sol naciente
by selenita92
Summary: para nesie todo es seguro: su familia, su amor por Jake ... pero que pasaría si todo se vuelve alrrebes si se emamora de otra persona ... a quien eligira. J/N/J
1. prefacio

Como era que mi corazón estaba partido, totalmente dividido en dos, no había punto de unión ni de retorno, mama había dicho que sabría sin cual no podía vivir, pero no quería, no podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos ahora eran parte de mi, estaban dentro de mi y no podía vivir juntas ni quería unirlas ¡sabía que era imposible!

Nunca había contado con que esto sucediera, sabía que tenía que elegir pero no quería hacerlo no sabía que hacer no podía comparar eran dos formas de amar totalmente diferentes distintas:

Jake siempre había estado hay para mi sin condiciones, cuidándome, protegiéndome, lo amaba dese siempre, éramos almas gemelas.

Pero Jedrek me había enseñado a ser fuerte, me había hecho madurar, izo que me conociera que descubriera mis debilidades y hasta cierto punto las había convertido en fortalezas y lo mas importante había estado con migo en mi peor pesadilla, en el mismo centro del infierno.


	2. biologia

Biología

Nessie pdv

_Estaba en el claro que había descubierto con Jake en una de nuestras excursiones –el sol brillaba con intensidad y mi lobito estaba con migo solo con eso podía ser feliz para toda la eternidad de pronto él se levanto y fue hacia los arboles y de allí salió Jake, con una gran sonrisa de esas que me quitaban el aliento, se acerco y quedamos frente a frente y comenzó acercarse tan lentamente, ya estaba taba tan cerca que su aliento me golpeaba la cara nuestro labios estaban a milímetros sentía lo rápido que latía mi corazón-_

_-_Nessie, Nessie levántate ya…, Nessie vamos a llegar tarde… anda levántate ya… -

-mama-dije mientras me tapaba la cara con las cobijas, como se atrevía a levántate de esa manera en ese sueño, porque…

-Nessie, en 15 minutos comienza el instituto y si no te levantas ya, te vas en pijama- dijo mi mama muy seriamente

-puedo quedarme hoy- dile con voz tierna

-no, no puedes fallar, es la primera vez que vas al instituto

-pero…

-sin peros, te levantas, y si en 10 minutos no estas lista te vas como estés- dijo mentas salía de la habitación, wau mama sabia como hacer que le hiciera caso y cuando hablaba así sabia que era enserio.

_Así que tenia 10 minutos, a velocidad vampírica lo estaría lista en la mitad del tiempo así que podía dormir otros 5 minutos._

-Nessie levántate ya, así tengas velocidad vampírica te levantas ya- escuche decir a papa rayos _como desea el escudo de mama_ –te sigo escuchando Ness-

_OK era oficial deseaba a papa lejos de mi mente _–salgo si te levantas ya, te quedan 9 minutos-

Bien que mas da, así que me levante me dirigí al baño, wau mirarme al espejo siempre era tan raro no podía creer que esa del espejo era yo, no porque no me gustara lo que veía (mas bien era bonita, no es que fuera egocéntrica o algo así sabia que eso simplemente era por la herencia de papa) sino porque de verdad crecía tan rápido, sabia que todos se preocupaban por mi rápido crecimiento naci ase seis años y parecía de de unos 16 y mentalmente me sentía como de 20, era una mujer con en cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y bucles, casi nunca me lo alisaba porque simplemente me encantaba como quedaba, mis ojos chocolate y la piel pálida con cachetes que se coloreaban de rosado y labios mas rojos que lo normal, era delgada un poco mas alta que mama pero mi figura pasaba a ser mas como la de la tía Rose, pero siempre sería la nenita de mi mama y probablemente eso también pasaría con Jake, que estuvo enamorado de mi mama (la verdad era que conocía la historia me la habían contado sin mucho detalle solo lo necesario, pero había descargado algunos recuerdos bueno ese era un talento escondido (mi pequeño secreto) además porque no lo manejaba tan bien siempre era espontaneo era una luz segadora y luego el recuerdo, siempre llegaba cuando menos me lo esperaba y a los humanos los dejaba con un dolor de cabeza que les duraban días al abuelo Charlie le duro una semana) y bueno no lo culpaba mi mama era la mujer mas bonita que yo había visto, no porque fuera una vampira,pero eso era de verdad patético había estado enamorada de Jake des que tenia unos 13 años físicos y ahora era peor lo deseaba, eso sonaba fuerte pero así era y esos pensamientos tenia que ocultarlos de papa, por eso fue que descubrí otro don, un día me quede embobada mirando Jake, wau no creo que en el mundo hubiera hombre mas sexi hasta que mi di cuenta de que papa estaba muy cerca, pensé que el arrancaría la cabeza pero nada ni siquiera frunció el ceño como si no hubiera escuchado nada, fue hay que descubrí que podía ocultar algunos pensamientos de vampiros como Aro y mi papa.

-esta es la ropa que escogí hoy para ti- la tía Alice me vestía siempre y casi nunca repetía prenda, de hecho ni siquiera a Jake le dejaba repetir prenda.

-tía, creo que ya estoy bastante grandecita para vestirme yo sola- hay como odiaba que la tía Alice hiciera eso.

-si, pero tienes tanto sentido de moda como tu madre-

Desacuerdo con Alice era imposible ganar al menos una así que tome la ropa y me la puse, y baje para encontrarme con la familia, la abuela Esme me sirvió el desayuno, la comida para humanos seguía sabiendo a tierra, pero como sabia no me iban a dejar salir hasta que el plato quedara limpio.

-buenos días Ness- dijo Jake mientras me despeinaba

-hey, me costo mucho dejarlo así-

-Bueno disculpa-

-que llevas hay-

-Unos planos de un auto, aunque estoy dudando en que turbo ponerle- yo lo mire con cara de bicho raro, pues de autos solo entendía el velocímetro, mis padres fueron al garaje, así que no tenia escapatoria me esperaba otro largo día en el instituto, así que me despedí de Jake y fuimos para allá.

Bueno nos aviamos mudado de Forsk primero a Dartmouth donde mama y Jake estudiaron y hace año y medio a Baudettee un pequeño pueblo seca al lago County, pues mis padres creían que debía relacionarme con humanos. Así que cuando llegamos mi abuelo comenzó a trabajar en el hospital y nosotros fuimos al instituto.

La historia era simple el doctor Cullen se había mudado con su mujer Esme y sus hijos adoptados, ya que su mujer no podía tener hijos. Edward, Emmett y Alice fuero adoptados primero, hijos de un amigo cercano de la familia y luego los gemelos Hale Jasper y Rosalie, que eran sobrinos lejanos de Esme y tras la muerte de sus padres ella se había echo cargo de ellos, y por ultimo mama y yo, el doctor Cullen nos avía encontrado en un internado de Rusia (eso era para explicar mi raro nombre) y tras una enfermedad que casi me mata nos adopto pues se había encariñado mucho con migo y como eremos un paquete…- bueno los chicos del instituto aumentaban las cosas pero básicamente esa era la historia.

Llegamos al instituto… la cosa más desagradable del planeta, la peor tortura inventada por el hombre. Describamos mi martirio: las clases, nada nuevo aprendía gracias a las clases que me dieron mi familia sabia todo eso, además los profesores…, bueno eran promedio, no eran respetados, y duraban semanas explicando un solo tema, y algunos se baban el lujo de decir que no habían entendido nada…, lo chicos todos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales la gran mayoría vacios, y los mas vacios los populares (descerebrados y rubias falsas) se creían la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto y los demás querían imitarlos en todo sino los segas te convertías en la rara, esa era yo, prefería ser escoria a seguir a un montos de descerebrados.

-Nessie- Natalie mi única amiga en el colegio, claro todos se alegaban de nosotros instinto de supervivencia, supongo.

-Nate, como vas–

-creo que ayer fue el peor día de mi vida-

-por-

-Mi "hermanita"- claro Amber la popular, líder del ejercito de descerebradas, según ella en la casa no cambaba mucho la situación, por lo que estaba haciendo papeles para la universidad mas lejana y claro busco lo mas lejano posible y en un año se iba a Australia eso si era lejos.

-Que izo-

-prácticamente izo que mis padres cancelaran Australia, quiere hacer mi vida mas miserable de lo que es-dijo mientras entrabamos a clases.

Bien podía quedarme dormida o hacer cualquier otra cosa, así me pasaba los días. Ninguna clase con novedad, en el almuerzo todos nos miraban a pesar de que lleváramos año y medio en el pueblo, casi acabábamos el curso de hecho en 2 semanas y mi tía Rose estaba feliz de todos ella era la que menos le gustaba el instituto y ella, Jasper y Emmett se graduarían y a mi me tocaba un año más de tortura. Luego del almuerzo me tocaba la clase de biología la única que me tocaba sola el resto me tocaba con mis papas o con la tía Alice. Bueno no sola hay fue donde me hice amiga de Natalie. Así que me dispuse a ir a clase.

-Nessie, no deberías entra a clase tengo un mal presentimiento- a pesar de que la tía Alice aun no veía mi futuro a veces tenia visiones borrosa y nada claras sobre mi.

-no creo que me valla a pasar nada malo, en todo caso el peligro seria yo- dije riéndome y me dirigí al salón

-Nessie, quieres ir con migo al lago el sábado –dijo Natalie

-¿para?

-sino voy no mi hermana me mata, tengo que cuidarla la ves pasada llego tan borracha que ni siquiera se podía sostener y no quiero terminar tirándome al lago del aburrimiento- dijo mientras nos sentábamos y una chica pasaba repartiendo un microscopio y unas tarjetas

-bien, pero tengo que preguntárselo a mis padres- dije mientras el profesor entraba

-chicos, hoy analizaremos los tipos de sangre, vallase organizando mientras explico- Rayos sangre hay debí hacerle caso a la tía Alice, tenia que salir de allí como fuera antes de que esto se convirtiera en una masacre porque me pasaba esto a mi…

-Porque haces esa cara, no me digas que te da asco la sangre- dijo Natalie burlonamente

_-no solo que soy mitad vampiro y si huelo sangre lo mas probable es que termine mordiendo tu cuello pero tranquila no tengo veneno así que solo te dejare mal herida- _jeje buena respuesta si quisiera que los Vulturis me mataran.

-s,i no se me produce…- tuve que dejar de hablar y de respira, un olor tan intenso llego a mi y de pronto el ardor de mi garganta era tan fuerte que mi vista comenzó a ser roja el deseo de sangre era casi incontenible, pero no podía contener la respiración para siempre, en eso fue que sentí que todo se izo negro…

* * *

comentarios porfa chicos les dejo avanses

Bueno ... - Contarle debía o no ... mejor no lo mas preocupara-decidí correr un poco y no me di cuenta hasta cuando te escuche.

Esa había sido por lo mas alto la peor semana de mi vida me levantaba sin poder dormir bien con la sensación de haber soñado pero ala vez no me acordaba de nada y siempre Me sentía como si me estuvieran OBSERVANDO


	3. observada

Observada

Me desperté en una camilla lo primero que sentí fue el gran ardor de mi garganta y luego unas manos frías me tocaron abrí los ojos muy despacio vi a papa y luego el ardor incremento al ver a la enfermera, papa me agarro con fuerza.

-ya llame a mi padre, él la recogerá y la revisara- le dijo mi papa a la enfermera mientras me bajaba de la camilla

-bien, esta es la boleta de salida y Edward creo que tiene fiebre-

-se lo diré- dijo mientras tomaba la boleta y salíamos –creo que deberías ir a cazar a hora-

-Pero y el abuelo-

-fue solo una escusa, ahora ve

Fui corriendo a un paso humano hasta la entrada del bosque y luego corrí mucho más rápido para alejarme lo más posible de algún humano que pudiera aparecer. Cuando me sentí lo bastante lejos del instituto, me deje llevar por mis instintos y encontré una manada de venados lo bastante cerca así de me prepare y salte sobre el mas grande.

Ya había saciado la set cuando sentí que los bellos de la espalda se me erizaron y tuve la sensación de que al quien me estaba observando gire rápidamente y vi un par de de ojos grises que desaparecieron como un borrón lo seguí pero rea mas rápido que yo, savia que no era un vampiro pero tampoco era humano y no era el olor de Nahuel pero a laves era muy parecido seguí corriendo pero su rastro desapareció y ya me encontraba bastante lejos, en eso sentí otros pasos pero sabia exactamente quien era, ese olor a madera y bosque, sus pasos, los latidos de sus corazón, todo de el me lo había grabado lo conocía perfectamente en sus dos formas, de repente un lobo rojo estuvo frente a mi –hola lobito- me guiño el ojo me monte en el y comenzó a correr, desde niña me había fascinado esa sensación, casi llegábamos a la casa así que se detuvo, me baje y el se fue hacia un enramado y de allí salió Jake

-como estas mi niña-me pregunto preocupado

-bien, que hacías allí-

-tu papa me conto lo que había pasado mi me pidió que estuviera pendiente, como te sientes

-bien, la set paso y descubrí que no puedo contener mucho la respiración- dije riéndome no me gustaba verlo así de preocupado

-bueno lo importante es que ya estas bien, pero que asías tan alejada de la casa-

Bueno…- debía contarle o no… mejor no lo preocupara mas –decidí correr un poco y no me di cuenta hasta cuando te escuche.

-Gáname- y salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa el perdió por 2 segundos, al llegar me esperaba la abuela con una cara de preocupación de esas que te matan.

-Nessie, cariño como estas-

-bien abue, fue solo mala suerte pero ya estoy bien-

-te dije que no debías entrar a la clase- dijo la tía Alice en tono de burla, le saque la lengua como una niña chiquita.

-que tal te fue en la caza-

-mmm, nada interesante- sabrían algo no lo creo imposible la tía Alice solo podía ver borrones de mi futuro y si era con un hibrido menos, y tenia que proteger los pensamientos de mi papa así que lo mejor era que me fuera al cuarto mi me concentrara en algo mas. A la hora de la cena le pregunte a mama si podía ir al lago el sábado después de una discusión de 10 minitos aceptaron dejarme ir con la condición de que Jake iba sabia que no conseguiría mas así que termine la sena y me dispuse para dormir.

…

Esa había sido por lo mas alto la peor semana de mi vida, me levantaba sin poder dormir bien, con la sensación de haber soñado pero ala vez no me acordaba de nada y siempre me sentía como si me estuvieran observando. El viernes estaba tan cansada que quería llegar a dormir así que me fui directo a mi habitación y enguanto me recosté quede dormida pero me levante con la misma impresión, así que decidí encender el computado me conecte y encontré a Nahuel.

ROJO DICE -wola

NESSIE DICE- wola como vas

ROJO DICE –bn,bn oye ya le dijiste a Jake

NESSIE DICE-nop, ni lo pienso hacer

ROJO DICE –xke

NESSIE DICE-no se, no puedo…

ROJO DICE –oye hablando de lobos, no voy a poder ir a la boda de Leah

A la boda de Leah iba a hacer en un par de semanas, la tía Alice estaba totalmente emocionada casi me estaba volviendo loca con tantos vestidos, flores, tortas…, enserio a veces se pasaba. Pero la única razón de que Leah había aceptado de que mi tía organizara la boda rea que Alex se lo había pedido pues le tenia mucho cariño a mi familia, si el era un vampiro solo que ella se dio cuenta mucho después de que se imprimieran pues, Alex tenia el don del camuflaje no podías olerlo ni escucharlo hasta que lo veías deferente, bueno el caso fue que el se convirtió en vegetariano por Leah y mi familia lo ayudo, después de dos años se iban a casar a mediados de junio y volveríamos a Forks, Jake y yo nos íbamos a ir antes yo para estar con el abuelo y Jake para estar con Billy. No me gustaba que Jake estuviera lejos de la Push y de su familia el lo había dejado todo por venir con nosotros bueno lo que yo creía que lo había dejado todo por mama, podía jurar que de ella era da la que se había imprimido, pero el prefería no hablar de eso con migo.

NESSIE DICE -por

ROJO DICE -mis hermanas ya están muy procuradas por Joham hace mas de un año que no sabemos nada de el, y como estaba escapado de los Vulturi están como locas.

NESSIE DICE- aaaaa, le puedo pedir a mi tía que mire en su futuro

ROJO DICE –no, no te preocupes enserio creo que esta bien

NESSIE DICE –entonces por que tanto alboroto

ROJO DICE –no se, ella son así, te tengo que dejar bey

NESSIE DICE –bey

Cuando ya iba a desconectarme hablo Natalie

AUSTRALIA DICE –hola Ness

NESSIE DICE -hola

AUSTRALIA DICE- oye mañana a las 2 en mi casa

NESSIE DICE –si, oye se me paso pero voy a llevar a alguien hay problema

AUSTRALIA DICE- no tranquila

NESSIE DICE -bien entonces nos vemos mañana

AUSTRALIA DICE –de acuerdo nos vemos

-Ness, quieres jugar con migo- pregunto el tío Emmett

-sabes que siempre te gano-

-dame un poco de crédito-

-bien- así que me quede jugando como hasta las 3 de la mañana con él, hasta que me sentí adormilada así que Jasper tomo mi lugar y me fui a mi habitación y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo


	4. sueños

Sueños

_No veía nada mas que oscuridad depornto varios ojos rojos llenes de sed, y capas negras, no veía nada mas que sus capas y sus ojos llenos de sed, estaba rodeada de pronto vi unos ojos grises pero expresaban mucho mas peligro que el resto de elloa, comenzó a acercarse a mi, iba a atacar._

Me desperté de golpe casi me caigo de la cama y tenia enredadas las cobijas en mis piernas

-rayos-

-hayyyyyyyyyyyyy mi pie, auuuuuuuu- cuando me ponía de torpe me ponía con toda, eso herencia de mi madre de cuando era humana, genial, mire le reloj y eran casi las 12 del día como era posible que me dejaran dormir tanto y lo peor era que en 2 horas tenia que estar en la casa de Natalie.

Fui directo al baño me quite mi relicario y la pulserita de cuero que me había regalado Jake -solo me las quitaba para ducharme- me metí a la ducha era relajante sentir el agua caliente y el olor de mi shampoo –era frutal, de fresas- cuando Salí me encontré con algo que no me gusto mucho

-Nessie, mírate es que a caso no as dormido bien- dijo Alice un poco disgustada y yo estaba totalmente confundida

-¿?, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-mira esas ojeras pareces mapache, o es que estas enferma… te puedes enfermarte Nessie-

-no se, recuerdas que todo en mi es a base e teorías-

-si, pero voy a tener que hacer un gran trabajo para que no se noten además ya estas en tiempo de que los chicos te miren-

-Tía no voy a ir a conquistar a nadie, solo voy porque Nate me lo pidió-

-si pero de todas maneras hay que estar preparados uno nunca sabe-

-tía viste algo-

-no, sabes que siempre te veo muy borroso, visiones que abecés ni entiendo, a corto plazo y cuando me concentro mucho termino con dolor de cabeza-

Cierto ella nunca me ha podido ver con claridad y no podía ver a los otros gracias a mi –tía lo lamento sabes que yo no quiero afectar en tu don-

-Hay Nessie no e preocupes, yo no me molesto por eso, ya me acostumbre además siempre a sido así e incuso ha ido mejorando, ya te puedo ver en mis visiones-

-si, yo no te dejaba ver a mama cuando estaba embarazada, debiste estar llena de preocupación-

-pero cuando tu naciste, ya no hubo mas preocupación y todo fue mas alegre porque tu estabas, as sido el mejor regalo que a tenido esta familia-

-si asta que los Vulturis decidieron venir-

-pero todo salió bien, Nessie daríamos la vida por ti- eso me tenso no se porque pero me recordó el sueño que acababa de tener

-no quiero que les pase nada-

-Y no pasara, listo vas a robar las miradas de todos- si había quedado muy linda pero el problema es que yo solo quería que me mirara Jake –baja a desayunar o bueno a almorzar-

-gracia tía eres la mejor- talvez si todos los día me dejaba arreglar Jacob se fijaría mas en mi

-buenos días-

Hola Nessie que tal dormiste- pregunto mama con una sonrisa

-bien-

-bueno ven a desayunar-dijo mientras me llevaba la cocina- te prepare pinkies- no sabia como pero mama cocinaba tan bien a pesar de ser un vampiro todo quedaba realmente bueno -mira recién hechecitos como a ti te gusta…, hay nena estas tan linda- dijo mirándome con nostalgia.

-que tienes mami, no me digas que extrañas tu juventud- dije riéndome

-Nessie-dijo en reproche pero estaba tan divertida como yo

-enserio que tienes-

-No es nada- ice una cara de "no eres una buena mentirosa" –es que… Nessie has crecido tan rápido casi no he tenido tiempo para disfrutarte-

-si ya asta parezco tu hermana-

-si pero para mi siempre serás mi niña-si también para papa, para Jacob y para todos nunca voy a ser mas que una niña.

-buenos días dormilona- dijo Jake dándome un beso en la mejilla –waw- mi piel se estremeció con el rose de sus labios y un vacio se apodero de mi estomago –creí que ya no iríamos al lago-

-cierto llegaremos tarde- mire al reloj eran la 1:30 no iba a llegar a tiempo, cuando me voltéelo vi con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento, se veía tan sexi con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver todos sus músculos y uno jeas celestes, tuve que tomar aliento para recuperarme, si la Rosali me viera en este momento me hubiera dado una paliza.

-nos vamos-dijo mientras se carcajeaba

-s…si cla…ro-que horror casi ni podía hablar

-Bueno muévete-

Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para poder concentrarme –si ya chao ma-

-Cuídate Nessie, que te diviertas- escuche mientras llegábamos al garaje

-¿vamos en el mustan?-

-si quieres pero ¿no es muy llamativo?-

-no tranquilo van a ir chicos a lucir sus autos así que aprovecha-

-de acuerdo vamos- me monte y cogimos camino hacia la casa de Nate puso la radio y yo trataba de no quedarme mirándolo, pero de verdad era tan difícil subió la velocidad y nos dirigimos al pueblo pues mi casa era en la mitad del bosque estaba tan ida que no medi cuenta cando me pregunto -que tal dormiste-

-a-

-que que tal dormiste, te levantaste tarde y aun sigues ojerosa- se había dado cuenta, porque siempre se daba cuenta –o… tienes sed… Nessie podemos ir a casar antes-

-no, no es eso, es que…- no sabia si debía decirle después de todo el era mi mejor amigo y siempre me ayudaba en todo

-que Nessie- en su cara había preocupación

-no he podido dormir bien-

-por-dijo frunciendo el seño

-No se… tal ves en por que estoy creciendo- genial, que escusa tan mala

-por el crecimiento- dijo incrédulo –deberíamos preguntarle a Nahuel-

-si quizás-

-hablando de crecimiento cuando crees que se va a detener-

-no lose Nahuel dijo que había parado de crecer entre los 6 y los 7… pero mírame ya parezco una muchacha de 16 años yo creo que no durara mucho-

-Si eso esta poniendo como loco a Edward- dijo dando una carcajada que me incomodo

Por que dices eso- dije haciendo un puchero "y quieres que te tratan como una mujer" me regaño yo misma, genial

-bueno… es evidente, cundo llegan de la escuela o de algún lado, llega histérico-

-y eso que tiene que ver con lo que dices-

-pues… que los chicos comienzan mirarte de otra forma-

-de que forma- dije pícaramente

-Eh… bueno…como una mujer-

-Y eso saca de casillas a papa-

-si, a quien no, Nessie eres solo una niña tienes 6 años- eso me enfureció yo no era una niña

-Jake, no soy una niña- habíamos tenido mucho esa discusión últimamente

-Nessie naciste hace 6 años, eres una niña

-no, no soy una niña, sabes de sobra que crezco mas rápido que los demás, mírame no parezco de 6 años y soy mas madura que una chica de 16 años, me siento mas grande y nadie se da cuenta de eso- si que me habían irritado sus comentarios

-los chicos si- dijo muy bajito como para el mismo, se había molestado, eso iso que me arrepintiera de mi comentario

-Jake- no se movió –lobito- nada -Jacob- si le hubiera hablado a una estatua esta hubiera puesto mas interés, así que seria un monologo pero de que conseguía su perdón lo conseguía, me prepare puse la mejor cara de niña buena que tenia y la voz mas tierna –lobito, me perdonas, es que a veces es difícil no saber en realidad que eres, quien eres, que va a pasarme, no soy humana, ni tampoco vampiro, ni siquiera se que soy…-

-Nessie-dijo con voz triste, sabia que se sentía mal- eres mitad humana mitad vampiro, no sabia que te sentías así, pero tienes que entender, eres lo que le da vida a m… a nuestra existencia y no soportaríamos que te pasara nada

-lose, perdóname, de verdad no quise ser tan dura contigo y se que me quieren mucho, pero a veces es asfixiante-

-Lo dices porque hoy te obligaron a ir con migo- dijo divertido ya me avía perdonado

-no, bueno si- dije cuando rodo los ojos -pero no es por la compañía, sabes de sobra que me gusta estar contigo pero…-

-no te dan tu espacio y supongo que quisiera estar con algún chico de tu edad-

-no, no es eso, no quiero conquistar a nadie- "bueno a ti"

-que bueno, porque no lo necesitas, solo con pasar dejas sin respirar a mas de uno-

-y a ti- rayos lo había dicho en voz alta

-que-

Tenia que corregir ese error –que clase de chica te deja sin respirar- eso era bueno

-haaaaaaaaaaaa… no lo se-

-vamos lobito, tienes que saber que te gusta-

-no se, yo no me fijo en eso-

-entonces en que-

-no se, yo no miro a las chicas-

-vamos Jake dime

-pues… es mas como te la pasa, si te diviertes, si te sientes bien o cómodo- lo único que se me vino a la mente es como se trataban el y mama

-Como la pasas con mama- hay se me salió.

-o contigo- no conteste ha eso yo sabia que el me veía como una niña; en eso ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Nate que tenia una gran fila de carros al frente pero todos es quedaron viendo el auto de Jake, baje y fui a buscar a Nate.

-Nessie llegaste, como estas-

-bien y tu

-pues, eso no me emociona de amucho, pero sobreviviré-

-eso espero-

-bueno aunque, con esa vista ya tengo mas esperanza-

-¿haa?-

-mira al chico de ese auto es súper sexi- dijo señalando en dirección a Jake lo cual no me agrado mucho

-Jake-

-¡!!lo conoces¡¡¡-

-si, es un amigo de la familia, ven te lo presento-mientras íbamos hacia donde estaba Jake escuche la conversación de Amber y su ejercito

-no creen que comenzó a hacer calor-

-Si con ese sexi del mustan-

-y mira quien va para aya

-pobre ilusa, crees que les dará al menos la hora- cuando llegue toque a Jake en el hombro pues estaba comenzando una discusión sobre autos

-Jake mira te presento a Nate, Nate este es Jake- dije señalando a cada uno

-hola mucho gusto

-h…hola- dijo Nate muy roja y su corazón latía desesperadamente

-y sabes a que hoas nos vamos-

-Nate, te necesita mi mama- Amber había llegado a fastidiar

-si ya boy- dijo haciendo mala cara- bueno Nessie nos vemos-

-si-

-¡hola¡ soy Amber y tu eres- dijo tomando el puesto de Nate y extendiendo la mano

-Jake- dijo dándole la mano, pero ella lo jalo hasta el y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios

-con quien vienes no recuerdo que seas amigo de uno de los chicos- dijo acercándose demasiado

-Vengo con Nessie-

-¿nessie?- ya estaba harta

-Amber cuando nos vamos el camino al lago es largo-

-o estábamos esperando a que llegaran los últimos, bueno creo que ya nos vamos, Jake fue un gusto, nos vemos en el lago- y le dio un beso mucho mas cerca que antes, aunque Jake se incomodo totalmente

-si nos vemos, Nessie súbete al auto-

-Podemos llevar a Nate-

-Si claro sube-

El camino al lago fue largo, muy largo, ya que íbamos en caravana y con Nate la velocidad nunca paso de 100km/h con mi don le pedí varias veces que subiera la velocidad pero claro era imposible, así que llegamos como a las 3 horas y para rematar a Nate la pusieron casi de mesera así que yo la estaba ayudando mientras veía como es acercaban a mi Jake -wau los celos son difíciles de controlar- como a eso de las 6 se les dio por armar una fogata y nos enviaron a buscar leña, así que estábamos a la mitad del bosque buscando algo que sirviera.

-¿tu y Jake…?-

-Jake y yo que-

-son… algo-

-es mi amigo-

-a creí…-

-que creíste-

-no se… creí que eran algo mas-

-Porque creíste eso-

-no se, por como se miran, sobretodo como te mira el- hice una cara de no entender de que me estaba hablando –no me digas que no te as dado cuenta, te mira como si fueras lo único que existe para el-

-no lo creo-

-por-

-el esta enamorado de bella-

-de verdad-

-si desde hace mucho, además a mi solo me ve como una niña-

-y tu lo quieres-

-si pero el nunca me va a querer- en eso sentí la misma impresión que me avía acompañado toda la semana, un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda y me volteé inmediatamente, deje caer la leña cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los mismos ojos grises de la vez pasada, note que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Natalie lo viera pero si los míos, no era un animal de eso estaba segura, de un momento a otro desapareció dejando solo una sombra estaba dispuesta a seguirlo poro la voz de Natalie me devolvió al planeta.

-Nessie… Nessie que es lo que miras- rayos con ella aquí no podía salir corriendo, pero ahora si estaba segura de que no era una casualidad y que tampoco me estaba volviendo loca

-nada, es que crei ver algo eso es todo, vámonos ya, yo creo que tenemos suficiente leña y además ya no hay tanta luz-

-Nessie estas segura de que todo esta bien-

-si, si todo esta bien, pero vamos ya- aviamos dado unos pasos y me volteé de nuevo pero no vi nada era totalmente extraño había hasta soñado con esos ojos no podía ser una casualidad.

Cuando llegamos al lago armaron la fogata e hicieron una improvisada pista de baile, me sente el lado de Jake pero seguía pensativa no era un animal, corría casi tan rápido como un vampiro y su olor, a la vez era familiar pero totalmente desconocido, además los vampiros NO tenían los ojos grises.

-estas bien Nessie- la voz de Jake me avía sacado de mis cavilaciones

-si-

-estas muy callada que tienes- hay porque siempre se da cuenta

-no es nada… esas chicas te están comiendo con la mirada-

-a no me avía fijado-

-como no si son muy guapas-

-si pero ya te dije yo no me fijo en eso-

-si, yo no miro a las chicas-dije haciendo una perfecta imitación de su voz –por que no lobito, eres joven, guapo, inteligente, cualquier chica se derretiría por ti-

-pero yo no quiero a cualquier chica, hace mucho que no miro a las chicas, yo simplemente no las veo-

-¿porque no?-cogí su mano inconscientemente en mi mente cruzo una luz blanca y luego se vino el recuerdo-

"_"Quil, ¿has pensado en citas?" pregunté_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¡No, no amarillo!" Claire cantó._

_"Ya sabes. Una verdadera chica. Es decir, sólo por ahora, ¿cierto? En tus noches de niñero"_

_Quil me miró, con la boca abierta._

_"¡Bonitas rocas! ¡Bonitasrocas!" __Claire gritó cuando el no le ofreció otra opción. Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con su pequeño puño._

_"Lo siento, Osita-Claire. ¿Que tal este púrpura?"_

_"No", sonrío ella. "No morado"_

_"Dame una pista. Te lo ruego, niña"_

_Claire pensó. "Verde" dijo finalmente. _

_Quil miró las rocas, estudiándolas. El tomó cuatro rocas en diferentes tonalidades de verde y se las ofreció._

_"¿Entendí?"_

_"¡Si!"_

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"Toooodas!"_

_Ella unió sus manos y él puso las rocas en ellas. Ella sonrío y de inmediato lo golpeó en la cabeza con ellas. El se estremeció teatralmente y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Probablemente preocupado por que ella tuviera frío por su ropa mojada. El era peor que cualquier paranoica, sobre protectora madre. _

_"Lo siento si estaba siendo insistente antes, amigo, acerca de la chica" dije._

_"Nah! Está bien" dijo Quil. "Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Nunca había pensado sobre eso"._

_"Apuesto a que ella entendería. Tú sabes, cuando ella haya crecido. Ella no se molestaría por que tuvieses una vida mientras ella estaba en pañales"._

_"No, lo sé. Estoy seguro que ella entendería eso"_

_El no dijo nada más._

_"Pero tu no lo harías, ¿cierto?" pregunté_

_"No puedo verlo" dijo en voz baja. "No puedo imaginarlo. Simplemente yo no...Veo a nadie más de esa forma. Ya no me fijo en chicas, sabes. No veo sus caras"._

_"Pon eso junto a la tiara y el maquillaje y tal vez Claire tendrá una diferente clase de competencia de la cual preocuparse"._

_Quil se rió e hizo ruidos de besos. "¿Estás disponible este viernes Jacob?"_

_"Quisieras", dije y luego hice una cara. "Si, creo que lo estoy de todas formas"._

_El vaciló un segundo y luego dijo, "¿Has pensado en tener citas?"_

_Suspiré. Supongo me había abierto para eso._

_"Sabes Jake, tal vez deberías pensar en tener una vida"_

_El no lo dijo como broma. Su voz fue comprensiva. Eso lo hizo peor._

_"No las veo tampoco Quil. No veo sus caras" _

_Quil suspiró también__Muy lejos, demasiado bajo para cualquiera sólo distinguible para nosotros dos sobre las olas, un aullido elevado en el bosque."_

Claro el solo tenia ojos para mi madre, eso me hacia sentir patética y reducía aun mas mis probabilidades, él ni siquiera iba a detenerse a mirarme un segundo.

-Jake ven vamos a bailar- dijo Amber jalándolo hacia la pista de baile

Comenzó a molestarme la forma en cómo le bailaba, intentaba provocarlo, besarlo hasta darle trago pero al ver la mueca de Jake comencé a reírme internamente, la pobre estaba perdiendo todo su tiempo y lo peor es que no se daba cuente. Natalie me dejo sola y baile con un par de chicos, pero las miradas que mandaba jake hacia que me volviera a sentar de inmediato, no quería problemas en casa. Además de todo lo que me decían los chicos ni me da va cuenta yo estaba mas divertida con Jake, creo que uno me intento besar pero me solté inmediatamente y me fui a caminar por la orilla del lago; ya eran como las 10 de la noche y de verdad me estaba aburriendo, me senté al la orilla del lago y comencé a lanzar piedras distraídamente no me sentía bien quería saber sobre esos ojos me intrigaban tanto, me parecían escalofriantes pero a la vez me atraían.

-Nessie, por fin te encuentro, me diste un buen susto-

-perdóname- y el di una la sonrisa –como te fue con Amber-dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-es insoportable, casi no me la puedo sacar de encima-dijo riendo no pude resistirme y comencé a reírme nos quedamos un buen rato así a beses sentía que entre nosotros no hacía falta palabras  
-jake-

-si-

-como se conquista a un lobo-

-¿a? no se supongo que como a todos los chicos-

-si pero tu nunca miras a nadie, nunca te e conocido una novia-

-no nunca…, pero ya te lo dije…-

-yo no miro a las chicas, Jake sabes cuantas veces me as dicho eso

-muchas…-

-Jacob de verdad no creo que sea sano, vez como era Leah antes de conocer a alex- a pesar de que no se fijara en mi, el se merecía ser feliz

-lo de ella fue la imprimación-

-y crees que es como si te quitaran la elección- comenzó a reírse me cogió la mano comenzó a irritarme no gustaba que es riera de mi iba a morderlo cuando otro recuerdo llego a mi mente

"_"De verdad quieres imprimir, o ser imprimada o lo que sea" – demande. "Que hay de malo en salir y enamorarte de una persona normal, Leah? La imprimación es solo otra manera de que tus elecciones te sean arrebatadas"_

_"Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil…a ellos no parece importarles"_

_"Ninguno tiene mente por si mismos"_

_"¿No quieres ser imprimado?"_

_"¡Claro que no!"_

_"Eso es por que ya estas enamorado de ella. Eso se ira, sabes, si te imprimas. No tendrías que lastimarte por ella nunca mas"_

_"¿Quieres olvidar la manera que te sientes por Sam?"_

_Ella delibero por un momento – "Creo que si""_

El no quería ser imprimado eso significaba que el siempre iba a estar enamorado de mi mama.

-no, eso lo creía antes…, yo cambie de opinión…, cuando entendí-

-que te hiso cambiar de opinión-

-pues yo simplemente lo entendí supe que era supe que es ver el centro del universo con tus ojos, yo cambie de idea cuando…- no quería que me digiera eso, no podía ser, mi lobito, mi jake, siempre lo avía considerado mío, yo no podía luchar con aquella magia eso era definitivo único.

-fuiste imprimido- dije en un susurro casi apunto de llorar

-Nessie, que bueno que te veo ven tengo algo que… hay que pena me la permites un segundo ya te la devuelve-dijo Natalie dirigiéndose a Jake

-si, no hay problema- dijo mientras nos alejábamos

-Ness, te acuerdas de Derek el chico del baile-

-si- dije tratando de calmarme

-me lo encontré, tiene casa en wheelers point y va pasar todo le verano aquí, es genial no-dijo dando saltitos

-si es genial- trate que mi voz sonora bien pero lo único que salió fue un susurro

-interrumpí algo- hiso cara de perdóname

-no- rayos tenia un nudo en la garganta

-entonces-

-no es nada, solo que estoy un poco cansada-

-aaaa, entonces te vas ya-

-si-

-Bueno, nos vemos-

Asentí con la cabeza, se retiro y jake se acerco

-te quieres ir ya-

-si vámonos ya—camine hasta el auto y me monte cogimos camino y aunque jake conducía rápido, íbamos a tardar

-ness- no quise hablar sabia que no podía contenerme así que me ice la dormida. Cuando llegamos subí a mi cuarto me cambie rápido y me acosté comencé a llorar, oí los paros de mama, pero papa la detuvo y le dijo que si iba a cazar; nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, como iba a competir contra esa magia era imposible, no supe en que momento me quede dormida quería soñar con que Jacob, mi Jacob era de verdad mío y me quería a mi y no a otra.

_Sabia que estaba en un bosque aunque había una nabina de esas que no te deja ver nada, no se por que me sentía tan desesperada y con tanto miedo, como si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasar algo malo comencé a caminar y de pronto divise un claro estaba oscuro y una fogata en el centro y alrededor había una batalla uno de los bandos tenia capas negras y capucha por lo que no se les podía ver la cara, de pronto divise a las 3 personas mas importantes de mi vida, al fondo estaba mama concentrada en algo, unos metros mas adelante estaba mi papa quien se estaba enfrentando con otro vampiro y en diagonal estaba jake también luchando de repente papa perdía, mama tenia una cara de dolor perdió toda concentración y jake también cayo todos sus cuerpos estaban siendo desmembrados y tirados al fuego quiera correr gritar hacer algo por evitarlo pero era como si fuera una estatua._

-Nessie… Nessie despierta… Nessie cariño vamos despierta… cariño me estas matando… Nessie lo que estas viendo no es real… vamos mi niña despierta- la voz de Jake me saco de esa pesadilla fui despertando poco a poco, estaba en las piernas de el y su camisa estaba empapada de mis lagrimas según eso había estado gritando

-Nessie ya tranquila todo fue un sueño- dijo mientras me calmada y me daba golpecitos en la espalda –todo fue un sueño-

-era horrible Jake… yo…-dije con voz ronca

-tranquila, estoy aqu, nada malo va ocurrir-

-Jake, era tan real-

-Si lo se, pero tranquila, además si fuera a pasar algo Alice nos diría-

-si pero Alice no puede verte-

-pero a ellos si cariño, todo va a estar bien nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada- eso iso que las lagrimas cayeran desesperadamente y no era solo por el sueño, si no también por él nunca me iba amar, nunca me iba a amar como yo lo amaba a el –Ness que pasa cálmate por favor

-Jake no entiendes- dije entre sollozos

-cariño, solo fue un sueño-

-no, es que yo NO puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti-

-Ness, no me va a pasar nada- sus labios estaban tan cerca era ahora o nunca

-Jake yo te amo- dije antes de poner mis labios en los suyos, en el primer momento lo invadió la sorpresa, luego comenzó a mover sus labios lento pero dulce tierno como si fuera una porcelana, bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y me acerco mas a su cuerpo, yo nunca avía dado un beso en mi vida, así que me deje guiar por el y por el instinto coloque las manos detrás de su cuello y solté un suspiro, comienzo a intensificar el beso pidiendo permiso tocando mi labio inferior con su legua y se lo concedí nuestra lenguas se conocieron yo en ese momento me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pensé que e iba a rechazar, pero era tan dulce yo lo amaba tanto y el… el estaba imprimado de otra, otra que no era yo lo aleje de inmediato y comencé a llorar el nunca iba a ser Para mi –Jake, lo siento de verdad yo… no se que me paso… solo que… yo se que estas imprimado de mama… olvida esto por favor- dije tan rápido que creí que no me había entendido –por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo- dije suplicando.

-Nessie, de que hablas como voy a olvidar esto-

-lobito, por favor olvida esto yo no se que me paso… solo olvídalo si… yo se que estas imprimado de mi mama, pero por favor sigue siendo mi amigo-

-Nessie de verdad esta confundida, de donde sacaste que yo me había imprimado de Bella-

-yo creí que por eso habías venido con nosotros-

-no Nessie sacaste conclusiones equivocadas-

-que, entonces de quien… no mejor no me lo digas no quiero saber-

-ven tenemos que hablar tengo que aclararte muchas cosas-dijo mientras me cargaba como un bebe y me depositaba en mi cama.

-Jake de verdad simplemente deja eso así has como si no hubiera pasado nada-dije mientras me acurrucaba y apoyaba mi espalda en la cabecera

-Nessie de verdad estas muy confundida- se sentó al frente mío mirándome directamente a los ojos –por donde comienzo-

-por el principio seria bueno-

-si…, te voy a decir todo pero por favor no me interrumpas ni saques conclusiones hasta el final-

-de acuerdo-

-promételo-

-prometido-

-bien que es lo que sabes, porque llegaste a esas conclusiones-

-Jacob no ibas a aclararme las cosas-

-Nessie responde-

-bien mi tía Rosali me dijo que tú habías estado enamorado de mi mama y que intentaste separarlos-

-la rubia oxigenada te dijo eso- usen mala cara no me gustaba que se trataran así –esta bien, Nessie perdóname- dijo al ver mi expresión -bien… haber, yo si estuve enamorado de Bella pero no me imprime de ella- yo iba a decir algo pero es alzo su dedo en señal de calarme –cuando Edward se fue yo me ice amigo de Bella ella estaba muy mal y yo la apoye en todo lo que pude pero yo aun no era aun un lobo y me estaba enamorando de ella y cuando Edward volvió yo intente alejarlos, pero no funciono se aman demasiado y se casaron creí que en la luna de miel la iba a convertir, por eso cuando me entera que volvieron fui a buscarla y ella estaba embarazada-

-y me odiaste por que la estaba matando, de verdad esto que tiene que ver- no me gustaba que me dieran rodeos, Jake me cogió la mano y otro recuerdo paso por mi cabeza

"_Su corazón estaba latiendo. El de ella no._

_Solo paso un segundo en lo que tomaba estas fáciles decisiones._

_Los temblores se estaban haciendo fuertes y rápidos. Me puse en cuclillas, preparándome para arrebatar la pequeña criatura de los brazos de la rubia vampira. Y destrozarla con mis dientes._

_Rosalie mecía a la criatura, colocando la botella de metal vacía a un lado, y alzándola en el aire para mecerla y sus mejillas se tocaron._

_Perfecto. La nueva posición era bastante buena para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me apoye hacia atrás, y sentí como el calor me cambiaba mientras era empujado hacia el asesino —era mas fuerte que nunca, tan fuerte que me recordó el poder de un Alfa, como si me fuera aplastarme si no obedecía._

_Esta vez QUERIA obedecer._

_El asesino poso su mirada en mi, su mirada mas concentrada que cualquier recién nacido._

_Tiernos ojos cafés, como leche con chocolate —el color exacto de los ojos que había tenido Bella._

_Mis temblores pararon; el calor me inundo, más fuerte que antes, pero era una nueva forma de calor —no una que me quemaba._

_Era una entusiasta._

_Todo dentro de mi se deshizo mientras observaba a la cara del mitad-vampiro, mitad-humano bebé. Todas las líneas que me mantenían con vida fueron divididas en cortes rápidos, como si fueran amarrados a un montón de globos. Todo lo que me hizo como era en ese momento —mi amor hacia la chica que estaba arriba muerta, mi amor por mi padre, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi nombre, yo mismo— desapareció por un segundo— spin, spin, spin— y flotaron en el espacio._

_Una nueva fuerza me mantuvo justo donde estaba._

_No una sola fuerza, sino millones. Eran más bien cables de acero. Millones de cables de acero atándome a una sola cosa —al mismo centro del universo._

_Lo podía ver ahora —como el universo giraba alrededor de ese punto. Nunca había visto la simetría del universo antes, ahora todo estaba claro._

_La gravedad del aire no me sostenía más al lugar al que estaba parado._

_Era la pequeña bebe en los brazos de la vampira rubia lo que me mantenían aquí ahora._

_Renesmee."_

Entendí todo, yo era el objeto de su imprimación por eso siempre lo había sentido mío por eso había venido con nosotros por eso éramos inseparables.

-Nessie cuando yo vi tus ojos NUNCA más me pude separar de ti-

Me tire a sus brazos y nos volvimos a besar mi felicidad era infinita Jake mi Jake era mío y nunca me iba a dejar nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto mire sus ojos estabas llenos de amor pación y deseo.

-Nessie yo solo quiero que entiendas que siempre te voy amar, que eres el centro de mi universo-

-jake yo también te amo no podría vivir sin ti- nos volvimos a besar pero yo tenia otra pregunta

-jake porque nunca me lo dijiste

-porque no quería que creciera atada pensando que tenias alguna obligación conmigo… quería que pudieras elegir

-sabes algo

-dime

-yo Renesmee Cullen te elijo a ti Jacob Black nunca podría amar a nadie mas solo a ti lobito– y le di un beso

-nessie creo que deberías dormir –dijo y me recostó en la cama

-jake no te vallas-

-mi niña todavía esta asustada-

-un poco- me dio una seña para que le diera espacio y se lo di de inmediato me acomode en su pecho

- te amo Nessie –dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello

-ya también te amo mi lobito- me abrece a su pecho y caí en un profundo sueño.

Mandenme sus ideas, estoy un poquito atorada con el otro capitulo así que me Serán de gran ayuda

Gracia por leer la historia y espero revisar sus


	5. color de rosa

_Color de rosa_

-lista?-

-Jake todavía tenemos tiempo, además mis tías no terminan de empacar mas bien vamos a almorzar- estaba tan ansioso por llegar a Forks

-podemos almorzar en el avión- si que estaba desesperado

-no quiero asustar a la azafata con tu forma de comer, además la abuela ya tiene lista la comida, además el vuelo es a las 3:00 de la tarde -lo agarre de la mano su lo lleve hasta la cocina donde la abuela ya había servido la comida lo senté –come y trata de calmarte- dije dándole besitos en el cuello me fascinaba como el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Nessie, quieres que tu papa me quite la cabeza- esa era la respuesta a todas las cosas que yo hacia para tratar de llamar su atención; y claro después de una "amena" charla con mi padre que ese día había sido hasta capas de quitarle la cabeza a Jacob de no haberme interpuesto y de mi mama no haber estado allí.

-Edward sabias que esto iba a pasar no te alteres tanto-

-Bella, es una niña-

-sigo aquí y no soy una niña-

-no has cumplido ni los 7-

-sabes que eso no se aplica a mí-

-Edward es inevitable que ellos 2 estén juntos lo sabemos desde el día en que nació- intervino Alice, a lo que Rosalie respondió con un gruñido mi papa se cogió el puente de la nariz, eso era señal de que estaba supremamente estresado mama lo cogió del hombro y se lo llevo. Después de muchas discusiones papa acepto claro imponiendo reglas, como que no podíamos salir en la noche, nada de demostraciones amorosas frente a él y recordarme que cada uno tenía su habitación. Con la única que seguía teniendo problemas era con Rose, pero en eso me ayudaba Emmett.

-porque estas tan nervioso, no me digas que dejaste una novia perdida- dije en una carcajada después de sentarme a comer.

-no, claro que no, Nessie como dices esas cosas- afirmo después de casi atragantarse

-entonces porque estas tan nervioso lobito- ice un puchero sabía que no resistiría.

-es que… bueno tu y yo… vamos a ir a Forks… y… bueno-

-Jacob- le agarre la mano –no es la primera vez que vamos a Forks de echo tu vas muy seguido cual es el problema- Jake iba un fin de semana al mes –el peor fin de semana para mí- pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades que no podía olvidar.

Aunque la manada se había ido toda de allí cuando los Cullen nos fuimos, Leah encontró la manera para que Jake pudiera viajar sin problema –toda la manada tenia que salir de la Push- asi que Seth y Embry se fueron a la universidad, Quil a Alaska con Claire y Leah fue a recorrer el mundo y conocer su verdadero amor que resulto ser un vampiro, desde hay nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas.

-es la primera vez que vamos como algo más- me reí ante su respuesta

-Jake, enfrentaste a una familia de vampiros- le torció el gestó –a que temes- seguíamos agarrados de la mano así que me paso un recuerdo bueno mas bien era una imagen la cara de mi abuelo Charlie. –En Forks se van a alegrar mucho no-

-tu abuelo no- contesto

-pero él sabe que los dos vamos a ser muy felices-

-en no sabe de la imprimación-

-¿no?- eso era raro toda la familia sabía que mi imprimación desde que naci

-recuerdas que tu abuelo tuvo una petición- asentí con la cabeza –bueno esa fue una de las cosas que no le contamos a el va a parecer muy raro-

-hola chicos- mama me saludo con un beso en la frente

-ma, adivina a que le tiene miedo Jake- puso cara de "tiene miedo a algo" –a el abuelo Charlie-

-que, nessie- dijo riéndose.

-bueno no al abuelo sino a la que el diga a nuestro noviazgo- corregí

-ha Nessie, con respecto a eso-

-que-

-Bueno Nessie no creo que a tu abuelo le agrade preferiría que no le digieran nada-

-pero…-

-Nessie, podrías hacerlo por mi, no quiero que a tu abuelo le de un ataque-

-esta bien tratare que el abuelo no se entere-

-esa es mi niña-

-mama- reproche

-bueno mi jovencita-

…

-prométeme que te portaras bien- llevaba repitiendo eso todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto

-si mama te lo prometo- parecíamos loros repitiendo eso

-serás cuidadosa-

-si mama, no soy una niña-

-solo es por seguridad, llegaremos para la boda de acuerdo no te pongas a hacer locuras-

-si- mama seguía diciendo una retahíla de advertencias a las que lo solo respondía con si o aja mientras yo tocaba claro de luna en mi mente

-Nessie ponle atención a tu madre cazara frecuentemente de acuerdo-

_-hay papa se todas esas recomendaciones- _pensé

-Jacob la acompañaras a cazar no quiero que ande sola por el bosque- estaba muy serio

- si Edward, con migo estará segura- Jake prefería no llevarle la contraria sobretodo esta semana creo que era por darle buena impresión

-papi, mami estaré bien nada malo me pasara no se preocupen, esta bien son tan dura como ustedes y de verdad quiero seguir con las actividades que siempre hago así que por favor no se preocupen-los mire a los ojos muy segura

-ya veo que si has crecido-mama tenia una sonrisa melancólica

-llamen cuando lleguen y vállense ya o el vuelo los va a dejar- les di un fuerte abraso a cada uno y con mi don les dije que los quería, jake solo le dio la mano a papa y se despidió de mama mientras íbamos a tomar el vuelo papa dijo –cuídala- eso sonó como una amenaza.

Nos acomódanos note como una azafata miraba a mi Jake yo solo me acerque mas y lo bese al principio fue tierno y dulce pero como siempre entre nosotros la temperatura comenzaba a subirnos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos.

-ness no tienes porque sentir celos- suspiro y me abraso me apoye en su pecho y me concentre en su corazón estaba tan acelerado

-no son celos solo demuestro que es mío- me levante para darle otro beso este fue mucho mas corto pero igual de apasionado.

-Nessie no quieres montar una escenita aquí-

-quien dijo que no- seguí besándolo

-Nessie vamos despacio, recuerdas tenemos toda la eternidad- habíamos acordado ir despacio, ya que según el aun estaba muy pequeña y quería que disfrutáramos cada momento, que teníamos tiempo, pero como hacerlo si sus labios eran algo adictivo siempre quería sentirlo más y nuestros besos cada vez eran más fuertes y despertaban en mi emociones muy intensas.

-si, además tenemos todo el verano sin mis padres-

-no va a pasar nada-

-eso depende que sea nada- le sonreí el me dio un rápido beso

- de hay no va a pasar nada mas-

-Ya veremos si resistimos-sonreí para mis adentros sabia que si lo provocaba un poco mas el caería y su régimen de castidad también.

No podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo en mi relación con Jake de amigos y sufrir como tontos a novios y ser tan felices definitivamente todo era _color de rosa_; había sido la peor de las tontas como no me había dado cuenta de que Jacob mi Jacob me amaba tanto como yo a él, claro el también tenía sus dudas me había dicho que iba hablar conmigo pero tenía miedo de que yo no lo quisiera, pero como no lo iba a querer si era con el único hombre que yo me imaginaba NUNCA amaría a nadie como lo amaba a le mi corazón era de el no podía ser de nadie más.

…

-vamos a tomar un taxi- no sabia hacia donde se dirigía

-no de Seattle a Forsk saldría muy caro- llevaba el carito que iba sobre cargado, lo del era muy poco pero lo mío eran exagerado 5 maleta repletas y según Alice faltaba, todo era nuevo de hecho ayer había tenido que aguantar un día completo de compras y aprenderme todas las combinaciones porque según mi tía Alice –una Cullen nunca puede ir vestida con harapos- y como mi sentido de la moda era nulo y mi tía no iba a estar para vestirme por lo menos tenía que saber que usar.

-entonces-no me gustaba no saber que pasaba

-espera tranquila ya casi llegamos- estábamos ya en el parqueadero nos paramos al frente de un Audi A5 plateado que era como el que le había pedido a papa –tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodar las maletas.

-¡enserio¡ pero para mi cumpleaños todavía falta- era estupendo

-si pero tu papa pensó que lo necesitabas mas ahora- dijo pasándome las llaves –recuerdas el camino-

-memoria de vampiro- me monte aunque no sabia si le puesto de conductor era el que me tocaba -de verdad voy a conducir- casi nunca me dejaban conducir principalmente porque a todo lado iba acompañada

-sí, porque no, es tu auto-

-bueno vámonos- dije mientras encendía el auto

…

Era increíble la velocidad, iba a 160 y el auto como si nada sabía manejar perfectamente los mejores maestros, aunque nunca juntes a cuatro hombres en un auto enseñándote a conducir -cada uno te da una orden distinta y terminas estresada y estrellada- otra cosa por la que no me dejaban conducir .

Ese día mis tíos, mi papa, y Jake querían estar en la primera vez que iba a conducir, hicieron apuestas, careras y en cada una alguno hacia trampa, ya me tenían desesperada así que los metí a todos en el auto y cada uno comenzó a dar sus ordenes trataba de seguir pero terminaron contradiciéndose, dando órdenes contrarias al mismo tiempo y paliando entre si así que me desconcentre y termine chocando contra un árbol Salí corriendo mientras todos seguían peleando y al final las clases de manejo me las dio mi tía Rose y el abuelo Calisle.

Me reí ante el recuerdo y aprendí la lección, un profesor a la vez.

-que es lo gracioso- pregunto Jake

-nada, solo que estaba recordando el día que me enseñaros a conducir- respondí

-debiste haber ido conmigo, si me hubieras hecho caso no te hubieras estrellado-siempre decían eso, nunca habían dejado esa discusión quieta

-hay por favor no empecemos- regué duraríamos horas

-está bien, solo digo que yo te hubiera enseñado bien si no hubiera estado nadie más-

-Jake- advertí

-sabes que tengo la razón, con las motos nos fue bien-

-como el piano con mi papa o las luchas con Emmett o las estrategias militares con Jasper, todos me han enseñado algo- repuse

-Pero las motos tienen más que ver- acabábamos de pasar el anuncio de "BIEMBENIDOS A FORKS" aparque a un lado del camino.

-no te acuerdas del camino- pregunto Jacob

-tengo memoria de vampiro me acuerdo de todo desde el vientre de mi mama- a pesar de haberles mostrados esos recuerdo seguían sin creerme

-entonces porque paramos-

-porque necesito un beso de ti ahora si, no te lo voy a poder dar frente al abuelo-dije mientras me pasaba a su regazo

-cierto- me agarro de la cintura y yo pase las manos por detrás de su cuello al instante nos besábamos sentí como me pegaba mas a él, nos quedamos así besándonos descendió al cuello mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda eso izo que yo sintiera mariposas en el estomago paro –no porque paraba-cogió mi cara con cuidado y pego nuestras frentes.

-sabes que terminas pasándome lo que sientes- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-entonces sabes que no quiero que pares- dije mientras me incline para besarle, como siempre me recibía pero paro muy pronto para mi gusto.

-Ness, ya esta oscureciendo y Charlie nos espera-dijo mientras nos separábamos

-bueno vamos-me pase al puesto mientras Jake me cogía la mano y la besaba.

…

Cuando llegamos salude a el abuelo efusivamente la verdad lo había extrañado mucho, pues no había estado aquí desde navidad.

-mira madamas como has crecido, y muy linda, diría con facilidad que eres la niña mas linda del mundo- sentí como me sonrojaba

-no es para tanto abue, y te equivocas con la de niña- respondí sonriendo

-para mi tienes seis años y punto- rezongo

-De acuerdo pero soy más grande que eso- replique

-Nessie, no comiences a discutir con tu abuelo acabamos de llegar-dijo mirándome- hola Charlie- le extendió la mano a mi abuelo.

-que tal Jake como te ha ido-mi abuelo soltó el abrazo para darle la mano a Jake al fin y al cabo mi abuelo había asimilado que Jacob era un hombre-lobo pero le guardaba cierto recelo.

-te ayudo a descargar- pregunto el abuelo cuando vio la cantidad de malatas que traíamos.

-no te preocupes Charlie ya lo tengo- entramos a la casa seguía siendo la misma casa de siempre ni siquiera había movido algún mueble, aunque claro la casa siempre estaba muy limpia y ordenada, la casa olía a deliciosas especias eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Sue mira quien llego- aviso el abuelo de la cocina salió Sue con una sonrisa, otra que había cambia con relación a nosotros.

-hay Nessie como estas- dijo dándome un abraso

-bien Sue como a estado todo por acá, si has _cuidado _de mi abuelo-dije con una sonrisa

-claro yo siempre _cuido_ de tu abuelo, de eso puedes estar segura- reímos las dos al tiempo –si quieres ve y descansas un poco mientras la cena esta lista de acuerdo-

-oh no estoy cansada en lo absoluto, en que puedo ayudarte- me dirigí a la cocina.

-no, señorita como se va a meter a la cocina si esta cena es para ti-me detuvo

-pero quiero ayudar- reproche

-De acuerdo ve te lavas las manos y te espero-

Subí corriendo conocía perfectamente la casa me fascinaba estar allí, siempre me sentía segura y era en el único lugar donde me sentía "normal", no tenia que estar mintiendo como en la escuela y sin saber nada ni preguntar el abuelo se comportaba como si supiera todo hasta me hacia sentir como si me comprendiera. Definitivamente mi lugar favorito el mundo era Forks, de verdad quiera regresar algún día allí y no como visita sino para quedarme ha vivir.

Lave mis manos y mi cara, por lo general, bueno más bien siempre, mi cara estaba desprovista de cualquier maquillaje a pesar de los múltiples intentos de mis tías por conseguir que yo usara aunque sea brillo, pero nunca lo habían conseguido, solo en ocasiones muy especial aceptaba que me dieran un par de retoques pero nada muy elaborado.

Coloque las manos sobre le lavado pero un flashazo recorrió mi mente, vi a mama, era humana lo sabia por sus ojos de color chocolate, demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, nuca había visto a mama sonrojada solo por los recuerdos que había obtenido y definitivamente nunca había obtenido este de alguna persona, esto de verdad era raro.

Baje de inmediato, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido y de inmediato me puse a ayudar mientras Jake y Charlie hablaban sobre como habían estado las cosas en la Push, de Billy…

-puedes cortarme sea zanahoria- dijo Sue pasándome un cuchillo lo agarre y de pronto otro flashazo

_—Hablaste de unas semanas, pero ¿cuándo exactamente.... —no pudo terminar la pregunta._

_—Después de la graduación —respondo mama en un murmullo mientras observaba su rostro con cansancio._

_—¡Qué pronto!_

_Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. La exclamación no había sonado como una pregunta, sino más bien como un lamento. Tenía rígidos los hombros y se le endurecieron los músculos de los brazos._

_¿Otra vez iba a explotar por la misma noticia?_

_—¡Aauu! —gritó._

_Se había hecho un silencio tan profundo en la habitación que pegue un brinco ante su exabrupto. Había cerrado el puño con fuerza en torno a la hoja del cuchillo, que chocó contra la encimera cuando cayó de su mano, y en su palma había un tajo alargado y fino. La sangre chorreó de sus dedos y goteó en el suelo._

_—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ay! —se quejó._

_La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y se me revolvió el estómago cuando olí la sangre. Me sujeté al mueble de la cocina con la mano e inhalé una gran bocanada de aire; luego, conseguí controlarme para poder auxiliarle._

_—¡Oh no, Jacob! ¡Oh, cielos! Toma, ¡envuélvete la mano con esto —le alargo el paño de secar mientras intentaba apoderarme de su mano. Se encogió y se alejó de mí._

_—No pasa nada, Bella, no te preocupes._

_La habitación empezó a ponerse un poco borrosa por los bordes._

-te encuentras bien- Sue tenía una cara de preocupación que hay Dios mío

-te toque- pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta –le recuerdo no era de ella-

-no que pasa te quedaste estática- pregunto

-nada estoy bien solo… no se que paso

-niña estas pálida

-estoy bien

-Sue debe ser le cansancio fue un viaje largo, Ness ven te acompaño a la habitación- Jake me llevo a la antigua habitación de mi mama siempre que venia me quedaba allí, esa siempre había sido la habitación de mama aunque ya no la utilizara tenia la decoración de mama la misma cama hasta la misma colcha nada absolutamente nada había cambiado desde ase seis años.

-te encuentra bien- pregunto Jake serrando la puerta

-si, no pasa nada- dije aunque en realidad estaba comenzando un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-estas muy pálida Ness de verdad te encuentras bien- me toco la mejilla -estas muy fría y ojerosa-

-lobito estoy bien, tal ves solo estoy cansada por el viaje- mentí

-Tal vez necesites…- no pudo completar la frase

-no Jake cace hace poco estoy bien- volvía mentir aunque la primera parte era cierta

-bueno hagamos una cosa descansa y te llamo cuando la comida este lista de acuerdo- dijo depositando un rápido beso en los labios y luego salió

Me senté en la cama y me mande para atrás sosteniéndome con las manos y de nuevo mama estaba recostada y papa a una lado de la cama Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado –estaba dormida y soñando–

_"Edward" murmuró suavemente _

_"Quédate" dijo "Por favor… no te vayas"_

Me recosté de verdad eso de andar descargando recuerdos o lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo me estaba dejando muy agotada no sabía cuanto había dormido o cuando me había quedado dormida.

-Nessie la cena ya está servida-susurro Jake a mi oído

-si ya bajo- dije desperezándome la verdad era que ya me sentía un poco mejor el dolor de cabeza había bajado un poco.

Mientras bajaba oí una voz muy familiar

-Seth- grite lanzándome a sus brazos después de Jake el rea mi mejor amigo

-Nessie me han dicho que las cosas van mejorando con Jake_- _hoy esa parte de mi don estaba alborotado no podía tocar nada sin que ha mi mente llagara recuerdos definitivamente iba a tener que aprender a controlarlo, así que de Seth baje una imagen éramos Jake y yo besándonos

-_no digas nada el abuelo no sabe- _me apresure a decirle don mi don.

Y así paso la cena muy cálida con bromas jugarretas y comentarios zafados de Seth que por fortuna el abuelo no se dio cuenta pro yo si quería arrancarle la cabeza y por las miradas de Jake supe que él lo deseaba también cuando nos estábamos despidiendo Jake susurro muy bajito –abre la ventana- la verdad no entendí pero cuando llegue a la habitación abrí la ventana y aguerre al primera pijama que encontré que era de seda bueno realmente todas eran de seda; me di una ducha rápida me puse la pijama y me dirigí a la habitación cuando estaba entrando Jake también entraba por la ventana estaba sin camisa se acababa de convertir en lobo.

-hola peke-

-Hola, que haces aquí- dije mientras nos acercamos

-te extrañaba- se acerco y comenzó a besarme como siempre pedía permiso y yo gustosa lo resabia sus besos adquirieron intensidad mientras me tumbaba en la cama ya se me estaba acabando el aire y a el también así que nos separamos un poco.

-te amo- mi corazón se ensanchaba con esas dos palabras simples dos palabras pero me hacían sentir en la gloria

-yo también te amo-su respuesta fue otro beso igual de apasionado

-te quedaras con migo esta noche-

-no creo que a tu abuelo le guste, además yo solo vine a darte tu beso de las buenas noches- dijo mientras se acercaba y me dio otro beso se paro y me ayudo a incorporarme mientras nos acercábamos a la venta

-hasta mañana- dijo dándome un beso

-quédate te voy a extrañar

-mañana nos vemos en la Push de acuerdo

-igual te voy a extrañar

-yo también, pero ya me tengo que ir- le di un último beso y salió por la ventana

-hasta mañana- dijimos los dos al tiempo

-mañana en la Push- le recordé

-hay estaré-me mando un beso y yo hice ademan de cogerlo y puse mi mano en el corazón se echo a correr y yo me quede observándolo hasta que se perdió en el bosque tenia una sonrisa de tonta; me sentía como Julieta con su romeo solo que algo me decía que mi cuento seria _color de rosa_ no había otra forma de que fuera.

...

**PERODON POR LA DEMORA LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SE LOS TENGO MAS PORNTO Y LE PONGO MAS ACION SOLO QUERIA MOSTRAR UN POCO A NESSIE JACOB Y ENAMORADOS comenzara PRONTO LA ACION **

**PORFA DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES ESTA gustando, IDEAS, PREGUNTAS, NOSE LO QUE SE LES OCURRA **

**SUS COMENTARIOS ME DAN MORAL Y ME IAPIRAN PARA SUGUIR LA HISTORIA**

**PROMETO TENERLES PORNTO EL PROCIMO**

**TINI NEGRO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y ESPERO QUE TE ALLAS DADO CUENTA ES QUE ME ayudaste SINO YO TE SOPLO**

**CHAU Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. poder

PODER

Me desperté jadeando era horrible, tenia la misma pesadilla, todas las noches, era desesperante sentirme tan impotente, yo sabia que era un sueño pero siempre lo sentía tan, tan real me daba pánico podre perder a mi familia y a mi lobo, y para completar el dolor de cabeza no había mejorado mucho y cualquier cosa que cogía me pasaba algún recuerdo o imagen era como si tocara a una persona pero cuando yo descargaba recuerdos de personas no me dejaba cansada antes me sentía con un poco mas de, energía en cambio esto me estaba dejando totalmente agotada.

Mire la hora en el antiguo reloj de mi mama eran las seis de la mañana, muy temprano pero yo sentía a el abuelo en la cocina así que me estire y baje efectivamente el ya estaba hay

-hola abuelo- salude tratando de pisar fuerte porque esa parte de los vampiros también la había heredado mas sin embargo le di un buen susto.

-Nessie que haces levantada tan temprano no me digas que te desperté-

-No te preocupes es que ya no tenia sueño pero y tu que haces levantado-

-voy de pesca con Billy recuerdas, y para atrapar un buena presa hay que ir temprano, quieres- pregunto señalando una olleta por el olor supe lo que era –café- no me gustaba mucho rea muy amargo pero sabia que no iba a haber otro desayuno.

-si gracias- dije tomando la tasa.

-quieres venir a la Push o te quedas otro rato en la cama-

-voy contigo, ya no tengo sueño - y así paso mas tiempo con mi lobito.

-bueno entonces cámbiate rápido y salimos- termine de tomarme el café y Salí corriendo a velocidad normal a la habitación y mire mis maltas Alice había dicho que estos días iban a ser cálidos así que tome un bikini azul, unos shorts de jeans y una blusa café larga unas converse del mismo color que la blusa me lo puse rápido cogí un bolso de playa y puse algunas cosas y Salí.

-no crees que te puede dar un poco de frio- dijo el abuelo al verme, para no llevarle la contraria subí y cogí un buzo de cremallera me lo puse mientras bajaba.

-listo ya podemos irnos-el abuelo izo mala cara tal ves era por mi ropa pero no iba a subir de nuevo y cambiarme –abuelo si no nos vamos ya no llegaremos a tiempo y no atraparas buenos pescados-dije mientras lo cogí a de la espalda y lo fui sacando.

Me entretuve viendo el paisaje definitivamente adoraba Forks el abuelo conducía despacio-bueno al menos para mi que estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad- pero en ese momento no me molestaba podía detallar cada cosa del sorprendente paisaje además que yo veía mucho mas que un humano normal, casi tan bien como un vampiro; abrí la ventana cuando ya estábamos llegando y aspire profundo olía a bosque, a lobo, a mar, amaba ese olor, amaba la Push había llorado, suplicado, hasta fue la nunca vez que hice una pataleta para que no nos fuéramos de aquí sino hubiera sido por Jake todos hubieran perdido la paciencia, el me convenció y logro subirme al auto claro con la promesa de mis padres que me dejarían venir cuando quisiera así que casi todos los veranos venia y disfrutaba de la compañía del abuelo y la gente de la Push.

el abuelo estaciono en una casa pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintada un color rojo mate que la asemejaba a un granero diminuto, cuando no estaba en la casa de los Cullen estaba aquí, conocía esta casa a la perfección.

Billy estada acomodando algo en la camioneta así que no noto nuestra llegada pero Jake si, porque salió de inmediato yo le dedique una sonrisa y baje del auto mientras el caminaba hacia mi me saludo con un delicado beso en la mejilla

-Nessie no piensas saludarme- se quejo Billy

-hola Billy- me acerque y lo abrase –como has estado-

-bien con Rachel cerca casi no me puedo divertir pero por fortuna has llegado para rescatarme del aburrimiento- todos reímos, Billy siempre era muy amable con migo y yo siempre me preocupaba de que estuviera bien y que también disfrutara de la vida.

-claro solo dime que quieres hacer y yo te llevo- respondí ampliando mas la sonrisa.

-bueno vámonos sino no pescaremos nada- interrumpo el abuelo

-bueno fue un placer verte Nessie-

-Lo mismo-

-bueno espero que pases por aquí mucho tiempo- dijo despidiéndose desde la camioneta.

-yo también espero que estés mucho tiempo por aquí- susurro Jake en mi oído mientras comenzaba a darme pequeños besos en mi cuello, eso me dejo totalmente aturdida solo sentía los labios de Jake.

-Jake… tenemos… que di… disimular- logre decir entrecortadamente

-porque- sentí su sonrisa mientras seguía dándome besos

-por… Charlie-

-ya se fue-

-nos pueden ver-

-bueno y que quiere hacer la señorita-dijo separándose

-es muy temprano para ir a la playa- afirme -así que podemos ir a tu taller un rato

-a mi taller- pregunto

-Si a tu taller-le agarre la mano y caminamos hasta el taller prefabricado de Jake

-que te gusta de aquí- me pregunto cuando me senté sobre una repisa

-todo, la compañía, verte trabajar y también como disfrutas hacerlo, me gusta verte feliz-

-estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo- dijo poniendo las manos en mi cintura yo de inmediato deslice mis manos por detrás de su nuca

-por eso nunca vamos a separarnos- susurre antes de darnos un apasionado beso que solo termino cuando nos quedamos sin aire pero no rompimos el contacto pegamos nuestras frentes y nos quedamos con las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro no faltaban palabras ese momento era perfecto yo podía ver la claridad de su alma sus sentimientos reflejaban el mas puro de los amores

-te amo- y me dio otro beso

-yo también te amo- dije aun pegada a sus labios podía sentir su sonrisa eso me hacia feliz no sabia si era a causa de la imprimación pero nosotros generalmente sentíamos lo mismo.

-y bueno como ha estado la cosa por la Push- pregunte cuando rompimos el contacto

-bien todo anda perfecto la manada de Sam esta bien de echo todo anda bien a y Rachel esta embarazada- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco desanimado

-porque no te gusta que Paul este con Rachel-

-porque el es muy impulsivo y no me cae bien pero da igual lo que yo opine al fin y al cabo son inseparables-

-como nosotros-

-yo pienso que lo de nosotros es mas fuete-

-a y porque opinas eso

-bueno hay mas intensidad, además yo he decidido estar contigo para siempre-

-el poder de convertirte nunca se ira- esa era a una de las cosas que yo mas tena miedo

-no, porque esta en mi genética, puede tener un poco de magia pero eso siempre ha estado conmigo así que no, no se ira

-pero cuando la manada ya no este no serás el alfa de ninguna así que…-

-recuerdas nuestras leyendas

-si- jake me había traído a muchas fogatas así que las sabía todas

-bueno cuando un lobo deja de convertirse con frecuencia comienza a envejecer pero puede convertirse cuando quiera le va a costar un poco pero puede hacerlo, las características de licántropo siempre están hay nunca nos abandonan

-pero como los alfas…-

-siempre que hay un nuevo alfa hay una nueva manada y en mi manada eso ya esta arreglado-

-como, los vas a obligar…-

-no mi manada no se va a acabar porque alguien mas decidió vivir por siempre-

-Leah-

-si ella al imprimarse de un vampiro le da lo que quiere y como los vampiros solo tienen una pareja en su vida ella no dejara de convertirse para no envejecer-

-entonces siempre tendrías manada-

-si, no hay peligro para nosotros-

-como sabes todo eso-

-porque he ido averiguando-

-y estas seguro de eso-

-si bastante si… si nuestras leyendas son ciertas y todas nos han salido ciertas- dijo mientras cogía una herramienta (no sabia nada de mecánica, digna hija de mi madre) y comenzaba a trabajar; me quede viéndolo como boba se concentraba mucho aunque de vez en cuando me daba sonrisas y me pedía que la pasara cosa –el me decía nombres que en mi vida avía había escuchado bueno la verdad si pero prefería que me la descripción cuando era mas pequeña terminaba pasando cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que me pedían, el nunca se molestaba solo me explicaba cada herramienta pero la verdad nunca puse atención solo la miraba me gustaba como se divertía con todos esos aparatos.

Así fue pasando la mañana entre besos, charlas, miradas… me puse a explorar el taller para no quedarme tan quieta, en un rincón detrás de un montón de cosa y tapadas con una tula que hacia ver que hace mucho tiempo no la tocaban estaba una moto roja, totalmente empolvada nunca la había visto la toque con cuidado se veía frágil además no quería ver otro recuerdo pero como si fuera imposible un flashazo paso por mi mente

_—¿Estás segura de que quieres hace esto? —me preguntó Jacob—. Pareces asustada._ Mama se veía realmente mal sus ojos no tenían luz nunca había visto a mama así ella siempre tenia ese brillo especial en los ojos.

_—Estoy bien —repliqué con brusquedad. Cambié la marcha rápidamente._

_—Muy bien —me alabó—. Ahora, con mucha suavidad, suelta el embrague._

_Se apartó un paso de la moto._

_—¿Quieres que deje caer la granada? —pregunté sin podérmelo creer. Con razón había empezado a retirarse._

_—A ver qué tal la llevas, Bella. Procura ir poco a poco._

_En el momento en que abrí ligeramente la mano para soltar el embrague, me paralizó una voz que no pertenecía al chico que tenía al lado._

_Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido, Bella, __bufó aquella voz aterciopelada._

_—¡Oh! —comencé a jadear y solté el embrague de forma repentina._

_La moto cabeceó debajo de mí, lanzándome hacia delante, y después se me cayó encima, medio aplastándome. El motor rugiente se caló y luego se paró definitivamente._

_—¿Bella? —Jacob me sacó la moto de encima con premura—. ¿Estás herida?_

_Pero yo no le escuchaba._

_Ya te lo había dicho, __murmuró la voz perfecta, nítida como el cristal._

_—¿Bella? —Jacob me sacudió el hombro._

_—Estoy bien —murmuré aturdida._

-es de Bella- Jake me abraso por detrás, haciéndome perder el contacto con la moto haciendo que las imágenes desaparecieran completamente de mi mente, entonces era el contacto no rea como cundo tocaba a la gente eso no dependía del contacto para mantener la imagen –estas muy pensativa-

-es que no me cabe la idea de mama montada en una moto- mentí no me gustaba mentirle pero esto era mi secreto.

-si en ese tiempo Bella no era Bella-

-fue en la época en la que se fue papa-

-si, ella quedo destrozada-

-pero por fortuna volvió no crees- sonreí para cortar esa conversación –que hora es

-no se como las 10:30 o las 11:00 porque

-para ir a la playa, no me puse un bikini para nada, aunque si quieres te puedo hacer un desfile en privado- lo ultimo lo dije muy sequita de su oído y comencé a besarle el cuello

-Nessie vamos a la playa de una vez- me separo muy gentilmente

-estas seguro que no prefieres la segunda opción-

-Ness despacio, lo acordamos –

-No me acuerdo de que lo hallamos acordado-

-Nessie vamos a la playa-

-bueno vamos, pero esta conversación queda pendiente-

Como era domingo y el sol brillaba cuando llegamos ala playa nos encontramos con toda la manada exceptuando a Leah que llegaría hasta la noche, también estaba Claire que era mi amiga desde pequeña y ahora tenía unos 10 años, Rachel -la verdad yo no notaba mucho el embarazo- kim, Emily con sus dos hijos Sam junior y Anna que también fue tocada por la magia de la imprimación, Collin nunca se separada de ella cosa que molestaba a Sam pero el sabia como actuaba la imprimación así que se lo aguantaba pero mas que todo era porque su hija no sufriera, definitivamente la imprimación era algo fuerte y poderoso.

La playa estaba demasiado llena para mi gusto y claro había que aprovechar que en Forks brillara el sol, así que chicos decidieron practicar salto porque en los acantilados nunca había nadie y más de donde saltamos, era muy alto para cualquier humano.

Me fascinaba saltar en el acantilado, claro mis padres decían que era muy peligroso, casi me lo prohíben, pero les recordé que yo era casi tan indestructible como ellos además Jake prometió cuidarme así que accedieron eso si no dejaron de refunfuñar; cuando llegamos me senté al borde del acantilado me apoye con mis manos hacia atrás disfrutando el sol, estaba tan relajada que se me olvido que estaba teniendo un problema cuando tocaba las cosa así que de nuevo vino un flashazo y después el recuerdo…

_Me acerqué al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la rugosa repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respiré hondo y aguanté el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando._

Bella.

_Sonreí y exhalé el aire._

_¿Si?__ No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos._

_No lo hagas__, __me suplicó._

Querías que fuera humana, le recordé. Bueno, pues mírame.

Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Es la única forma de que estés conmigo.

_Por favor.__Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si aquél fuera ya el segundo salto del día._

_Me puse de puntillas._

_¡No, Bella!__Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa..._

_Sonreí, levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alcé el rostro hacia la lluvia. Pero tenía demasiado arraigados los cursillos de natación en la piscina pública: la primera vez, salta con los pies por delante. Me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso..._

-te vas a tirar o te vas a quedar hay santeada - oí la vos de Seth cuando termino el recuerdo y el dolor de cabeza comenzó era inclusa más fuerte que el de ayer.

-si ya voy- me pare y sentí que todo se movió de lugar si no hubiera sido por la mano de Jake me hubiera caído al precipicio

-Nessie estas bien- la cara de Jake reflejaba su preocupación

-si solo fue que me pare rápido eso es todo, no te preocupes lobito- le di una sonrisa rápida

-quizás deberías no lanzarte –

-Jake estoy bien solo fue un mareo-

-nunca te mareas-

-si, bueno hoy si, siempre hay una primera vez para todo no-

-ness…

-hey enamorados, van a saltar si o no- claro en la Push nuestra relación era un secreto a gritos así que el único que ignoraba que Jake y yo éramos novios era el abuelo

-si- me apresure a contestar para que Jake no volviera a la discusión; me quite rápido la ropa y disfrute la mirada que me dio Jake cuando vio mi bikini, sonreí para mis adentros.

-ya estoy lista vamos- le tome la mano a Jake rápidamente

-Nessie estás segura que quieres saltar-

-si ya te dije estoy bien, vas a saltar primero?-

-si para recibirte – tomo el impulso y salto escuche el golpe del agua me lance inmediatamente después, la sensación era increíble cuando caí Jake apenas estaba saliendo del agua así que lo agarre del pie y lo jale, él se veía desconcertado le sonreí y nos acercamos el me sonrió y luego me beso salimos solo para tomar aire, pero solo fueron copos segundos porque alcance a tomar un poco de aire cuando sentí los labios de Jake era uno de los mejores besos que habíamos tenido.

-te amo- dije mientras terminábamos el beso

-yo te amo más-.

…

El día paso entre besos, mimos, abrazos, (claro en frente del abuelo todo el mundo disimulo pero muy disimuladamente nosotros seguimos) como siempre cuando llego Alex aprovecho para asustarme, era el único que podía coger desprevenido a un vampiro o a un hombre-lobo claro el haya tenía tres excepciones, Alice porque veía cuando decidía que iba a asustarla, papa porque lo leía y mama por el escudo y como era algo mental no funcionaba con ella, por eso cuando él estaba en casa le pedía a mama que mantuviera su escudo sobre mí.

Alex era muy divertido, amable, guapo (aunque se veía muchísimo mejor con los ojos dorados, desde que decidió convertirse en vegetariano no había probado ni una gota de sangre humana) y bueno, se notaba que amaba a Leah tenía ese brillo que tenían mis tíos cuando miraban a mis tías era total y puro amor.

Cuando se termino la cena me puse a ayudar con los platos el dolor de cabeza aumentaba conforme a las descargas venían y realmente esta odiaba eso tenía que encontrar la forma de parar esto.

Después salí al patio y vi como Jake se entretenía jugando con Sam junior que tenía unos cuatro años, se veían tan felices y Jake disfrutaba tanto, tal vez Jake deseaba ser padre y sería el mejor de los padres no cabía duda de eso, me imagine a dos niños blancos como yo con el pelo y los facciones de Jake esos niños serian tan especiales, totalmente únicos y amados, pero no sabía si yo podía tener hijos, aunque ese era uno de los propósitos de la imprimación pero como todo con migo era incierto.

-en que piensas- la vos de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos

-en el futuro-

-y como será-pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-muy feliz si estamos los dos juntos-

-nessie nos vamos ya- grito Charlie desde adentro

-si ya me alisto- conteste –vas a ir ahora a la casa- le pregunte a Jake

-no puedo tengo guardia-

-se me olvidaba pero podrías pasar un rato?-

-no lo sé además debes estas muy cansada- nos dimos un beso largo –además mañana nos vamos a ver– y me dio otro beso.

-Nessie apúrate- cortamos el beso aunque me quede pegada a su pecho oímos la puerta abrirse y nos alejamos rápido

-Nessie tenemos que irnos- Charlie tenía el seño fruncido

-asta mañana Jake- nos despedimos rápido y me monte al auto rápido no sabía si el abuelo se había dado cuenta de algo así que cuando llegamos me aliste y me metí de una a la cama me dolía mucho la cabeza como para ponerme a discutir, estaba tan cansada que apenas toque la almohada me profundice.

…

_-La debes traer ella es importante para esto- dijo una voz que conocía pero no sabía con exactitud de donde_

_-perdóneme pero creo que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir a un anaquel sin nadie más- esta voz si no la conocía_

_-este anaquel es especial, nuestros podres no son suficientes-_

_-pero en que nos puede ayudar su poder es simple, no creo que tenga algo de ataque, es linda pero nada más-_

_-solo cumple con tu trabajo, además su poder no es simple, ella aun no conoce la totalidad de sus poderes y por eso necesito educarla, ella es la única que puede destruir a Bella Cullen, consíguela y te la daré después de que haga lo que yo quiero, se que te gusto-_

_-de acuerdo amo, la traeré siempre y cuando ella sea mía-_

_-tienes mi palabra-prometió solemnemente y luego anuncio –a los Cullen no les queda mucho tiempo y serán destruidos por uno de ellos- _

Desperté de un giro calleándome de la cama cuando intente parame me golpee la cabeza con la mesa de noche estaba sudando, ese sueño y el golpe solo izo que el dolor de cabeza amentara sabía que no iba a dormir mire el reloj y ni siquiera era la 1:00 de la madrugada y como el ardor de mi garganta aumentaba decidí salir a cazar,me cambie rápido y salí por la ventana comencé a correr, pero recordé que a nadie le iba a gustar que estuviera vagando por los bosques y como Jake estaba de guardia hoy decidí alejarme y cazar por otro lado.

Cazar era fácil aunque por la noche salían pocos animales, acabe con mi presa rápido ya me sentía saciada iba a comenzar a correr en dirección a la casa, pero de pronto sentí que me observaban gire rápido y me encontré de nuevo don esos ojos grises, salió corriendo y yo lo seguí.

Esta vez no dejaría que se me escapara.

**_Lo prometido es deuda GRACIAS POR LOS EXAMEN _**

**_RECUERDEN EN ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN PUEDEN PARTISIPAR_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEERME COMENTARIAS SUGERENSIAI PREGUNTAS O LO QUE SE TENGAN LOS AGRADECERE_**


	7. ojos grises

_ojos grises_

_ojos grises_

Seguía corriendo su olor estaba presente y sabía que estaba cerca aumente la velocidad lo máximo que pude y logre divisarlo estaba cerca tal vez unos 10m o menos. salte sobre el y como si supiera lo que iba a hacer se voltio tan rápido haciendo que calleáramos y rodáramos unos cuantos metros y por des fortunio yo quede atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo aplastándome totalmente con el; me encontré con sus cara a centímetros de la mía, era joven tendría el rededor de unos 17 años pálido y con mejillas sonrojadas, facciones perfectas como sinceradas por un artista de la antigüedad, totalmente apuesto y sus ojos grises eran terriblemente atrayentes, profundos y misteriosos, se veía que guardaba cualquier cantidad de secretos, brillaban tanto, parecían los ojos de los gatos por la noche, de echo la expresión de sus ojos me recordaba a uno, sus ojos casi me tenían atrapada, pero recordé que era un total desconocido, así que comencé a forcejear para liberarme, el atapo mis muñecas poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza y se sostuvo con una pierna y con la otra aprisiono mis piernas dejándome totalmente inmovilizada, yo iba a comenzar a gritar pero el tapo rápidamente mi boca con una de sus manos y con la otra seguía aprisionando mis muñecas.

-no grites-su vos era profunda, salvaje, tenia un asentó peculiar no lo pude reconocer.

-s….…ekejfdnfh-fue lo único que logro salir de boca

-promete no gritar y te suelto- hablo muy despacio como si le estuviera explicando algo a una niña pequeña

-osfjhgiofgkfj- otra vez de mi boca no salió nada entendible

Suspiro pesadamente –tranquila no te voy a hacer nada solo promete no gritar te daré la oportunidad de defenderte si, ¿prometes no gritar?-

-deffeffkg- aaaaaa estaba desesperada

-anda solo promete que no vas a gritar, igual la que se va a quedar sin restirar eres tu así que solo hazlo- afirme con la cabeza y el libero mi boca colocando su mano a en la tierra pero muy cerca

-vez era tan fácil como eso porque querías atacarme-

-¡ha! tu eres el que me a estado siguiendo todo este tiempo-

-Pero no te he hecho nada y tu si querías hacerme… que habías planeado después de abalanzarte sobre mi- dijo dando una sonrisa que me impacto

-no lose solo quería detenerte, no sabes lo incomodo que es sentirte observada-

-ha siento haberte hecho sentir incomoda-me sonrió pícaramente era totalmente descarado aunque me había olvidado de lo principal

-quien eres- pregunté irritada además de su sonrisa estaba en una posición poco cómoda

-porque estas molesta Renesmee- como era posible tal desfachatez y…

-como sabes mi nombre- realmente estaba irritada

-he escuchado mucho sobre ti, además te seguí estos días, he escuchado y visto cosas-respondió con total frescura, eso solo izo que me alteráramos además que no parecía que quisiera que cambiáramos de posición.

-no has respondido mi primera pregunta-

-cual-

-quien eres-

-a pues la verdad no se, en realidad nunca sabemos quienes somos, nunca acabamos de conocernos, un día podemos ser una cosa y al otro otra, todo depende de las circunstancia y de los ojos que nos miren, como nos vemos y que reflejamos-

-no me refiero a eso y podrías soltarme-

-a que te referías-

-podrías soltarme-

-porque yo estoy muy cómodo-

-pues yo no-

-pero te irás y tengo muchas pregunta sobre ti y bueno de verdad me pareces tan…-dejo lo frase sin concluir levanto la mano que tenia en la tierra y me acaricio una mejilla y corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sentí el sonrojo de mis mejillas

-no, no me iré ,yo también tengo preguntas- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, por un momento quede adsorbida por ellos pero me concentre en mantener.

-bien si no te vas- quito su pierna de las mías –pero no hablemos aquí, vamos a un lugar que conozco-

-no voy a lugares con extraños, como puedo confiar en ti, como se que no me vas a responder como lo acabas de hacer-

-no te voy a hacer nada, te propongo un trato, te llevo al lugar que te digo y tu haces la primera pregunta luego yo pregunto y así nos vamos conociendo-

-y si tus repuestas no me satisfacen?-

-te dejo hacer dos preguntas mientras que yo solo voy haciendo una-

-bien acepto el trato- me libero y nos levantamos de inmediato –a donde vamos-

-esa cuenta como tu primera pregunta- y se echo a correr

-tramposo- grite y lo seguí de inmediato no paramos de correr.

Correr con él era grandioso, teníamos la misma velocidad y escuchaba su corazón igual que el mío esa sensación era increíble, claro cuando hay tan pocos como tu terminas por encontrar extraño todo lo referente a ti, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando de verdad sus ojos eran algo atrayente, se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que casi me callera pero me sostuvo estabas fue cuidadoso.

-ten cuidado, te gusta- no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado no era algo precisamente parresia nada pero si mirabas con detalle los arboles habían formado un circulo y el prado estaba poblado de lilas, era hermoso y con la luz le la luna podía decirse que hasta romántico, el me indico que me sentara en la mitad del prado y el me siguió.

-bueno un trato es un trato y como ya gastaste tu primera pregunta tienes derecho solo a tora así que la escucho-

-oye no es justo esa no era una pregunta además tu tienes ventaja-

-Renesmee si lo era preguntaste, a donde vamos, claramente lo era, así que dime la otra sino pierdes turno-

-no sabía esa regla, además sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo-

-Adrian me llamo Adrian ya no estás en desventaja dime tu pregunta- lo pensé cuidadosamente pero algo estaba picando mi curiosidad

-porque me segáis?-

-bueno escuche sobre ti y tu anaquel quería averiguar si era verdad lo que decían- miro hacia el cielo –y aparecer todo es cierto

-que escuchaste-

-no es tu turno de preguntar-bajo la mirada rápidamente sus ojos estaban triste- es verdad que lograron salvar a tu mama?-

-si, mi papa la convirtió después de que yo nací, por poco mure pero por fortuna lo lograron ella quedo muy mal pero papa recibió ayuda; tu eres hijo de Joham?-

-si- tracio el gesto

-no te agrada- era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-no mucho no me gusta que se crea el dueño del mundo

-por que no te presentaste antes y solo me seguías?-

-bueno la gran mayoría de vampiros prefieren andar solos o con anaqueles muy pequeños no sabia como presentarme, tu anaquel es muy grande y además tienes compañía… amm peculiar, así que decidí primera observarte, tu eres la que mas me despierta curiosidad, pero cuando me tenia la suficiente confianza para presentarme estabas acompañada y pues no se preferí mantenerme de incognito-

-a que te refieres con compañía peculiar?-

-solo puedes hacer dos preguntas, pero mi pregunta iba hacia eso estas rodeada de mucha gente-

-a que te refieres-

-pues que siempre estas con vampiros, humanos, hasta niños de la luna como lo soportas-

-no los llames así-

-a quienes-

-a los lobos, no se diles de otra forma pero no así-

-de acuerdo, responde mi pregunta-

-no la he entendido-

-bueno yo siempre estoy solo, prefiero estar solo, hacer mi vida, es mas fácil la vida cuando estas solo y haces tus propias regalas, eso también le pasa a mis hermanos pero tu siempre tienes gente a tu alrededor-

-desde pequeña he estado acompañada, no me imagino la vida sin mi familia los amo y daría la vida por ellos, siempre han estado hay para cuidarme y protegerme, incuso estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por mi, enfrentar a los Vultiri,-

-de ser increíble tener una familia, aunque prefiero estar solo-

-por que?-

-por costumbre supongo siempre he estado solo-

-siempre ni siquiera con tu padre nadie cerca-

-si, siempre he estado solo estuve un par de meses con Joham, el fue el que me hablo de ustedes y de que estaba muy interesado en conocerte y hacer pruebas –torcí el gesto que se cree para venir a hacerme pruebas -el se cree Dios, cree que puede manejarnos a su antojo-respondió mi pregunta silenciosa -por eso me separe de el y seguí mi camino, esos fueron los únicos meses que estive acompañado, el resto de mi vida he estado solo-

-nómada- afirme

-si, he conocido mucho es increíble explorar el mundo no me ato a nadie ni a nada-

-pero yo me sentiría muy sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, nadie que te conozca de verdad, nadie que te diga que te quiere, sin abrazos, debe ser feo, no me gustaría-

-por que ya estas acostumbrada a eso, pero ellos de verdad te quieren?-

-si, claro que si, por que lo dudas?-

-bueno nosotros terminamos matando a nuestras madres, las absorbemos poco a poco, nuestra vida significa el fin de la vida de ellas, es una buena razón para que no te quieran- su mirada era fuego al pronunciar esas palabras se veía el odio que se tenia por haber matado a la persona que lucho por su existencia y eso me dio lastima no me gustaba que la gente se sintiera así, había hablado muchas veces sobre esto con Nahuel por lo menos el tenia alguien que lo quería pero Adrian no, quise consolarlo, quería abrazarlo pero no había si era lo correcto.

-ellas dan su vida por amor, mama me dijo que en ningún momento dudo que yo valía la pena y tu madre estoy segura que también lo pensó-

-he visto a tus padres y se nota el amor que se tienen y bueno ella en cierta manera esta viva, pero la mía lo dio por nada, por una falsa ilusión, por un tonto experimento- no pude mas y lo abrace, se notaba que nunca había hablado de esto con alguien

-ella de seguro te amo y donde quiera que este debe amarte, con todo su corazón- susurre a su oído

-como sabes eso-

-por que mi madre siempre me dice eso, y yo se que es verdad, no hay amor que supere el de una madre por su hijo-

-pero no es justo-

-para ella lo era

-pero tu padre siempre estuvo hay cuidándola y evito que te convirtieras en un mostro, mientras que Joham la abandono, como si fuera un animal, como si su vida no importara- para eso yo no tenia respuesta ni consuelo, aunque era cierto mi familia había cuidado de mi, me había amado siempre me había sentido querida.

Yo solo lo seguí abrazando, sentía que nunca alguien lo había querido y yo quería hacerlo sentir bien, por alguna razón me importaba, además haba abierto su corazón para mi y aunque fuéramos diferentes ala vez éramos muy iguales.

* * *

**UENO APROBECHANDO LA SEMANA DE RESESO Talves BUENVA A ACTIALISAR PORNTO **

**CAMBIE EL PREFACIO**

**RECUERDEN CONENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS O LO QUE QUIERAN SERAN BIEN RECIBIDOS**

**TINA NEGRO Y ANITA ROCIO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

**QUE TAL LES parese EL NUEVO PERSONAJE?**


	8. chocolate

chocolate

-Ness ya esta atardeciendo, tenemos que volver antes de que llegue Charlie- habíamos estado todo el día montando moto, bueno que digo todo el día, mas bien la tarde, porque me había levantado casi al medio día, bueno no solo hoy más bien toda la semana había estado durmiendo a la hora que no era.

-no Jake yo quiero quedarme otro rato- me acerque y le di un beso –quiero estar otro rato contigo- dije dándole otro beso mucho más largo y apasionado.

-podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos si la señorita no pasara todo la mañana durmiendo no crees- dijo tocando mi nariz con su índice –te estas volviendo dormilona, sabias-

-yo no me estoy volviendo dormilona, solo que quedo muy cansada-dije dándole otro beso

-no me digas que quedas cansada de estar con una manada de licántropos-

-bueno tengo derecho a cansarme no- no le había dicho nada y tampoco pensaba hacerlo

-Ness… tu no te cansas nunca, ni siquiera cuando eras bebe- dijo mirando mi ojos

-es que me acuesto tarde- se me quedo mirando –me quedo hablando por el computador con Nate y se me pasa la hora- mentí bueno una parte era cierta, me quedaba hablando, pero no exactamente con Nate.

-bueno entonces fíjate mas de la hora, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos-

-lobito, no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo- roge

-Nessie, si nos quedamos más tiempo Charlie se va a disgustar-

-una ultima carrera-

-ness-

-porfa-

-no quiero tener problemas- estaba muy serio

-te propongo algo- le sonreí

-no, Nessie vamos a la casa-

-hay mira, hacemos una carrera hasta la casa, con premio incluido- luego le di un beso de esos que hacia que digiera a todo si

-y que gano-dijo pícaramente

-no seas presumido, yo también te e ganado-dije dándole un beso

-con trampa- dijo aun en mis labios

-yo no hago trampa- dije cruzándome de brazos

-enserio- dijo mientras me acercaba mas a el y comenzaba a darme besos en el cuello

-bueno… unas poquitas… pero… quieres… saber el permio-dije suspirando

-haber dime mi premio- pase los brazos detrás de su cuello

-presumido, pero mi premio va hacer una cita en donde tu vas a hacer todo lo que yo quiera-

-y si yo gano, vas a hacer todo lo que yo quiera-

-si, entonces aceptas-

-prepárate- nos acomodamos en las motos

-en sus marcas

-listos-

-fuera- comenzamos a la carrera, íbamos casi a la par, cuando nos sobrepasábamos el otro adelantaba para quedar a la par; yo gane por dos segundos, la cara de Jake era de risa me acerque a darle un beso cuando sentimos el aroma de mi abuelo, nos separamos de inmediato pero creo que el abuelo vi algo porque tenia la cara muy seria, me fui al auto y espere al abuelo estaba muy asustada, pero nada no decía nada solo serio, muy serio, ojala tuviera el don de papa para saber que estaba pensado.

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui directamente al cuarto y me puse a descargar las fotos que había tomado, Alice estaba obsesionada con que cada noche tenia que enviarle la una colección de fotos, en las que tenia que estar por el vestuario, peinado, y actividades detalladas, la carpeta llevaba mas de 200 fotos para apenas una semana, la gran mayoría de las fotos era de Jake y yo juntos, adoraba ver esas fotos, claro también había de la manada, de mi abuelo, la gente de la Push, y el vestido de Leah, ese día la ha avía llevado hasta Seattel a una tienda a la que Alice había enviado en vestido para la ultima prueba, de verdad mi tía Alice estaba obsesionada con esa boda, era como la quinta prueba y decía que todavía faltaban pruebas, bueno cuando ella entro a cambiarse me quede viendo los vestidos imaginándome como seria mi boda, prácticamente estaba como loca, ni llevábamos dos semanas de noviazgo y ya pensaba en matrimonio, hijos…, pero yo sabia que algún día podía ser al fin y al cabo el estaba imprimado de mi, nos pertenecíamos, y ese solo era el final para nosotros , mas bien el comienzo de una eternidad, aunque no estaba segura de la parte de los hijos.

Baje a comer la cena cuando Sue me llamo, mi abuelo seguía serio y no dijo nada en la cena de echo nadie dijo nada, habíamos terminado de lavar los trastos y Sue se fue inusualmente temprano, iba a subir lo mas rápido que podía a paso humano pero el abuelo me detuvo.

-Renesmee- la gente solo usaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba me problemas.

-si abue- me tembló la voz.

-que hay entre Jake y tu- wau eso fue directo muy directo.

-que- dije haciéndome la que no entendía.

-que hay entre Jake y tu- iba atener que darle una buena explicación al abuelo –los vi hoy, bueno los e visto toda la semana, siempre he sabido que entre ustedes hay algo especial, desde pequeña, pero me preocupa-

-que te preocupa-

-que es muy grande y tú eres una niña-

-abuelo no soy una niña, no me veo como una, y lo quiero-

-sabes que el estuvo enamorado de tu mama-

-si, estuvo, pero ahora me quiere a mi- lo mire a los ojos –siempre vamos a estar juntos no importa lo que allá pasado, lo que me importa es lo que va a pasar, mi futuro, mi futuro al lado de el-

-como puedes estar segura de el, ¿sabes lo que el es?-

-si lo se y por eso estoy segura de el-

-que quieres decir-

-que somos almas gemelas, estamos destinadas a estar juntos, siempre lo hemos estado, y lo vamos a estar- suspiro pesadamente

-tus padres lo saben- pregunto

-si- afirme

-lo aceptan-

-si, ellos lo aceptan-

-bien entonces no soy nadie para prohibirlo, además eres como tu madre, nadie las hace cambiar de idea-

-de verdad, no estas bravo a algo así-

-Nessie, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero verte como vi a tu madre, no lo aguantaría, no quiero que nadie te lastime-

-te aseguro que Jake no me va a lastimar-

-eso espero porque si no se las vera con migo, así me parta la mano- dijo riéndose, ya se le había pasado

-gracias, de verdad gracias-

-bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana trabajo-

-abuelo, mañana puedo salir con Jake por la noche-

-tus padres lo permiten-

-si, ellos siempre nos dejan salir- mentí

-bien, pero voy hablar con el-

-no seas tan duro con el, de acuerdo- subí las escalera he hice la que me cambiada y me ponía a dormir.

Estar dando vueltas en la cama, no era cómodo, ya me avía aburrido de mirar el techo pero tenia que esperar a que mi abuelo se profundizara, o que fueran la una de la mañana por lo menos par salir y encontrarme con Adrian, nos habíamos estado encontrando todas las noche y llegaba casi al amanecer, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo, cuando hablaba con adrian me sentía también, claro seguíamos con nuestro juego de preguntas, hablábamos de todo, siempre sentía que habría su corazón, que me decía cosa que nunca le había dicho a nadie, y a veces yo también le decía cosas que no le había dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Jake.

Me vi en el espejo antes de salir, tenia unas pequeñas bolsas moradas debajo de los ojos, cazaría por el camino, abrí la ventana con mucho cuidado y salí; trate de cazar lo mas rápido que pude y seguí mi camino hacia el claro el ya estaba hay

-llegas tarde- dijo como saludo

-no recuerdo haber fijado una hora exacta- respondí

-por que te demoraste- pregunto

-estuve cazando hay que mantener esa parte tranquila, para no correr peligro- le sonreu para que se le pasara

-pude haberte acompañado-

-yo no cazo como tu, recuerdas-

-pero verte cazar es interesante

-porque?

-cuenta como primera-

-tu también hesite una-

-ayer te fuiste antes de que yo te la hiciera

-bueno vas a contestar-

-te vez hermosa, peligrosa, sacas todos tus instintos- sentí el sonrojo

-hablando de comida, te traje algo-

-que –

-bueno, ayer me dijiste que nunca habías probado el chocolate y pues es mi comida humana favorita, así que mira- le pase la chocolatina

-gracias- contesto indeciso

-pruébala, se que te va a gustar- lo apoye

-puedo hacerte una petición a cambio-

-que cosa- dije con desconfianza

-nada malo, no te preocupes pero acompáñame- me agarro la mano y comenzamos a caminar; llegamos a un lago se veía muy hermoso, nunca lo había visto.

-como lo encontraste-

-no estamos haciendo preguntas-

-entonces que me vas a pedir a cambio de que pruebes un poco de chocolate- dije en tono de burla

-nada conmigo- susurro a mi oído

-que- me voltee sus ojos tenían una chispa en los ojos pero –estas bromeando no-

-no, no estoy bromeando, no me digas que te da mido el agua-

-no claro que no, solo que no tengo un bañador, y el agua debe estar helada- dije

-desde cuando es un problema el frio para nosotros, además yo tampoco tengo un bañador así que, podemos nadar en ropa interior o si prefieres desnudos- dijo en tono pícaro, ¡que descarado!

-prefiero en ropa interior- dije molesta

-solo era broma-

-no me gusto-

-bueno vamos- se quito la camisa y el pantalón, tenia el cuerpo bien formado, se metió al agua –te vas a quedar hay-

-no mires- le dije mientras me volteaba

-hay por favor ni que nunca hubieras estado en un bikini-

-sola no, voltéate por favor- roge

-De acuerdo, igual te voy a ver- me termine de voltear y mire para atrás para asegurarme de que no me estaba mirando, me quite me camisa rápido desabotone el pantalón y baje la cremallera y fue hasta y que cay en cuenta de que las bragas que tenia eran de encaje, me las había puesto para Jake y ahora otro terminaría viéndolas, porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi.

-ya me puedo voltear- pregunto adrian

-no- me apresure a contestar

-que tanto haces-

-me puedes espera- hay ya que me termine de quitar los pantalones y corrí hacia el lago antes de que voltear me zambullí el agua estaba helada, aunque como decía adrian el frio no era problema.

-que tanto hacías allí- dijo adrian cuando salí del agua y se acerco

-nada-respondí

-es increíble lo hermosa que eres- sentí el sonrojo y mi corazón se acelero cuando sentí su mano en y cintura –cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies-

-pero yo…-

-solo quieres al licántropo- dijo bajando un poco su mano

-si solo lo quiero a Jake-

-encaje- su mano había llegado a mis bragas la retire con cuidado

-si- respondí apenada

-una chica mala- dijo pícaramente

-no, solo me lo puse, bueno…- preferí callarme

-debe disfrutar mucho- estaba sonrojada totalmente

-no, nunca hemos hecho nada-

-no puedo creer que desperdicie, yo no lo haría-su voz era seductora, y se acerco demasiado, me retire de inmediato.

-claro, solo que el quiere esperar- aclare

-a que-

-piensa que soy muy pequeña, y bueno supongo que el… -hay porque terminamos hablando de esto.

-si es por experiencia yo te puedo enseñar- lo fusile con la mirada

-no te puedo hace una broma-

-hay sabes que, yo mejor me voy – me voltee y comencé a nadar hacia el borde, sentí su mano deteniéndome

-no te vayas, solo era una broma- seguí mirándolo mal –te prometo que me voy a portar bien solo no te vallas, la verdad es que la paso muy bien contigo-

-Adrian no, esto no es correcto si alguien nos encuentra…, esto no es correcto, yo no se porque estoy haciendo esto, esta mal, si mi familia se entera, si Jake…- me sentía mal, muy mal.

-solo estas nadando con un amigo, no hay nada de malo en esto-

-si, esto esta mal-

-no, no hay engaño, tu no sientes nada por mi, no lo estas engañando-

-le estoy mintiendo, el cree que yo estoy durmiendo en mi cama y no lo estoy, esto no esta bien-

-pero has hecho eso todas estas noches, no veo cual es la diferencia, además yo no te he dicho que no le digas-

-no puedo… yo… no debería estar aquí-

-ya lo estas, solo quédate, yo me voy a ir pronto, solo esta ultima noche, y luego sigues con tu vida, por favor solo hoy nada mas, te has convertido en alguien especial para mi, podemos despedirnos, déjame que esta noche sea… especial, acabemos con el juego, las ultimas preguntas y ya-

-de verdad te vas a ir-

-si-

-cuando-

-no lo se pronto, aceptas-

-esta bien, pero nada de bromas pesadas, además tienes que probar el chocolate que te traje- sonreí y así nos quedamos toda la madrugada, a el le gusto el chocolate, pero algo en mi no quería que se fuera, al fin y al cabo se había vuelto alguien especial para mi también.

PROFA REVIEW GRACIAS ANITA ROCIO POR LOS COMENTARIOS

UNANCE Y DIGANME QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO

UA PERGUNTA LES GUSTARIA QUE ENTRE JAKE Y NESSIE PASARA ALGO MAS...?

LO NESESITO PARA LOS SIGIENTES CAPITULOS ASI QUE CONTESTEN PORNTO

GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS


	9. la cita

_LA CITA_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun tenia mucho sueño, pero mi mirad es encontró con algo que me dejo con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

Era Jake una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –buenas tardes dormilona- dijo dándome un beso en los labios

-buenas- bostezo –tardes?- me estire en la cama

-si has dormido toda la mañana- me dio otro beso yo lo atraje mas poniendo mis manos en su cuello haciendo que quedara encima mío –me prometiste que te acostarías más temprano, para que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos-

-es que se me pasa la hora, ya sabes ha beses pierdo la noción del tiempo- y si que la había perdido había llegado casi al amanecer, con el cabello y los interiores empapados, y casi dando tumbos de lo cansada que estaba. Le di un beso dulce, pero se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado, exigente, caí encuentra que ya no estaba respirando y al parecer, Jake estaba en las mismas, porque fue cortándolo poco a poco, nuestra respiración era errática y nuestros corazones estaban desbocados, se puso a un lado

-Ness- suspiro

-si, Jake-

-quiero mostrarte algo- se levanto

-que- me apoye en los codos

-cámbiate, es un sitio muy especial para mí- me ayudo a pararme y yo lo bese

-vamos, ya perdimos toda la mañana, y hay que aprovechar que esta haciendo un buen día- seguíamos abrasados

-esto es parte de mi cita-dije alzando una ceja

-no, pero ya pensé a donde llevarte, además Charlie ya me dio permiso de estar contigo todo el día- me tense

-Charlie ya hablo contigo- pregunte

-Sí, es un gran alivio no estar ocultando cosas- su sonrisa era enorme

-que te dijo-

-solo me pidió que te cuidar, y que si te hacia sufrir me partiría la cara, pero bueno en eso ya tiene a una familia de vampiros ayudándolo- nos reímos los dos juntos –bueno vamos, vas a ver que te va a gustar- me beso y ya iba a salir del cuarto

-que me pongo- no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar

-no se cualquier cosa, si quieres lleva un bañador- dijo, salió y luego cero la puerta, yo busque en mis maletas, quería verme bien, pero como decía Alice mi sentido de la moda era nulo, cogí un bikini muy destapado la parte de arriba era blanca con unos corazones y apenas tenía un lazo en la espalda de color vino tinto igual de el de la parte de abajo, cogí un pantalón pesquero morado una camisa amarilla de tiras y salí, Jake me estaba esperando en la sala, cuando me vio dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa, yo solo quería besarlo, de verdad necesitaba estar con él, ayer me había sentido mal por haber estado mintiéndole, y no solo por eso sino porque en el fondo yo sabía que Adrian me estaba gustando, pero él se iría, me lo había dicho ayer, y a pesar de la conexión, mi corazón tenía un solo dueño y ese era Jacob Black.

-vamos a comer algo- tenía un hambre mundial

-tranquila la comida esta en el programa, vamos- salimos pero me extrañe de no ver su moto

-como llegaste hasta aquí-

-me convertí- caminábamos hacia el bosque

-adonde vamos-

-no seas impaciente, es una sorpresa- contesto

-no me gustan las sorpresas- reproche

-esta te va a gustar- aseguro

-como lo sabes- le rete

-porque te conozco-me beso

-presumido- dije en sus labios -pero como vamos a llegar allí- pregunte

-a lomo de lobo- dijo sonriendo, se fue hacia el bosque y de allí salió mi gran lobo, yo me monte de inmediato, me fascinaba la sensación de estar montada en el, tomo un camino que no conocía sabia por la dirección que era cerca de la Push, pero no el mismo camino, oía las olas del mar lejos, se detuvo esa era la señal de que legamos pero exactamente no parecía un lugar, claro últimamente me pasaba en los bosques, me baje y el c se fue a cambiar de forma cuando salió pregunte

-que querías mostrarme-

-todavía no llegamos, tenemos que caminar desde aquí, es mucho más fácil como humano que como lobo- comenzamos a caminar, teníamos conversaciones cortas, y el camino al principio fue fácil, pero poco a poca había mas rocas y teníamos que tener mas cuidado cuando descendíamos, aunque para nosotros no era problema, pero era un camino que un humano no habría hecho nunca por mas loco que estuviera –te gusta- dijo cuando acabamos de descender, era una playa hermosa, el agua rea cristalina y las rocas alrededor parecían encerrarlo, era tan hermoso, tan tranquilo.

-es hermoso, como lo encontraste-

-tiene sus ventajas ser lobo, ese camino nadie lo haría, y una noche de guardia lo encontré, es tan tranquilo que ha beses vengo a pensar aquí, me calma y el agua es deliciosa- dijo sonriendo.

-es tu lugar secreto- lo mire incrédulo

-si nunca le he hablado de este lugar a nadie, bueno e septo a ti, puede ser como nuestra playa secreta- me beso, luego sonaron mis tripas, de verdad que tenía hambre

-es preciosa, fue una buena sorpresa, solo que sigo teniendo habré y me dijiste que la comida estaba en la lista- estaba totalmente apenada, casi nunca tenía hambre y mucho menos me sonaban las tripas

-tranquila, aunque había traído para desayunar pero bueno, te importaría desayunar a las tres de la tarde- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una manta que tenia a la mitad una canasta

-no claro que no, si es contigo puedo desayunar a las diez de la noche y no me importaría- dije mientras comenzaba a comer, la verdad Jake era un buen cocinero y conocía mis gustos, así que puedo decir que mi desayuno-almuerzo estuvo delicioso.

Reíamos, hablábamos, nos besábamos o simplemente nos quedábamos mirando, siempre disfrutando el uno del otro.

-sabias que hoy cumplimos dos semanas de ser novios- dije después de un beso muy intenso

-si, si lo sabia- su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja –quieres nadar un rato antes de que regresemos-

-nos vamos a ir ya- proteste

-no, aun no tenemos una hora más o menos, recuerda que tengo que cumplirte una cita y pensé que querrías arreglarte o bueno no sé, Charlie me pidió que te llevara para que pudieran pasar un rato juntos, y tus padrea están desesperados porque no los has llamado-

-como sobes todo eso, hablaste con ellos-

-bueno, Bella llamo por la mañana, pero no quise despertarte, pero pidió que los llamaras, al parecer la señorita está olvidando sus responsabilidades- me planto un beso dulce.

-en cuanto lleguemos los llamo, se me ha pasado, pero vamos a nadar un rato- me quite la ropa y nos metimos al mar, nadamos, jugamos, nos besamos, de verdad esa playa era mágica y lo mejor era que estaba para nosotros dos, nuestro lugar secreto.

-te amo, Ness, eres lo más importante para mí, el centro de mi universo- dijo en mis labios

-yo también te amo, y mucho, no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso- después el beso se intensifico casi me estaba quedando sin aire, cuando sentí que mi espalda choco con algo, las manos de Jake recorrían mi espalda dejo mi boca para que yo pudiera respirar pero no se separo de mi siguió besando mi cuello, sentí que una de sus manos esta jalando el nudo de la parte superior del bikini, yo no lo detuve al fin y al cobo era lo que yo quería, enrede mis piernas en su cadera, eso pareció romper la magia porque se alejo abruptamente.

-perdóname- se volteo y comenzó a ir hacia la orilla, yo no reaccionaba, no podía ni moverme, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?, sentí que las lagrimas corrían por mi cara, claro yo seguía siendo una niña para él, y me dolía, me dolía su rechazo, me dolía que todo el mundo siguiera creyendo que yo era una niña, y yo ya no lo era. –Nessie…, Ness, por favor no llores- me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó fuerte, eso solo me izo llorar mas, parecía consolar a una niña y no a una mujer, me solté de inmediato –Nessie- su voz tenía un tono de preocupación –perdóname de verdad no debí dejarme llevar, solo que…-

-Jake-lo interrumpí -eso es lo que yo quiero que te dejes llevar, que me mires como una mujer y no como una niña- bajo la mirada, eso me izo sentir peor, suspire pesadamente y me recargue contra las rocas, y eche mi cabeza para atrás, avía arruinado un día perfecto todo por mis hormonas, serré los ojos y deje que las lagrimas salieran, sentí las manos de Jake en mi cara y luego sus labios, era un beso fuerte, desesperado

-eras la mujer mas hermosa, mas linda, mas sexi que he visto en mi vida, la única que puede hacer que me descontrole- volvió a besarme pero esta vez mas dulce y lento –solo quiero que no te arrepientes luego, que estés segura…-

-estoy se gura de ti, de que te amo- afirme

-si lo se, me lo has dio, me lo has demostrado, lo siento cada ves que nos besamos, que estamos juntos, pero quiero que sea especial, que sea perfecto-

-esta playa es perfecta, es nuestra-

-no es lo que quiero para la primera vez que estemos juntos, además quiera hacer las cosas bien, en orden-

-me estas diciendo que tenemos que casarnos?- pregunte

-no se, seria lo correcto, lo que quiero es que nuestra relación sea firme para dar un paso mas allá- me volvió a besar –podrías esperar- su voz era tan dulce, me calmo.

-si creo que puedo esperar, además algún día va a pasar no?- dije mientras sonreirá, ya había mejorado mi animo.

-y te prometo que va a ser especial, va a ser perfecto-

-si tienes toda la razón va a ser perfecto, sabes porque-

-por que-

-porque va a ser contigo- me reí –bueno todas las veces van a ser contigo- me acerque a su oído –solo podría entregarme a ti— susurre

…

_-¡QUE! Renesmee te has vuelto loca-_ tuve que alejar el celular de mi oreja

-tía, no te estoy pidiendo nada malo- dije después de que se calmo

_-Nessie, si tu papa se entera de que me pediste eso me va a quitar la cabeza, entiendes_-

-tía, si no piensas en eso el no se va a enterar- dije con voz tierna –además tu eres la mejor en eso, la mas linda, por fa Rose, hazlo por tu sobrina preferida, tu podrías enseñarme, y nadie se enteraría-

-_Ness, tu papa siempre termina enterándose de todo, además tu no necesitas aprender tácticas de seducción y menos para ese chucho, la verdad no se que le viste, podrías tener a cualquiera y te encaprichas con el perro ese-_ pego un suspiro -_Nessie, eres joven y tienes todo un mundo por conocer, y te aseguro que conocerás muchas personas y mejores opciones_- me había dicho eso no se cuantas veces, pero no se porque esta vez se me vino Adrian a la cabeza.

-tía, no estamos hablando de eso, vas hacerme el favor sí o no- rogué

-_déjame pensarlo, no quiero tener problemas con Edward y sabes que no me agrada que mi única sobrina este metida con un perro- _

-tía, no le digas así-

-_lo siento cariño, pero siempre lo he considerado así, hablamos después vale_-

-si tia, espero no causarte problemas, de todas maneras no lo pienses tanto vale-

-_si Nessie, cuídate y recuerda llamar más seguido tus padres nos estaban volviendo locos, chao_- colgaron al otro lado.

La verdad no sabía en qué momento se me había ocurrido esa idea tan descabellada, sobretodo sabiendo que Rose odiaba a Jake y había puesto el grito en el cielo, incluso estaba más brava que mis padres cuando comenzamos a salir como novios. Pero bueno ya lo había hecho y me tocaba enfrentar las consecuencias si mi papa se enteraba.

Comencé a buscar algo para ponerme, quería verme bien y bonita para Jake pero no era de las de arreglarme mucho, era uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba que Alice estuviera cerca, termine cogiendo un jeans azul celeste entubado, una camisa de tiras color crema, un poncho de igual color y unas balatas de jean, entra al baño rápido, me bañe y vestí, no sabía como arreglar mi cabello, siempre lo tenía a mitad de la espalda, me acorde de una de las cosas que me había dicho adrian.

_FLASHBACK_

_-por que eras nómada- le pregunte _

_-a veces son buenos los cambios- dijo sonriendo pero yo no había entendido_

_-que quieres decir-_

_-no sé, cuando te acostumbras mucho a una cosa terminas apegándote, cuando lo dejas te das cuenta que mejoras y te das cuenta que eso a lo que te apegas te estaba obstaculizando, por eso no me quedo mucho tiempo en algún lugar, no me gusta apegarme a nada-_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Me quede mirando mi reflejo, de repente se me ocurrió, cogí unas tijeras, tenía la precisión de un vampiro, pero sabía que pondrían el grito en el cielo, sobretodo Alice que había intentado cortarlo innumerables veces pero que mas daba, los cambios son buenos, no.

Me mire en el espejo, mi boca tenia un poco de brillo, y también había rímel en las pestañas y mi cabello apenas rosaba los hombros, había quedado bien cortado tal vez Alice no me mataría, oí la voz de Jake desde abajo venia con Sue y Seth me apresure a bajar y hay estaba es veía realmente guapo con una camisa gris y unos jeans del mismo color de los míos.

-hola- salude Jake se me quedo mirando

-hola- trago seco, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido yo solo le di un beso delicado en los labios, no podía permitirme que el abuelo terminara poniendo problema

-nos vamos- dije divertida al ver que no reaccionaba

-si vamos- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza me encantaba causar eso en Jake

-no la traigas muy tarde- advirtió Charlie

-tranquilo ableu, vamos a ser responsables. Nada malo va a pasar- dije divertida

-de todas maneras estas advertido Jake- era una amenaza

-si, no te preocupes Charlie yo la voy a cuidar- su tono era solemne

-vamos- cogí a Jake y prácticamente lo arrastre hacia la puerta –adiós, tranquilo voy a volver a tiempo- salimos y me monte en el auto. –a donde vamos- pregunte cuando se monto en el auto.

-hacia Seattel, te queda bien el corte- sonreí para mis adentros.

Jake me llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana, era la única que me gustaba, a pesar de que no quería ni poner un solo pie cerca a Italia, me daba escalofrió de solo pensarlo, la comida fue agradable, hablábamos, reíamos, aunque la camarera se dedico a babear por Jake.

Aun era temprano y yo todavía no quería volver a casa, estábamos en el auto pero no tomo el camino hacia Forks –a donde vamos- pregunte curiosa.

-ya lo veras- siguió concentrado en el camino agarro mi mano y la beso, yo sabía que no me iba a decir nada, así que solo espere.

Llegamos a un parque de atracciones, yo amaba esos parques, casi parecía una niña pequeña, pidiendo que nos montaremos en cualquier juego que veía, Jake casi no tenia descanso y después de la quinta ves que nos montamos en la montaña rusa comencé a cariarme así que, fuimos a caminar por los juegos de apuestas, a mi no me gustaba jugar en ellos, ganaba en todo por las habilidades vampíricas, así que no se me hacia justo. Compramos un algodón de azúcar mientras lo comíamos el me daba del algodón y viceversa, hacíamos bromas, nos besábamos… definitivamente éramos un par de enamorados.

Estábamos sentados en una banqueta, cuando oí el llanto de una niña me dio tanta lastima, que me dirigí hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-Nessie no te metas- Jake me estaba siguiendo

-Jake, si fuera tu hijo te gustaría que lo ayudaran- le repique y seguí mi camino, había una niña no tenía más de seis años acurrucada en una lado de una banqueta me senté a un lado de ella

-que tienes nena- la niña alzo su carita que estaba empapada de lagrimas

-me perdí, no sé donde esta mi mama- tartamudeo

-yo te llevo a la caseta de información y allí la encontraran- intente tranquilizarla

-no puedo ir a ningún lugar con extraños-

-es muy prudente de tu parte, me llamo Nessie, tú cómo te llamas-

-Melanie- respondió todavía llorando

-bueno ya no somos tan extrañas quieres venir con migo- Melanie alzo su carita y afirmo yo le sonreí para darle confianza, y la lleve hasta la caceta di la información y Jake llevo un guardia hacia donde la habíamos encontrado, ella todavía estaba muy nerviosa así que le compre un helado.

-ten- lo recibió y comenzó a comerlo, note que tenía un peluche abrazado, era un lobo rojo muy parecido a uno que tenía cuando era pequeña, lo llevaba a todas partes y un día de caza terminó destruido por un oso.

-tenia uno muy parecido cuando era pequeña- dije señalando al peluche

-mi papa lo gano para mí-

-y como se llama-

-como se llamaba el tuyo- pregunto sonriendo

-Jake- respondí

-entonces se va a llamar Jake- en eso llego una pareja

-Mel, hay gracia a Dios te encontramos no nos vuelvas a hacer eso- la mujer abraso a la niña y ella es aferro a su cuello –hay de verdad muchas gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros –como podría pagarles-

-tranquila, no fue nada-dijo Jake

-además lo hicimos con mucho gusto- agregue

-muchísimas gracias- dijo el hombre

-de nada- respondimos al tiempo, se voltearon pero la niña se bajo y corrió hacia mí.

-gracias- dijo dándome el peluche –cuida a Jake- lo tome y corrió de nuevo hacia sus padres

-Jake?-

-fue ella la de la idea, además se parece a ti- le sonreí

-si solo que muchísimo más pequeño- su tono era burlón

…

-hasta mañana-luego me dio un beso

-no vas a pasar a saludar- dije es sus labios

-tu abuelo ya debe estar dormido-

-pasa un rato, no quiero sepárame de ti- rogué abrió la puerta y entro la casa estaba totalmente en silencio, fui hasta la cocina e encontré una nota.

_Estoy en la casa de Sue_

_Nos vemos mañana en la Push_

_Confió en ustedes_

_Charlie_

-Jake mira- dije mientras le pasaba la nota

-Charlie no va a volver hoy?- pregunto confuso

-por lo que dice aquí no, te vas a quedar?-

-ness…-

-hay también dice que confía en nosotros, te prometo que me voy a portar bien- le hice los ojos del gato de shrek y fue como si se derritiera.

…

_Jake y yo estábamos en la playa, en uno de esos raros días donde hacia sol, andábamos cogidos de la mano, como la pareja que éramos, a lo lejos se escucho unas risas, como si fuera costumbre nos volteamos, habían tres niños pequeños, no tendrían más de cuatro años, eran pálidos, de cabellos oscuros tal y como el cabello de Jake, los niños derivaron a Jake y comenzaron a jugar, como si no pudiera evitarlo reía con ellos, los dos niños comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, pero la niña seguía jugando con Jake, me agache y él me la paso, ella se aferro a mi cuello._

_-la niña de papa- dijo Jake mientras le daba in beso en la coronilla y luego un beso en los labios a mí._

Abrí los ojos con pereza no quería despertarme, era el mejor sueño que había tenido semanas, sentí que algo cálido me estaba presionando por la cintura, me gire lentamente y me encontré con el "_bello durmiente". _Jake se veía tan tranquilo, tan feliz, no quería despertarlo así que me quede observándolo, comencé a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara, cuando llegue a sus labios plante un delicado beso en ellos, y fue como si mi bello durmiente saliera del hechizo porque me contesto con un apasionado beso.

-buenos días- dije en sus labios

-buenos días- seguimos besándonos, sentimos un olor, nos separamos de inmediato

-Charlie- dijimos al tiempo nos levantamos y corrimos escaleras abajo

-abuelo- apenas iba entrando –creí que nos íbamos a encontrar más tarde-

-sí, también creí eso pero llamaron, de la estación y tengo que ir a ayudar- dijo subiendo la escalera

-que paso-

-mataron a alguien en los bosque, solo es un procedimiento de rutina, tranquila- siguió subiendo

-abuelo, que fue lo que encontraron- pregunte

-solo el cuerpo, y un poco de sangre-

-sangre- susurre, lo último que sentí fue los brazos de Jake recibiendo mi caída

**ME QUEDE ESPERANDO LA RESPUESTA POR FA COMENTEN**


	10. La caza

CAZA!

Desperté en el pequeño sofá de la sala, Jake y el abuelo seguían junto a mí, el abuelo ya estaba con el uniforme, eso me recordó que no debía dejar que fuera al bosque, me daba nausea, pánico, terror, la idea que el abuelo estuviera cerca de un vampiro que no fuera como mi familia.

-Nessie, estas bien?- pregunto el abuelo

-abuelo, no vallas- rogué

-Ness, tranquila Charlie va a estar bien- Afirmo Jake

-Ness es solo un procedimiento de rutina podrías tranquilizaste- dijo el abuelo

-abuelo- me levante –no vallas puede ser peligroso-dije mientras lo seguía a la puerta

-Nessie e hecho esto durante años no me va a pasar nada- me dio un beso en la frente –nos vemos en la Push – iba a protestar de nuevo pero fue más rápido –no te preocupes, Jake cuídala-

-no te preocupes Charlie- el me abrazo por detrás y el abuelo salió –tranquila todo va a estar bien, recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí para proteger- me gire y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho.

-no quiero que le pase nada-

-Nessie para que te tranquilices voy hay a la Push y averiguo lo que está pasando- no sé porque, pero que Jake se alejara de mi me oprimió el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Jake, no quédate acá conmigo- rogué

-todo va a estar bien- _no nada está bien _grito mi cabeza

-jake…-me corto con un beso, y salió.

Espere alguna noticia, miraba el teléfono, el reloj, que podía llevar tanto tiempo, si solo habían matado a una persona, no eran muchos y tenían que ser nómadas, así que se irían rápido, pero el único nómada que yo sabía que estaba en la zona era Adrian, no quería ni imaginarme a Jake cerca de él, temía por los dos, matar en estos territorios solo llevaba a un punto, la muerte.

Cuando sonó el teléfono conteste lo mas rápido que pude, era Alex, le pregunte que había pasado.

-_un vampiro, bueno no estamos seguros si fue un vampiro, no huele coma a uno, cazo será, la manada esta tras de él, y yo los estoy ayudando, ha sido difícil rastrearlo_- me contesto.

-la manada está bien?, es peligroso- repuse

-_si Ness todos están bien, es uno y se está adentrando al bosque, lo que lo hace mas fácil_-contesto

-pero…-

-_Nessie tengo que colgar, por favor no salgas hasta que Jake baya por ti, no quiere que salgas en más seguro_- no me dejo contestar cuando ya había colgado.

Me sentía como gato enjaulado, hacía de todo para que el tiempo y la angustia pasara, pero nada era como si le echara más leña al fuego y el atizo quemara mas, decidí recostarme la cama aun tenía el olor de Jake, y eso siempre me calmaba, hasta que quede dormida.

_Estaba en los bosques de la Push lo sabía porque se escuchaba las olas del mar cerca, pero era extraño cuando yo estaba en la Push siempre estaba tranquila, pero ahora algo me oprimía en pecho sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, escuche varios aullidos y golpes, corrí en dirección al sonido, y vi como varios lobos luchaban contra una sola figura, que aun no reconocía, me acerque más, vi como un lobo rojo, Jake, se lanzaba hacia Adrian, lo reconocí por sus ojos grises que se clavaron en mí, me atraían, me absorbían, mientras escuchaba como sus dientes se clavaban en el lobo, un aullido mucho mas fuerte me saca del transe y vi como Jake caía sobre le hierba, corrí hacia él y vi su herida, su corazón cada vez latía más despacio y los lobos aullaban con más potencia, había tanto dolor impreso, su jefe, su compañero, su hermano, el amor de mi vida se estaba yendo y no podíamos hacer nada. _

El sonido del teléfono me saco de esa horrible pesadilla, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, me dolía hasta la más profunda de las fibras ,el solo pensar perder a Jake; el teléfono paro de sonar y de inmediato, sonó mi celular, trate de calmarme antes de contestar, quería alguna noticia, pero era mama, preguntando un montón de cosas a las que solo pude contestar hola, mi mente seguía en esa horrible pesadilla

-_Ness, estas bien, te noto alterada_- pregunto

-sí, solo tuve un mal sueño, pero dime que paso- conteste tratando de calmar mi voz

-_solo era para avisarte que llegamos mañana_- dijo muy rápido

-pero no llegaban dos días antes de la boda- pregunte

-_si, pero se presento algo y vamos a llegar mañana_- me estaban ocultando algo

-cuando dices vamos, te refieres a papa y a ti, no?- intente averiguar mas

-_no nena, toda la familia, alista un poco de ropa te quedaras en la cabaña_- eso era raro, muy raro.

-pero no es peligroso, no sé si alguien los ve- dije haber si soltaba algo

-_correremos el riesgo, por favor avisa le a Charlie, cuídate_- me estaban ocultando algo, eso era claro

-lo hare, te amo- sabía que no me iba a decir nada, nunca lo hacían

-_más que a mi propia vida, nos vemos mañana_- y colgó

Me tumbe en la cama de nuevo seguía alterada, algo me oprimía el pecho, el sueño que acababa de tener se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, no podía permitir que eso pasara, no podía permitir que Jake estuviera cerca de Adrian o de cualquier otro vampiro, pero sabia que ellos no pararían la cacería pero si al que estaban cazando era a Adrian sabia como alejarlo.

Tome las llaves de mi coche y arranque a toda velocidad hacia la zona en la que nos encontrábamos, aparque a un lado de la carretera y comencé a corroer olisqueando el aire tratando de su esencia y como raro, cuando estaba nerviosa salía a flote en todo su esplendor mi torpeza y terminé tropezándome no se con que cosa y rodando varios metros parando al frente de unos pies.

-que haces hay tirada- Adrian pregunto divertido

-buscándote- respondí poniéndome de pie

-ha, no sabía que rodar era una forma de buscar, pero la usare la próxima vez, parece que es efectiva- torcí el gesto –bueno y porque me estabas buscando- estaba apurado

-tienes afán- pregunte

-sí, no me puedo quedar halando- respondió duramente

-tú fuiste el que cazo anoche?-

-si ayer me alimente- torcí el gesto –por eso en que me están persiguiendo esos perros?- le hice mala cara le había pedido que no los llamara así no sé cuantas veces.

-si la manada esta tras de ti-

-y tú vienes a entregarme- pregunto en tono burlón

-no vengo a ayudarte-

-por qué?- no podía decirle las verdaderas razones

-porque fue mi culpa, debí haberte dicho que aquí no se puede cazar- era una buena escusa

-esa no es la verdadera razón- me miro fijo a los ojos

-no quiero que te pase nada- _ni a Jake _termine mentalmente –quieres mi ayuda o no-

-me puedo cuidar solo, siempre lo he hecho-

-los conozco mejor, además si estas con migo no te pueden atacar- necesitaba convencerlo

-entonces que hago para no caer en sus garras-

-primero no te internes en el bosque, y segundo no te alejes de mi, te sacare de aquí vivo-tome su mano y comenzamos a correr en dirección a la carretera, cuando llegamos comencé a buscar las llaves del auto, Adrian me miro y sonrió cono esa sonrisa picara, vi como abrió el auto y lo encendió.

-señorita, siga por favor- entra al auto y serró la puerta y subió –a donde vamos-

-en donde te estas quedando-pregunte

-en Seatel-

-bien- arranque en dirección a seatel a toba velocidad, fuimos directo al hotel en que se estaba hospedando y mientras el entregaba la habitación yo compre ropa para que no sintieran tanto su aroma, salí en dirección a Forks paramos en un restaurante cercano a el pueblo, ninguno de los dos habíamos comido y era gracioso como nos sonaban las tripas, pedimos unas hamburguesas, yo estaba pensando en Jake, en como estaría, que diría si se enteraba, si le pasaba algo, el solo pensar en eso era como si me oprimieran me corazón y me sacaran todo el aire.

-te importa demasiado- estaba tan ida que no me había dado cuenta que Adrian había tomado mi mano, la retire rápido no me gustaba que espiaran mis pensamientos, y como no los podía tapar todo el tiempo, eso me dejaba muy cansada y como nunca entendía como funcionaban mis nuevos poderes prefería dejarlo totalmente a raya –por que te importa tanto-

-lo amo, es normal que me importe- respondí

-no es normal, son enemigos naturales, deberías estar con los tuyos, apoyar a los de tu especie-

-no lo veo así, el me quiere no podemos estar separados y apoyo a mi especie sino no te estaría ayudando- que se creía para opinar

-podrías, tener un relación menos extraña-

-insistir en eso es de familia?- recordé que Nahuel me había insistido tanto, que termine por decirle lo que sentía por Jake, claro cuando aun no pasaba nada, y desde hay me daba consejos, mi doctor corazón, así me gustaba llamarlo

-no lo se, supongo que en porque eres la única que no es nuestra hermana, y además de ser mas chica mas bella que he visto, pero te metiste con ese perro-

-no le digas así-

-enserio porque te importa tanto

-somos almas gemelas, estamos destinados a estar juntos- dije suavemente no tenia ganas de pelear, el pareció captarlo después de mucho tiempo cayados, y comiendo muy desasió hablo

-no estas en peligro entando conmigo, si te encuentran podrían hacerte daño-

-ningún lobo me puede tocar- vi su expresión –son la imprimación de Jake ningún lobo me atacaría, eso desataría un enfrentamiento a muerte entre ellos- respondí su pregunta silenciosa.

Volvimos a callarnos, yo seguía pensando en Jake, después de verificar que mi abuelo no iba a ir a casa lo lleve para allá, el se sorprendió mucho, no sabia que tenia familia humana, intente llamar a la Push para saber que estaba pasando, pero nadie me respondió, quería saber que había pasado, pero nada, habíamos hablado muy poco solo de que podíamos hacer para que saliera de aquí.

La iba a oscurecer cuando el teléfono sonó, era Jake.

-_te recogeré pronto alista algo de ropa te vas a quedar aquí_-

-contigo- pregunte esperanzada

-_no, yo tengo que seguir con la caza, pero no me gusta que estas sola_-

-porque no paran ya con esto, seguramente ya se fue-

-_no, su olor sigue aquí, alístate ya paso por ti_- cuando iba a decir algo ya había colgado.

-paso algo- pregunto adrian

-si, tengo que irme, vendré por ti como a eso de las dos de la mañana, podrías quedarte escondido en la habitación de que estoy ocupando, no hagas ruido, hasta que me valla-

-viene por ti- dijo con algo de recelo

-si- se acerco y me olí

-deberías cambiarte si no quieres que nos descubran-

-¡cierto!, gracias- me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y nos despedimos, espere a Jake afuera de la casa, para que no sintiera el aroma de Adrian

Me saludo con un beso y fuimos hacia el bosque, estar con el me hacia sentir segura, pero algo me decía que esto no iba a salir nada bien, llegamos a la casa de los Black, el estaba muy serio, se despidió y cuando iba a salir se voltio rápido, saco algo del bolsillo y le lo lanzo

-deberías tener mas cuidado con tus cosa, y hacerme caso- eran mis llaves, por que tenia que ser tan torpe, salió sin mirarme ni dejarme decir nada.

…

Miraba el reloj, como podía pasar tan despacio, no había podido dormir un poco, terminar esto de una ver pero algo me decía que esto seria largo y que todavía faltaba mucho, cuando el reloj marco las dos, salí hacia la casa de mi abuelo, tome mi auto y condije a toda la velocidad posible, las carreteras estaban solas, así que no había riesgos.

-a donde vamos- pregunto adrian

-a Vancouver- respondí

-vamos a pasar la frontera, no tengo documentos- rayos

-que quieres que haga, no se a donde mas llevarte-

-se por un lugar en donde podemos sin documentos, bájate y yo conduzco- lo detuve he hicimos el era rápido, conducía mucho mas rápido que yo, y eso que según papa era un peligro al volante, hice algunas llamadas y conseguí una reservación de hotel, el dijo que se encargaba de el vuelo.

Llegamos al hotel rápido, me baje con el y espere a que se registrara, dio la propina y el botones salió

-bueno supongo que esta es la ultima vez que te veré- dije don tristeza

-no sabemos el mundo en pequeño, y tenemos mucho tiento- se puso delante de mí muy cerca –pero podríamos despedirnos-

-ya nos despedimos- recordé la noche del lago –me tengo que ir- baje la cabeza y me dispuse a salir, el piso su mano en mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos eran mas imnotisantes que nunca era una prisión de la cual no podía escapar.

-bésame- en eso momento fue como si solo importara sus labios, me tire con la mayor fuerza que puede a ellos, quería probarlos, saciar la sed que tenia de ellos, nada mas importaba, solo sus labios y complacerlo.

Sentía su cuerpo por todo lado sentí como me tumbo en la cama, sintiéndome mucho mas cerca de el, eso fue lo que me hiso reaccionar, como podía hacerle haciendo eso a Jake, lo aleje lo mas rápido que pude, y me levante

-lo siento yo… no puedo, esto esta mal, muy mal-

-no, puedes estar…- le puse un dedo en los labios

-lo amo, quiero estar con el, y no puedo traicionarlo, no puedo darte falsas ilusiones, no quiero que sufras, mi corazón le pertenece a Jake, solo a el, y eso nunca va a cambiar-

-podrías intentarlo-

-no funcionaria y no quiero- suspire –me tengo que ir- salí y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me sitia como la peor persona del mundo había traicionado, mentido, ocultado y lastimado a una persona que me amaba incondicionalmente, entre al auto y trate de calmarme, trate de llegar lo mas rápido que pude, deje el auto en casa de el abuelo y corrí hacia la Push, estaba a punto de que amaneciera.

Entre por la ventana y vi que Jake estaba sentado en la cama volteo cuando me oyó, no decía nada solo me miraba esperado alguna explicación, pero que carajos iba a explicar, definitivamente esto iba a ser largo muy largo.

**Espero mas comentarios**

**Y les entregare el próximo pronto**


	11. Tormenta

_Tormenta_

-Jake- suspire, que le iba a decir –yo… yo estaba en el bosque- mentí, esperen mentí, le mentí a Jake, yo nunca mentía mucho menos a el, que rayos me pasaba.

-te pedí que no salieras- su voz era dura, el nunca me había hablado así

-no podía dormir, y decidí dar una vuelta, estaba muy preocupada por ti- volví a mentir era como si salieran solas, no me gustaba mentirle quería decirle todo, pedirle perdón, prometerle que nunca mas iba a pasar, pero era como si mi boca actuara sola,

-sabes que hay un chupa… un vampiro suelto, y tu decides pasearte por el bosque, no entiendes el peligro- en su mirada solo había fuego, pero de el que te dice que si dices algo mas tu cabeza saldrá volando.

-si, lo se, no soy tan rompible y también puede ser peligrosa para ti, entiéndeme yo no puedo quedarme aquí mientras tu estas en cazando y enfrentándote a un vampiro- una parte de eso era verdad

-tengo que irme, solo vine a saber como estabas-

-¡quédate!, quédate aquí conmigo- rogué

-no puedo, la manada me esta esperando-

-yo también te estoy esperado, no quiero estar mas sin ti, quédate con migo por favor- lo necesitaba mas que nunca, me sentía mal por todo lo que le estaba haciendo, pero yo sabia que el único que podía hacerme sentir mejor era él.

-Nessie, tengo obligaciones que no puedo abandonar, tengo que proteger a mi pueblo- su voz ya estaba más calmada pero seguía siendo dura

-y yo que?- sabia que estaba siendo cruel, egoísta, sabia que esas eran sus obligaciones como lobo pero yo lo necesitaba

-Ness lo estoy haciendo por ti, porque quiero protegerte, Alex piensa que te esta buscando a ti y no voy a permitir que te pase nada, por favor quédate aquí y esta ves no te vayas a ningún lado- se dirigió hasta la puerta

-pero se fue- grite

-lo sé, y también quien lo ayudo- camino hasta quedar en frente mío yo estaba desconcertada, como sabia él.

-Jake- susurre que caso tenía seguir mintiendo

-dime que no estabas con el- baje la mirada ya no podía mentirle más –ya entiendo todo- se alejo hasta la puerta pero con velocidad vampírica me puse detrás de ella

-tienes que escucharme- rogué mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-para que, todo está claro-

-no, no lo está no se que esta pasado por tu cabeza pero no es así- lo toque y me paso una imagen, está mirando desde una ventana, no era un recuerdo de el mas bien de esos que cogía de la manada, yo estaba muy cerca de Adrian en el susurro algo y luego yo me tiraba a sus labios, era un beso pasional sin amor, pero al fin y al cabo un beso –Jake, por favor escúchame no…- se me corto la voz y las lagrimas salieron –perdóname- dije en un susurro

-Nessie, yo no te estoy atando si quieres te puedes ir con el, aquí la que puede elegir eres tu- su voz era triste

-no, Jake yo te amo, no sé qué paso pero yo…- se me corto la voz, no sabía que decir

-entonces porque lo ayudaste, porque me mentiste-

-yo no quería que te pasara nada, por eso lo aleje de aquí- esa era toda la verdad era la única idea que se me había ocurrido, para que no le pasara nada

-no querías que me pasara nada o que le pasara nada a él- su voz tenia ironía, rabia, dolor

-no, Jake no quería que te pasara nada, además yo debía avisarle que aquí no se podía cazar- dije calmadamente evitando que las lagrimas salieran

-avisarle, lo habías visto antes, lo conoces- pregunto sorprendido

-si lo conozco- bien por lo menos ya comenzaba a ser sincera

-cuando lo conociste- su voz volvió a ser dura

-una noche que salí a cazar, nos encontramos, comenzamos hablar casi nos dio el amanecer, yo le prometí que el día siguiente nos veríamos, nos vimos toda la semana y así nos hicimos amigos- dije tan rápido que no sabía si había escuchado todo.

-quieres que tu familia me mate o que, si Edward se entera de esto mi cabeza va a rodar, prometí protegerte y te vas por las noches a encontrarte con un chupasangre- respire hondo me repetía una y otra vez que él tenía derecho todo el derecho de ponerse bravo –por que no me lo dijiste?- estaba tratando de calmarse

-no te lo dije porque sabía que me ibas a regañar, que todo el mundo me iba a regañar, que dirían que es peligroso, pero Adrian no es peligroso y es mi amigo-

-tú no eres así, tu siempre afrontas las cosa, siempre sabes cuando algo está mal- me cogí por los hombros

-pero tener un amigo no es malo, nunca puedo hablar con alguien que me entienda de verdad- me estaba desesperando, sabía que el tenia derecho, pero quería encerrarme en una torre u perder la llave para que no hablara con nadie o que

-quien eres y que hesite con mi Nessie, tú no eres así, sabes las reglas de aquí, nunca te interpones sea quien sea, sabes mis obligaciones mis responsabilidades como lobo y sabes que es nuestro- volvió a gritar

-que lo vas a buscar?- también grite, soltándome de su manos

-si es lo que corresponde- la imagen de mi sueño volvió, solo imaginarme perder a Jake bastaba para calmarme, podía estar peleando con él, pero yo sabía que no podía vivir si él.

-no, no lo hagas- suplique -Adrian me prometió que no iba volver a cazar aquí, se va a ir y no va a volver- trate de convencerlo

-ya mato aquí, y tengo que proteger a mi pueblo de chupasangres solo con tu familia podemos convivir el resto son nuestros- comenzó a temblar, empuño las manos tratando de calmarse

-no puedo convencer a todos los vampiros que se vuelvan vegetarianos grite desesperada sabía que cuando el desidia algo nadie ni nada podía evitar que lo hiciera

-porque te empeñas en defender a ese chupasangre, no sabes ni siquiera a cuantas personas a matado esa cosa que ni debió nacer, merecía morir- ese me dolió, me calo hasta lo más hondo

-eso en lo que piensas, que esa cosa que ni debió nacer, que merece morir, esa cosa es igual a mi- grite

-no, no lo es- su voz seguía siendo dura

-sí lo es, cual es la diferencia entre nosotros, si yo algún día cometo un error me darían caza- estaba furiosa

-sabes que yo nunca aria eso- en sus ojos había verdad pero yo seguía dolida

-por qué?, mataría, dame caza seria tu deber, o es que hay alguna excepción- pregunte con ironía

-eres mi imprimación- grito

-no estamos halando de eso, no metas eso aquí, estamos hablando de tus deberes como lobo- estaba más furiosa aun

-mi primer deber es protegerte, no soportaría si te pasara algo- lo ultimo lo dijo bajando la voz

-y su no fura tu imprimación, o es eso lo único que te detiene- también baje la voz, pero seguía siendo furiosa

-no, no podría hacerte daño, no entiendes que yo te amo- me cogió fuerte por de los hombros

-tú no puedes separar lo imprimación de esto o que- volví a alzar la voz y me solté de su agarre

-no, no puedo mi vida entera depende de ti, desde que vi tus ojos depende de ti, es lo mas importante para mí lo único que tengo, eres lo único que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra- afirmo

-si no me hubieras mirado, si no hubiera ocurrido la imprimación, me hubieras destrozado cuando me viste en los brazos de Rosalie- sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero quería que le doliera tanto como a mi

-como sabes eso, yo nunca te lo he contado- su voz reflejaba sorpresa, vergüenza, arrepentimiento, no sabía que otros sentimiento, pero sabía que le había caudado daño, me arrepentí por eso, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta

-no importa como lo sé, solo lo es, pero contéstame, piensa que hubiera hecho te hubieras convertido en lobo y me hubieras matado?- mi vos era más calmada pero solo reflejaba dolor

-no lo sé, se lo que paso, eso es lo único que me importa- pronuncio con voz dura

-pues a mí no, tú nunca vas a entender- una lágrima salió de pensar que el nuca me amaría completamente

-entender que-

-que así no quiera está en mi, tengo una parte de vampiro y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a gente que es igual a mí, creas lo que creas- mi voz fue domo una roca fría dura, pero mi corazón es estaba volviendo añicos, estaba roto de solo pensar que el no me quería por lo que era

-Nessie, yo no quería decir eso, no lo dije sobre ti, fueron palabras sin sentido- su voz sonaba arrepentida y eso solo hiso que mi corazón doliera más, sabía que estaba sufriendo, y si el sufría yo sufría

-pero las dijiste, no sabes cuánto daño me hiso escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, de la persona que menos esperaba- otra lagrima salió

-no quise hacerte daño- dio un paso hacia mí pero yo di otro en dirección contraria

-ya lo hiciste- necesitaba salir ir a un lugar donde no me siguiera -si tu o tu manada llega a hacerle algo, si llegas a atacarlo me interpondré entre él y tu o el lobo que sea- dije antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa grande, muy seguramente mi familia ya había llegado, no quería ni verlo, el siempre considero que yo no debía nacer, lo único que lo había detenido era su imprimación, el nunca me aceptaría como era, y odiaría esa parte de mi siempre, no podía evitarlo éramos enemigos naturales, y era su deber matar a los que eran como yo, matarme a mí.

Sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, no se había convertido en lobo, trate de correr más rápido para llegar lo antes posible, no quería seguir paliando con el nos habíamos lastimado mucho, y lo mejor era espera que los ánimos se calmaran

Entre lo más rápido que pude a la casa cerré con seguro, sabía que no lo detendría, me recargue en la puerta, mi padres aparecieron en un segundo frente a mí, sentí las miradas de el resto de la familia, y los pasos de Jacob en la entrada, la cara de papa se desfiguro en un segundo paso de ser tranquila, a reflejar toda la rabia que podía tener un vampiro, había leído todo, absolutamente todo de la mente de Jacob y mía.

-ve a la sala- estaba tratando de calmarse pero su intento no es que estuviera funcionando, no quería más problemas, así que de inmediato me fui a la sala, oí como abría la puerta mientras que mama llegaba a la sala.

-como fue que paso todo esto- oí a papa sí que estaba alterado

-Edward me acabo de enterar, sabes que no lo hubiera permitido- la voz de Jacob también era fuerte

-te la encargue, te pedí que cuidaras de ella-

-que querías que me quedara vigilando su ventana, creí que ella se ponía a dormir no a vagar por los bosques- dijo mientras papa se acercaba a la sala –has sido muy irresponsable, confiaba en ti en que no ibas a cometer locuras- papa nunca me había hablado así.

-Edward que sucede-

-Renesmee llevo a un vampiro que conoció una noche en el bosque a la casa de Charlie- ahora mama también estaba furiosa

-caes encuentra del riesgo en que lo pusiste- dijo mama

-verifique que no fuera a estar en la casa, además sabe controlarse- me defendí

-de todas manera fue muy irresponsable, y cautas veces te pedimos que no vagaras sola por los bosque- seguía alterada

-pero no me pasó nada- grite

-pero pudo haberte pasado, algún vampiro te pudo atacar, que si los vulturis deciden darse un paseo por aquí- rugió

-no he hecho nada para que vengan aquí, además si decidieran hacer algo Alice nos diría- sentí como todos torcían el gesto –viste algo- la mire

-Nessie nosotros solo queremos que estés segura- dijo Rosalie

-me están ocultado algo- pregunte

-no, solo queremos que estés segura y no nos haces el trabajo fácil vagando en un bosque con quien sabe quién, es peligroso-

-creí que me apoyarías- dije pensando a que ella le fascinaría que estuviera con cualquier otro envés de Jake

-te apoyaría en cualquier otra circunstancia- eso solo me izo confirmar mis sospechas, me estaban ocultando algo

-que circunstancia, que me están ocultando no entienden que ya crecí que tengo derecho a saber-

-no es nada, no estamos ocultando nada, solo queremos que no hagas cosas imprudentes- dijo Rosalie, yo la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo y me dolió que ella no confiera en mi que nadie confiara en mi

-no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer, así quieras nunca tendrás derecho sobre mi- Rosalie bajo la cabeza, si un vampiro pudiera llorar ella lo haría, pero estaba segada por la rabia así que no me arrepentí.

-no le hables a tu tía así, ella ha hecho muchas cosas por ti- dijo mi papa

-si como defenderme de ti- grite, papa también bajo la cabeza sabía que estaba siendo muy injusta, el me había pedido perdón muchas veces por eso, que después de mama yo era lo más importante para él, pero era como si no fuera yo, como si las palabras salieran solas

-Renesmee, no le digas eso a tu papa, estas siendo injusta-

-es la verdad-corrí hacia la puerta –ustedes nunca van a aceptar que yo crecí- serré la puerta y me hecha a correr mientras un trueno desataba la tormenta comenzaba y daba señas de que no pararía pronto.

GRACIAS A TINA BLACK Y ANITA ROCIO ESPERO QUE OTROS TAMBIEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME DEN IDEAS

GRACIAS

HASTA LA PROCCIMA


	12. Dudas

_dudas_

Corría, corría y seria corriendo, llevaba no se cuanto tiempo corriendo, y la verdad no me importaba, estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza la ropa me pesaba, pero tampoco me importaba, estaba cayendo un diluvio y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto, no quería concentrarme en nada, no quería pensar, quería reprimir todo el coraje que tenia, no era justo que creyeran que todavía era un niña, yo no era una niña no me veía come una, no me sentía como una, pero a pesar de que intentaba no pensar, mi mente estaba a mil, nota que llovía menos y el paisaje cambiaba quien sabe en donde estaba pero seguí corriendo,

Iba tan distraída del camino, así que no me di cuenta del momento en el que tropecé con una roca, pro la velocidad en la que iba, la roca quedo totalmente destruida, rodé por unos 200 antes de caer por un desfiladero, me golpee tan fuerte que sentía el olor de mi propia sangre, yo nunca me había hecho una herida, ardía y ardía mucho, sentí las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, me sentía tan mal, no solo por la caída sino también por haber tratado a mi familia así, la ir había desaparecido, dejando solo dolor y arrepentimiento, había paliado con las personas que más quería, los había tratado mal, muy mal, no quería que me trataran como una niñita pero estaba actuando como una.

Comencé a caminar la lluvia iba desapareciendo hasta que solo fueron una pequeña llovizna que iba parando poco a poco hasta que paro de llover, mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido y ropa había quedado rota dejando expuestas mis heridas, de la camisa (que era blanca y ahora gris de suciedad) no había quedado mucho, el jean había sobrevivido un poco más, pero no mucho, si mi tía Alice me hubiera visto así… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero recordarla solo me hiso sentir peor me acurruque en las ramas de un árbol y comencé a llorar, y tras del hecho ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Renesmee!- levante el rostro esperando encontrarme con en gris profundo de sus ojos, por algún motivo me alegro verlo.

-Adrian- me seque las lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

-estas bien- dio un par de pasos pero recordé que estaba sangrando y que él se alimentaba de la manera tradicional.

-no te acerques- me levante rápido, el se detuvo y me miro extrañado –estoy herida- se acerco mucho más rápido

-nunca atacaría a alguien de mi especie- dijo divertido

-pero el ardor… tu…-

-tranquila, déjame revisarte- me cogió un brazo, su rose provoco un vacio en mi estomago –no es nada grave sanamos rápido… pero tu camisa no lo hará- me acorde de que mi torso estaba casi desnudo de no ser por el sostén y un poco de camisa, me sonroje –vas a estar bien somos resistentes- me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta –pero voy a limpiarte las heridas no sabemos si se pueden infectar- me ayudo a sentarme, en un movimiento fluido se quito la camisa, rasgo el bode de su camisa, era gris oscura, resaltaba con sus ojos y lo hacía ver más apuesto, pero ver su torso desnudo izo que por un momento me quedara sin aire, comenzó a limpiar las heridas con cuidado, ardía, y cuando me quejaba el solo me sonreía haciendo que bajara un poco, después de terminar de limpiar mis rodillas se movió a una herida que estaba en el muslo, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido y mi respiración se entrecorto, trate de calmarme pero no fue posible hasta que dejo de limpiar mis herida –listo, ten póntela-dijo pasándome su camisa

-gracias- me quite mi mojada. rota y sucia camisa y me puse la de el se sentó a mi lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

-puedo preguntarte porque estabas llorando- su voz se notaba temerosa como si estuviera tanteando el terreno

-me caí- alce una ceja

-por eso estas triste, todos alguna vez se caen- luego se rio

-me pelee con mi familia- se me quebró la voz

-y con el licántropo- se notaba la rivalidad

-si también con Jake- pensar en el izo que me sintiera aun mas triste, no me gustaba estar paliada con él.

-por que?- su voz aun sonaba insegura

-porque estoy hará de que me traten como una niña- alce mi rostro

-pero en este momento parece una- se burlo

-lo se eso es lo peor de todo, ellos no confían en mi, y les doy razones para que no lo hagan, me gustaría poder demostrarles que crecí, pero ellos nunca se van a dar cuenta de eso, creen que soy débil, que no puedo defenderme, que no puedo tomar una decisión bien, me gustaría que dejaran de ver la niña que siempre ven y jake- se me quebró la voz de pensar en él, era tan difícil.

-ya veo las ventajas de crecer solo-

-a que te refieres-

-bueno pues yo siempre he estado solo toda mi vida nadie me dice que hacer, ni como actuar, nadie me controla nada simplemente hago mi vida…, mientras que tu…- corto en un suspiro

-yo que- dije brava

-bueno… mira mis hermanos y yo hemos estados solo, crecimos y aprendimos solos, el único que a estado acompañado fue Nahuel, solo de su tía, nunca tanta gente alrededor, en cambio tu no has podido descubrir tu verdadera naturaleza- su voz estaba seria

-ha que te refieres-

-a que siempre tienes compañía, estas con es perro, o por tu familia, vampiros o humanos, nunca has estado sola ni siquiera en tus pensamientos, no tienes libertad y han reprimido tu naturaleza, tal vez por eso es que te sientes así- me quede callada un momento seria cierto… bueno con mi papa cerca mi cabeza trataba de no pensar nada malo, pero…

-no entiendo lo de mi verdadera naturaleza-

-mira tu tienes… un estilo de vida distinta a la de todos nosotros, solo tu has tenido a tu madre contigo y una familia que te han educado y nosotros siempre aprendimos por instinto, así es como descubrimos lo que somos-

-estas insinuando que debería volver a la dieta normal- dije con ironía

-no…, si ti no quieres no, solo digo que tú no te conoces de verdad- torcí el gesto

-si puede que tengas razón, pero no quiero matar personas para descubrir quién soy- me mordí le labio inferior como de costumbre

-mira no solo puedes conocerte de esa forma- no lo seguía, el pareció notarlo –puedes compartir con los tuyos- seguía sin entender –mira cuando yo conocí a mis hermanos eso me ayudo mucho, somos tan pocos que a veces una se siente realmente solo- se voltio y quedamos frente a frente

-pero yo hablo con Nahuel- dije intentando no quedar atrapada en sus ojos

-no es lo mismo, convivir es distinto, aprendes mas que por un teléfono- toco mi mejilla –lo vez, sientes, no es lo mismo- susurro, tenia razón yo nunca había sentido alguien con mi temperatura, siempre mas fría o mas caliente, nunca igual, nos acercábamos cada ves mas, de repente ya no estaba lo vi en una rama cercana con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver mas sexi –lo ves

-si, casi nunca tienes la posibilidad de tocas alguien con la misma temperatura- dije sonriendo

-si eso es cierto, podría disfruta de esa sensación siempre, yo me voy en unos días, iré a visitar a mis hermanos, podrías compartir con nosotros- volvió a mi lado

-pero tendría que hablar con mi familia y creo que Jacob no quera ir, sería difícil- el izo mala cara.

-no me entendiste- dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-¿a, no?- pregunte

-si quieres conocerte, eso lo tienes que hacer sola- se acerco mas

-si eso es cierto, pero no me dejaran ir sola- susurre

-tienes derecho a tonar tus decisiones, ¿no?- lo sentí muy cerca –ven conmigo, vámonos los dos solos, yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas- susurro en mi oído su aliento golpeaba mi piel, era difícil pensar, me aturdía, quería voltearme y probar de nuevo sus labios, pero todo era confuso mi cabeza estaba aturdía, sus palabras aun retumbaban en mi cabeza –que dices bienes conmigo- se alejo

-no lo se, no es fácil, aunque la idea es… fascinante- sonó un trueno y me recordó que debía volver a mi casa, y arreglar las cosas –tengo que irme señale el cielo y pareció entenderlo

-cierto va a llover, y estas lejos de Forks- sonrió

-en donde estoy- pregunte

-cerca a Vancuver- sonrió

-bueno creo que tengo que correr mucho, nos vemos

-cuando me darás tu respuesta- pregunto mientras nos paramos

-no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo, en donde te puedo encontrar-

-yo te llamo, cogí tu numero ayer- dijo al ver mi cara –fue un placer verte- cogió mi mama y la beso como en las películas –espero que nos veamos pronto-

-si, yo también lo espero, gracias por escucharme- ya me iba a ir –Adrian- lo llame –no tienes frio- señale su camisa

-quédatela, la necesitas-

-pero la gente se va a extrañar de verte sin ella- señale

-tu perro no lo hace-

-si, pero es distinto, tu vas a una ciudad

-seré cuidadoso- sonrió –Renesmee- me llamo cuando ya me había girado, voltee y el me jalo hasta que quedamos muy cerca, sus labios tocaron los míos y comenzamos a besarnos, solo nos separamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire –piénsalo-

…

Ya me iba acercando a mi casa, como raro en Forks seguía lloviendo, tenía la cabeza hacha un lio, había estado pensando en que decir, un simple perdóname no bastaría, pero tenía que intentarlo, debía hacerlo no quería seguir paliada ni con mi familia ni con Jake, y a él sí que le debía una buena disculpa, una explicación, no lastimarlo mas, pero es que cuando estaba con Adrian mis reacciones no eran lógicas, no pensaba con claridad, sabía que amaba a Jake, pero iba y me besaba con otro, simplemente estaba loca y para rematar las palabras de Adrian aun sonaban en mi cabeza, irme con él, conocerme, tal vez funcionara, pero dudaba que me dejara ir y sola, eso era caso perdido.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí a la sala, mientras hacía nudos con las mangas de la camisa, cubrí mis pensamientos, lo último que necesitaba era otra pelea, cuando entre todos estaban ahí, mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos, y toda la manada de Jake, pasee mis ojos rápidamente, el ambiente era tenso sus caras reflejaban el disgusto, baje mi cabeza y me enfonde en el piso por un momento me pareció lo más interesante del planeta, no era capas de mirarlos a la cara, me sentía avergonzada por lo que había hacho, suspire pesadamente

-yo lo siento mucho no debí haber dicho lo que dije, y se que no basta con pedirles perdón- susurre seguía mirando al piso, nadie dijo nada, mire con el rabillo del ojo a Rosalie ella era la que menos se merecía lo que dije, su cara estaba descompuesta, tendría que pedirle una disculpa aparte, la mire ella solo cogió a Emmett mas duro y endureció mas su cara

-de verdad siento lo que dije, se que fueron cosas muy feas e injustas- no dijo nada solo de mantenía en si sitio con la mandíbula aun más tensa –de verdad, perdóname- suplique me iba a acercar pero su expresión me arbirtió –tía lamento lo que dije, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, no tengo una disculpa suficiente, pero no quiero que sigas así con migo por favor- de repente ella ya no estaba ni Emmett.

-es verdad lo que dijiste, no soy nadie ni nada para decirte que hacer o no, nunca tendré derecho sobre ti y eso lo sé- su voz se oyó desde la puerta

-no, no es cierto, no estaba pensando cuando lo dije-

-pero lo dijiste eso es lo que vale- se oyó el golpe de la puerta

-no quise que esto pasara tía- dije sabiendo que aun me escuchaba, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba el latir de los corazones, era insoportable –regáñenme, digan algo, digan lo mala persona que he sido, no soporto mas el silencio-suplique a mis padres

-nosotros nos vamos a la cabaña, tú has lo que quieras- dijo papa mientras se paraba con mama

-pero yo…- otros que desaparecieron en el aire –de verdad lo lamento-dije mientras las lagrimas aparecían

-Jake ya nos podemos ir- dijo muy bajito Embril, la manada se veía toda tensionada, y Jacob tenía cruzados los brazos, y los puños apretados

-sí, yo ya me voy, mejor dicho nos vamos- ni siquiera me miro, hay no podía ser, todo el mundo está en contra mío o que

-gracias por todo muchachos- dijo mi abuelo, Jake paso por mi lado y me miro un momento, bueno no a mi sino a la camisa y siguió sin más, como todos, Seth me dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió.

-en vamos a cambiarte de ropa- me cogió Alice y me llevo a su cuarto, me sentía realmente mal, mi familia me odiaba, y Jake me miro con tanto rencor, me dolía, pero me lo merecía –me puedes decir que estabas haciendo para que el pantalón quedara así-

-me caí- trate de contener las lagrimas

-tranquila Nessie todo va a estar bien- me abrazo, entramos al baño y se puso a alistar las cosas para el baño

-no lo creo los lastime mucho, mama ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra y Jake…- las lagrimas volvieron a caer, ella simplemente me abrazo más duro

-te van a perdonar ya lo veras, es difícil estar bravo mucho tiempo contigo, tus padres te perdonaran al igual que Rose- serró la llave del grifo y puso el jabón para que hiciera espuma

-Jake no lo hará, el no me va a perdonar, lo lastime como no tienes idea-

-Jacob no puede estar sin ti, se le pasara- darnos un tiempo sería bueno, al final el me seguía viendo como una niña, pero no podía estar separada de él sabiendo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos míos, las palaras de Adrian retumbaron en mi cabeza _–ven conmigo, vámonos los dos solos, yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas- _tal vez sería lo mejor, irme, madurar, conocerme, conocer a otros como yo aprender de ellos, tal vezcuando regresara ya no me viera como niña, sino como una mujer, como su mujer, además si las cosas en casa seguían así no aguantaría mucho, lo avía decidido me iba a ir con Adrian, era lo mejor.

-Nessie porque te veo de viaje- me miro muy seriamente

-cosas mías- me limite a contestar

-como esa camisa- pregunto acercándose

-si- no iba a decir nada, tenia que hablar con mis padres, con Jacob, aclararles todo antes de decirles a otros

-te dejare ropa tienes que descansar, se nota que no has dormido mucho- salió

-gracias- susurre

…

Salí de la tina cuando el agua se enfrió, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de salir, quería relajarme, no pensar, pero era imposible todo estaba en mi mente, me seguía doliendo en cuerpo, aunque las heridas estaban sanando, me envolví en la toalla y encontré una linda bata de seda lila, definitiva mente Alice tenía muy buen gusto, me la puse y seque mi caballo, comencé a peinarlo, eso siempre lo hacia mi tía Rosalie, siempre decía que amaba mi cabello desde pequeña se dedicaba a peinarme y era agradable, la extrañaba derrame una lagrima, los iba a extrañar tanto, pero tenía que hacerlo, hacer que me dejaran de ver como una niña.

Sentí una ola de tranquilidad –pasa- Jasper entro, me sonrió

-hola- su voz sonó suave

-hola- mi voz era ronca, la ola aumento, me sentía un poco mejor, el don de Jasper era genial, otra cosa para extrañar

-ven recuéstate necesitas descansar, Alice y yo te sedemos el cuarto- se sentó en la cama

-gracias tío- me pare de del asiento del tocador y el acomodo las almohadas

-tus emociones han estado muy agitadas, hay tanta tristeza, pero también hay miedo, decisión, esperanza, que estas planeando- me pregunto mientras me acomodaba en la cama

-nada, debió haber sido un día difícil para ti- intente cambiar le tema

-sí, sobre todo por tus sentimientos, son intensos, muy intensos, de verdad ese muchacho vale la pena para pelear con todos, hasta con Jake- _no tienes tacto_ pensé

-no fue por el- respondí

-entonces por qué?-

-porque… no me gusta que me traten como a una niña- suspire y el también lo hiso

-Nessie, nosotros nunca aviamos cuidado a una niña y a veces no sabemos que hacer menos cuando tu creses tan rápido, no es fácil- dijo cogiendo mi mano

-es que nunca había encontrado a nadie con el que me pudiera conectar tanto, alguien tan parecido a mí, ni siquiera con Nahuel me conecto de esa forma-

-que sientes por el- preguntó

- no lo sé, dime tu, yo estoy muy confundida- respondí

-hay cariño, nervios, te gusta, pero nada comparado con lo que reflejas cuando estas con Jacob, nada es tan fuerte como eso- me dolió, sabía que no me iba a perdonar

-pero él no me va a perdonar, le mentí, lo lastime, y sería muy justo, no merezco que me perdone- susurre

-Jacob no estaba bravo, el no se puede enfadar contigo, el estaba celoso, muy celoso, mas cuando llegaste con una camisa que no es tuya- eso me sorprendió

-¡celoso! Eso no tiene sentido, el sabe que yo lo amo, que no podría estar con nadie mas, es casi imposible que me enamore de otro, la imprimación…-

-él sabe que la única que puede elegir eres tú, no estás atada en la misma forma que él lo está contigo- me cayo

-Pero…- me puso un dedo en los labios

-deja que las cosas se calmen, veras como todo ira bien, ahora descansa- me acomode en las almohadas

-gracias-

-duerme bien- me dio un beso en la frente pasándome un recuerdo

_ estaba corriendo por el bosque estaba a punto de amanecer iba con Alice ella se veía muy apurada_

_-me puedes explicar porque no podemos volver, porque salimos así- le preguntó a Alice mientras seguían corriendo _

_-tenemos que buscar algo, no podemos perder tiempo, no va ser fácil encontrarlo- contesto rápido, en su voz solo había miedo_

_-que es lo que tenemos que buscar, Alice contigo es muy fácil encontrar a las personas-_

_-no cuando no las puedo ver, tenemos que buscar a alguien como Nessie- respondió rápido_

_-no creo que haya nadie como ella, Es única- repuso_

_-claro que no ella es total mente única, no creo que alguien se pueda comparar con ella, pero al menos que sea de la misma raza-_

_-crees que allá otros híbridos- pregunto con escepticismo_

_-no lo sé, pero es la única forma que tenemos para ayudar- respondió_

_-sigo pensando que ella es única-_

Solo había pasado un segundo y ya había salido, estaba cansada pero no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como se lo iba a decir a decir a mis padres sin que estallara la tercera guerra mundial y que me dejaran ir, pero era mi decisión y ellos tenían que respetarla.

…

_Era el mismo sueño de siempre, el mismo bosque, la misma neblina, el mismo afán y lo peor de todo la misma impotencia, llegue al mismo claro con la batalla, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía hacer nada, esta vez otra cosa me llamo la atención una figura pequeña, no podía verle la cara, si capa era de un gris más oscuro y en su cintura tenía un cinturón en el que cargaba dos espadas, ella trataba de esquivar todos los obstáculos, tenía un objetivo claro , mi mama, quería gritar, quería actuar pero mis pies pesaban y estaban clavados al piso, la figura llego y ataco era muy hábil, mama intentaba defenderse pero era inútil, ella está muy bien entrenada, luchaba mejor que cualquier otro, cuando tuvo a mama en el piso no busco su cuello sino que la toco con su cara con la palma de la mano, eso era extraño todos los vampiros buscaban siempre el cuello, y ese gesto me parecía tan familiar, pero su toque dejo a mi mama inconsciente eso era imposible nadie podía dejar a un vampiro inconsciente, a ella se le cayó la capota su cabello era rizado color cobre, voltio su cara y la pude ver con claridad era yo, pero diferente, una sonrisa malévola estaba en sus, mis labios y los ojos ya no eran de ese color chocolate brillante, sino más bien de un color tierra y sin brillo._

Me desperté jadeando, intentando respirar, mi corazón se había vuelto loco, intentaba calmarlo pero el sueño fue tan horrible, mire el reloj eran las tres de la tarde y a pesar de haber dormido tanto seguía cansada, me cambie con una sudadera negra, no tenia humor pata mi tía Alice y su sesión de ropa, me dirigí a la cocina mi estoma estaba rugiendo llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin probar bocado, y allí estaba mi abuela.

-Hola cariño que tal dormiste- su voz era dulce y su sonrisa cálida

-hola abuela, dormí bien- para que preocuparlos con mis locas pesadillas, me paso un plato con huevos y me los comí rápido, oí el movimiento de la casa, mi abuelo estaba en el despacho, Jasper y Alice en la sala, pero no se oía a nadie más –donde están-

-rose no ha venido por aquí pero Emmett llamo están bien y tus padres fueron a ver a Charlie, llamo anoche porque no aparecías, está muy preocupado, tus padres fueron a calmarlo- respondió con una sonrisa intentando hacerme sentir mejor, sus pire pesadamente

-no ha venido nadie- ella sabía por quien estaba preguntando

-no, Jacob no ha venido- _que tacto_ pensé –tal vez venga pronto- _no lo creo _me dijo mi mente, termine el desayuno y me senté en el piano, otra cosa para mi lista de lo voy a extrañar, pase mis dedos sobre las teclas haber que notas eran tristes, reflejaban perfectamente como me sentía, recordé el día que papa me enseño a tocar piano.

_yo era muy pequeña, me aburría estaba lloviendo muy duro por eso no podía salir y Jake estaba de guardia, me pase por la sala de la cabaña, mama leía un libro, cumbres rocosas, raro en ella, se oían las notas del piano papa estaba tocando la nana de mama y luego comenzó a sonar mi nana, me senté al lado muy pasito pero papa se dio dienta y me sonrió, pero no dejo de tocar, me puse a ver como movía sus dedos, me fascinaban los sonidos que producían, papa rea el mejor en todo, desee tocar así ayudarle a papa con sus composiciones, poder sorprenderlo un día con una nana para él, me reí ante el pensamiento, era incomparable, nunca podría tocar como papa _

_-quieres aprender- me había escuchado, siempre lo hacía, pero su sonrisa me quito todo el enojo que había sentido por un micro segundo_

_-no creo que pueda tocar como tu- respondí con mi voz de niña_

_-por algo, se empieza- sonreí y el comenzó a explicarme las nota, su posición en el piano, el en pentagrama, el tiempo, todo me lo grabe hasta el más mínimo detalle, me ayudo a cocar una canción pequeña, me sentía feliz, mi mama se acerco y nos abraso_

_-vas a ver qué vas a ser una gran pianista, lo tienes en los genes- susurró a mi oído yo solo sonríe con esa sonrisa que sabía que le encantaba, la que había heredado de papa, tenerlos hay, saber que confiaba en mi era lo mejor que la vida podía dar, bueno además de el olor que apareció, y el sonido del golpe de la puerta corrí a abrir, era Jake, mi Jake siempre seria mío._

Seguía tocando las notas cada vez eran más tristes ya estaba llorando de nuevo, presioné con fuerza las teclas y apareció ese flash que ya conocía, veía a mama era humana estaba concentrada en como papa tocaba su nana se veía tan feliz.

Comencé a tocar claro de luna para ver si podía sentirme un poco mejor pero no fue así, mi tío comenzó a enviar olas de felicidad lo que me izo sentir peor, así que me levante y fui al antiguo cuarto de mis papa me acosté en la cama grande que había allí y espere no soñar con nada mas, eso no me ayudaba.

…

Me levante de la cama principalmente porque ya no podía dar más vueltas en ella, me arregle rápido y salí a dar una vuelta al bosque ya no aguantaba más el encierro, caminaba tratando de encontrar algún aroma, algo que me guiara hacia Rosalie o hacia mis padres, pero sus aromas no estaban allí, camine hacia la Push, pero no encontré a ningún lobo, así que camine sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar a Adrian sabía que no estaba cerca, el no podía estar vagando en estos bosques.

Me senté en un árbol, quería pensar, despejar mi mente, mi cabeza no paraba de gritarme que lo había arruinado todo no había aparecido en dos días y su última mirada me había dolido tanto, recordé cada momento de la semana pasada, esa fue una de las mejores semanas de mi vida y el sueño que tuve Jake y yo juntos, con una familia, unos niños igualitos a él, quería hacerlo realidad peor una parte de mi me decía que tal vez eso ya no podía ser.

…

_No veía nada solo escuchaba voces que nunca había escuchado, pero me parecían tan familiares_

_-que fue lo que sucedió-_

_-no lo se, ella estaba muy distinta, sus ojos no eran del mismo color eran negros, no era ella…, se fue-_

_-pero porque aria eso ella no es así- esa era mis voz_

_-mama ella ya no está hay-_

_-o tal vez si, solo está dormida, en un profundo letargo-_

_-mientras su cuerpo es manejado…-_

_-te dije que no había que despertarla- esa voces eran muy parecidas, y hablaban como si se entendieran entre ellos, por algún motivo eso no me pareció raro_

_-no la desperté ella simplemente abrió los ojos- ya me estaba aburriendo de oírlos pelear_

_-como podemos ayudarla- dije_

_-mama, no hay forma de ayudarla, ella tiene más poder que nosotros dos juntos-_

_-si intentamos entrar a la mente de ella nos destruirá-_

_-hay solo dos opciones…-_

_-o ella aprende a controlarlo…-_

_-o debemos matarla…-_

_-es tu hermana como dicen eso- dijo la otra voz no se parecía en nada, ni le tenía igual cariño que a las otras, pero la apreciaba_

_-son las únicas opciones…-_

_-y por supuesto que no queremos la segunda…-_

_-ella es la única…-_

_-que puede hacer algo…-_

Desperté en mi cama en la cabaña, no entendía ese sueño, la cosa más rara que había soñado, aunque sentía angustia, no entendía nada

-dormir en el bosque, bajo la lluvia no es nada prudente- oí la vos de mi tía Rose sentada al lado de la cama sonriendo, no pude contenerme me levante y la abrace con fuerza

-tía de verdad perdóname, te he extrañado tanto, lo siento, no debí haber dicho esas cosas horribles, te quiero tanto- dije tan rápido que dudo que me allá entendido algo

-lo se mi niña tranquila todo está bien- me seguía abrazando yo la apreté con un poco mas de fuerza

-de verdad necesito que me digas que me perdonas, nada de lo que dije fue cierto- la mire a la cara

-te perdono, pero hay cosas que dijiste que si son ciertas

-no, nada de lo que dije es cierto

-si la parte en la que debemos tratarte debemos dejar de tratarte como a una niña y en que te apoyaría para que salieras con otros, no solo con ese chucho- me sonrió

-tía- proteste, ella sabía que no me gustaba que le digiera así y ella lo sabia

-Nessie si me gustaría que tuviera otros amigos, que no solo andes con el perro, pero sé que es tu felicidad y per eso no le he quitado la cabeza, y con respecto a ese otro muchacho…-

-tía- no quería que arruinara este momento

-es este momento estamos preocupados por tu seguridad, podrías por lo menos presentarlo en la casa- mi tía estaba seria

-me estas ocultando algo ella suspiro –que es- la conocía muy bien

-Alice tubo una visión pero no sabemos qué significa- me miro a los ojos

-y no me vas a decir que es la visión- si que los conocía

-no, nadie la entiende así que para que preocuparte- eso sí que iba a ser difícil, además no creo que me dejaran viajar con Adrian así como así

-cuando regresaste- intente cambiar el tema

-ayer en la noche, te encontramos en el bosque bajo la lluvia y dormida, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no hagas eso- me oculte debajo de las cobijas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas –estuviste toda la noche muy inquieta, con que estabas soñando- pregunto destapándome la cara

-no sé, no recuerdo con que estaba soñando- no quería preocuparlos con mis locos sueños

-bueno, voy a dejarte para que te cambies, tus padres quieren hablar contigo- luego se paro

-donde están- no los oían en la cabaña

-en la casa, a Edward le estaba dando dolor de cabeza-

-¿ha?-

-no lo sé. Bella puso su escudo para que no intentara descifrar tus sueños- contesto

-en un momento voy-

-Alice alisto tu ropa-

-gracias- salió, me cambie rápido, tenía que pedirle disculpas, decirles sobro mi decisión de irme con Adrian, salí de la cabaña, fui caminando hasta la casa, no quería llegar tan pronto, necesitaba pensar sobre cómo decirles

Cuando llegue, mi abuela me dio el desayuno, subí al estudio y antes de entrar respire profundo.

Mama y papa estaban en la ventana, mama lo tenía cogido de la cara ella solo hacia eso cuando tenían dejaba su escudo, papa asistió y se sentaron en el sofá

-siéntate- dijo mama abriendo un espacio entre ellos, su voz era calmada, me senté con temor, suspire

-yo siento lo que dije, perdónenme, lo dije segada por la ira, lo siento, perdónenme- suplique

-hija sabemos que lo que dijiste no lo pensaste, pero nos preocupa más las lo que estas pensando ahora- hay me había escuchado –si, y se lo dije a tu mama- se me había olvidado por completo que el nunca dejaba de estar pendiente de mi mente

-Nessie es verdad que planeas irte- pregunto mama con tristeza

-si- suspire –de verdad quiero hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo- conteste

-te sientes tan mal como para hacerlo- pregunto mama

-no es que me sienta mal, sino que quiero conocerme, necesito hacerlo, necesito madurar, hacer que me dejen de ver como una niña y aquí no la voy a lograr- me recosté en el hombro de mi mama

-Nessie cuando te piensas ir- pregunto papa

-no lo sé, no sé cuando, tengo que cuadrar cosas- pensé en Jake no me podía ir sin arreglar las cosas con él.

-te proponemos un trato, te dejaremos ir, pero no ahora- dijo seria mente

-danos un tiempo, unos meses tal vez, hasta tu cumpleaños, iras el tiempo que necesites pero por ahora no- dijo mama

-está bien, hasta mi cumpleaños, lo importante es que ya tengo el permiso- sonreí, nos quedamos abrazados un buen tiempo

-Ness tienes que arreglar otra cosa- dilo papa, yo sabía a que se refería me paso el teléfono, y marque al celular de Jake, sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro… nadie contestaba, papa y mama salieron volví a marcar y dio el mismo resultado marque unas cuantas veces más pero no contesto, cambie de numero, marque a la casa de los Black, y lo mismo nadie contestaba, como a la cuarta vez y cuando ya hiba a dejar de sonar contestaron

-_halo_- era Billy respire profundo

-hola Billy hablas con Nessie, me podría pasar a Jake- pregunte temerosa

-_el no está_- dijo serio

-donde esta-

-_no lo sé, no ha venido_- respondió con algo de nostalgia

-bien, ammm gracias, le podrías decir que le llame-

-_si yo le digo, adiós_- colgaron

Baje a la sala, me quede esperando a que llamaran, necesitaba hablar con el

-tranquilízate Ness- repetía mi tío Jasper como un loro mojado, se le había rayado el disco.

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas, que le podía llevar tanto tiempo, cogí las llaves de mi auto y salí hacia la Push, deje mi auto al frente de la casa de Jake y toque la puerta, nadie abrió, la volví a tocar y justo cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta de nuevo abrió Rachel

-Nessie que sorpresa- me saludo con una sonrisa

-puedes decirle a Jacob que estoy acá- estaba tan nerviosa

-Nessie, el no está acá- dijo con una mueca

-está en la playa- pregunte

-no, el no ha venido a la reserva en muchos días-

-qué, pero ha llamado-

-no, yo me estoy quedando acá para cuidar de mi papa, pero él no ha dado ninguna señal, sabemos que está bien porque esta como lobo pero nada mas- contesto

-gracias, si viene le dices que estuve acá

-si claro, nos vemos en la boda- se despidió

-claro nos vemos- respondí, aunque la verdad ya no pensaba en ir y no creo que a Legh le agradara verme ahora

Camine hasta la playa me senté a mirar el atardecer, sentía que me pasaba el cuerpo, me faltaba el aire, me faltaba Jake

-hey Nessie que sorpresa tenerte por aca- era Seth

-hola- mi voz sonó ronca

-que pasa, porque esa cara tannnnnn larga- bromeo

-es la única que tengo- respondí también bromeando, aunque me sonó fatal

-sabes a lo que me refiero-

-he tratado de hablar con Jake pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado- respondí

-ha… piensas arreglar las cosas con el- se sentó a mi lado

-si- suspire pesadamente –me gustaría hacerlo si aparece

-está en Alaska-

-tan lejos?- eso me extraño

-está dándote espacio-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Jeke cree que…- lo mire fijamente –que tienes derecho a hacer tu vida, que al que quieras, para él va a estar bien- respondió

-¿el cree que ya no lo quiero?-

-no lo sé, él trata de no pensar y mantenerse alejado-

-mantenerse alejado de mí, pero yo lo quiero, no, es lo que más amo en mi vida, no puedo querer a nadie más, estamos imprimados-

-sí pero… Ness él no quería decirte lo de la imprimación, te conoce, no quería que sintieras alguna obligación con el-

-obligación, de que, de quererlo, pero si yo lo quiero desde… desde siempre- estaba a punto de llorar, me abrase las piernas y hundí mi cara en las rodillas, toque mi muñeca y la pulsera de Jake, siempre me daba una igualita cada vez que crecía, la ultima le puso un lobo tallado en madera; no sabía que significaba esa pulsera era algo importante, pero no sabía que, había notado que también la tenían las otras imprimadas.

-la imprimación puede ser falsa?-

-que-

-Que si la imprimación puede ser falsa, equivocada?-

-ha, porque me preguntas eso-

-no se…, en sus leyendas dicen algo

-Nessie, la imprimación siempre es algo verdadero, definitivo, nunca hay otra, nunca es falsa Jake te va a amar toda la vida, siempre ha sido así-

-pero ellas todas son humanas, yo no soy completamente humana, mi otra mitad es su enemigo natural, tal vez con nosotros sea distinto- susurre

-Nessie, mi hermana se imprimió de un vampiro, crees que su imprimación es falsa- pregunto

-no, ella se ve feliz- respondí

-y los vampiros solo tienen una pareja y si tú eliges a Jake…-

-y si no funciona así- comencé a llorar

-el te ama con todo su ser nunca va a amar a nadie más- me recosté en su hombro y me quede viendo cómo caía el sol

-Ness creo que deberían hablar y aclarar todos los malos entendidos, nunca había visto a Jake tan feliz como en la semana pasada y tú no te quedabas atrás, no dejes que eso se pierda-

**Gracias por los reviews esto se va a poner bueno **

**Lo voy a actualizar para bruja**

**Espero sus sugerencias, ideas, o lo que quiera **

**Gracias **


	13. Después de la tormenta… parte I

_**Después de la tormenta… parte I **_

_Siempre viene la calma…?_

-tía no tengo ganas de ir- cuando Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que le sacara eso y cuando se trataba de fiestas que ella había organizado menos.

-Nessie eres la madrina tienes que ir- yo creo que ya no, conociendo a Legh no

-no tengo animo para ir a una fiesta- y para nada, la verdad había salido muy pocas veces de la casa, no había podido dormir bien, despertaba muchas veces en la noche, a veces gritando, cosa que preocupaba a mama, ella para que papa no tuviera dolores de cabeza ponía su escudo sobre mi, por lo que no sabían de que se trataban mis sueños y siempre decía que no me acordaba ya que ni yo los entendía, a veces era el sueño de la batalla, otras veces había gente hablando de muchas cosas, cosas que para mi no tenían sentido, voces extrañas pero familiares, unas veces les tenia mucho cariño, otras odiaba esas voces, pero realmente nunca entendía mis sueños.

-cuando uno escoge a una madrina es porque esa persona es especial- dijo Rosalie

-tías no tengo ganas, no quiero ir a dañarle el rato a algunos, es el día especial de Legh no quiero dañarle su boda- ni entristecerme mas pensé

-Ness va a estar Jaco y si hablan pueden arreglar las cosas- susurro a mi oído, no pude evitar soltar una lagrima –tranquila, el te va a perdonar-

-como lo sabes, tú no puedes verlo-

-si, yo no puedo verlo, pero te ama- sonrió

-el cree que yo no- repique

-entonces demuéstrale lo contrario, que lo amas, ve-

-tía que es lo que quieres que haga- ya me estaba colmando la paciencia

-que te arregles y vallas a la boda- sonrió,

-no tengo ganas- alce la ceja y me fu para mi habitación y me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, sentí los pasos de mis tías

-pues tú vas o vas- me levantaron de la cama y me metieron baño

-no por favor no quiero- estaba a punto de llorar

-Nessie las madrinas nunca fallan y tienes que dejar el nombre de la familia en alto, además Alex se va a sentir mal si tu no vas, el te aprecia mucho- dijo Alice hacendó esa cara de perrito a la que nadie podía resistirse, eso era trampa

-voy a la ceremonia y me devuelvo- al vertí

-bueno lo importante es que vayas- sonrió ella siempre ganaba

…

Habían pasado toda la tarde arreglándome, solo faltaba escoger el vestido, Rosalie me había hecho un peinado muy lindo, a pesar de que me haba cortado le cabello, y aunque había crecido un poco, seguía estando corto, pero ella logro recogerlo todo, y puso algunos brillantes en el, habían logrado maquillarme, _solo un retoque_ dijeron, era muy sutil un poco de brillo en los labios, que ya eran demasiado rojos ahora resaltaban mas, en los ojos pusieron un poco de rímel y una sombra rosada que hacia resaltar mas el lila de mis parpados.

Estábamos esperando a que Alice saliera de mi gran armario, sabia que iba a salir con mínimo con cinco vestidos pidiendo que me cambiara en la noche, que yo me negaría ya había dicho que solo estaría lo que durara la ceremonia y que duraríamos decidiendo unas dos horas el vestido que me iba a poner siempre era así con ellas parecían locas con la ropa.

Comencé a caminar impaciente por toda la habitación, que tanto podía durar escogiendo un vestido era ilógico, era un vestido y ya, me iba a recostar en la cama

-te cuidado con el peinado, ni se te ocurra dáñalo- rugió Rosali, ella era intimidante cuando se ponía así

-no o voy a dañar, solo quería recostarme, cuando se va a acabar esto- lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi

-Nessie por favor trata de sonreír, no aguanto verte así-me abrazo fuerte –como es posible que ese chucho te haga esto- dijo con voz dura

-tía el no tiene la culpa, fui ya la que arruino todo-cogí el lobo de felpa y lo abrace

-y eso- pregunto señalando al muñeco

-Jacob me lo dio- dolió decir su nombre –te lo presento Rose el es jake, salida jake- le moví la pata al muñeco y ella es echo a reír

-y luego dices que no eres una niña-

-tengo derecho, además es o único peludo que tengo para abrazar-mis ojos se aguaron

-no vallas a llorar o vas a dañar el maquillaje- me advierto

-tía- me queje

-como me gustaría que no sufrieras por el- baje la mirada –después de que naciste y yo te lleve a la sala, estabas muy inquieta, querías ver a Bella, y me la mostrabas a cada rato, fue el primer recuerdo que me mostraste, yo te decía que ella iba a estar bien, pero la única manera de que te calmaras fue dejándote con el y entendí que por mas que me costara aceptarlo es lo mejor para ti, deberías arreglar las cosas solo el te puede hacer feliz- eso me sorprendía toque su frente para mirar si tenia fiebre

-tú quieres que arregle las cosas con Jake?, quien eres y que hiciste con mi tía-

-hay Nessie soy yo, solo que se que es lo mejor para ti- me sonrió

-tu no lo tratarías mal, ya no dirías nada en contra de el?- pregunte rogando

-claro por ti lo haría y si eso te hace feliz, lo trataría lo mejor posible, si Jacob también lo hace- prometió

-te das cuenta que es la primera vez que le dices por su nombre- le sonreí

-tengo que practicar no?-dijo sonriendo

-gracias, eso si me aria feliz- la abrace fuerte

-bueno aprovecha yo no doy tantas oportunidades- dijo mientras nos separábamos

-ya esta no he podido decidir entre estos tres- salio mi tía Alice con los vestidos, todos eran muy sexis, que estaba planeando?, uno era azul con un escote muy pronunciado, tela vaporosa y súper corto, otro era de color rojo era largo, con una abertura que iniciaba desde muy arriba de la pierna, y dejaba ver toda la espalda, _papa le daría un infarto de ser posible_ el otro era mas censillo era negro, corto unos 10cm arriba de la rodilla, tenia una cinta de encaje blanco debajo del pecho, ese era el indicado si quería que me dejaran salir de la casa

-el negro-

-si es censillo y elegante pero…- me quede mirando a Rosalie

-segura yo elegiría el rojo, si fuera a reconciliarme lo elegiría- dijo tía Alice

-no voy en ese plan, además papa no me va a dejar salir

-el azul es lindo- dijo mi tía Rosalie

-Bella ya tiene ese color- dijo Alice

-entonces para que lo escogiste- replico Rose, se quedaron discutiendo diciendo los pro y los contra de cada vestido, al final me puse el negro, ellas eran un par de locas cuando se trataba de ropa, pudieron haberse ahorrado esa discusión, escogieron el que yo escogí al principio, me pusieron unos zapatos del mismo color, y de accesorios mi relicario y la pulserita de Jacob, me dolía hasta pensar en él, respire profundo y salí de mi habitación.

-estas muy linda- me dijo mama con una sonrisa

-tu también esta muy linda- le sonreí ella siempre se veía hermosa pero el color azul que llevaba la hacia verse mas linda aun.

-me alegras que hallas decidido ir- me abrazo

-ya están lista- salio papa de su cuarto llevaba un traje con corbata se veía muy guapo –wau te ves hermosa- le dijo a mama, luego le dio un beso muy apasionado a mama tuve que carraspear –tu también estas muy linda aunque…-

-ya se es muy corto, pero era el que menos llamaba la atención- le mostré la imagen de los otros vestidos

-ya veo- salimos de la cabaña a la casa grande, halla estaba toda la familia, estaban emocionados esta era de las pocas veces que iba a ir a la Push, todos estaban muy bien arreglados y dispuestos para la fiesta, todos menos yo, cogí mi auto y me fui hacia la Push, no quería llegar tan rápido conduje lo más lento posible y me demore en bajar, no quería enfrentar a Jake, no quería pelear con el otra vez, mi estado de ánimo que ya era inestable caería más allá del suelo, cada vez me sentía peor me costaba respirar, dormir, vivir…

Cuando llegue a la playa me encontré con mi abuelo, que irónico había venido a Forks para estar con él y era con la persona que menos había estado, con la mirada buscaba a Jeke por todos lados, no estaba, la ceremonia empezó Legh se veía hermosa feliz, la envidiaba tanto, ellos estarían juntos por toda la eternidad, Alex la haría feliz y siempre contarían el uno con el otro.

No había puesto atención a nada, mama me codeaba para que me parara, me sentara y cosas si yo estaba más pendiente de la llegada de Jacob que no ocurrió, me di cuenta que la ceremonia y había acabado por los aplausos, muy sigilosamente me fui hacia el auto no quera estar más allí, tanta felicidad solo me deprimía mas.

-es de mala educación irse sin despedirse- la voz de la abuela me detuvo, creí que había sido sigilosa.

-abuela pediré disculpas después- seguí caminando se puso delante de mí

-Nessie yo te he enseñado a ser cortes- me miro fijamente

-no tengo ganas de serlo- baje la cabeza y seguí hacia mi auto

-ellos te aprecian mucho- me detuve

-no creo que noten mi ausencia-

-solo al brindis luego si quieres yo te llevo a la casa-

-abuela- suplique

-Ness- suspire y asistí con la cabeza

El brindis paso rápido me quede a ver el primer baile de ellos como esposos, cogí mis cosas y me despedí de mi abuela le dije que tranquila que se quedara, fui hacia mi auto pero unas manos cálidas me detuvieron

-me vas a conceder una pieza- pregunto, era Zeth

-no es el mejor momento-

-no me vas a negar que baile contigo en la boda de mi hermana, no se va a volver a casar así que esto es irrepetible- dijo con una cara de cachorro a medio morir

-solo una- le advertí, me llevo a la pista de baile, el trataba de hacerme reí, pero mis intentos porque sonaran reales eran malos, no, malos no, perversos.

-creo que tienen que arreglar algo- susurro a mi oído luego me dio una delicada vuelta haciendo que otras manos me agarraran, manos que yo conocía muy bien

-¡Jake!- dije con voz ahogada ya había perdido toda esperanza de que viniera, tenía un traje, el nunca se ponía traje, pero se veía más que guapo

-si no les molesta yo me retiro- oí a Zeth yo no me di cuenta de nada, solo tenía los ojos fijos en él, no podía, no quería dejar de mirarlo

-perdóname- dijimos los dos al tiempo

-Jake tú no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo fui la que falle, yo soy la que debería rogarte, arrodillarme, suplicarte, que me perdones- dije poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-tú también tienes que perdonarme, yo también falle- negué con la cabeza, esto había pasado por mi y solo por mí –vamos a hablar a otro lado- yo me deje llevar, el camino fue silencioso, llegamos hasta nuestra playa, yo ni me había dado cuenta estaba disfruta de su compañía se paro al frente de mi.

-tú eres la que debería perdonarme porque te lastime, te hice dudar de lo que estoy más seguro en mi vida- no aguante mas y me lance a sus labios

-te amo- dije antes de chocar sus labios con los míos, los extrañaba eran la medicina perfecta para mí -nunca vuelvas a durar que te amo- volví a sus labios tan pronto como pude, si era un sueño no quería despertar.

-tenemos que volver- pero jake quería despertarme

-podemos quedarnos, no creo que se den cuenta de que faltamos- volvía a besarlo con mucha más pación

-yo creo que sí, tu familia se da cuenta de todo-

-ellos saben que contigo estoy bien, muy bien y te quieren

-si hasta tu tía- se notaba la ironía en su voz

-para que veas ella también te acepta- le mostré la conversación que habíamos tenido –podrías hacer el esfuerzo de tratarla bien- le roge

-tratare no te prometo nada, pero tratare, solo si Rosalie no me provoca- le costó decir su nombre se veía tan gracioso

-gracias- le di un beso

-bueno no quiero que piensen que te secuestre- dijo terminando el beso

…

No me había separado de Jake en toda la noche, bueno madrugada eran como las 4 de la mañana y la fiesta seguía igual de animada, mi familia se integro muy bien, yo ya no creía que los lobos y los vampiros eran enemigos naturales, pero yo ya estaba rendida había bailado toda la fiesta y sumándole mi insomnio de la semana, estaba que no me podía parar

-si quieres te llevo a la cabaña- me susurro Jake yo respondí con un bostezo y le pase las llaves de mi auto, no me di cuenta de cómo llegamos estaba tan cansada que me estaba quedando dormida de pie.

…

-descansa- Jake me dio un beso en los labios y se paro ya estaba en mi cama

-no te vayas- lo agarre de la mano

-necesitas descansar, sueña bien-

-ya me desperté y me conoces, no me va a coger el sueño pronto- roge

-me quedo- dijo en tono de me rindo se oyó tan chistoso

-espera me cambio y la vengo- me ayudo a pararme, sus ojos estaban fijos en algo, seguí la dirección de su mirada –lo escogió Alice- dije al ver que estaba mirando el vestido rojo

-algún día te lo tengo que ver puesto- dijo con voz picara y me dio un beso muy apasionado

-si me vas a besar así me lo pongo ya- me reí

-por que me lo haces tan difícil?-

-porque quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y tu no me dejas- le di otro beso que cada ves iban subiendo mas de tono

-ness… estas… muy… pequeña- dijo mas tratando de convencerse a el que a mi

-para el amor no hay edad- trate de convencerlo

-estamos en tu casa- contra ataco

-no me importa- dije en sus labios

-tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento- intento convencerme pero sus boca y su cuerpo no ayudaban mucho me decían lo contrario, me decía que siguiera –ve a cambiarte-su voz era ronca

-conozco otra forma, para quitarme la ropa- dije pícaramente

-me van a arrancar la cabeza- no sabía si me estaba convenciendo a mi o a él, paro de besarme su respiración era muy entrecortada, y en sus ojos solo había pasión

-bien voy a cambiarme, pero después seguimos con lo nuestro-me dirigí al armario cogí una pijama de seda y me cambie rápido

-podrías quitar ese vestido de mi vista- me reí

-claro- cogí los vestidos y los guarde, los brazos de Jake me sorprendieron, comenzó a besarme el cuello, casi me pongo a ronronear

-no me la haces nada fácil poniéndote esta pijama- me voltee para volver a sus labios, estaban cargados de amor, pasión y deseo mucho deseo, cada vez se volvían más exigentes, enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras el caminaba, me coloco en la cama soltándose de mi agarre y sentí como me tapaba mientras seguía besándome.

-Jeke- me queje

-Nessie es muy difícil para mí, duérmete quieres-

-no es justo siempre me dejas así- me queje

-dame un poco de tiempo-

-mi cumpleaños-

-muy pronto, quiero que termines de crecer un año

-mucho tempo- repuse

-seis meses después de tu cumpleaños, te prometo que va a ser muy especial- esa frase ya me la había dicho

-por qué?-

-solo para que estés segura, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas, algo a lo que responda tu cuerpo pero no tu mente- era tan lindo, siempre cuidándome.

-está bien, solo si esa es la razón- le di un beso

-claro, crees que hay otra- de dio un beso dulce

-no se, que no me desees, o que no sea buena, no sé nada y…- me callo con un beso

-Nessie, eres la única mujer que existe para mi, y yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, pero podemos aprender juntos- sentí la explosión en mis mejillas –hay trato- asentí con la cabeza y luego me beso, se recostó a mi lado, y empecé a adormecerme lo último que sentí fue su beso en la frente –te amo- dijo a mi oído

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DUSFRUTADO **_

_**EL VOY A ADELANTAR QUE EL PROCIMO CAP VA ESTAR DE MUERTE**_

_**HAY PODRES, DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y UN NUEVO PERSONAJE **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS A ANITA ROCIO (PORFA ACTUALISA) Y A TINA BLACK **_

_**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**_


	14. Después de la tormenta… parte II

_**Después de la tormenta… parte II **_

_O es que la tormenta solo ha comenzado?_

_Era el mismo claro pero ya no había ninguna batalla, de hecho ya no había nadie y la neblina se había apoderado del lugar, solo se veía el fuego al fondo, olía sangre, sentía a la muerte, mi cuerpo pesaba me faltaba algo, camine hacia el claro no sabia exactamente donde pisaba trataba de no caerme, choque don algo y baja mi vista, mi corazón dolió al encontrarme con el cuerpo de Jake, no supe cuando mis rodillas cayeron, me recosté el en pecho de Jake para encontrar alguna señal de vida pero su corazón ya no latía, mire alrededor estaba rabeada de cuerpos, la manada entera había caído, habían cosas que sabían que pertenecían a mi familia, el medallón de Rosalie, el anillos de mi abuelo, la pulsera de mi abuela… comencé a llorar, me recline en el pecho de Jake, no había nadie para consolarme estaba sola, mi familia ya no estaba, Jake ya no estaba, estaría sola siempre, sin consuelo alguno, sin Jacob Black._

_Sentí que unas manos frías tocaban mi espalda_

_-Renesmee- esa voz me era familiar, la había escuchado en sueños, subí mi cabeza y me encontré con un vampiro, era guapo, no guapo no, hermoso y su mirada era cálida, se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrase a él, me acogió con cariño, me izo sentir un poco mejor, por lo menos lo tenía a él –tenemos que irnos- me dio un beso en la frente, mientras trataba de consolarme –están cerca- me separa de él y mire a Jake, le di un beso en los labios, me estremeció lo frio que estaba, Jake siempre había sido tan cálido, me ayudo a parame y camine abrazada a el, no quería que me soltara, era lo único que tenia._

_-qué lindo, miren a quien tenemos aquí- me encontré con unos ojos grises, inmediatamente el vampiro que estaba a mi lado me oculto detrás de él y se puso en posición de ataque_

_-los traidores- dijo una voz infantil que provenía de una figura con una capa negra, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude ver su rostro, era Jane_

_-dejen la ir, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo fui el que planee todo, hagan con migo lo que quieran- me agarro más duro_

_-me temo que eso no es posible, ella me pertenece- se tenso mas al oír eso –pero disfrutare destruyéndote- su sonrisa diabólica me estremeció –ella será mía-_

_-sobre mis cenizas- de repente sentí que en mis venas había fuego, quemaba, dolía, pero no era mayor al dolor que tenía en mi pecho, caí al suelo y a lo lejos escuchaba los sonidos de la pela, cuando deje de sentir el dolor, vi a Adrian a mi lado_

_-Todo lo que hiciste para escapar y ahora estas sola, nadie te va a defender, nadie te va ayudar y serás mía por toda la eternidad- Dijo mientras caía en la prisión de sus ojos, otra vez._

-No- desperté jadeando, tenía en corazón a mil, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, la respiración estaba agitada, y estaba sudando, era el peor sueño que había tenido en mi vida, me senté al borde de la cama, suspire varias veces abrí la ventana y tome el aire, no estaba funcionando, seguía nerviosa yo no podía concebir a Jake muerto, ni a mi familia, me metí al baño y arregle la bañera, me sumergí total mente como si con eso lograra borrar las imágenes de tan horrible sueño, pero no dejaban de repetirse una y otra ves, salí esto no estaba funcionando, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, y fui a la cocina tome un poco de agua para haber si podía calmar mis nervios, pero parecía imposible, mire a la nevera y había una nota

"_Fuimos a la casa de Charlie, tus tíos están en Seatle, y tus abuelos están de caza, deje comida preparada"_

No tenía muchas ganas de comer, necesitaba relajarme, así que cogí un papel y escribí

"_fui al bosque, no me demoro" _no quería tener problemas si regresaban antes

Comencé a correr necesitaba descargar toda la tención que tenia, ese sueño me había dejado mal, muy mal, yo nunca me había considerado sin mi familia, la única vez que tuve miedo de perderlos fue cuando los Vultiri decidieron venir por mi, solo acordarme de ellos me hacia estremeces, siempre que tenia pesadillas era con ellos, cada vez que llegaba su carta de invitación para que los visitáramos quería esconderme, ocultarme detrás de las paredes y por esos días la casa es volvía un despelote, nadie quería que fuera pero tampoco los querían cerca, así que terminaba estando cerca de ellos.

Moví la cabeza tratando de borrar sus imágenes, no necesitaba angustiarme mas, me enfoque en el bosque, esta oscuro no había luna y estaba muy nublado, sonó un trueno eso era señal de que iba a caer una gran tormenta y también de que debía volver a mi casa

-Renesmee- la voz de adrian salió de los arboles

-adrian- dije en forma de saludo, se veía como un felino a punto de cazar a su presa

-como has estado, te cause muchos problemas el otro día- no se porque el tono de su voz me recordó a mi pesadilla, se me siguió pareciendo a un felino, si esa era la comparación perfecta, un felino pero uno muy intimidante

-no has sido el culpable, yo me busque los problemas sola, pero por fortuna todo se arreglo- se fue acercando, hasta caminaba como uno, por un momento me causo un poco de miedo

-Ya no estas paliando con tu familia- era una afirmación y hasta lo dijo con fastidio

-si, arregle las cosas con todos, me costo un poco pero lo logre- su expresión me daba miedo

-con todos, hasta con el perro-

-si hasta con Jake- me irrito que lo llamara así

-bueno entonces creo que no has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que te dije- cambio de tema

-al contrario lo he pensado mucho, y hable con mis padres…-

-ellos nunca te entenderán-

-déjame terminar, ellos me dejaron ir, pero después de mi cumpleaños-

-para esa fecha no estaré aquí- se había irritado mas

-ice un trato con ellos, tal vez si tu te quedaras un poco mas podría ir contigo- propuse, sonó otro trueno –creo que me tengo que ir, piénsalo tu, quédate un poco mas-

-no puedo- dilo con voz dura

-tienes planes- dije divertida

-yo no pero mi amo si, quiere lo mas pronto posible junto a el- su tono cambio totalmente me recordó a la pesadilla que tuve la noche en que lo conocí

-que quieres decir- no entendía nada de lo que dijo

-que mi amo te desea junto a el, tiene grandes planes para ti- hubo un brillo especial en sus ojos

-que amo, que planes- estaba asustada y mucho

-Aro, quiere que seas lo que eres, lo que siempre tratas de ocultar, una diosa-

-que, de que hablas- estaba temblando

-eres demasiado deseable, cualquiera se arrodillaría a tus pies con gusto, tienes un don y lo desaprovechas pretendiendo ser lo que no eres- no entendía nada, esperaba que esto fuera una broma, una de muy mal gusto –tú y tu familia se han olvidado de lo que soy realmente, y con sus poderes unidos a nosotros…-

-mi familia nunca va a unirse a los Vulturis- ya no tenía miedo, estaba furiosa

-no hay otra opción, tu nos vas a ayudar- me alzo la cara con su pulgar me solté inmediatamente

-nunca, nunca podría hacerle daño a mi familia-

-ya, no hagas esto difícil, vámonos ya, no quiero hacerte daño-me agarro del brazo y volví apartar –no hay otra opción tu vienes hoy don migo por las buenas o por la malas-

-prefiero que sea por las malas- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

–Crees que es buena idea, yo estoy entrenado y no creo que tu hallas dado un puño nunca- era cierto pero no me iría con él, no dejara que le insieran daño a mi familia –soy mucho más fuerte que tu-

-tengo mi trucos- aunque no sabía mucho, las clases con mis tíos no habían avanzado mucho

-pensé que eras más inteligente, sabes lo que te conviene- estábamos haciendo in circulo invisible

-muchos te darán caza si me haces algo- le advertí

-yo estaré muy lejos de aquí y tu conmigo- su sonrisa era diabólica

-ya lo veremos- me lance a él, le di un buen puño, pero era mucho más fuerte, trataba de esquivarlo y darle uno que otro golpe, en un momento logre derivarlo, pero giramos u quede entre su cuerpo y la tierra iba a clavar los dientes en mi cuello, como pude y por instinto coloque mis manos en su cara, en cuanto lo toque comenzó a gritar, me paso un recuerdo, el matando a Joham, aparte las manos de su cara y cayo inconsciente lo aparte y salí corriendo ni me detuve a ver a donde, solo quería salir de allí

Estaba lastimada, me costaba respirar, tenía por lo menos dos costillas partidas, la pierna derecha también dolía mucho, un ojo hinchado pero no me importaba, sentí otros pasos, no los conocía, trate de subir la velocidad aunque dolía mucho, de repente me eleve y caí, mi cabeza choco con algo produciendo un gran ruido, se acerco y pude ver su cara era el vampiro con el que había soñado, no podía pararme mi cuerpo pesaba y sentía la sangra corres por mi cuello, comencé a quedar inconsciente.

-Jedrek, cógela y vámonos- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer totalmente inconsciente.

_**CORTO PERO SUSTANCIOSO, CREO QUE DEJE MUCHAS PREGUNTAS, PERO LAS IRE RESOLVIENDO**_

_**SE LOS DEJO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, Y ESPERO MAS REVIWS**_

_**GRACIAS A TINA BLACK (YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ARANCARLE LA CABEZA A ADRIAN) Y ANITA ROSIO, TE CONTESTO UN REVIW DE ATRÁ, EL TRIANGULO NO VA A SER CON ADRIAN PERO TANPOCO VA A SER UN CUADRADO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE ALLAN DISFRUTADO**_


	15. Sin rastro

_Sin rastro_

**Alice P.D.V.**  
¡Ay! ¡Cómo disfrutaba de las compras! Era relajante y divertido. No entendía  
porqué a Bella y a Nessie no les gustaba; lo tomaban como una tortura,  
cuando lo único que quería era que siempre estuvieran bien vestidas y con su  
estilo… ¡Ni hablar! Afortunadamente me tenían a mí.  
Mis ojos llegaron hasta un lindo vestido de playa azul. Perfecto para Nessie. Ella se quedaría un poco más acá, aunque nosotros tampoco teníamos intención de irnos pronto, aunque ya las cosas se habían normalizado. Nessie se veía tan feliz al lado de Jacob. Por fortuna se habían reconciliado y contábamos con que eso sirviera para quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza: irse con ese hibrido. No me daba confianza; no lo podía ver. Claro, a ningún hibrido podía ver, exceptuando a Nessie. Por supuesto, eso me había costado años de práctica y continuaba con muchas imperfecciones. Quise saber cómo le quedaría el vestido, pero no pude comenzar a buscar cuando algo llegó a mi cabeza, muy confuso, muy oscuro. Esta visión ya la había tenido. Era Nessie, pero sus ojos no eran del mismo color chocolate brillante. Estaban opacos, sin brillo, sin vida, como tierra. Detrás de ella, como cogiéndola, deteniéndola, no sabía con exactitud qué, se encontraba un vampiro, uno que nunca había visto. Sus ojos eran rojos y sus facciones duras. La visión cambió. Nessie corriendo en el bosque; se veía mal, muy mal. Su mueca de dolor lo demostraba. Había sangre en su cara. De repente, y sin que nadie la tocara, se elevó y luego tuvo una estrepitosa caída. Su cabeza chocó con una roca que quedo totalmente destruida. Alguien se acercó a ella, era el mismo vampiro de la otra visión, otro vampiro se acerco cargando algo intente ver que era; entonces mi cabeza comenzó a doler.

De pronto la visión desapareció. Intenté ver más pero era como si me hubieran  
bloqueado, algo no me permitía verla. Jasper sintió mi estremecimiento y se  
acercó. Yo no lo veía, intentaba encontrar algo, pero no veía. Entonces lo  
comprendí. Ya había pasado yo nunca podía ver el futuro de Nessie con mucho tiempo.

**Edward P.D.V**  
Sabía que eso no era un sueño, los vampiros no podíamos dormir, pero lo  
parecía. Años atrás no me lo hubiera podido creer. Yo enamorado de una  
humana, de mi ángel; que ella me amara de la misma forma que yo la amaba; que hubiéramos tenido una linda niña, y que nuestra eternidad estuviera segura.  
– Edward, deberíamos volver ya. Ness esta sola en casa. – dijo Bella muy bajito, para que Charlie no escuchara. Yo asentí. Era cierto, estaba sola, pero no creía que se hubiera levantado todavía. Había dormido muy mal esa semana. No sabía de qué eran sus sueños, pero sí que la alteraban mucho. En la madrugada, cuando llegamos se veía queestado durmiendo mejor. Aunque me molestara, Jacob Black era lo mejor para Nessie. Siempre la calmaba, siempre la amaría, ella siempre sería lo primero para él.  
– Papá, tenemos que irnos.  
– Bueno Bella. Pero tráeme a Nessie, no la vi esta semana. Hay que aprovechar que están aquí. – Charlie adoraba a Nessie, le dolió cuando nos fuimos, pero entendió que no podíamos quedarnos. Sin embargo, pidió que la trajéramos con frecuencia. El quería estar con ella, no le importaba su extraño  
crecimiento, no le importaba qué éramos. Sólo quería estar con su hija y  
sobretodo con su nieta. Nos despedimos de él y cuando íbamos saliendo sonó mi celular. Era Alice. Contesté y ni siquiera me dejó hablar .  
– Edward, tienes que buscar a Nessie. – al fondo se escuchaba el gran alboroto de Emmett y Rosalie pidiendo alguna explicación y el motor del auto muy acelerado.  
– ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.

– Tuve una visión y no es buena. Encuéntrala. Nosotros ya vamos para allá. – colgó sin más. En la cara de Bella había mucha preocupación y Charlie tenia  
en seño fruncido. Marqué a la casa y no hubo respuesta; marqué a su celular,  
tampoco la hubo. Nos montamos en el auto prometiéndole a Charlie llamarle para informarle. Seguía marcando, pero siempre me mandaba al buzón. Decidí  
marcar a la casa de los Black.

Jacob P.D.V.

No sabía por qué tenía esa opresión en el pecho, como si algo mano fuera a  
pasar. Nessie estaba segura en su casa, con su familia. Si algo fuera a pasar, Alice lo vería y ellos lo evitarían. Pero esto que sentía, no se podía quitar. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien. Ella debía de estar dormida, la conocía bien y el día anterior se veía muy cansada. Sólo necesitaba confirmar que estaba bien, así que iría a la cabaña. Estaba saliendo cuando el teléfono sonó. Contesté. La voz de Edward sonó y no me dejó hablar.

– ¿Nessie está contigo?  
– No, yo iba a salir hacia la cabaña. – respondí. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué su  
voz sonaba así? ¿Por qué no estaban con ella?  
– Búscala. Nosotros vamos a la cabaña, necesitamos saber si se encuentra  
allí. Pero ve buscándola en el bosque. – colgó de inmediato. No sabía qué había pasado, pero por el tono de Edward debía ser algo malo. Salí corriendo  
al bosque y me convertí lo más rápido que pude.

– _Jake, por fin apareciste. – escuché la voz de Embry, se oía preocupado.  
– ¿Qué pasa? – me estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso.  
– Encontramos el aroma de dos vampiros. No es un olor conocido.  
– ¿Dónde?  
– Cerca a la frontera. Es muy raro, porque su olor comienza en un punto y  
vuelve a desaparecer en ese mismo punto. Y su olor se mezcla con otros.  
– ¿Cuáles?_

– _No los reconocemos.  
– ¿Quién más está?  
– Sólo de la manada de Sam. Por eso te estaba esperando.  
– No puede ayudarte. Tengo que buscar a Nessie.  
– ¿Qué ocurre?  
– No sé. Pero tengo que encontrarla. _–ya estaba llegando a la casa de los  
Cullen. Había sonidos. Vi salir a Edward de la casa, su cara estaba deformada  
por la angustia.  
– No está aquí. Dejó una nota, pero no podemos seguir su rastro y está  
comenzando a llover. – respondió a una pregunta que no alcancé a formular. Comencé a buscar su aroma, era difícil con la lluvia pero logré detectar un  
fuerte aroma. Era de ella mezclada con otros, pero la de Nessie era mucho más fuerte. Comencé a olisquear más. Uno de los olores era el que habíamos  
seguido. Estaba con él. No. Ella hubiera avisado. No nos haría pasar por esto.  
Había rastros de una pelea. ¿Y si le había hecho algo? Lo mataría por eso. Encontré un rastro de ella sola y lo seguí. En una rama estaba enredada la  
pulserita que yo le había dado y un poco más adelante había una roca destrozada, había sangre, sangre de ella. Pero eso era imposible, Nessie era resistente, no se hería tan fácilmente. Sentí unos pasos detrás, eran los Cullen. Sus rostros estaban deformados por la angustia, pero la cara de Bella era la peor. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, sin necesidad del don de Edward. Bella era un libro abierto. Pero yo me resistía a creerlo. Nessie TENÍA que estar  
bien. La mirada de Alice estaba perdida. ¿Lo había visto? De pronto Jasper salió corriendo. Había captado un débil rastro. Lo seguimos. En el rastro había  
muchos más olores; todos nuevos, menos el que había rastreado. ¿Qué era lo  
que estaba pasando allí? El rastro terminada en las cercanías a la carretera. Se  
la habían llevado.

…

Había un débil rastro, estaba lloviendo, pero yo la conocía muy bien y sabía en qué árbol se escondía siempre. Efectivamente, estaba allí. Los Cullen llevaban toda la tarde buscándola. Tenían, bueno, más bien teníamos, que coger un avión. Yo iría con ellos, pero Nessie no lo sabía.

Me senté despacio, aunque sabía que ya me había sentido. Su aspecto era como de una niña de ocho años pero sólo habían pasado dos. Levantó la vista:

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? – sus ojos estaban llorosos.

– Creo que este ya no es un buen escondite. – respondí secando una lágrima.

– No me quiero ir.

– Pero sabes que no se pueden quedar mucho tiempo. – las lágrimas cayeron más deprisa. No me gustaba verla llorar, la abracé muy fuerte.

– No quiero alejarme de aquí, de ti. – confesó cuando estaba más calmada, eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Ella me quería cerca.

– Yo voy a ir con ustedes. – se separó. Sus ojitos brillaban con emoción, pero luego frunció el seño.

– No te puedes alejar de aquí, la manada…– le coloqué un dedo en los labios.

– Ya encontré la forma. – ella me seguía mirando con intensidad. – A la manada no le pasara nada. – Sabía cómo era; le importaban todos los demás y luego ella. Tenía un corazón noble, muy noble.

– Pero, ¿Y Billy? – definitivamente la conocía bien.

– Lo visitaré. – ella pareció tranquilizase, le ofrecí la mano para pararnos e irnos. Estaba emparamada y teníamos que tomar un vuelo en menos de dos horas.

– Lobito, ¿siempre estarás conmigo? – me arrodillé para que nuestra miradas estuvieran a la misma altura.

– Siempre. Nunca me separaré de ti.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– No, no te lo prometo. Te lo juro. – su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. –Vamos, sino Edward nos matará. – la cargué en mis hombros mientras ella reía. Sonaba como campanitas, el sonido más hermoso del mundo, el sonido que me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

…

Los peores días de mi vida, costaba respirar, dormir, comer, vivir, no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para seguir. Habían dividido mi cuerpo en dos (pero lo sentía más pesado que nunca). Una parte se había ido con ella, la otra estaba aquí sufriendo por su ausencia.

No había conseguido cumplir mi promesa de estar con Nessie por siempre, se la había hecho justamente el día que nos fuimos de Forks. ¡Rayos! Llevaba soñando eso desde _esa_ noche; esa maldita noche en la que se la habían llevado. Había recorrido el bosque, lo había peinado totalmente. Busqué hasta debajo de las rocas. No había nada, ni siquiera el olor. Sólo habían venido por ella. Y estaba seguro que esa Semi-Garrapata estaba involucrado en todo esto. Se había dedicado a meterle cucarachas en la cabeza como había dicho Alice.

– Confiábamos en que se le quitara cuando se reconciliara contigo. – dijo Rosalie. No me había insultado en todos estos días. La verdad era que no me importaba. Me habían comentado que Nessie había decidido irse con ese, conocer a sus hermanas y madurar. Sólo cucarachas.

– Pero no habría ese tipo de rastros si ella hubiera querido irse voluntariamente con él. Además, nos hubiera avisado. – dijo Esme. Todos decían sus teorías, la única que no había dicho nada era Bella; ella sólo miraba al aire. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro si ella seguía con nosotros. Su mirada me recordaba a los días en que Edward se había marchado, sólo que esta vez había más dolor en sus ojos. Me preguntaba qué se reflejaba en los míos, cuando llegué a casa, el viejo supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Yo ni pude hablar, pero cuando se enteró de todo fue a contarle a Charlie, y éste, como buen policía que era, iba a poner a nuestra disposición a toda la policía de la zona; si podía, la de todo el país. Fue obligación de Carlisle convencerlo de lo contrario; era obvio que en esto no podía participar la autoridad. Me giré de nuevo, no sabía cuántas vueltas había dado. Ya no podía seguir allí. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche; era de madrugada todavía. Bajé mi vista y cogí la pulserita. Aún tenía su aroma; nunca se la quitaba. Cada vez que notaba que le quedaba pequeña hacía una nueva. Ésa se la había dado en su último cumpleaños. Mis sentimientos ya habían cambiado, ya no la veía como mi hermana o mi mejor amiga. Era imposible que no me enamorara de ella; estaba la imprimación y no sólo eso, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, la más hermosa del mundo. Cuando puse la pulsera en su muñeca, quería probar sus labios, pero me había prometido esperar, así que solo le di un abrazo y le dije que siempre estaría con ella.

Froté mis ojos y me senté al borde de la cama, había dormido como dos horas- Igualmente, tenía que hacer cosas. La iba a encontrar; al igual que toda la familia Cullen. Teníamos ese propósito en común. Por eso, Alice y Jasper habían ido a buscar a Nahuel. Ellos se ofrecieron a ir porque Alice tenía la esperanza de ver algo más y Jasper no aguantaba los sentimientos que fluían en la casa; además de lidiar con los de él, tenia que lidiar con 7 vampiros más. Ese día llegarían. Por ahí comenzaríamos; él tenía que saber algo de su hermano, ¿no?

…

– Gracias. Te lo agradecemos. Lamentamos molestarte por esto pero…– dijo Edward que estaba sentando junto a Bella. Permanecía junto a ella siempre. Nahuel había llegado con su tía y el aquelarre de Zafrina. La peste aumentó, había 17 vampiros en una sola habitación. El clan de Denali también había decidido venir, estaban dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible.  
– No hay problema, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar a la familia Cullen. –  
prometió, yo sabía que no sólo era por la familia. Calisle les contó la historia, Nahuel se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Adrian, eso me alertó aún más.  
– ¿Crees que Joham puede tener algo que ver con esto? ¿Crees que tuviera algún interés en Renesmee? – preguntó Edward.  
– Claro. Joham quería conocerla, es la única híbrida que no es su hija. Además… junto a Adrian son los únicos que tienen poderes. – eso me extrañó.  
No habían mencionado que tuviera poderes antes.  
– ¿Cómo que tiene poderes? – inquirió Rosalie antes que todo el mundo.  
– ¿No lo sabían? – preguntó incrédulo.  
– Nessie nunca mencionó nada, pero creo que nos estamos desviando. ¿Por qué ahora Joham decidió llevársela? Si fue él, claro. – dijo Edward.  
– Bueno. Nessie está a punto de terminar de crecer…  
– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – quise saber. ¿Por qué daba tantas vueltas?  
– Mucho. Si Joham la tiene… Él se ha dedicado a estudiar a nuestra especie y si quisiera hacer algo, este sería el momento perfecto.  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
– Bueno. Cuando nosotros terminamos de crecer, nuestra habilidades mejoran,  
tenemos más fuerza, velocidad, visión; en fin, nos volvemos un poco más vampiros. Y como dije antes, ellos son los únicos con poderes…  
– Quieres decir que él la va a utilizar para… que estén juntos. – dijo horrorizada Carmen.  
– Podría ser una posibilidad, pero no creo que sea esa. Es un científico y  
está más interesado en el estudio de la especie.  
– No entiendo, ¿quiere experimentar con ella o qué? – dijo Emmett.  
– No lo creo, más observar. – todos hicimos cara de no saber a qué se refería;  
estábamos perdidos y pareció comprenderlo. – Bien, les explicaré. Nuestras  
habilidades mejoran y por lo que vio en Adrian, también los poderes.  
– ¿Qué vio en él? ¿Cuál es su poder? – preguntó Eleazar. – Su punto de especialidad.  
– Él domina la mente. Puede dejarte como un muñeco roto, hacerte hacer todo lo que él te mande. Antes de que terminara de crecer sólo podía hacerlo estando muy cerca o dando órdenes con contacto visual o físico, pero cuando la orden se cumplía la persona salía del trance. Mientras terminó de crecer su poder aumentó. Podía dominar mejor la mente sin que lo notaras, estando lejos y hasta cuando él lo quiere, incuso puede hacer que tu mente cree recuerdos o sacar los que él quiera. Y seguramente quiere saber si en Nessie ocurre lo mismo.  
– Por eso Nessie actuaba así. – susurró Rosalie.  
– ¿Cómo supieron todo eso? ¿Cuán poderoso es? ¿A cuánta distancia puede dominar la mente? – preguntó Eleazar.  
– Mucho muy poderoso. Yo nunca lo he visto. Paso muy poco tiempo con Joham; él se dedicó a estudiarlo. Me dijo todo esto porque también quería que me encargara de él. Los Vulturi lo han estado persiguiendo y no quería que le  
pasara nada a sus hijos. Y bueno, según Joham, entre más tiempo pases con él, con más distancia puede actuar. – nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo analizando. Ella nunca había dicho que pasaba algo extraño con su poder, y si estaba con esa semi-garrapata, estaba en peligro, haría todo lo que él quisiera.  
– Hay que buscarlos. En donde esté él, está Nessie. – susurró Bella era la  
primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos con nosotros. – Y si  
está con Joham, hay doble peligro; los Vulturi lo están buscando. – su expresión seguía vacía.  
– Si Adrian está en esto, no creo que Joham lo esté. Adrian lo odia. Pero yo ya  
estaba buscando a Joham, mis hermanas están cada vez más nerviosas. – advirtió.

…  
Miré a Bella, estaba sentada en la escalera; Edward estaba cuadrando los  
detalles del viaje para comenzar a buscar a Joham y esperar que tuviera a  
Ness; pero me aterraba la mirada de Bella, estaba vacía, incuso mucho más que cuando Edward se había ido. Sus ojos estaban negros, no había cazado, no se movía si no era con Edward, hablaba muy poco… Era la primera vez que la veía como un vampiro; quieta, fría, sin vida. Me senté a su lado, no se movió.  
Parecía que no estaba allí. Me quedé a su lado callado, no había nadie que  
me entendiera más; ella estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo.

– Creí que tenía un feliz por siempre. – dijo muy bajito.  
– Lo tendrás, la encontraremos. – la miré a los ojos, si hubiera podido llorar lo  
hubiera hecho.  
– ¿Cómo se destruyó todo en un segundo? ¿Por qué a ella, a mi niña? ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? Ella tenía que estar segura conmigo. – se lamento  
– Nadie lo vio venir. Pero te prometo que la encontraremos, que ella estará  
bien. – su cara trato de dibujar una sonrisa, pero pareció más una mueca.  
– Sí. La vamos a encontrar. – se oyó con un poco más de vida. – Deberías  
descansar. Mañana salimos, tienes que estar fresco. – observó mi ojeras.  
– Y tú, cazar. No querrás problemas. – también tenía grandes ojeras.  
– Sí, lo haré más tarde, con Edward. Pero tú deberías dormir un poco, en serio.  
– No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Pero lo intentaré. – prometí.  
– Ojalá yo pudiera dormir y que cuando despertara ella estuviera aquí. Ojalá esto fuera sólo una pesadilla. – susurró.  
– Créeme. Lo he intentado.  
– Ve a casa y descansa, tienes que arreglar las cosas con la manada. Mañana  
nos vemos.  
– Sí, mañana nos vemos. – salí de la casa y comencé a correr por el bosque,  
recordando tantas cosas – Te amo… Regresa. – dije, deseando con todo mi  
corazón que ella me escuchara.

_**LAMENTO LA DEMORA LA ISPIRACIO NO VENIA Y ESTA SEMANA ME DEJARON TODO LOS TRABAJOS DEL MUNDO, ME HE ACOSTADO COMO A ESO DE LAS 2:00 DE LA MAÑANA Y CASI NO E TENIDO TIEMPO EN FIN VOY A APROBECHAR LE PUENTE EN COLOMBIA PARA HACER EL SIGUIENTE CAP**_

_**GRACIAS POR TI AYUDA ANITA,**_

_**Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW**_

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS LEEMOS**_


	16. Renesmee Vulturi

_Renesmee Vilturi_

– _Te amo… Regresa.-_ abrí los ojos lentamente esperando encontrarme con el dueño de esa voz; era tan linda, tan cálida, llena de amor, poro también con un poco de dolor, el estaba sufriendo, y eso no estaba bien, me gire para ver el dueño de esa voz, pero no había nadie, en la cama no había nadie más que yo, busque con la mirada en el cuarto; a pesar de que la cortina estaba serrada veía todo con claridad y estaba bacía, que raro podría jurar que la había oído tan clara, tan nítida.

Me estire en la cama, tenía en cuerpo entumecido, como si no me hubiera movido en días; la cama era muy suave las sabanas parecían de algodón egipcio, la cama era grande, y lujosa, tenía hasta piedras preciosas incrustadas. Pese en sentarme al borde de la cama, al segundo la estaba sentada, me sorprendió la rapidez de mis movimientos; detalle la habitación, era grande y lujosa, las paredes eran de piedra, como de mármol tal vez, una gran ventana que estaba cubierta por una pesaba cortina roja y en diagonal una chimenea; había una mesita con dos sillas, un sofá y un tocador a juego con la cama y en el fondo un espejo de cuerpo entero ; la pijama que traía puesta parecía de seda negra (muy fina, como todo).

Intente recordar cómo había llegado aquí, pero tenía la mente en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre. Puse los pies en el suelo, también era de piedra y estaba muy frio; quería ver mi reflejo y en un segundo ya estaba en frente al espejo del fondo; en el espejo había una linda chica, tal vez de unos 16 o 17 años, alta, delgada, se podía decir que con buen cuerpo; sus facciones eran perfectas, los labios eran más rojos de lo normal, sus mejillas eran de un fuerte rosado que hacia el contraste con la pálida piel, su cabello era de un lindo color cobre, con bucles bien definidos que llegaban hasta un poco después de los hombros, y lo más lindo que tenia ella eran sus brillantes ojos, parecía chocolate derretido, no podía creer que ese fuera mi reflejo, moví la mano para ver si se movía conmigo y lo izo, pero yo seguía sin creer que esa fuera yo, me puse a jugar con el reflejo haber si podía descubrir la falla.

-ha veo que despertaste- voltee rápidamente en una de las puertas estaba una linda mujer, tal vez de unos 20 años, extremadamente bella, con el cabello castaño claro, parecía blanca nieves pero en versión pálida, tendría que preguntarle si se encontraba bien, estaba totalmente vestida de negro y muy elegante. Se aproximo a la cortina en un segundo, y en otro la abrió; el cambio de luz no me incomodo, todo se seguía viendo exactamente igual –soy Leticia; te estado atendiendo desde que llegaste, me sorprende que te hallas recuperado tan rápido- me dijo en forma amable, tenía un acento como español, su voz era angelical, pero sus ojos eran aterradores, rojo sangre.

-perdón, se encuentra bien- pregunte preocupada, su palidez y sus ojos no eran normales; ella me miro con incredulidad y se echo a reí

-yo son la que te debo hacer esa pregunta, soy tu doctora, pero gracias por preocuparte, me encuentro perfectamente- dijo todavía riéndose

-pero está muy pálida y sus ojos…- no pude terminar la frase

-es normal, todos los vampiros somos así- ¡ha!

-vampiros- susurre

-sí, vampiros, todos somos pálidos y con ojos rojos- contesto como si fuera lo más casual para ella.

-los vampiros no existen- afirme

-está viendo a uno, de hecho en esta habitación hay uno y medio- se burlo

-perdón- a que se refería con uno y medio, solo había dos personas aquí y si ella afirmaba ser un vampiro, yo no lo era

-tú eras mitad vampiro, o es que no te has dado cuenta lo rápido que te mueves, saliste viva de un golpe que hubiera matado a cualquier humano, y del coma en cinco días, es muy impresionante- dijo moviéndose hacia la cama yo la seguí en un movimiento muy rápido, bien eso era extraño

-no soy un vampiro, o medio, o como sea, ¡los vampiros no existen!- volví afirmar

-hay por Dios, has vivido rodeada de vampiros toda tu vida, o es que no recuerdas nada- pregunto

-pues… yo… no, no recuerdo nada…- conteste bajando la cabeza

-claro seria un verdadero milagro que además de despertar tan pronto, también recordaras algo-sonrió con algo de ternura

-que paso, porque no recuerdo nada-

-pues yo no sé mucho, me llamaron para atenderte, llegaste aquí muy mal, incuso pensamos que no sobrevivirías. El amo estaba realmente molesto de que no hallan protegido a su hija…-

-su hija- la corte

-tú, estaba desesperado, estoy segura de que si no hubieras sobrevivido nos hubiera echado al fuego sin pensarlo ni una sola vez- volvió a sonreír

-los iba a echar al fuego-

-la única cosa que nos puede destruir, pero lo importante es que ya estás en casa segura y despierta- sonrió –tienes alguna otra pregunta-

-si muchas, ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo- me senté al lado de ella

-Renesmee, Renesmee Vultiri- lo repetí mentalmente intentando acordarme de algo, pero estaba en blanco, pensé en otra pregunta, mire la gran espejo del fondo

-el espejo tiene truco- abrió los ojos como plato –es que me mire y es extraño, ese no puede ser mi reflejo- le aclare, me miro con dulzura, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de de 5 años que no entiende de que le están hablando

-es normal, ya te dije que eras mitad vampiro, son genes- respondió dio parándose y tumbando las cobijas, observe lo rápida que era.

-porque le dijiste amo a mi… padre?- solté de pronto

-como te lo explico… los Vulturi son como… la realeza vampírica, son los que hacen que la ley se cumpla…

-los vampiros tienen leyes- me sorprendí, si bien todavía tenía dudas de la existencia de los vampiros ahora aparecían leyes, reyes, y además yo pertenecía a esa familia? Estaba en un manicomio?, Leticia parecía tan normal, ¡como rallos había llegado acá!

-sí, solo una, no revelar la existencia de los vampiros; tu padre, Aro, es el líder, y junto con sus hermanos mandan, la guardia, no somos parte de la familia, pero debemos guardar respeto a los amos, cuando entramos la gran mayoría cambia de apellido, hay muy pocos que conservamos nuestro nombre real-

-quien compone a la familia-

-los tres antiguos y sus esposa; bueno tu y el hijo de Cayo, tu novio, Adrian; el resto somos solamente guardia- novio, de pronto de él era la voz –alguna otra duda o ya podemos bajar al salón principal, estoy segura que el amo está ansioso de verte, no solo eres su hija, sino también una de sus más grande joyas-

-si- se movió rápido hacia una de las puertas –pedo hacerte otra pregunta- la detuve

-sí, que mas quieres saber- me cogió, estaba extremadamente fría; entramos a otro cuarto que parecía como una tienda den ves de un armario

-que paso, porque no recuerdo nada- pregunte mientras observaba a mi alrededor.

-ya te dije que a mí solo me llamaros para cuidarte; eso tendrás que preguntarle a otra persona- contesto con amabilidad –escoge un vestido bonito ;voy a avisarles que despertaste- salió muy rápido.

Me quede mirando la ropa, veía negro, o negro, o más negro, todo muy elegante, muchos vestidos, ni pantalones, ni sudaderas, estaba segura que era de esas que no usaba faldas, pero no podía encontrar ningún pantalón, es que no era capaz de vestirme sola en mi propio armario.

-Renesmee- gire a ver y me encontré con un hombre, tendría unos 17 años pálido y con mejillas sonrojadas, facciones perfectas como sinceradas por un artista de la antigüedad, apuesto, vestia un traje elegante y totalmente negro; sus ojos grises que me erizaron completamente –que bueno que despertaste, me tenía muy angustiado, no sé qué haría sin ti, no debí dejarte ir- se lamento, yo seguía asustada, sus ojos me hacían sentir pánico

-creí que ya te habías cambiado, Adrian podrías darle espacio- desvié la mirada hacia Leticia

-soy su novio tengo derecho de saludarla, la que no debería estar aquí eres tu- su voz se torno arrogante

-soy su doctora, tengo todo el derecho- contesto con dureza

-no seas insolente, acaso no sabes con quien te estás metiendo- rugió

-sí, se con quien me meto y déjame decirte que no me das ni una pisca de miedo- gruño Leticia debía parar esto

-porque no se calman los dos- intente sonar autoritaria, pero tuvo un tono de suplica

-Renesmee- contesto Adrian, respiro profundamente –hay gente que no sabe con quién se mete, pero, lo importante es que ya estás bien- se acerco y intento darme un beso en los labios, yo me aleje. Me miro extrañado.

-no recuerda nada, ya intentaste saludarla, ahora déjame arreglarla, el amo está ansioso por verla- dijo con urgencia Leticia

-es cierto, no recuerdas nada- me miro a los ojos, de nuevo me sentí incomoda

-sí, no sé qué paso, todo lo que se me lo ha dicho Leticia- respondí

-hay amor, voy a matar a los que te hicieron esto, no solo rompieron la ley, sino te dejaron gravemente herida- tuve curiosidad

-quienes fueron- inquirí

-ya no importa, pronto no van a existir- su expresión daba miedo -ahora ponte más linda de lo que eres para ver a Aro, estuvo muy preocupado por ti- me acaricio la mejilla y salió, la cara de fastidio de Leticia está claro que no le agradaba ni un poco

-bien que escogiste- estaba intentado calmarse

-aun no he escogido nada, pensaba ponerme un pantalón pero no veo ninguno- respondí, ella izo mala cara y saco un vestido streple negro, muy lindo se entallaba a la cintura y la falda volaba, y pare unirse con cinturón de tela que terminaba en flor.

-muy elegante- parecía más para una fiesta, que para ver a mi padre

-no, es el correcto, póntelo- me lo di y fue hacia otra puerta, al abrirla habían cientos de zapatos; me paso unos de lazos y tacón, ¡no iba a una fiesta! –póntelo rápido- se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Leticia- voltio a ver

-si- respondió irritada

-esta brava conmigo- pregunte temerosa

-no, contigo no, cámbiate- sonrió cariñosamente, le devolví la sonrisa y salió

…

Me mire al espejo por última vez, tena que tener truco

-que no lo tiene, quédate quieta- Leticia seguía trabajando en mi parecía que iba a una fiesta, me había maquillado con tomos oscuros, y estaba terminando el peinado, me había movido tanto, que ya la estaba desesperando –listo, ahora muévete todo lo que quieras- me ayudo a pararme de la silla, ella no quería que se arrugara el vestido y yo seguía preguntándome para que tanto arreglos y cuidados

-para ver al amo no puedes estar así como así- me sorprendí

-como sabes que estaba pensado en eso- pregunte asustada

-me lo dijiste- contesto

-no. Yo no abrí la boca- repuse

-entonces ese debe ser tu poder- dijo como si nada

-que poder-

-deja las preguntas para después y vamos- me dirigió hasta la puerta y comenzamos a caminar por pasillos oscuros hechos de piedra, parecía un castillo de la antigüedad o algo así.

Llegamos aotro corredor amplio y ornamentado ya me estaba cansando no físicamente sino mas bien mental solo había pasillos largo fuimos hacia una puerta de madera que donducia a otra habitación, La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, más iluminada y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. Había otro sumidero en el mismo centro del círculo, dentro de una zona ligeramente más baja.

La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire. Un par de mujeres pálidas vestidas con ropa de verano, una me miro de forma maternal, y la otra estaba junto a Adrian, quien se dirigió a mi lado en cuanto me vio.

-mi preciosa Renesmee, por fin disfrutamos de tu adorable compañía- el hombre que habló lucía una larga túnica oscura, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por un momento, llegué a creer que su melena de color negro azabache era la capucha de su capa.

-el es Aro, tu padre- dijo muy vaguito Leticia, avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad, era increíble, agarro una de mis manos y planto un delicado beso, la piel era de un blanco traslúcido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro, al tacto parecía tiza, forcé una sonrisa.

-debes estar muy confundida, pero después hay tiempo para preguntas hija- soltó mi mano y voltio- Suplicia ven y saluda a tu hija- la mujer que me había mirado maternalmente se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-me da gusto que te hayas recuperado, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, no me vuelvas a hacer eso- me dijo al oído, yo ni siquiera sabía que había hecho

-eso no volverá a pasar te lo aseguro Suplicia- dijo Aro mirándola–me encargare de que no vuelva a pasar- dijo para todos

-yo podría entrenarla maestro- afirmo Adrian

-tú eres bueno, pero tengo encargos para ti y no podría estar aquí y allá-

-Jedrek podría entrenarla como lo hace con todos nuestros guardias, es el mejor guerrero que tenemos- dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los tronos también de cabellos negros y facciones perfectas, aunque parecía terriblemente aburrido

-Jedrek- llamo Aro; un vampiro que estaba al lado de el hombre que hablo se dirigió hacia el también estaba elegante, de negro, como todos, su cabello era de un color marrón brillante y un poco corto.

-si maestro- su voz era mucho más linda que todas las que había escuchado, pero no se igualaba a la que había escuchado cuando desperté

-desde ahora Renesmee será tu prioridad, la entrenara física y mentalmente, no puedes descuidarla ni un solo segundo, no quiero que se repita lo sucedido, entendido- ordeno Aro, el hombre me miro pro un segundo, sus facciones eran perfectas, como todos aquí, pero tenía algo especial, no podía descifrar que, era hermoso, sentí un cosquilleo cuando sus ojos rojos se conectaron con los míos, eran profundos, llamativos no como los de Adrian pero causaban en mi algo especial.

-si maestro, yo me encargare de ella- prometió solemnemente, volvió a sorprenderme su voz

-yo la acompañare- dijo adrian

-tengo algo para ti, acompáñame- Adrian de mala gana se dirigió hacia el -cuanto antes mejor-

Leticia me cogió y salimos siguiendo a Jedrek -vas a entrenar día y noche, vas a hacer todo lo que diga- dijo cuando llegamos a otra habitación estaba totalmente vacía

-¿!vamos a iniciar ya ¡?- pregunte con incredulidad

-no oíste, vas a entrenar día y noche- se quita en saco y quedo con una camisa también negra

-pero estoy en vestido, al menos me puedo cambiar- pregunte

-te pueden atacar en una fiesta- dijo mientras se arremangaba los puños de la camisa

-pero…- iba a protestar cuaco puso sus dedos en mi labios

-no quiero peros, quejas, ni preguntas tontas; entendido- asentí, al parecer su ánimo no era el mejor, se había despertado con el pie izquierdo o qué? -Estas lista, lanza tu mejor ataque- me tire contra el si saber exactamente que hacer; me inmovilizo tan pronto lo toque, definitivamente esto iba a ser largo muy largo.

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ESPERO LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO**

**Y LAS DUDAS QUE TENGAN LAS TRATRE DE CONTESTAR**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW **

**NO SIENDO MAS ME DESPIDO**

**RECUERDE DEJAR UN REVIEW**

**HASTA LA PROCIMA**


	17. compromiso

_**Compromiso**_

Entre a mi habitación; me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba tan cansaba, claro a quien no cansaría estar todo el día entrenando, para no sé qué cosas, con un vampiro gruñón; ya me había convencido de la existencia de los vampiros y lo de gruñón al parecer era su estado natural, según Jedrek hacia todo mal, según yo había mejorado; ¡que es que dos semanas de incansable entrenamiento no habían servido!, pero para el señor Jedrek Larysz todo era malo, nada lograba complacerlo.

Prepare el baño y me sumergí; esto era como la dimensión desconocida, no lograba encajar, no lograba acordarme de nada, y ya me estaba desesperando, Leti había dicho que no me presionara, que en los casos de amnesia siempre había un detonante que hacía que regresaran, pero sentía que ya no podía esperar ese detonante, me estaba cansando de ni saber a ciencia cierta quién era.

Salí de la ducha y me puse la primera pijama que encontré; ya me había cansado de buscar otro color que no fuera negro, otro material que no fuera seda, o nada muy ostentoso, pero aquí esos conceptos no existían, y no solo en la ropa, sino en todo: era lúgubre, triste, carente de toda emoción, de color; odiaba estar aquí.

Cuando entre a la recamara principal, me extraño no encontrar a Leti, ella no me dejaba más de cinco minutos sola; era agradable su compañía, era la única "persona" que sentía que podía confiar, era amable, no era nada parecida a los otros vampiros de aquí, siempre me preguntaba cómo alguien tan "cálido" termino en un lugar tan frio.

Abrí el balcón era una noche preciosa, hacia un poco de calor, pero eso no parecía ser problema para mí; no había ni una sola nube, las estrelles brillaban, y la luna parecía un globo gigante; me senté contra la pared y serré los ojos tratando de buscar algo de mi pasado, repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez la historia que me habían contado; mi madre Sulpicia, me había encontrado en un bosque, cuando era una bebe, decía que casi recién nacida.

-en cuanto te vi supe que eras especial, y te traje para acá, Aro y yo te hemos cuidado como si fueras nuestra hija, te tenemos un gran cariño, por eso me asuste tanto cuando te fuste a escondidas a esa misión, no sabes lo que sufrí- me dijo cuando me conto la historia; la verdad no entendía muy bien lo que era, pero no había preguntado mucho, al parecer nadie sabía mucho sobre mi y prefería dejarlo así.

Hacia esto todas las noches; hasta parecía obsesivo, pero no encontraba nada; mi mente estaba bacía, deseaba recordar algo una sola imagen, una palabra, algo, de verdad lo necesitaba aunque recordaba con exactitud todo desde que había despertado; otra de mis rarezas; y esa voz que escuche cuando me desperté, no la había encontrado, fue tan clara, tan nítida y el solo recordarla hacia que mi corazón doliera, parecía que tenía un agujero, y recordarla solo lo hacía más hondo; no supe cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero no me hacían sentir mejor.

-por qué lloras?- oí la voz de Adrian muy cerca, abrí los ojos; efectivamente esta mirándome, con esos ojos que me causaban escalofríos, por esa razón quería mantenerme lejos de él pero me sentía un poco mal por eso, el se portaba tan cariñoso conmigo, siempre se preocupaba por mi, pero estar cerca a él me hacía sentir incomoda, algo me decía que no confiara en el; siempre me obligaba a sonreírle, a ser amable, pero el amor no salía por ningún lado, era otra cosa que me tenia desesperada.

-no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando- conteste mientras me ayudaba a parar, no sabía porque sentía tanto miedo, total era mi "novio", debía confiar en él, respetarlo, amarlo… pero… ¿es que los sentimientos también se olvidan?

-bueno si estabas llorando, aunque no te hubieras dado cuenta de eso, es por algo- dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-es que… - no sabía que decir.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, todo lo que sientas me lo puedes decir- dijo mientras tomo una de mis manos y la coloco entre las suyas; era tan cariñoso, me sentía culpable por no poder corresponder a ese cariño.

-quiero recordar, quiero que mi memoria vuelva- el me sonrió tiernamente; ya habíamos hablado de esto muchas veces, pero nunca me había contado mucho, era otro que repetía la historia como loro, nunca me daban muchos detalles.

-tranquila ya vendrán- es que tenían esa frase de emblema o que

-podrías contarme algo- roge

-que quieres saber- pensé bien

-porque… que fue lo que paso para que me quedara sin memoria?- soltó un suspiro

-te golpeaste la cabeza- respondió

-si eso ya lo sé… pero cual fue esa misión que dicen que me fui escondía o algo así, cuéntame- me acerque un poco más a él e hice la mejor cara de niña buena que pude.

-Aro me mando a mi y a otros miembros de la guardia a acabar con un aquelarre que incumplió con la ley…-

-pero eso no es un problema para ustedes- me avían contado que la guardia Vultiri era muy temida, y prácticamente invencible

-este aquelarre es muy especial, varios de sus integrantes tienen dones y además tienen alianzas y no solo son vampiros; no sé qué estaba pasando por tu cabecita en ese momento, no estaba entrenada y fuste hasta allá, llegaste en medio de la batalla y no es que nos estuviera hiendo bien; por suerte te sacaron, yo también quede inconsciente por eso no se mucho; cuando desperté ya estábamos en Volterra y decían que tu no aguantarías mucho, por suerte ya estás bien; aunque no pudimos acabar con ellos-

-porque crees que fui allá- no era lógico si no estaba entrenada de que carajos serviría mi presencia

-tú eres la única que puede atravesar el escudo que los hace tan poderosos-

-que escudo- los vampiros eran casi invencibles ¿no?

-es el don de uno de ellos; pero ya no hablemos de eso, no te pude defender y…- se veía tan agobiado, con la mano que tenia libre acaricie una de sus mejillas, era mas como para tranquilizarlo, pero lo tomo como acto de cariño porque beso el dorso de mi mano, de pronto me entro curiosidad por saber cómo había sido nuestra relación antes de que perdiera la memoria, como me había enamorado de él, o porque acepte ser su novia; la verdad no había dejado que pasara de un delicado y casto beso en los labios que duraba segundos y al que yo muy pocas beses contestaba, pero era como si algo me lo evitara, simplemente no podía corresponderle.

-como era lo nuestro antes de que perdiera la memoria- pregunte tímidamente, era más un susurro, hubiera podido decírselo con mi don y hubiera sido más fuerte.

-como cualquier noviazgo, siempre estábamos juntos, siempre eras muy cariñosa y amorosa, no sabes todo lo que yo disfrutaba cuando me besabas apenas llegaba, no te gustaba que me alejara mucho- en ese momento apareció un recuerdo, no era mía; _estábamos él y yo en otra habitación no tan lujosa; yo prácticamente me lanzaba a devorarle los labios en un beso largo, apasionado, él me recostaba en la cama de esa habitación pero yo seguía besándolo seguía correspondiendo a su beso_; retire la mano y la imagen dejo de verse, quería ser como en ese recuerdo, quería volver a ser quien era

-quisiera recordar, quisiera que nada de eso hubiera pasado- dije en un susurro para mí, pero Adrian lo oyó, acaricio mi mejilla

-todo va a volver a ser como antes- se acerco mas, sus respiración golpeaba mi cara; me quede cómo una estatua cuando sus labios tocaros los míos, estaba muy nerviosa, quería pararlo, pero como podría a volver a ser la misma con el si ni siquiera era capaz de besarlo, debía hacerlo, tenía que volver a ser la misma; así que me obligue a corresponder su beso, empezó muy suave y luego fue subiendo la intensidad, quería pararlo, pero tenía que esforzarme; me recostó en la cama muy suavemente y libero mi boca para besar mi cuello, cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, mi corazón me dolía, dolía el agujero que había en el

-para- dije en un susurro, pero él no me hiso caso, envés de eso bajo uno de los tirantes de la pijama –Adrian para- lo retire

-tú no quieres que pare- iba a besarme de nuevo, puse mi mano en su boca para frenarlo; su mirada se hiso más intensa sus ojos se estaban haciendo una prisión para mí.

-que haces aquí Adrian- oí la voz de Leti como si estuviera muy lejos; Adrian se levanto –ella tiene que descansar- esta vez la oí mas cerca, de hecho esta al pie de la cama.

-es mi novia, tengo derecho a verla, y tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, mi padre te echara al fuego si te sigues comportando tan altanera conmigo- amenazó, sus ojos casi se habían vuelto negros, estaba claramente alterado

-sabes que no me das miedo, además no es cosa mía; Aro pidió que no se distrajera de su entrenamiento, si tienes alguna queja habla con el- también estaba muy alterada; ellos nunca dejaban de pelear, y cuando Jedrek andaba cerca la gresca era peor; me levante y me puse delante de Adrian

-Adrian- lo llame –es mejor que te vayas, la verdad estoy cansada, y sabes que tengo entrenamiento mañana, no quiero tener problemas con nadie- le sonreí

-bien, si tu quieres me voy, yo solo venia a darte algo- dijo tomando una cajita negra que estaba en la mesa de noche –podría retirarse- le dijo a Leti, le sonreí para que saliera; lo último que quería era que volvieran a paliar, ella hiso mala cara pero volteo y salió; él me entrego la caja y yo la abrí, en ella había un collar, que tenía una gran piedra azul en el centro rodeado de diamantes que se extendían por toda la cadena.

-es un… zafiro- le pregunte tocando la piedra, no podía reconocerla

-no, es un diamante- me guio hasta el tocador y cogió en collar - "Wittelsbach azul", originario de India, 35 quilates y fue un regalo de Felipe IV a su hija Margarita- dijo todo eso mientras me lo colocaba en el cuello

-waw, debe ser muy valioso- toque el diamante, lo miraba atreves del espejo, si debía valer una fortuna

-es lo único que encontré que sea más o menos digno de ti, todo parece una baratija a tu lado- dijo muy cerca de mi cuello –tu cuello resalta mas cuando tienes el cabello corto- lo mire ya estaba llegando a mitad de la espalda; crecía inusualmente rápido, pero me gustaba tenerlo largo –descansa, mañana nos vemos- me dio un ligero beso en los labios y salió.

…

_Estaba en un bosque, era de noche pero una noche muy oscura, no había luna, no se veía casi nada, hasta para mí era muy oscura._

_Me sentía perseguida, y corría, corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello, chocaba con todo y tropezaba constantemente, mi pecho estaba muy agitado, tropecé de nuevo, intente levantarme pero me habían alcanzado, me sujetaban con fuerza, y solo veía sus ojos rojos, estaba rodeada, e iban atacar su único objetivo era acabar conmigo; de pronto solo el aullido de un lobo, estaba impreso de dolor, de sufrimiento; como si le estuvieran quitando algo muy importante, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón. _

Desperté con la respiración muy agitada, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, era la misma pesadilla de todas las noches, y lo más doloroso de ese sueño era ese aullido, solo recordarlo me hacia estremecer.

-pensé que seguirías dormida- la voz de Leti me saco de mis pensamientos –volviste a tener pesadillas- asentí con la cabeza –tranquila, solo son sueños-

-pero es tan feo- mi voz sonaba desastrosa

-mira conseguí una sudadera, ya no podrás quejarte- dijo para que olvidara el sueño, y también porque me había quejado de que la ropa que estaba ahí no era apta para entrenar.

-gracias- el sonreí

-alístate rápido, ya traigo tu desayuno- me levante de la cama e hice mi rutina habitual, como siempre dejaba el desayuno a medias, la comida humana no era mi favorita, pero la otra opción de alimentación no me gustaba ni poquito.

Como siempre Jedrek andaba de un humor excelente (nótese el sarcasmo), el constantemente me regañaba, refunfuñaba y en los entrenamientos era inflexible, para el todo era malo y a pesar de eso me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, siempre lograba ponerme nerviosa y avece me perdía en mis pensamientos, no sabía que me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él pero trataba de controlarlo no podía, no debía demostrarle nada.

-pon atención- me volvió a gritar por encima vez en el día –bien ataca de nuevo- lo ataque solo para que me dejara hecha polvo

-haz lo que te digo- repitió

-esto no va a funcionar- me senté

-párate- ordeno

-no te voy atacar de nuevo-

-bien te daré una patada que te mandara al techo si no te paras en este instante- me pare de mala gana y me cruce de brazos –escucha bien esto, te voy a entrenar hasta que puedas vencer a toda la guardia, aquí el fracaso no existe, y si haces todo lo que digo y no te elevas como siempre podremos avanzar un poco- dijo mirando a los ojos

-yo no me ele…- me tapo la boca, siempre hacia eso cuando iba a quejarme

-recuerdas lo que te dije al principio, no me lo agás repetir, ahora prepárate- me puse en posición de ataque de nuevo

-el entrenamiento se suspende- oí la voz de Leti desde la puerta

-y ahora que paso- el dijo en un tono muy cordial a Leti (esta vez sin sarcasmo), eran buenos amigos y siempre se apoyaban en todo, sobre todo cuando peleaban con Adrian

-Aro la quiere ver- contesto acercándose

-no avanzaremos nunca a este paso- replico el

-son ordenes- comenzó Leti

-y hay que cumplirlas- finalizo Jedrerk, ellos odiaban esa frase pero la repetían como un mantra o algo así; me parecía que a ellos no les agradaba estar acá, y cuando hablaban entre sí, siempre decían cosas con mucha ironía, por ejemplo "el maestro" como llamaban a mi padre, pero la verdad a mi no me molestaba ni un poco, no sentía a Aro como mi padre, y era otra de las cosas por las que me esforzaba.

…

La verdad me había puesto vestidos muy elegantes para ver a Aro pero nunca uno tan elegante como este, era straple, tenía una cintica debajo del busto y caía libremente hasta el piso, definitivamente muy elegante, mi cabello estaba recogido con una elaborada moña, ahora si parecía que iba a una fiesta; le había preguntado a Leti que paraqué era todo eso, pero ella tenía la misma información que yo, incuso el vestido no lo había escogido ella, estaba en una caja encima de la cama. Todo esto me parecía muy extraño y me pareció más aun cuando legamos a la sala y solo estaba Aro, Sulpicia, Jane y Alec; la sala nunca estaba tan sola, incluso pidió a Leticia que se fuera, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-como has estado hija- pregunto mi madre, su tono era muy alegre, emocionado se podría decir

-bien- conteste muy nerviosa

-tenemos excelentes noticias para ti, estoy segura que te alegraran mucho- dijo con una gran sonrisa, me paso un brazo por detrás y me acerco hasta Aro

-quedamos que yo le diría- protesto mi padre

-hay cosas que es mejor que lo diga una madre- voltee a ver a mi madre, su expresión era tan alegre

-Renesmee- llamo Aro –Adrian ha hablado con nosotros…-

-y pidió tu mano en matrimonio, por supuesto aceptamos de inmediato- me quede helada, hasta sentí que se me fue el aire por un segundo

-¡que!- susurre cuando pude recupere el aliento

-Adrian quiere ser tu esposo, y por supuesto me complace su decisión, le has dado un norte y tu estarás muy bien con él, te hará muy feliz, ese es su propósito- dijo mi padre muy serio, aunque feliz

-no- voltearon a verme los dos –no, yo no me puedo casar, yo no me quiero casar- sus expresiones cambiaron, Sulpicia se hiso al lado de mi padre

-ya di mi palabra- su voz era calmada, pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha ira

-pues retírala- dije muy seria

-yo nunca me retracto, te casara con Adran te guste o no- su voz aun refletaba calma

-no me casare, no me puedes obligar, es mi vida- dije furiosa

-mientras estés aquí tu vida me pertenece- su voz ya no estaba tan calmada

-pues me iré- me voltee y comencé a caminar

-detente- gruño; yo seguí caminando como si no hubiera dicho nada, de pronto mis venas comenzaron a arder, sentía fuego mucho, fuego por ellas, caí al suelo y sentí unas manos heladas, cuando deje de sentir el ardor mi madre me paro de un jalón, voltee a ver y vi la sonrisa de Jane, era como si hubiera deseado hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

Sulpicia casi me arrastro hasta mi cuarto, me apretaba muy fuerte del brazo y cuando llegamos me tiro al sofá.

-que crees que estás haciendo- grito

-solo dije lo que sentía no me voy a casar- asegure

-nunca desafíes a Aro, ni lo hagas enfadar- suspiro, y se sentó a mi lado –no entiendes que serás feliz al lado de Adrian, el te quiere- trato de calmarme

-pero yo no, no puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo- dije más calmada

-el cariño nace de la convivencia- me abraso

Pero yo no quiero cariño, yo quiero amor, quiero un amor verdadero, algo eterno- trate de contener las lagrimas.

-eso no existe, los "amores verdaderos" solo te hacen sufrir más, solo te destruyen, es mejor algo seguro, que esta hay- su voz sonó como su estuviera en un tiempo muy lejano

-pero y si no puedo… yo no quiero… yo…-

-Aro no se echara para atrás, siempre cumple con su palabra y solo quiere que seas feliz, te queremos como a una hija-

-y si se equivocan, si no soy feliz-

-el esta eligiendo lo mejor para ti, no hay más opciones, acepta ese compromiso-

-hay otra, me puedo ir, no tendría porque casarme- sentí como se tenso.

-le arias eso a tu familia, te irías por un simple capricho, siempre te hemos tratado coma a una hija y así nos vas a pagar- rompió el abraso y me miro a los ojos

-no estoy hablando de eso, simplemente es que no quiero que me obliguen a algo que… no puedo-

-Somos lo único que has tenido, los únicos que te hemos querido, te botaron cuando naciste, no te quisieron, si alguna vez tuviste otra familia te odiaron, ni siquiera te quisieron cerca un segundo, no tenias ni un día cuando yo te recogí y así me lo vas a pagar- eso se clavo muy dentro y las lagrimas salieron; me dolía mucho, me dolía sus palabras, la frialdad con las que las dijo y sobro todo le cuchuyo que sentí desgarrándome adentro.

No pude más y me derrumbe en un segundo sus palabras aun calaba en mi cabeza -_si alguna vez tuviste otra familia te odiaron- _esa frase retumbo en mi cabeza

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba recostada en la cama y mi madre estaba sentada acariciándome el cabello

-lamento lo que te dije- me sonrío como siempre

-no importa, es la verdad; yo debo ser mas agradecida con ustedes, no debí hacerte pasar tan mal rato- dije levantándome

-aceptaras casarte con Adrian- afirme con la cabeza, no me sentía capaz de hablar de eso –Leticia- alzo un poco la vos; al segundo Leti estaba en la puerta –arréglala, y que use el collar que le dio ayer Adrian- mando y luego salió por la puerta, me senté en el tocador, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y muy ojerosa.

-no te pueden obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieres- la mire extrañada

-si te oyen eso te cortaran la cabeza- sabia que los vampiros tenían muy buen oído

-a mi no me oirán, ese es mi don, cuando lo activo mi escudo, nadie que este fuera puede escuchar, pero adentro puedes oír con toda claridad- comenzó a arreglarme, yo trataba de no desmallarme de nuevo, me sentía muy débil, pero era mental y no físico –te arrepentirás no lo hagas- me dijo cuando me iba aponer el collar –por favor, se nota que estas sufriendo, no lo hagas- me rogo

-tengo que hacerlo, Aro y Sulpicia siempre han sido mi familia, no les puedo quedar mal- susurre

-Y tú que, tienes que vivir tu vida, te vas a arrepentir, no aceptes- volvió a suplicar, mientras yo retenía las lágrimas

-no me voy a arrepentir- era más para cómbeseme a mí que a ella; coloco el collar y salí; cuando llegamos a la sala principal estaba como siempre toda la guardia, muy elegante, las esposas y los tres sentados en sus tronos; Adrian estaba junto a Cayo que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hasta diabólica podría decirse; Adrian se aproximo y me guio hasta donde estaba Aro, que estaba de mejor ánimo. Intente sonreí hasta donde más pude cuando Aro, no, era mi padre debía llamarlo así, debía pensar en el así; mi padre anuncio el compromiso y adrian coloco un anillo que parecía muy costoso, me beso con delicadeza y yo intentaba no soltar las lagrima, que no eran precisamente de felicidad, si no de tristeza, de desesperación, pero debía volver a ser la misma la que fui entes de perder la memoria, intentar amar a Adrian y también a mis padres.

UN POCO DEMORADO PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA

LOS TRABAJOS DEL COLEGIO Y DE LA CASA ME TIENEN AGITADA PERO BUENO

TAMBIÉN ESTOY DESESPERADA POR NO VER LUNA NUEVA, EN COLOMBIA LA ESTRENAN EL VIERNES Y LA NO AGUANTO LA ESPERA, NO ES JUSTO PERO BUENO EN FIN YA LA VERÉ

BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIW Y LES PROMETO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO METO MÁS COSAS SOBRE JEDREK

QUE BUENOS MENTIROSOS SON TODOS ALLÁ NO

A Y OTRO FAVOR ASÍ DE DESPEDIDA, NECESITO UNA CANCIÓN ASÍ COMO ROMANTICONA, OJALA EN INGLES QUE SEA COMO BALADITA O PARA BAILAR MUY DESPACIO, BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS BAY


	18. recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

Cada día me sentía peor; no lograba recordar nada, no lograba sentirme cómoda con Adrian ni con mis "padres", me sentía más débil, física y mentalmente, mentalmente porque cada vez me presionaban mas para que saliera un poder que no sabía exactamente que era, y física porque al parecer mi cuerpo gastaba más energía de lo común y la comida humana no cubría las caloría necesarias para que pudiera rendir en los entrenamientos, lo que estresaba de sobremanera a Jedrek; la única solución me daba nauseas, odiaba la idea de tomar sangre, era asqueroso solo pensarlo.

Pero ahora estaba recostada en mi cama, sin fuerzas para levantarme por no haber dormido bien; la pesadilla había cambiado, el sueño era horrendo y frustrante, me recordaba que nunca podría amar Adrian por más que lo intentara; en el sueño estaba en una iglesia bien decorada como para una boda, mi boda, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y a mi lado estaba Adrian muy elegante, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero cuando me preguntaban todo se iba al traste el hermoso vestido blanco se volvía negro, trataba de escapar y siempre me encontraba con los ojos rojos de Jedrek y al fondo había una silueta no podía definirla bien, la luz me segaba; pero ero esa parte no era constante, a veces podía definir la silueta de un hombre alto y musculoso y otras veces lo que definía era un lobo gigante; la verdad me avía cansado de tratar de encontrarle una definición a mi sueños, era raros he ilógicos.

Mire, como ya era costumbre mi mano izquierda he encontrarme con el ostentoso aniño colocado delicadamente en mi dedo anular, parecía que tuviera un aviso de neón tintineando y diciendo "mírame, mírame".

Adrian lo habían enviado tres días afuera y por lo menos hoy no tendría que aguantar su visita matutina, ni su pelea con Leti, si ella tenía razón y mucha, me arrepentía de sobremanera de ese compromiso, pero ya no podía echarme para atrás, no haría ninguna otra escena y simplemente aceptaría mi cruel y triste destino.

-aun no te levantas- mire a Leticia, llevaba una bandeja en las manos, mi desayuno; me había despertado hace media hora y no tenia intensión alguna de levantarme.

-no tengo ganas- me deslice por la cama y me tape la cara, sentí que se sentó al borde de la cama.

-vamos levántate, mira que Jedrek ya te está esperando- me destapo la cara y yo hice un puchero.

-pues que siga esperando, no quiero levantarme, estoy cansada- parecía una niña chiquita pero era cierto.

-hoy no está de muy buen genio, no te metas y no nos metas en problemas- dilo seriamente; me tape la cara de nuevo.

-no quiero-repetí.

-por qué no se levanta aun?, ya perdimos dos horas de entrenamiento- escuche la voz de Jedrek, si efectivamente, no estaba de muy buen genio hoy.

-está cansada, y como no quiere alimentar arce con sangre seguirá así; la podrías dejar descansar hoy- intercedió Leticia por mi.

-ese no es mi problema, yo tengo que entrenarla este cansada o no, así que levántate- ordeno pero yo no me moví ni un milímetro, sentí sus pasos y me saco de la cama de un tirón –listo, problema arreglado, te espero- se voltio

-no quiero entrenar hoy- me había enfurecido

-nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo con voz mucho más dura que antes –cámbiate si no quieres entrenar en pijama- luego salió tirando la puerta y con mi desayuno en la mano.

-te dije que no estaba de buen genio- Leti dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica

-alguna vez lo está- voltee los ojos dramáticamente

…

Había estado practicando toda la mañana y la tarde, Jedrek no me había dejado descansar, ni comer, ni nada; para el mi "berrinche" de esta mañana merecía un castigo, y prácticamente me estaba dejando papilla, usaba mas fuerza de la que era necesaria; la mescla de estar en ayunas el entrenamiento y los puñetazos de Jedrek ya estaban causando efecto en mi.

El entrenamiento consistía más que todo en aprender a hacer piruetas en el aire mientras volaba gracias a los puñetazos que me dejaban sin aire de Jedrek, lograr inmovilizarlo o esquivarlo muy rápidamente, llegar a su cuello o agarrar su cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para arrancarla de un solo tajo, facilísimo, solo que Jedrek era el mejor, y a pesar de que según yo había mejorado, no había logrado darle más de un par de puños.

-comencemos de nuevo y esta vez trata de hacerlo bien- comenzó a moverse muy rápidamente, casi era un borrón, adivine la trayectoria de su recorrido y corrí para interponérmele, me esquive en un micro-segundo, volví a interponerme y lo agarre de un brazo el rápidamente me izo volar unos metros, pero yo gire rápidamente y caí preparada para atacarlo de nuevo, cogiéndolo esta vez por el cuello y haciendo rápidos movimientos me dejo estrella en el suelo, inmovilizándome completamente.

–Fallaste- se paro rápido y me senté sintiendo un mareo –de nuevo- se puso en posición pero mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas –que esperas-

-tengo hambre- sabía perfectamente que esa era la causa del mareo

-que bien; podemos seguir con el entrenamiento- me paro y me temable

-es enserio tengo hambre y estoy cansada- repetí exasperada

-no me importa; ponte en posición de ataque de una buena vez- me soltó y mi pie trastabillo

-quiero comer algo- roge

-no- su mirada era tan dura

-por favor solo un poco, o por lo menos déjame descansar

-no te has ganado esa comida y si sigues así creo que no la tendrás, y recuerda aquí el descanso no existe, podemos seguir-

-no, no voy a practicar más, hasta que no coma algo- dije con autoridad, pero sus ojos estaban repentinamente negros, negros como el carbón.

-tú no mandas aquí, y vas hacer lo que yo te diga- me dio miedo el tono de su voz pero no lo demostré.

-igual no voy hacerlo bien si no como- me agarro de la muñeca muy fuerte, casi podría jurar que me dejaría un morado.

-haz lo que yo te ordeno si no quieres tener problemas- dijo tratando de calmarse.

-no me puedes tocar, le diré a mi padre, lo que estás haciendo conmigo es…-

-no estoy haciendo nada…- se cayó de repente como si lo que fuera a decir no debiera decirlo, me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-a dónde vas- comencé a moverme lentamente hacia el pero no me respondió –Jedrek, a donde vas- lo rose con las puntas de mis dedos pero eso fue suficiente para que un flashazo recorriera mi mente.

_era de noche; una noche despejada se veían perfectamente las estrellas y había luna llena; era un recuerdo cargado de sentimientos, nostalgia y tristeza más que todo; el observaba a una niña, no tendría más de siete años, con el cabello hasta mitad de la espalda y del mismo color de Jedrek, llevaba un vestido gris un poco antiguo, como de los cuarenta y un poco desgastado; ella miraba al cielo con una sonrisa un poco triste _

_-są piękne- dijo aun mirando al cielo_

_-¡ha!-_

_-gwiazdki- dijo señalando al cielo._

_-jeśli, są piękne- suspiro pesadamente – I nie zamierzam być z wami, ale nic się nie dzieje, zawsze cuidare- ella bajo la vista con los ojos llorosos_

_-ale…- él la abrazo_

_-nie płacz, to dla twojego dobra- le susurro al oído_

_-__będziemy razem na zawsze,__tu- dijo señalando su corazón_

_-__jeśli, choć moje serce nie może bić, Zawsze w moim sercu twój idąc by być, I promise- le dijo y luego volvió a abrazarla_

-quien… quien es - pregunte pasándole el recuerdo

_-_como fue…- miro mis manos–y cuando te pido que lo hagas no lo haces-

-quién es?- volví a preguntarle

-no te interesa- fue hasta la puerta –se acabo el entrenamiento- anuncio y luego desapareció, yo aun estaba paralizada, ese recuerdo era tan doloroso, no entendía nada de lo que decían pero sabía que se estaban despidiendo.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar, se me había quitado el hambre, pero seguía desanimada, no entendía porque mi había mirado así, ni siquiera sabía si había hecho algo mal, en tal caso le pediría disculpas, pero tampoco era para que se pusiera así.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me había dado cuenta de que esta paste de castillo nunca la había recorrido; era un poco mas iluminada y menos tenebrosa, tenia pequeñas puertas pero todas perecían estar cerrada; una de las puertas era de un extraño color blanco; yo que pensaba que aquí no conocíamos colores y como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato, quería ver que haba en esa habitación, pero cuando toque el picaporte de la puerta un flashazo recorrió mi mente.

_-mama ya me quiero ir- suplico una niña no tendría más de 10 años, era muy linda su cabello era rojo-cobrizo y lleno de rulos; una mujer bella, pálida, con cabello castaño hasta mitad de la espalda; claramente un vampiro, aunque sus ojos dorados me desconcertaban, se inclino y levanto a la niña con suma facilidad, como si fuera una pluma_

_-Nessie, se paciente- dijo para luego sonreírle_

_-pero ya me vieron, podemos irnos- dijo haciendo un puchero muy gracioso_

_-nos vamos a ir pronto te lo prometo, pero mientras tanto, se la niña más linda y encantadora del mundo- le propuso mientras acomodaba el cabello_

_-si mami, lo seré, pero no nos quedemos mucho tiempo- dijo la niña con una sonrisa, luego puso la mano en la cara de la mujer._

_-si los veremos pronto, Ness-_

-gracias a Dios te encuentro- la voz de Leti me hiso soltar la manija y el recuerdo se esfumo –que paso? por qué no estás entrenando? Donde está Jedrek?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos de regreso a la habitación

-Jedrek se molesto, y se fue- mi voz sonó horrible; lo cierto es que después de ver ese recuerdo comenzó un dolor de cabeza insoportable

-que paso?-

-yo… descargue un recuerdo… pero… no se- ella hiso cara de entender

-tranquila se le pasara, quieres comer algo- yo asentí con la cabeza, me sentía terrible –ven te prepara algo- dijo cuando llegamos a mi cuarto.

La comida fue silenciosa, la verdad no tenía ánimos de nada y me sentía terriblemente cansada; intentaba alejar mis pensamientos, no sabía porque no podía alejar a Jedrek de mi cabeza, quería saber quién era esa niña y también saber quién era la otra niña, y esa vampira; hasta donde sabia los vampiros no podían tener hijos, era algo que tenía que preguntar pero no sabía a quién, Leti haba dicho que no sabía mucho sobre híbridos, Jedrek no me dejaría hablarle, la única opción era Adrian quien mejor para preguntarle algo que a él debía saber algo, pero prefería mantenerlo lejos.

-quieres practicar un poco?- Leticia pregunto después de que terminara de comer.

-sí, pero no creo que Jedrek allá regresado- dije con poco entusiasmo

-hay mas guardias, buscare a Demetri o a Alec tal vez alguno quiera practicar-

-no, no quiero practicar con ellos, no me gusta cómo me miran… es como si…-

-a mi no me gusta cómo te mira nadie a aquí pero que podemos hacer, te espero en la sala- me dijo sonriendo.

…

Cuando llegue a mi habitación no estaba tan cansada como de costumbre, la verdad es que yo no fui la que paro el entrenamiento, Alec y Demetri lo pararon porque se habían cansado de que los venciera en todas las formas posibles, ni siquiera entre los dos me podían vencer; eso afirmada ni teoría había mejorado mucho, pero a pesar de no estar tan cansada al tocar la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba en un bosque hermoso, aunque parecía que había llovido hace poco se veía bien y había mucha luz; vi como un hombre pasaba muy cerca de mi pero pareció no notarme; pero era muy apuesto, musculoso, eso saltaba a la vista, no llevaba camisa, y su músculos estaban muy bien formado. Lo seguía sin hacer ruido solo me gustaba estar cerca a él. _

_Se sentó despacio, al lado de una niña, se parecía mucho a la niña del recuerdo tal vez mas pequeña, pero esa ella y levantó la vista:_

– _¿Cómo me encontraste? – sus ojos estaban llorosos._

– _Creo que este ya no es un buen escondite.__ –__ respondo secando una lágrima._

– _N__o me quiero ir.-dijo la niña_

– _P__ero sabes que no se pueden quedar mucho tiempo.__ –__ las lágrimas cayeron más deprisa. Y él la abraso muy fuerte._

– _N__o quiero alejarme de aquí, de ti. __–__ confesó cuando estaba más calmada, el sonrió_

– _Y__o voy a ir con ustedes. __–ella s__e separó. Sus ojitos brillaban con emoción, pero luego frunció el seño._

– _N__o te puedes alejar de aquí, la manada…__– __le coloco un dedo en los labios._

– _Ya__ encontré la forma.__ –__ ella lo seguía mirando con intensidad. – A la manada no le pasara nada. __–__ ella seguía seria_

– _P__ero, ¿Y Billy? __–_

– _L__o visitaré.__ –__ ella pareció tranquilizase, le ofreció la mano para qué pararnos y se fueran. Estaban emparamados._

– _L__obito, ¿siempre estarás conmigo? __–__pregunto la niña el se arrodillo para que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura._

– _S__iempre. Nunca me separaré de ti._

– _¿L__o prometes?_

– _No, no te lo prometo. Te lo juro. __–__ su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. –Vamos, sino Edward nos matará.__ –__ la cargo en sus hombros mientras ella reía._

-Renesmee… Renesmee despierta- abrí los ojos y me encontré con Leticia, ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco –hablas dormidas, sabias- dijo levantándose, me incorpore y sentí que mi rostro estaba húmedo, había llorado.

-no, no lo sabía, que dije- pregunte.

-solo decías Jake, mi Jake, quien es Jake?- pregunto burlándose.

-no lo sé- dije alzando los hombros –todo el mundo sabe más que yo de mi vida, recuerdas que estoy amnésica-.

-pero tal vez estés recordando algo; el subconsciente funciona así-.

-no lo sé, no lo creo- dije bajando la cabeza.

-bueno, levántate si no quieres que jedrek que vuelva a enfadar-.

-regreso?-.

-sí, anoche ya estaba más calmado- dijo mientras iba al armario –ponte esto, no voy a dejar que te vistas sola nunca más- dijo pasándome un conjunto deportivo.

-oye no soy una niña- dije levantándome, pero algo vino a mi mente no era de nadie más, era un recuerdo mío.

_ -Esta es la ropa que escogí hoy para ti- dijo una vampira lo sabía por su belleza y su piel pálida, parecía un duendecillo y su cabello era corto y negro con puntas señalando a cada lado_

_-tía, creo que ya estoy bastante grandecita para vestirme yo sola- esa era mi voz_

_-sí, pero tienes tanto sentido de moda como tu madre- dijo riéndose_

-Renessme- Leti chasco llamando mi atención –vístete, Jedrek te está esperando, te traeré el desayuno, no lo desesperes- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

…

Llevaba la mañana completa entrenando, el parecía estar más calmado, aunque no me había hablado en toda la mañana si no para darme pequeñas indicaciones, pero parecía estar muy molesto.

-Jedrek- lo llame.

-lista para atacar de nuevo- dijo ignorándome totalmente.

-sí, pero antes quería pedirte disculpas… por mi comportamiento de ayer- él se voltio mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro pero no dijo nada –solo quería eso… que me perdones si de alguna forma te… incomode- el seguía mirándome como si no creyera lo que le dije –pensaba que comenzamos muy mal… siempre hago las cosas mal…- ya me estaba cansando del monologo –que te parece si borramos contadores y comenzamos de nuevo… si somos amigos… o si intentamos… no se… llevarnos mejor al menos- el estaba tieso como si no diera crédito a mis palabras –que dices- intente acabar con el silencio que se había formado; pareció reaccionar y se acerco.

-digo que si no te pones en posición te pateare el trasero- eso me desconcertó; había tratado de dar mi mejor disculpa.

-pero…- alzo las cejas en señal de que estaba poniéndose molesto; por lo menos lo había intentado, mi disculpa no había sido suficiente o el simplemente me odiaba y por más que lo intentara nunca le iba a caer bien; me puse en posición de nuevo esperando para paliza de su parte.

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO PUDE HACERLO ANTES

YA VI LUNA NUEVA QUE FINAL YA QUIERO VER ECLIPSE.

PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN TRADUCIR ES POLACO.

NO SÉ CUANDO REPORTE A LOS CULLEN PERO YA VOY ARMANDO EN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

BUENO PARA TERMINAR COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON ACEPTADOS

CHAO


	19. Un mal dia

_**Un mal día**_

"_Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te haga daño. No tengas miedo. No voy a dejar que te haga daño"_

_La bola enorme en su estómago hubiera chupado el resto de ella._

_Era un monstruo _

"_La está matando, no es así? Se está muriendo"_

"_¡Estás agonizando por nada! ¡Nada!"_

"_No hay un hermoso bebé ahí dentro"_

"_Es un asesino. Mírate"_

_Tenemos que matarlo antes de que sea muy tarde._

_La cosa esta creciendo. Rápidamente._

_Destruir a la criatura es nuestra principal prioridad_

"_Qué es lo que esa cosa le está haciendo?" _

"_El feto no es compatible con su cuerpo. Es demasiado fuerte, por alguna razón, pero ella probablemente aguantará todo eso. El mayor problema es que no deja que ella obtenga los nutrientes que necesita. Su cuerpo está rechazando cualquier forma de nutrición. Estoy tratando de alimentarla vía intravenosa, pero simplemente no lo absorbe. Su condición se ha acelerado. La veo – y no es sólo ella, pero su feto también – se mueren de inanición a cada minuto. No puedo detenerlo y no quiere desacelerarse. No me imagino que es lo que eso quiere"_

_El feto es un peligro_

_El... feto esta demasiado desligado de su futuro_

_No tengo nada en común con ese chupa vidas_

_¿Entonces esta cosa no es la primera de su clase? _

_Que la criatura debía morir inmediatamente_

"_Arrójalo por la ventana."_

_¿Que mas podría querer tal monstruo que había mutilado brutalmente a su propia madre?_

_La cosa era una aberración Un negro y desalmado demonio. _

_Algo que no tenía derecho de ser._

_Algo que debía ser destruido. _

_La cosa que mato a Bella no permanecería ni un minuto más con vida._

_Su corazón estaba latiendo. El de ella no._

Desperté pero no Abrí los ojos; sentí que una mano cálida me apretaba; estaba totalmente alterada, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal, mi respiración estaba agitada, y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza; era el peor sueño que había tenido, la mujer de mi sueño era hermosa, humana pero hermosa, aunque estaba muy débil, sus ojos era color chocolate, exactamente igual a los míos, pero los otros ojos que vi estaban llenos de preocupación por ella pero también había odio, mucho odio tanto que dolía, y me odiaban a mí, lo sabía.

-Adrian- me sorprendí cuando abrí los ojos, aunque que otra persona tendría mi misma temperatura aquí –que haces aquí- dije incorporándome.

-te quera saludar, te extrañe demasiado- dijo acercándose para darme un beso, que yo corte demasiado pronto, ya estaba muy nerviosa como para alterarme más –tenías un mal sueño-

-si… algo así- respondí buscando la bata para ponerla

-nos vamos a casar, y además te he visto muchas veces, no tienes porque hacer eso- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Adrian yo…-

-tranquila, se esperar, quieres desayunar conmigo- ofreció con una sonrisa, asistí con la cabeza y me llevo hasta la mesa; la comida estaba servida, el comenzó a comer pero mi estomago no iba a resistir nada de comida, pero sabía que no iba a resistir el entrenamiento así que comencé a comer muy despacio.

-con que soñabas para que estuvieras tan alterada- pregunto Adrian rompiendo el silencio.

-no recuerdo- mentí, pero tenia demasiadas dudas que había recolectado en este tiempo, y que habían aumentado con ese sueño –Adrian- lo llame –tengo una pregunta- comente.

-de que se trata- asistió.

-bueno no es una pregunta exactamente- el sonrió como animándome –es que… tengo dudas… respecto de lo que… de lo que somos- fue más un susurro.

-que dudas-.

-pues… no se eso de híbridos… bueno es raro- dije.

-raro- se burlo yo torcí los ojos, esto me estaba costando demasiado.

-somos hijos de vampiros?- inquirí.

-si-.

-pero las vampiras no pueden quedar embarazadas- repuse.

-no no pueden, haber… nosotros somas hijos de vampiros, pero no de vampiras, como has dicho ellas no pueden tener hijos porque su cuerpo no cambia, de ahí nuestra naturaleza hibrida- explico.

-entonces nuestras madres son…-.

-humanas- término.

-pero… nosotros tenemos cualidades de… vampiro… no sería peligroso- inquirí.

-sí, sí lo es- dijo bajando la mirada –ellas…, un humano no está diseñado para eso-.

-que pasa con ellas- susurre.

-mueren, mueren en el parto- el espero una respuesta de mi parte, pero yo había perdido el aliento –nosotros estamos revestidos por una membrana igual de dura a nuestra piel y cuando nacemos usamos los dientes para salir- me explico.

-no hay alguna posibilidad de que se salven- pregunte después de unos instantes en silencio.

-no, no lo creo- su voz sonó ronca.

-y si alguien las ayudara, no sé si…- mi voz se quebró.

-ellas quedan muy débiles, si cuerpo casi agoniza mientras nosotros nos gestamos, a pesar que es muy rápido, pero no creo que nada pueda salvarlas- dijo con voz dura, mientras yo trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-Renesmee- oí a lo lejos la voz de Leticia, mire de donde provenía el sonido, y respire profundo, Adrian se paro y se fue sin determinar a Leti –Jedrek te está esperando, quiere que estés lo más pronto posible allí- dijo mientras yo respiraba profundamente y trataba de reaccionar –vas a terminar el desayuno- pregunto ocupando la silla en la que estaba Adrian –quieres que te aliste la ropa- espero que contestara de alguna forma –Renesmee, estas aquí-.

-¡ha!- respire profundo.

-estas bien, estas pálida- se sorprendió, se paro y se acerco para poner una mano en mi frente –te sientes bien, necesitas algo- pregunto.

-estoy bien, dile que ya voy, ya me visto y voy- intente que sonara fuerte pero no fue más que un susurro.

-segura, yo no te veo bien, si quieres…-.

-estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto- la corte.

-bien, entonces te alisto la ropa y te espero en la sala- propuso, yo asistí con la cabeza, y vi como se movía rápidamente y salía.

Me pare despacio me sentía sin fuerzas, me sentía terrible, me vestí mientras mi mente revoloteaba una y otro vez sobre todo lo que me habían dicho, sobre ese sueño; no era un sueño, no para nada, eran recuerdos, era una realidad, yo era un mostro _Algo que no tenía derecho de ser. Algo que debía ser destruido. _

Me recogí el cabello con una coleta alta, mientras me miraba al espejo de al fondo de la habitación, intente no concentrarme en el reflejo, no quera verme, pero falle en mi intento y me concentre en mis ojos, ese bonito color chocolate igual al de ella; ese color que yo había apagado, que no merecía tener, la furia y el odio fueron creciendo en mi interior mientras miraba el reflejo, quería lastimarme, quería por lo menos hacerme un poco de lo que le había hecho a ella; y no pude contenerme mas, lance un puñetazo al espejo haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, pero no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni ardor, nada; me deje caer encima de los trozos del espejo y me abrase las piernas mientras las lagrimas salían, sentía tanto odio, tanta ira; no me podía causar ningún daño, pero si pude causarle mucho a ella, tanto que la mate, apreté uno de los trozos del espejo con mi mano, sentía que se hacía polvo pero nada más.

A pesar de que intentaba no pensar llegaban frases a mi cabeza, era difícil reprimirlas; _si alguna vez tuviste otra familia te odiaron _y tenían toda la razón de hacerlo, hasta yo misma me odiaba, me odia por ser lo que era, odiaba ser Renesmee Vultir.

…

-cuando dije que te quería en cinco minutos abajo, esperaban que fueran tres- oí la voz de Jedrek muy lejana; no sabía si había pasado un minuto o una hora y la verdad no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada, no había parado de llorar, tenía los ojos hinchados, pero que era eso a comparación de todo lo que había hecho.

-donde esta Adrian- lo oía vagamente mas cerca, pero realmente mi mente no estaba funcionado y serré los ojos deseaba estar sola –te izo algo- oí como se arrodillaba y tocaba mi mano, esperaba que yo le respondiera pero realmente no tenía fuerzas para nada –que paso- su voz se tensiono un poco mas

-fui yo la que rompió el espejo- mi voz sonó ronca, cansada.

-por qué?- inquirió

-no quería verme- respondí en un susurro

-no era más fácil alejarte del espejo- se burlo yo no tenia ánimos ni genio para aguantarme sus mofas, así que me gire rápidamente

-no gires sobre los cristales, te puedes hacer daño- dijo cargándome sentí que me deposito en algo suave, supuse que era la cama

-no funciona ya lo intente- asistí

-aún así es peligroso- no respondí a eso, no tenía ganas, solo quería llorar, y me dedique a hacerlo, pero lo sentía, aun sentía si mirada sobre mí.

-Anioł, nie powinien opłakiwać- abrí los ojos y lo intente mirar, pero mis ojos estaban nublados por gruesas lagrimas

-que te izo- me pregunto con voz dura aunque no supe definir lo que veía en sus ojos.

-quien

-Adrian, que te izo; necesito saberlo para partirle en cuello- sus tono me produjo un escalofrió

-el no me ha hecho nada- respondí

-segura, no voy a dejar que te hagan algo y no lo pagan- acaricio mi mejilla, para secar un poco mi cara, a pesar de que sus dedos eran gélidos su contacto ardió.

-sí, el es muy amable, no me izo nada, porque ha de hacerlo- su expresión se endureció.

-no confió en el-

-lo he notado- sonreí un poco

-pero si él no te izo nada, por qué lloras?- inquirió, volví a tensarme, no quería responder a eso pero por su expresión supe que no lo iba a dejar

-yo… odio lo que soy,… odio lo que hice- su cara reflejo toda su sorpresa, y sabia que no entendía –mate a mi mama-

-no lo creo- contradijo de inmediato – jesteś aniołem

-que

-no deberías creer todo lo que te dicen-

-no me lo dijeron- espero –lo sé, lo recordé- explique

-lo recordaste- dijo incrédulo

-si, se cuanto me odiaron por eso; lo débil que ella estaba… por mi causa- expuse

-no eras muy pequeña para recordar eso- contra ataco, no sabía porque hacia eso, por que trataba de convencerme que no era cierto.

-tal vez… los… los descargue- titube, el izo cara de no creerme, igual no me importaba; cerré los ojos y volvieron las lagrimas, me sentía incomoda, lo único que quería era estar sola.

-pareces molesta- dijo para romper el silencio.

-conmigo- aclare _y con otro que no sabe que es querer que te dejen sola _pensé.

-te propongo algo- abrí los ojos y espere –porque no sacas esa energía reprimida conmigo- lo mire con cara de interrogante.

-vamos abajo e intentas vencerme- aclaro.

-vencerte es imposible-

-nada es imposible, ven saca toda esa energía- me dio un sonrisa la cual me dejo si aire, y comencé a meditar la idea

-funciona?-pregunte incrédula

-claro, es mejor sacar todo lo que tienes adentro- me extendió la mano, yo la tome y me ayudo apararme, era rearo lo amable que se comportaba.

-entonces ya voy- me dirigí al baño pero no lo oí salir, voltee la vista

-no quiero que rompas otro espejo- aclaro, y yo volteé dramáticamente los ojos

Me lave rápido la cara y salimos el siempre caminaba detrás de mí, como si me fuera a escapar o algo, a donde escaparía, no tenia ningún otro lugar para ir; cuando llegamos a la sala me ofreció una sonrisa retadora, hasta podía decirse que picara, nos pusimos en posición y comenzamos a practicar.

El era rápido como un guepardo, claro haciendo comparación con los vampiros, era rápido y fuerte, aunque yo también lo era y tenía razón, tenía demasiada energía cargada y me era muy fácil moverme con agilidad y no sé como logre atraparlo contra la parad he inmovilizarlo, era la primera vez que le ganaba, acerque mi nariz a su cuello, como me haba enseñado que se debía atacar, los diente directo al cuello, obviamente no iba a morderlo pero así podía disfrutar mejor de su aroma, era único, como nieve, canela, pino, prado húmedo y… sol, como huele cuando amanece.

-Jedrek- una voz femenina me saco del trance, voltee a ver era Heidi, ella sin duda era la vampiresa mas linda de aquí, además de de que si manera e vestir acentuaba mas esos puntos que la hacían totalmente irresistible tanto para vampiros que para humanos; creo que ella era la que utilizaban para cazar "el alimento", siempre llegaba con un aroma que hacia que mi garganta ardiera, por lo que la mantenía alejada todo lo posible, pero hoy no tenia ese peculiar aroma.

-bien- me felicito Jedrek apartándome y luego se dirigió a Heidi -Buon giorno bella, che mi servono- dijo alegremente, ese vampiro estaba realmente raro hoy.

-Io che vengono a offrire i miei servizi- dijo muy sensualmente –quieres algun encargo especial-

-sabes que no- sigio su juego, y estaba comenzando a enfureser.

-seguro- la forma en que se le estaba ofreciendo era... ha me iritaba.

-si, sabes que no me alimento de esa forma- y la forma en que le segia el juego me bada una punsada.

-bueno, siempre puedes volver a lo tradicional- y cada vez mas iritada.

-lo tradicional no es buscarlo por uno mismo- bromeo

-lo tradicional de aqui-

-no gracias, entonses nos vemos, disfruta la caza- cogio su mano y la beso, Heidi se aprobecho y le dio un beso muy serca a sus labios y se fue caminando muy sensualmente.

-bueno, ven te voy a enseñar algo- camino hasta una puerta y saco dos cajas de madera, yo segia muy molesta, no sabia que rayos me pasaba, he intente calmarme.

-te voy a enseñar el bello ante de la esgrima- dijo abriendo una de las cajas donde se encontraban dos espadas arquedadas, eran muy bellas, tome una u como si no pudiera evitarlo pase el dedo por su filo, pero el sonido que prodijo no fue en esperado, el chirido fue espantoso, cuando mire mi dedo estaba intacto.

-no tiene filo-

-si fueras humana te hubieras quitado el dedo, esas no nos hacen nada- explico.

-entonses para que aprendo algo que no me va a hervir-

-te va a servir, aprendes equilibrio, destresa, agilidad... ademas esas no son las que vas a usar- me sonrio y abrio la otra caja –estas son las que vas a usar- vi las espada que habian alli eran de un plateado mucho mas brilantes que las otras, volvia a pasar el dedo por el filo pero en cuando senti en corte lo quite y lo lleve a la boca, el sabor no era apatitoso pero hiso a mi grganta arder, cuando saque el dedo la estaba curado por completo.

-oro, revestido con titanio, acero, y baño de diamante; sufisuente para debilitar cualquier vampiro, causa eridas masomenos grabes si la aprendes a usar bien, pero no mata a ninguno, solo es para devilitarlo- cerro la caja y la guardo.

Cuando regreso tomo una de las otras espadas y me la paso –lo primero es aprnder a cogerla- se pociciono detras de mi y tomo mis brazos, y mi corazon comenso a sonar como loco, y aparecieron mariposas en mi estomago.

-la espada es solo la extencion de ti braso, deves contectarte con ella- su aliento pego en mi cuello, tenia las manos sobre las mias, estaba totalmente loca, desconsentrada y alterada, no podia cere que me pasara esto y con él.

...

Paso todo el día enseñándome los movimientos que eran mas eficaces, yo intentaba concentrarme, pero parecía misión imposible y a pesar de todo había grabado cada palabra, era la primera vez que me molestaba no tener que concentrarme lo suficiente para grabarme y aprender las cosas; me mando a la habitación temprano, lo que fue mucho más raro aun; pero cuando llegue Leti me esperaba con un vestido de dos piezas un corset y una falda que llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla y un poco ajustada, de color negro por supuesto; y ahora me estaba ahogando gracia a que Leticia no sabía medir su fuerza al ajustar un corset, y luchaba con todas mis fuerza para lograr soltarlo un poco.

Cuando Leti entro tenia puesto una capa larga gris, y a mi mente llego otro recuerdo: _era muy pequeña estada en un claro, había mucha gente, y el prado estaba cubierto de nieve, de repente entraron más personas al claro, todas con capas, y yo estaba aterrada._

-ten ponte esto-me paso una capa un poco más oscura que la que tenia ella –volviste a tener la cara de esta mañana- comento

-estoy bien- me puse rápido la capa y salimos hacia la sala; cuando llegamos vi que habían mas vampiros que lo habitual, todos con capas y la gran mayoría no los conocía, Adrian me dirigió al lado del trono de Aro, al parecer nosotras éramos las únicas que faltábamos, porque los suaves murmullos que se escuchaban pararon y mi padre se paro.

-amigos míos- comenzó esto iba a hacer un discurso de político barato o que –me alegra contar con su compañía; saber que no solo cuanto con aliados sino con amigos que se enfrentarían a cualquiera por mantener la paz en muestro mundo y como bien sabemos hay algunos que han decidido enfrentarse a nosotros; por eso pido su colaboración y pudo que combatan a nuestro lado.- hubo un gran bullicio, y la mayoría afirmaba su colaboración con los Vulturi, Aro se sentó y Alec tomo la palabra.

-nos han informado de que los rumanos han decidió atacarnos y además tenemos que cobrar justicia al aquelarre de los Cullen- ese nombre me sonaba y mi cabeza comenzó a doler, era como si algo quisiera salir, pero hubiera algo que lo evitaba, que presionaba con fuerza para que no saliera.

-así que nos dividiremos, unos se quedaran aquí esperando el ataque de los rumanos, y otros irán por los Cullen- hubieron otros murmullos a los que yo no puse atención me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-tenemos el arma perfecta para atacar el escudo de Bella Cullen- intervino Jane –así que será muy fácil vencerlos- termino con una sonrisa, sentí que muchos ojos se posaron en mi.

-mis queridos amigos, gracias por su lealtad, en un momento les ofreceremos un banquete- termino Aro.

Todos se dispersaron y me fui despacio, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, Adrian se puso al frente mío –te vas ya, espera un poco esto aun no termina-

-no me siento bien Adrian- dije

-tranquila, se te va a pasar- en ese momento se acercaron Alec y Demetri

-que bien nos encontramos a la parejita- dijo Demetri

-sí que buen, no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos- Alec cogió mi mano y la beso –siempre puedes retractarte, hay mejores opciones- vi la mirada que le dirigió Adrian rea de esas que reflejas que si las miraras mataran lo hubiera hecho.

-que gracioso Alec- murmuro Adrian agarrándome por la cintura

-sabes que no fue justo-se dirigió a adrian –reconsidéralo- dijo mirándome

-adrian el amo que era hablar con usted- dijo Leti acercándose, le debía una

-en un momento regreso, no te vayas- me susurro al oído

-y cuando será la próxima paliza- intervino Leti

-solo le estábamos dando algo de ventaja- se burlo Demetri

-pues no parecía- murmuro Leti

-bueno nosotros tenemos que hacer más cosas, que se diviertan- de despidió Alec

-ya veo porque el afán de Aro en casarte- dijo muy bajito Leti

-que- me había perdido

-estas causando estragos en su guardia, no lo has notado- dijo burlándose

-que estragos-

-bueno recuerdas porque fue la guerra de Troya- pregunto

-porque Elena se fue con Paris- respondí

-y Aro no va a dejar que por una mujer su guardia se descontrole- eso me sorprendió

-yo no creo que…-

-se nota que nunca te miras realmente a un espejo- negué con la cabeza

-me quiero ir, me siento enferma- susurre

-pues no sé si te puedas ir, pero espera un poco- me sonrió; recorrí el salón con la mirada y vi que Jedrek estaba hablando muy cerca con Renata, no se porque me irrite de repente, pero también note que muchas también lo miraban.

-es todo un Casanova- dije irrita, Leticia siguió la dirección de mi vista, y soltó una risa irónica

-no te fijes en la imagen que muestra, el mucho más que eso- comento

-lo conoces bien- pregunte

-digamos que congeniamos, desde que llegamos aquí somos buenos amigos-

-porque-

-es una larga historia, y este no es lugar para contarlo- explico –te puedo dejar un minuto sola-

-si claro- se fue y comencé a sentirme incomoda, camine despacio hacia la puerta trasera de la sala

-adónde vas- oí la voz de jedrek detrás mío

-a mi habitación- respondí girándome

-tan aburridos somos que te quieres ir ya- se burlo

-la verdad es que me duele la cabeza- explique

-excusas- susurro en mi oreja –bueno yo si me voy, no quiero pasar un mal rato- no me dejo preguntar nada cuando ya se había ido, de repente todos los murmullos se callaron, y un olor penetrante quemo mi garganta, voltee a la dirección del olor cuando vi que uno de los vampiros se acercaba a un humano y lo mordió por el cuello, la gente comenzó a gritar y el olor se hiso más penetrante; me tape los oídos con las manos y me gire pero el olor seguía era penetrante e incitante, y no sé si por el olor o por lo nerviosa que estaba un recuerdo llego a mi mente.

_Era confuso, desbastado, cubierto por dulce y sangre. A pesar de esto, su expresión en el recuerdo se volvió en una sonrisa; sus ojos cafés brillaron sobre los sus profundos círculos. La imagen se extendió, su rostro se volvió más cerca para ver un punto de ventaja y luego susurro_

"_Renes… mee. Tan… hermoso."_

Tenía que soportarlo, no podía matar a nadie, como pude me tape la nariz y salí corriendo, quería irme de ese sitio, no quería volver a acercarme, no sabía por dónde corría, pero los gritos se apagaban, nunca había estado por esta parte del castillo y sabía que estaba perdida, voltie por uno de los corredores y choque con algo, era Jedrek.

-ven conmigo- tomo mi mano y me deje conducir por él, sabía que estaba a salvo, la sonrisa uqe me había dado me había dado mucha confianza.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS

NO SÉ QUE MAS DECIR

BUENO COMENTEN Y NOS LEEMOS

GRACIAS COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS IDEAS O LO QUE SEA

CHAO


	20. Una historia triste

_**Una historia triste**_

Los arboles pasaban como borrones, no podía distinguir nada no solo porque mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas sino porque Jedrek conducía como loco, a pesar de que no me pareciera incomodo, intentaba dejar mi mente en blanco pero entre mas lo intentaba mas imágenes de la horrenda masacre que había presenciado llenaban mi cabeza.

-estas bien- Jedrek me saco un momento de mi mente, cuando me di cuenta el no miraba el camino, sino a mí, le hice señas para que volviera la vista, me dedico una sonrisa que izo que mi corazón saltara y volvió a mirar al frente.

-es horrible, toda esa gente-susurre

-es parte de lo que somos- dijo Jedrek torciendo el gestó

-debe haber otra forma- dije mas para mí que para él, vi como se encogía de brazos y el carro se detuvo en un momento estaba junto a mi puerta para abrirla.

-ven- me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y al parecer eso me volvía torpe; me guio hasta una casa hermosa, tradicional de esa parte con dos grandes balcones, que parecían tener macetas, era color arena y a pesar de lo antigua estaba muy bien cuidada.

-es tuya?-

-no, vamos a invadir esta casa, cuando llegue la gente los devoramos y nos quedamos con ella- note la burla en su voz, pero no estaba para bromas y mucho menos de ese estilo; lo taladre con la mirada –es mía, tranquila- dijo serio, abrió y me invito a pasar; entre temerosa, muy despacio y detallando todo a mi alrededor, no parecía que un vampiro viviera allí, era muy acogedora totalmente diferente al palacio de los Vultiri.

Me di cuenta de que Jedrek ya no estaba, ni había sentido cuando serró la puerta; alcance el interruptor, a pesar de que veía muy bien al prender la luz vi lo bonita que era por dentro, grande, espaciosa, definitivamente allí no viviría un vampiro, o por lo menos uno de los que yo conocía.

Sentí de nuevo ese olor que hacia arder mi garganta, voltee a la dirección del olor y vi a Jedrek con un vaso metálico, de allí era donde salía el olor; me ofreció el vaso pero yo negué con la cabeza no parecía capaz de hablar.

-la necesitas, es mejor mantener esa parte controlada- yo simplemente volví a negarme –es donada, te aseguro que nadie ha muerto por esta sangre-

-yo no…-

-ten, por favor, es mejor esto, a que cuando te encuentre con un humano no te puedas controlar si sigues en abstinencia- tome el vaso pero no tome de el –tranquila, si quieres te dejo sola- asentí y se fue hacia las escaleras, tome del vaso, el sabor era realmente bueno, que comencé a beber muy rápido, hasta que sentí que en el vaso ya no quedaba, lo sacudí un poco, pero luego me enfade conmigo por haber reaccionado de esa manera, era sangre, pero estaba deliciosa.

Me quede con el vaso en la mano y me quede detallando la casa, sentí unos pasos y vi bajar a Jedrek, traía una camisa azul clara y un Jean, nunca lo había visto tan deportivo u sin usar negro, ya no se veía tan pálido.

-vez no es tan malo- le sonreí un poco aunque seguía muy nerviosa, aunque no sabía con exactitud porque era –porque no te relajas estas a salvo-

-es que…

-si ya sé, no es agradable ver eso pero tranquilízate, si quieres te vas ya a dormir, te aliste la cama, no sabes el tierrero que salió, nunca la uso-

-no tengo sueño, estoy demasiado nerviosa para dormí-

-dicen que tomar una ducha antes de dormir ayuda mucho, también esta lista- le sonreí y me guio hasta el cuarto de baño.

-bien tienes que tener cuidado, tienen truco, es una casa antigua, tiene sus defectos-

-en realidad es hermosa-

-bien tienes toallas, jabón, shampoo, un cepillo y crema de dientes en ese cajón- dijo señalando todo –necesitas algo más-

-no gracias eso es suficiente-

-hmm… no tengo ropa para mujer… pero bueno encontré esto… tal vez te quede grande…-dijo pasándome una ropa muy buen doblada

-gracias- dije recibiéndolas –es perfecto-

-bien entonces te dejo, la habitación es la de al fondo, a mano derecha, acomode todo para que puedas dormir, no es tu cama gigante de diamantes, pero es cómoda, y prácticamente es nueva-

-es perfecto, aun no le encuentro uso a las gemas así que no las voy a extrañar- trate de bromear

-buen entonces si necesitas algo mas estaré abajo- dijo saliendo.

Después de quemarme más de cien veces logre estabilizar la temperatura del agua e intente relajarme, lo que hasta ahora había sido caso imposible, sentía mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, y en mi cabeza ya no estaban esas imágenes horribles, sino Jedrek, había invadido mi mente por completo; no sabía porque me comportaba de esa manera _no te hagas, tu sabes perfectamente _y esto era otra cosa que ya me estaba irritando y ya no aguantaba más a mi vocecita interna diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Jedrek era solo otro vampiro mas _ese listo, fuerte, inteligente, cariñoso, guapo, sexi;_ basta le grite a mi mente, esto era de locos ya hasta hablaba con migo misma, Jedrek no podía gustarme, además que caso tendría, yo me iba a casa con Adrian _no lo quieres, y nunca lo vas a querer, _pero se aportado bien con migo no se merece eso _no estás haciendo nada; que estés a dieta no quiere decir que no puedas ver el menú,_ cállate.

Salí de la ducha, eso no estaba funcionando; me seque rápido y me puse la ropa que me había dado, me quedaba demasiado grande, pero era esto o ese incomodo corset que tenia impregnado el olor a sangre, y la verdad prefería esta ropa arregle las mangas, me peine y cepille mis dientes lo más rápido que pude y salí.

La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie, camine hacia donde me había indicado, pero aun no tenía ganas de dormir, encendí la luz del living y me percate de los estantes; tenía una gran cantidad de Cd de todas las épocas y libros muchos libros, mire los títulos, la gran mayoría no entendía los títulos, estaban en otro idioma, pero los otros eran clásicos, Shakespeare resaltaba, tenía todas sus obras, seguí viendo mas títulos pero uno de los libros no tenia titulo, lo saque con cuidado, por delante tampoco tenía marcas, así que decidí darle una ojeada.

Para mi sorpresa no era un libro, era un álbum de fotografías, eran antiguas, a blanco y negro, algunas tenían los bordes quemados, me senté el es sofá y me puse a ver las fotos, la primera tenía a una pareja joven, lo pesaban los veinte años, vestían muy elegantemente, y ella tenía una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

La otra foto tena a la misma pareja, pero con un niño de unos diez años, y ellos se veían mayores, la otra tenia al mismo niño pero con otra pareja que era mucho mayor, las fotos siguiente combinaban las parejas y se notaba el paso del tiempo, el niño iba creciendo hasta que me di cuenta de que ese niño era Jedrek, en esa foto tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, de repente me entro la curiosidad de saber cuántos años tenía; en la siguiente foto la señora más joven cargaba un bebe y Jedrek tendría unos dieciocho años.

-creí que ya te habías acostado- la voz de Jedrek me saco a la realidad, escondí le álbum con una mano detrás de mi espalda y lo vi entrar al living.

-no tengo sueño- dije parándome

-la ducha no te sirvió?-

-sí, estoy más relajada, pero si me voy a dormir ahora tendré pesadillas- explique

-que tienes allí?-

-en donde?-

-en la mano- saque la mano que tenía libre y la agite en el aire –la otra- saque el álbum con mucho cuidado

-yo no sabía lo que era… me di curiosidad… y bueno… lo siento- dije demasiado rápido, bajando la mirada avergonzada, recordaba como se había puesto cuando me paso ese recuerdo.

-ha! Descuida-

-no te molesta?-

-no, total puedes verlo… con tu don y todo eso lo verías de ese álbum o de mí-

-no funcionan siempre, ni siquiera entiendo cómo funciona y además no entendí nada, no tiene traductor; que idioma es?-

-polaco, y si hicieras lo que te digo ya funcionarían perfectamente-

-hago lo que puedo, yo ni siquiera sé que hacer, es más fácil el entrenamiento físico- me queje

-si, es más fácil-

-bueno, no estamos entrenando-

-entonces te vas a dormir ya?-

-no, ya te lo dije no tengo sueño-

-entonces que quieres hacer- pregunto sentándose en el sofá, hice lo mismo, mientras se me ocurría que hacer

-cuéntame ti historia- propuse curiosa

-no querrás saberla, es larga y no mejor hagamos otra cosa-

-bueno si no me la quieres contar, puedo verla- dije abriendo el álbum esperando a que funcionara.

-no lo hagas- dijo cogiendo mi mano –si quieres sacar recuerdos es mejor que lo hagas de mi, quedaras débil- quede perpleja

-como?-

-soy tu entrenador- explico

-pero como es que…?-

-se que te duela la cabeza- asentí –cuando tomas recuerdos de los objetos es como… como si dieras energía y se devuelve en forma de recuerdo, cuando termina el contacto, termina el recuerdo, mientras que cuando lo tomas de una persona es como si tomaras energía y ves el recuerdo completo- quede sin palabras, nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-entonces me vas a contar ti historia- no pregunte más bien suplique, tenía demasiada curiosidad.

-si quieres- es encogió de hombros, le sonreí y suspiro pesadamente –por donde comienzo- se quedo pensando un rato

-mi padre tenia dieciocho años cuando conoció a mama, ella tenía quince, pero era judía y papa católico, en esa época en Polonia los judíos y católicos vivían en las mismas calles, eran amigos pero no podían enamorarse, has escuchado eso de juntos pero no revueltos, bueno era así, pero papa se enamoro de ella, y era obvio que no los iban a dejar, papa contaba con una gran herencia, pero a mi abuelo eso no le interesaba. Así que es escaparon y se cazaron, el compro una casa, y año y medio después nací yo, el 15 de septiembre de 1921.

mama viva muy triste porque no podía ver a sus padres, asa que mi papa hablo con ellos y perdonaron a ni mama, con la condición de que siguiera siendo judía, y a pesar de que yo ya estaba bautizado me enseñara las costumbres; y así crecí, la abuela pasaba demasiado tiempo en la casa, y papa y el abuelo se hicieron muy buenos amigos; el señorPatryk Larysz era el mayor comerciante que yo había conocido y creció mucho la fortuna de papa, quería que yo fuera a una universidad que me educara, pero yo quería ir al ejercito, pero cuando cumplí los dieciocho mama quedo embarazada y yo siempre había querido una hermana, así que me quede, y cuide a mama porque papa viajaba mucho y mi abuela no estaba para esos trajines.

Amelie, era la niña más linda que yo había visto, la amaba, la amo, es por lo que estoy aquí sin ella…

-que paso?-

-la guerra, nadie se salvo de eso, Amelie, tenía dos años, no la aviamos bautizado, y todo hijo de judío era considerado judío; un día papa llego de un viaje muy angustiado le dijo a mama que empacara lo que pidiera, que la enviaría a Lublin, Varsovia era muy peligroso para un judío; esa día había hecho un negocio con unos alemanes, le contaron lo que estaban haciendo con los judíos, y que también el gobierno pensaba en expandirse por Europa.

papa y el abuelo paliaron, el abuelo decía que no se iba esconder, que estaba orgulloso de ser judío y que nunca se escondería por ello; mi madre y la abuela intervinieron y se fueron; papa y yo organizamos un escondite mejor, vendimos todo y compramos una casa en un pueblo llamado Prusewo, ni aparecía en el mapa, era cerca a la costa y llegamos con la historia de que papa era viudo y yo su único hijo; luego los trasladamos a escondidas; Amelie paso su infancia escondida como si fuera un criminal, nuca salió de ese cuarto de tres pro tres en donde ni siquiera llegaba un rayo de sol.

Tenía las manos cerradas como puños y si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia.

en el pueblo vendíamos cosas, no podíamos contar con la fortuna de papa, llamaríamos la atención y eso era lo que menos queríamos, esconder judíos era un crimen, pero note que había una muchacha…

-te enamoraste de ella?- de solo pensarlo algo ardió dentro de mí.

-no, no podía pensar ella de esa forma, era muy buena y no viva en este mundo, a pesar de todo, de que ella y su hermana quedaron huérfanas, no guardaba ningún rencor, pero ella compraba cosas para más de dos personas, cuando la descubrí me suplico que no la delatara, estaba escondiendo a más de veinte personas que ni siquiera conocía, yo le conté que estaba escondiendo a mi familia, y entonces me pidió que si podía pasar a algunos, papa no puso objeción, estaba contento de ayudar.

escondimos a cuatro niños muy pequeños, y sus abuelos, y a una pareja, era increíble ella estaba embarazada tenía como seis meses y Jaim estaba feliz, tenia esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien, de que la guerra se iba a acabar, cosa que yo había perdido, sabía que algo iba a salir mal, aunque cuando veía a Amelie sonreír me daba algo de esperanza.

-pero algo salió mal- susurre, sonrió ligeramente, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-ese año celebramos navidad, hasta los judíos la celebraron, en noche buena saque a Amelie un rato ella le fascinaba el cielo y las estrellas, fue día muy bonito, alegre, a pasar de todo, pero el día de los inocentes llegaron los Nazis al pueblo, alguien nos había denunciado, y no solo a nosotros, habían más de diez casas en las que escondían judíos; papa se puso a pelear con un militar y ese… no dudé en disparar, cuando sacaron a mama se puso histérica cuando vio a papa tirado, y también le dispararon, se llevaron a los niños Amelie solo lloraba, cogieron a los ancianos, embarazadas, niños de más de siete y los fusilaron; yo entendía un poco de alemán y escuche que a los niños pequeños se los iban a llevar, no se a donde, solo que no los iban a matar. A mí y atroz que tenían mi edad nos metieron en un tren directo a Auschwitz.

-cuando te convertiste en vampiro? Cuanto tiempo duraste en ese campo de concentración?

-no llegue, era los días más duros de invierno y yo solo iba con un saco, nada que realmente protegiera, además iba muy cerca al puerta, bueno donde se suponía que debía ir la puerta, nadie se atrevía a escapar, estaba enrejado, minado y custodiado, además avía mucha gente en ese vagón, realmente todos iban así, ni siquiera te podías sentar, aunque muchos caían por hipotermia, Jaim murió primero, el ya no temía por quien luchar, pero yo esperaba salir y salvar a Amelie; de esa parte no me acuerdo con exactitud, supongo que la hipotermia me venció, y me tiraron fuera de tren como todos, solo sé que sentí algo punzándome y luego mucho calor, pensaba que me había ido al infierno, tenía demasiado rencor, pero Lucas me explico que estaba vivo y el dolor se intensifico, y le pedía que me matara, el solo decía que lo perdonara, que terminaría pronto, y cosas así.

cuando el dolor termino me sentía diferente y Lucas me explico que me había convertido en un vampiro, pero no quería alimentarme de sangre de humanos, y me explico que me había mordido porque creía que estaba muerto, se alimentaba de gente que había muerto una buena opción, pero cuando me oyó se detuvo, experiencia de doscientos años dijo, así que me quede con él y me enseño a alimentarme de esa manera.

-entonces nunca has matado a nadie- su mirada se ensombreció de repente

-avece cometemos errores, pero no fue para alimentarme…; ya habían pasado dos año y ya no era un neófito loco por sangre, le había contado a Lucas sobre Amelie, y encontramos la manera de sacarla y allí estaba el mismo que le había disparado a mis padres, no pude resistirme, pero no tome su sangre.

-el recuerdo…

-fue de esa noche, le había prometido que cuando terminara eso veríamos las estrellas, y me lo hizo cumplir, yo no me acordaba de eso; también sabía que no se podía quedar conmigo era peligroso, así que fuimos a Inglaterra, no estaba tan destruida, y allí la adoptaron una pareja muy buena, tuvo hijos, nietos, la quieren y la cuidan mucho, es feliz, eso es lo importante.

-como es que terminaste con los Vultiri, no es lógico, no tiene sentido- alguien como el no podía, no debía estar acá.

-es otra historia.

-ya me has contado una, me da mucha curiosidad-

-hace algunos años a algunos vampiros, se les entre la obsesión de derrocar a los vultiris, uno de ellos fue Lucas, los Vultiri se encargaron de eso, pero los que estaba cerca de esos vampiros tuvimos que entrar a la guardia, muchos entraron gustosos, pero Leticia y yo no, Adrian no nos puede dominar tan fácil.

-porque lo dices? Adrian…

-la telequinesis forma como una capa de protección en mi cerebro, y Leticia es un escudo.

-eres telequinetico- es álbum comenzó a flotar y llego al lugar que lo había sacado, me sonrío y alzo una ceja –wau, no te había visto usarla, que mas puedes hacer-

-detener personas… no es tan genial, aunque flotar es divertido- sonrío y luego suspiro pesadamente, su expresión volvió a cambiar

-todos los vampiros tiene trastornos de personalidad?- su expresión quedo congelada

-porque lo dices

-pues… ahí unos días me tratabas como si me odiaras, ahora eres muy amable, pero hay momentos en que no se, cuando hablas de los Vultiri o de Adrian te tensas, o ase un momento estabas bien, y te tensaste en un segundo.

-estaba recordando algo, y no te odio, solo no me gusta que estés aquí, bueno no aquí- corrigió al ver mi expresión –sino con los Vulitiri, eres… no deberías estar acá-

-estoy con mi familia- afirme pero sus manos se tensaron, y de repente necesite cambiar el tema, si no había llorado con sus recuerdos, lloraría con los míos, aunque seguía inquieta –porque no te agrada Adrian-

-estoy seguro que él fue…

-fue…

-es mejor que no lo sepas, no tengo nada confirmado, y protegería tu mente- trato de explicar, pero su respuesta me dejo aun más inquieta

-proteger mi mente? Protegerme a mí? Porque?

-así puedo… no sabes lo vulnerable que eres

-no soy una damisela en apuros- lo rete

-si lo eres, no en esa forma pero si, además toda damisela necesita su caballero

-y tu quieres ser ese caballero? Porque?

-necesito protegerte, yo… eres demasiado importante para mí- no supe cuando nuestras caras habían quedado tan cerca y si aliento golpeaba mi cara –no soportaría que te pasara algo, były zagrożone ze względu na moje; perdóname

De repente sus labios estabas sobre los míos, eran helados pero tiernos, no se parecía en nada a como me besaba Adrian, pero en mi cabeza escuche un aullido, como los de mi pesadillas y luego escuche _Te amo… Regresa _era la misma voz, la que hacía saltar mi corazón, pero no había vuelto a escuchar, y esta vez no fue un recuerdo era como si la volviera escuchar; lo separa de inmediato.

-esto no está bien- susurre –yo… lo siento

-perdóname no debí, ágamos como si no hubiera pasado nada- propuso, asentí apenada

-mejor me voy a dormir- me pare y fui al cuarto.

Después de acostarme no pude evitar soltar lagrimas, la almohada estaba impregnada con su aroma, no tenía ganas de dormir, pero al final le cansancio me venció y comencé a dormir pesadamente, esteraba que eso sirviera para no soñar.

_**BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAP**_

_**SIENTO LA TARDANZA FUE DURO ESCRIBIRLO**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y POR SI LAS MOSCAS FELIZ AÑO**_

_**ESPERO NO DEMORARME TANTO PERO EN ESTOS DÍAS Y CON TODO EL AJETREO NO LO SE**_

_**QUIEN SABE ADMINISTRAR UN BLOG, O ALGUIEN QUIERE ADMINISTRARLO CONMIGO**_

_**HE TRATADO Y ME ESTA QUEDANDO PATÉTICO**_

_**LA TECNOLOGÍA ME ATROFIA A VECES.**_

_**BUENO EN TAL CASO MÁNDEME UN REVIEW Y ME COMUNICARE CON USTEDES **_

_**NO SIENDO MÁS ME DESPIDO**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO, REYES, SAN VALENTÍN, JANUKA O LO QUE CELEBREN QUE TENGAN PAZ, AMOR Y PROSPERIDAD.**_

_**BEY**_


	21. Confusión, recuerdos y…

_**Confusión, recuerdos y…**_

_La observaba con mucha atención leyendo cada expresión en su rostro, todo lo que reflejaba, todo lo que sentía, angustia, dolor…  
"Te amo," me dijo."Más que nada."  
"Yo también te amo, mami," respondí. Toque el relicario en mi cuello. "Siempre estaremos juntos."  
"En nuestros corazones nosotros siempre estaremos juntos," corrigió en un susurro tan suave como un respiro."Pero cuando el tiempo llegue hoy, tu tendrás que dejarme."  
Esas palabras me causaron un estremecimiento, eso no podía ser, pero si expresión mostraba que no era ninguna broma, toque su mejilla presionando con fuerza y mostrando una negativa fuerte y clara.  
"¿Harás eso por mí? ¿Por favor?" suplico.  
Yo presione mis dedos más fuertes en su cara. '¿Por qué?'  
"No puedo decírtelo," susurro."Pero tu entenderás pronto, Lo prometo."_

-Renesmee… Ren despierta- abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrarme el rostro de Jedrek, muy cerca al mío; lleve mi mano al cuello, para encontrármelo totalmente vacío, me pareció tan extraño, era como si algo importante debiera estar ahí y su ausencia me hizo sentir un vacio en el estomago.

-lamento haberte despertado, pero parecía que no tenias un buen sueño… estabas llorando- explico mientras me sentaba en la cama, limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y trate de calmar mi corazón mientras detallaba la habitación de nuevo, se veía exactamente igual, solo había un haz de luz que traspasaba las pesadas cortinas.

-qué hora es?

-las… miro el reloj -… doce del día-.

-tenemos que irnos ya?- inquirí desanimada, no quería volver, me sentía mejor aquí y no allá.

-no, no podemos- dijo levantándose –hay sol, no podemos salir.-

-por qué?, nos derretimos?- comenzó a carcajearse, yo me levante de la cama y lo mire con caria seria, no me gustaba que se rieran de mi.

-es solo un mito, si quieres ve al balcón, no creo que pase nada- entre al balcón y detalle todo con máxima atención, era un día precioso, no había ni una sola nube, y se oía el cantar de los pájaros, se veía clara la colina, los pocos árboles y su verde; era increíble, no había salido del castillo desde que desperté, y era como si viera por primera vez el exterior, bueno era la primera vez que lo veía desde que tenía memoria.

-todo es tan lindo- le dije riendo, parecía un niño en navidad y su sonrisa solo me izo más feliz –ven mira el día- le tendí la mano, pero él se quedo en el sitio que estaba –que pasa si sales al sol?-

-no quieres verlo-

-claro que quiero, ven- suspiro y camino hacia donde yo estaba pero se quedo en la puerta del balcón, donde apenas le daba un rayo de sol, pero basto para dejarme sin aliento y que comenzara a brillar como si fuera un diamante, se veía… no sabía con que compáralo, pero adonis se quedaba lejos, estaba segura de Afrodita le tendría envidia, o lo quería solo para ella, querría que ninguna mortal viera a este inmortal, disfrutar de su belleza todo el tiempo, por fortuna eran solo mitos.

Pero eso solo fue un segundo porque en mi mente saco un recuerdo o tal vez solo era mi imaginación porque ella brillaba como un diamante. _Frote ligeramente las facetas lisas del diamante, después puse mi brazo al lado suyo. Mi piel tenía apenas una luminosidad débil, sutil y misteriosa. Toque su cara, pensando en la diferencia y sintiéndome contrariada. _

"_Tú eres la más bonita," me aseguro. _

Mire mi brazo y vi que mi piel tenía un pequeño resplandor.

-no brillas tanto como nosotros, debe ser otra característica de los híbridos- le sonreí levemente y volví la vista hacia el horizonte y me recargue contra la baranda, pensando como hubiera sido mi vida si mi mama hubiera sobrevivido, no estaría aquí, de eso estaba segura, nada de Vultiiris… eso si sería bueno, no llevaría un anillo de compromiso obligada, sino por amor, amor verdadero, estaría feliz… tantas cosas.

-que estabas soñando- me pregunto Jedrek

-no era un mal sueño solo que…- toque su rostro y le mostré el sueño, podía jurar que por un momento se tenso, pero luego volvió a su postura relajada.

-de verdad crees que… murió- inquirió como consolándome, pero pude notar algo mas, una chispa en sus ojos pero no supe descífrala.

-sí, sino no estaría aquí

-porque lo dices

-Sulpicia, ella me dijo… bueno me conto como me encontró, no creo que de haber sobrevivido me hubieran rechazado en mi… bueno hubiera tenido una familia de verdad- baje la cabeza y rodaron dos lagrimas, Jedrek cogió mi rostro entre sus dos manos y seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Nie wierz we wszystko powiedzieć- y luego me beso en la frente –quieres desayunar- dijo cambiando radicalmente el ambiente.

-quiero quedarme un rato mas disfrutando del sol

-podemos desayunar en el patio, hay sol, flores, pájaros, aunque no se si se acerquen- ofreció

-que vas a desayunar?- sabía que no comía

-te acompaño- me ofreció la mano y la tome de inmediato, me condujo atreves de las escaleras al primer piso, pasamos el salón principal, la cocina y llegamos al patio; tenía razón era muy lindo, y ya estaba mi desayuno en la mesa, que tenía en el centro un adorno de rosas pequeñas, me corrió la silla como un caballero y se sentó de frente a mi; mi desayuno era grande, jugo, huevos, chocolate, pan…

-como conseguirte todo esto?

-pues de las granjas cercanas, a las cinco todo el mundo ya está de pie-

-y tu lo hiciste- pregunte después de dar probaditas a casi todo, estaba realmente bueno.

-tan malas so mis habilidades culinarias- inquirió en tono burlón

-no todo está muy bueno, solo que como no comes- explique

-tengo mis secretos, ahora come, Leticia se queja de que no comes bien así que no te vas a levantar hasta que todos los platos estén vacios- dijo muy serio.

Ya había terminado con casi todo, Jeedrek no me había quitado los ojos de encima, pero no sabía si era para vigilar que me estuviera comiendo todo o…, prefería no pensar en la otra opción, en cierto modo sabía lo que sentía por mí, pero yo no tenía nada claro, no había reaccionado de la forma correcta a su beso, además no podía permitirme pensar en eso, yo me iba a casar, quisiera o no, nadie podía evitarlo, solo dificultaría más las cosas, y por algún motivo no quería que Jedrek fuera infeliz.

-no has terminado- acuso al ver que no tocaba nada mas, en parte porque estaba llena y en parte porque de repente se serró mi apetito.

-no puedo comer más, estoy muy llena- explique haciendo un puchero, el se rio y no pude evitar reírme también, cogió una rosa del centro de mesa y se quedo mirándola.

-acércate- nos inclinamos sobre la masa al mismo tiempo, y en un rápido movimiento coloco la rosa en mi pelo – jesteś piękny- su mirada me hiso quedar sin aliento y sentí la explosión de sangre en mis mejillas me senté en la silla desviando la mirada e intentando calmar mi corazón.

-pregunta, porque compraste esta casa?- dije después de haberme calmado del todo.

-tiene de algo de malo esta casa?

-no, bueno es que es tan espaciosa y luminosa, no tiene nada… bueno nada que diga que aquí hay un vampiro, y menos que trabaja con los Vultiris-

-por eso mismo la compre, ese castillo es algo terrorífico, además me lo permitieron; es cerca y generalmente mi trabajo allí es reforzar las técnicas de ataque de la guardia y entrenar a los nuevos elementos, como tu.

-generalmente?

-si, casi nunca salgo de aquí, como si lo hace Leticia, casi siempre esta por fuera.

-por eso tienes tan buena "relación" con algunas vampiras- el solo recordar como estaba de divertido con Renata, Heidi… pero luego me mordí la lengua, que derecho tenia de reclamar.

-no es como lo piensas- dijo al caer en cuenta a que me refería –solo intento llevarme bien con algunos, hay que hacer buen ambiente.

-claro- voltee la cara imaginándome su "buen ambiente". –Entonces cuando nos vamos- pregunte tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

-en cuanto se oculte el sol, ya llame a Leticia, informo a todos, pero algunos no están muy contentos de que estés acá- respondió, solo se me vio a la cabeza Adrian, el no debía estar nada contento.

-no me puedo ir en esta ropa, no tendrás algo que me sirva.

-no, no tengo ninguna prenda que te sirva, pero podemos lavar tu ropa y la capa- ofreció.

…

-no crees que es muy poca carga, no tendrás algo para lavar- pregunte pensando en el desperdicio de agua de lavar solo tres prendas.

-ammm, déjame ver- se movió como una flecha y en un segundo ya estaba con otras pendas en la mano, aunque seguían siendo pocas. –También podemos lavar esto- dijo oliendo la camisa, y luego se la quito, dejándome ver su escultural torso. Puso la camisa en la lavadora y eche un poco mas de detergente aunque no vi la cantidad, seguía mirándolo como si no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre semidesnudo, bueno no lo había visto, no que yo me acordara; puso a funcionar la maquina.

-voy por una camisa- dijo retirándose, me quede apoyada en la maquina pensado nada, esperándolo, se sentía bien su compañía, pero seguía sintiendo un vacio en el pecho, no sabia de que era, solo sabia que me faltaba algo, algo que nadie podría cubrir, algo que ni siquiera la compañía de Jedrek podía sustituir.

Estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando fue que comenzó a salir espuma de la lavadora, y lo peor es que ya había cubierto una parte del piso de la habitación, y cuando intente moverme para apagar la maquina resbale ganándome un buen golpe y no lograba levantarme de lo resbaloso que estaba; cuando vi en la entrada la expresión de Jedrek, me rendí de intentar parame.

-podrías ayudarme- le pedí; entro en la habitación con pazos firmes, sin resbalarse, o trastabillar, o algo, me alzo de forma nupcial y me llevo hasta una de las sillas de la sala y regreso si antes pedirme que no me a la habitación moviera que ahora debía estar llena de espuma.

Cuando regreso me paso una toalla y se sentó a mi lado, temía que estuviera de malas, tendría toda la razón estaba destruyendo su casa, pero al ver su sonrisa todos mis miedos desaparecieron.

-lo lamento, no me di cuenta- me disculpe

-tranquila, pero como no te diste cuenta de que una habitación se llena de espuma- se burlo –no tienes cualidades de ama de casa, sabias-

-oye- me queje

-solo digo la verdad- lo mire mal pero luego me uní a sus risas, me fije en un piano que no había vito ayer.

-tocas- pregunte señalándolo.

-no, compre esta casa tal y como esta, y tu tocas?

-no lo sé, no lo recuerdo

-pues probemos tus habilidades como pianista- me llevo hasta el piano y nos sentamos en el banquillo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué hacer. –se una canción, tal vez así recuerdes algo- comenzó a tocar una melodía que me pareció familiar.

-estrellita?- dije incrédula al reconocer la canción

-no te burles, es lo único que aprendía a tocar, no soy muy buen pianista- se disculpo –pero ya recordaste algo- pues los dedos sobre las teclas y de repente supe que hacer, era como si toda mi vida hubiera tocado piano y fuera lo más natural en mi tocar porque las nota salían de una forma melodiosa y formando una canción aunque no la reconocía con exactitud.

-claro de luna?- inquirió después de que termino la melodía

-sí, creo que sí.

-tocas bien, de hecho creo que es una de las mejores interpretaciones que he escuchado, es una de mis favoritas; quieres tocar algo mas.- pensé un poco y luego comencé a tocos una melodía de notas, parecía más una nana, tan suave y linda, cerré los ojos, para concentrarme más en la melodía, y mi mente trajo algo, no sabía exactamente que era, si un recuerdo, o algo que había descargado pero era una imagen muy linda, porque un ángel de cabello cobrizo estaba tocando esa misma melodía, se veía tan feliz, con tanta paz.

-esa si no la reconozco.

-no se creo que es una nana, pero no creo que la hallas escuchado, debe ser especial para alguien; solo vino a mi mente- trate de controlar mi voz, pero salió tan triste.

-que te puso así?

-no sé; es que a beses mi mente me hace malas jugadas- baje la tapa de el piano y mire la hora nos quedaban como dos horas para que se ocultara el sol, suspire pesadamente.

-yo tampoco quiero volver, pero es necesario- volví a suspirar y sonreí

-hagamos algo, no quiero pensar en que tenemos que irnos-

-primero tengo que ver si tu desastre ya se arreglo totalmente, y si la ropa esta lista, pero haz lo que quieras, estás en tu casa- dijo retirándose, me fui a el patio y disfrute del sol, el olor del césped, y el cosquilleo de mis pies cuando andaba, las flores, sus colores, sus olores, en fin disfrute lo poco que me quedaba de libertad.

-tu ropa ya esta lista, la he dejado en la habitación-

-de verdad tenemos que irnos?

-si no creo que les guste que estés más tiempo lejos-

-no podría quedarme y que me entrenaras aquí, y luego vas y dices que ya puedo tener una pelea decente con cualquiera- roge

-ojala se pudiera, pero ahora debe ir a cambiarse señorita- me escolto hasta el living y se sentó en el sofá –que esperas cámbiate- ordeno al ver que me quede parada sin hacer mucho caso

-no quiero- dije como niña chiquita

-que tengo que hacer para convencerte?- se acerco al equipo de sonido y comenzó a sonar una canción

-bailar contigo no me cómbensela- le advertí

-solo quiero ver que tan buena bailarina eres, después vas y te cambias- me ofreció la mano y comenzamos a bailar lento, la canción era lenta y muy linda

-como se llama?

-Almost lover- susurro, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar del ritmo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando su respiración, me sentía tan cómoda allí. Casi sentí que dormía y si esto era un sueño no quería que terminara


	22. Celos

_**Celos**_

Estaba demasiado inquita, Jedrek ahora no conducía con tanta velocidad, pero por más que fuéramos a dos kilómetros por hora llegaríamos en algún momento y la verdad quería que ese momento no llegara, no quería enfrentarme a la realidad; volví a cuadrar la capa que ahora me servía de manta para las piernas, aunque no tenía nada de frio, jugué con mis dedos, baje de nuevo en vidrio y lo volví a subirlo y Jedrek volvió a mirarme de reojo, suspire y me puse a jugar con la argolla que había en mi dedo.

-por qué lo aceptaste?- me quede helada, no sabía que responder; con un ojo miraba el anillo y con el otro lo observaba.

-yo… fue por mi familia, no puedo ser una desagradecida

-pero no lo quieres- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-el es bueno y muy amable- cuando vi su cara me apresure a decir –por lo menos conmigo-

-uno no acepta casarse con una persona por ser amable.

-lo sé, pero no tenia mas opción, mis… padres creen que es lo mejor y no iban a desistir- explique

-Aro te obligo?- asistí con la cabeza –de verdad que tiene miedo- dijo mas bajito, como para él.

-de que- la verdad no podía creer que un Vulturi tuviera miedo de algo.

-olvídalo-

-ya lo dijiste no puedes esperar que lo olvide, explícate- ordene

-no sé muy bien la historia; Aro es muy antiguo y sumamente supersticioso; cree en profecías y esas cosas además que nada es eterno en este mundo- alce una ceja- ni siquiera nosotros-

-tiene miedo a morir?

-no, tiene miedo a que le quiten su poder- explico

-y eso que tiene que ver con que me allá obligado a comprometerme?- inquirí

-pues… esa parte no la se muy bien; Marco me ha dicho muy poco-

-Marco?

-le caigo bien supongo; pero le hecho es que hay una profecía o algo así que dice que de una mescla entre rasas vendrá la que lo derrocaría; recibiría ayuda de todos, vampiros, humanos, hasta habla de niños de la luna.

-que son los niños de la luna?.

-lobos, pero ella sería más poderosa que todos, porque tendría la fuerza de las tres Razas.

-y en eso que tengo que ver yo?

-pues quizá tú podrías… tener un hijo

-y que hay con eso, yo ni sé si puedo…, además por que el interés de cazarme con Adrian, cualquier vampiro podría…- me quede callada, no podía creer lo que iba a decir, yo no era algo solo para cargar algo, de hecho el solo pensar en eso me daba nauseas.

-supongo que se porque los dos son híbridos, y ambos tienen dones, además si tuvieras… bueno si Aro se encargara de esa persona, y ese alguien tuviera que acabarlo, le quedaría más difícil hacerlo, no acabarías con alguien al que le debes algo.

-eso es…

-solo supersticiones- afirmo

-y tú no crees en eso?- inquirí

-no me gusta creer que no podemos tomar nuestras decisiones- respondió

-no crees en el destino-

-no, nada de eso-

-ni el amor a primera vista?

-eso no existe, no has escuchado que los científicos dices que es solo atracción física?- se burlo

-pero los científicos no creen que tu existas.

-Touché- le sonreí, pero la sonrisa no me duro mucho porque ve el castillo; suspire pesadamente y abrí la puerta

–Renesmee

-si?- dije cerrando la puerta

-por favor no digas nada de esto, ni del sueño que tuviste… y ve directamente a tu habitación- en el tono que lo dijo no quedaba lugar para cuestionamientos, ni desobediencias; baje el del auto y me abrace duro, cuando entre mi estado de ánimo callo lo que más pudo, sentía miedo, me sentía sola, pero seguía caminando lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando iba a tomar una de las escaleras vi a Adrian descender por las escaleras, estaba con ropa informal, toda negra y los puños de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos; aunque su expresión no dejaba adivinar nada se veía como un felino y yo me sentía como su presa, su frágil presa.

-te divertiste?- su voz era fría y sentí que me temblaron las piernas, el se detuvo en el ultimo escalón y se cruzo de brazos –no, que lastima, tan malo fue?- sus ojos daban miedo pero no baje la mirada –respóndeme cuando te pregunto- dijo mas alto

-no entiende a que te refieres- trate de controlar mi voz, pero en un segundo estaba a mi lado

-no?

-no, no se a que te refieres

-no me tomes por estúpido, puedo ser muy bueno contigo pero no voy a dejar que te burles de mi- dijo dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

-no sé que estas pensando, pero no hice absolutamente nada, solo me fui porque, estaba muy nerviosa…, eso que hicieron fue… espantoso- paro de caminar y se mofo.

-que buena excusa, de verdad me crees tan estúpido, ni me dejas tocarte y si te vas a revolcarte con otro- no aguante las ganas y dirigí mi mano con toda la fuerza que pude hacia su cara, pero la agarro con fuerza antes de que impactara contra su mejilla.

-suéltame- forcejee pero su agarre era fuerte y me estaba haciendo daño.

-que te estás creyendo?

-suéltame, me haces daño- repetí

-tu ere mía yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- de repente sus ojo se volvieron negros, me sentí mas aterrada que nunca y me empujo contra la pared aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

-suéltame- suplique, oí ropa desgarrándose y sentí su mano desplazándose por mi muslo hacia más arriba

-tu vas a hacer mía quieres o no, nunca serás de nadie más, vas a pagar todas las burlas- dijo mientras oía mas ropa desgarrarse y sus manos en mi cuerpo –eres mi premio- dijo antes de que su boca se fuera hacia mi cuello pero como pude lleve una de mis manos para intentar retirarlo y en el momento en que mi mano toco su cara ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez; Adrian soltó un pequeño quejido, en menos de un segundo Jedrek lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y caía al piso pero vi a Leticia por delante de mí en posición de ataque, un golpe que supe que era la cabeza de Adrian chocando con una de las paredes y había por lo menos otras tres personas en la habitación y por la voz supe que una de esas era Jane, aunque todo lo sentía muy lejano porque tenía miles de imágenes propias y ajenas revueltas en mi mente.

-llévenlos a sus habitaciones- ordeno Jane

-ese maldito intento violarla- grito Jedrek

-llévenlos a sus habitaciones- volvió a ordenar

-esto no se puede quedar así- replico Jedrek

-hablare con el Amo, por ahora haz lo que ya dije, además tampoco creo que sea tan santa el pequeño retoño de los…-

-hermana, ve hablar con los amos informales de esto, Demetri y yo llevaremos a Adrian a su recamara- hubo un silencio –estaremos allí hasta que despierte- dijo en un tono amenazador.

-Jedrek tal vez deberías venir conmigo a reportarte con los amos- sugirió Jane

…

No me sentía en este mundo, me dolía la cabeza, quería que parara pero era como si tuviera voluntad propia, porque las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, todo era tan mesclado, pero la cara de Adrian era la que mas aparecía, mesclado con un bosque, pelea, yo corriendo muy malherida el sonido de una roca rompiéndose…

-ya reacción- oí de nuevo la voz de Jedrek muy lejos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y tampoco me importaba

-no, los híbridos pueden entrar en shock- pregunto Leticia

-no lo sé, pero hay que hacer que vuelva-

-que te dijeron

-me dejo claro que cree que es un objeto que puede manejar a su antojo.

-que te sorprende, el siempre es así, o no recuerdas cuando nos reclutaron

-pero se supone que es su hija.

-si se supone, y también se supone que no te fijarías en ella.

-no sé cómo hacerlo, antes podía resistirme, pero ahora…

-ahora es lo mismo. Aro nuca dejara que…

-lo sé, y lo tengo muy presente.

-mas te vale, no solo tu afrontarías las consecuencias, sabes que ella llevaría la peor parte

-no permitiré eso

-concéntrate en hacerla volver- oí los paso de Jedrek acercándose y sentí cuando se sentó en mi cama.

-Renesmee- me cogió las manos con mucha delicadeza pero no sentí su dureza ni el frio, había como unos guantes de por medio –Renee, ya estas a salvo, con nosotros no te pasara nada- mis ojos comenzaron a ver formas definidas y no figuras borrosas como antes pero cuando vi el rostro de Jedrek un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_Estaba lastimada, me costaba respirar, tenía por lo menos dos costillas partidas, la pierna derecha también dolía mucho, un ojo hinchado pero no me importaba, sentí otros pasos, no los conocía, trate de subir la velocidad aunque dolía mucho, de repente me eleve y caí, mi cabeza choco con algo produciendo un gran ruido, se acerco y pude ver su cara era el vampiro con el que había soñado, no podía pararme mi cuerpo pesaba y sentía la sangra corres por mi cuello, comencé a quedar inconsciente._

_-Jedrek, cógela y vámonos- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer totalmente inconsciente. _

Pero no tenía sentido, si anoche había dicho que quería protegerme, si hace poco me había defendido, si me sentía tan protegía con él al lado.

-Renesmee, regresa por favor- parpadee varias veces y suspiro aliviado.

-porque me perseguías la noche que quede inconsciente?.

**HOLO HOLA**

**ESTA VEZ NO TARDE TANTO**

**BUENO AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEW LOS AGREGADOS A FAVORITOS Y TODO ESO**

**BUENO SE QUE SE ME PASO Y QUE FUE HACE MUCHO PERO QUERÍA DESEARLE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TINI BLACK UNA FIEL LECTORA AMANTE DEL MEJOR LOBO DEL MUNDO (LO SIENTO, MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA XD)**

**BIEN NO SIENDO MAS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJES MAS MENSAJES ME INSPIRAN Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE MI HISTORIA ES LEÍDA**

**BEY **


	23. Respuestas

_**Respuestas**_

Parecía que el que ahora estaba en shock era Jedrek porque ni respiraba; Leticia también se había alterado pues se había parado del sofá y llego al lado de la cama como una flecha, con una cara muy seria y hasta podía decirse que un poco mas pálida; al verlos así me arrepentí un poco de la pregunta que había hecho, pero al recordar que gracias a eso había perdido mis recuerdo, todo ese arrepentimiento se fue y fue sustituido por rabia, rabia por haber confiado en el, rabia porque estaban allí sin contestarme, rabia con Adrian, ahora no solo por haber intentado abusar de mí, también porque según lo que recordaba había tenido parte en esto, me habían quitado todo, y lo peor es que no sabía que era ese todo.

-no me piensas responder?- inquirí tratando de mantener mi voz lo más calmada posible, pero de todas formas salió un poco irritada; pero ahora lo importaba era su respuesta, necesitaba saber; y saberlo todo, detalles, razones, y sobretodo saber quién era yo, saber si todo lo que me habían dicho era verdad, o si por el contrario todo eso solo eran mentiras.

-y me vas a decir porque me perseguías?- repetí exasperada.

-no- respondió parándose y dejándome anonadada

-porque, se mi vida, tengo derecho a saber.

-te estoy protegiendo- y luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Me quede mirando la puerta por donde había salido; tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos y recuerdos, hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos y de nuevo sentí sea incomoda tela, no recordaba cuando me había puesto guantes y era tan incomodo que me los quite de inmediato.

-no deberías quitártelos- pronuncio muy bajito Leticia, la mire como diciendo porque –tu don esta descontrolado.

-no me importa coger mas recuerdo.- dijo irritada

-no me refería a esa parte.

-entonces.- mi genio no estaba mejorando

-olvídalo- susurro, respire profundamente y trate de calmarme, me estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada, o por lo menos eso quería creer pues ella había sido muy amable conmigo.

-tú sabes algo?- pregunte más calmada

-a mí solo me llamaron como médico, no sabía quién eras, ni que había pasado y luego me dijeron que eras la hija adoptiva de Aro y Sulpicia, cosa que me pareció muy extraño ya que nunca había mencionado nada sobre ti; luego cuando indague que había pasado solo me dijeron que tu habías escapado pero que necesitaban aquí para atacar a un aquelarre que se estaba pasando de listo.

-por que escape?

-no lo sé, eso no me lo dijeron, pero cuando supieron que no recordabas nada pudieron que no te informáramos sobre tu escape, pero no sé nada más; deberías descansar, si quieres te alisto…

-no tengo ánimos de nada, pero gracias

-Renesmee, entiende que aquí nosotros solo somos soldados, solo seguimos ordenes y no podemos cuestionarlas, eso solo causaría nuestra muerte y la de nuestros seres queridos- en sus ojos vi el dolor y la preocupación que le causaba decir eso.

-porque me lo dices?

-Porque intuyó lo que estas pensando con respecto a Jedrek y si ahora no te contesto fue porque le importas- expresó mirándome con ternura.

-no lo creo- me sonrió sin ánimos y salió de la habitación.

Me recosté en la cama y abrace la almohada, sentía que me pesaba el cuerpo, pero de pronto sentí que mi mente comenzaba a mandar flashazos hasta que el recuerdo se abrió paso en mi mente.

_Yo estaba tendida en la cama, demasiado herida, con vendas e inconsciente, Leticia estaba vendando mi pierna derecha y cuando termino me tapo con la colcha._

_-crees que va a despertar?- pregunto Jedrek acercándose_

_-no lo sé, un humano normal hubiera muerto, pero su pulso es estable, bueno si lo comparamos con el de Adrian._

_-Aro me matara si no despierta._

_-quien dejo inconsciente a quien?_

_-ella dejo inconsciente a Adrian y yo a ella._

_-como lo hizo?, Adrian pelea bien y además esta su don._

_-pues al parecer ese es su don, descarga energía de la gente.- explico Jedrek._

_-de razón es tan importante para Aro, bueno además de que supuestamente es su hija- dijo Leticia._

_-si eso es difícil de creer, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran.- expreso Jedrek pensativo._

_-es muy hermosa, incuso para ser un vampiro o bueno medio, como sea._

_-si lo sé, es muy hermosa- dijo Jedrek aun pensativo, Leticia se le quedo mirando en forma significativa._

_-no te metas en problemas, no creo que Aro se la dé a cualquiera- lo sermoneo Leticia_

_-no es algo para que lo rife; en todo caso ella seria la que escogería, no?-rebatió Jedrrek_

_-se te olvida como es el "amo", nunca se te olvide que cree que somos su propiedad, por favor no te me-tas en pro-ble-mas.- la ultima parte la dijo exageradamente deletreado._

_-hare lo que pueda, total yo casi nunca estoy por acá…_

Aleje la mano de la almohada, no quería seguir viendo, además sabía que si seguía aun poco mas comenzaría el dolor de cabeza así que trate de dejar mi mente en blanco y no tratar de pensar en nada, pero era difícil. Necesitaba recordar necesitaba respuesta, yo quería respuestas, saber que había pasado, porque Jedrek había reaccionado así, porque me afectaba tanto que Jedrek hubiera reaccionado así…, tantas y tantas preguntas, que necesitaban respuestas pero que a la vez me daba tanto miedo responder; pero al final mi mente comenzó a adormilarse sin que las preguntas dejaran de rondar, pero como siempre termine adentrándome a mi mundo de sueños o de pesadillas.

…

_Sabía que estaba en un bosque aunque había una nabina de esas que no te deja ver nada, tenía la sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido o soñado, pero no sabía porque me sentía tan desesperada y con tanto miedo, como si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasar. Comencé a caminar y de pronto divise un claro estaba oscuro y una fogata en el centro y alrededor había una batalla uno de los bandos tenia capas grises oscuras y capucha, como las que la guardia había usado en el banquete, pero no sabía quién era quién, pues no podía ver sus cara, no sé porque pero preste mas atención al cuadro de al fondo, había una vampira de pelo castaño, parecida a la vampira con la que había soñado, su cara dejaba ver la tención que tenia, pero también estaba concentrada en cada uno de los que pertenecían a su bando como si con eso pudiera protegerlos o salvarlos; pero ella estaba protegida por un vampiro de cabello rojo cobrizo parecido al ángel que había visto cuando toque el piano, pero él estaba peleando con una vampira que pude reconocer como Leticia y también vi a un lobo de pelaje rojizo y también luchaba muy ágilmente con Jedrek, no podía decir quien peleaba mejor pero los movimientos de ellos era precisos y letales para cada uno, pero temía lo que pudieran hacerse, no quería que les pasara nada, de solo pensarlo se estrujaba mi corazón, y lo peor de todo es que no me podía mover, era como si algo hubiera pegado mis pies al piso y sellado mi boca, y por más que intentaba pararlos no podía. De pronto sentí que alguien se me acercaba por detrás._

_-ve por ella- me susurro al oído._

Me senté de golpe, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil, sin duda era la peor pesadilla que había tenido, me pare tratando de mantener el equilibrio, necesitaba aire, calmarme, pero sabía que no funcionaria de amucho, así que me dirigí al baño, prepare la ducha y me quite la ropa que estaba toda rota y me sumergí en el agua, no tenia ánimos para nada y nadie había venido a decirme nada así que me quede allí todo lo que pude.

Cuando salí encontré el desayuno en la mesa y por como olía todo sabia que lo había hecho Jedrek, vi la nota que había dejado.

Tienes el día libre

Si quieres hablar conmigo dile a Leti y estaré hay

Deje la nota donde estaba y entre al armario me puse la única sudadera que había y me dirigí a comer un poco del desayuno, la verdad sentía mi estomago como una piedra pero también tenía un poco de hambre y realmente lo único que alcance a comerme completo fue el jugo porque el resto medio lo probé, cuando Leticia entro me miro en forma de reproche.

-no tengo mucha hambre- respondí a modo de excusa aunque la voz salió un poco dura.

-yo solo venia a ver como estabas, te escuche gritar cuando dormías- dijo un poco tímida; desde cuando se portaba así conmigo _"desde que le respondes con dos piedras"._

-perdóname no estoy de muy buen ánimo hoy- intente disculparme.

-se nota- dijo para ella –bueno tienes razones, la verdad es que vine porque Jedrek me pidió…

-si quiero hablar con él- la corte

-bien entonces voy a llamarlo- suspiro –Renesmee, recuerda lo que te dije anoñe- salió de la habitación y me fui hacia el balcón, respire profundamente intentando calmarme, necesitaba sacarle las respuestas, pero en cuanto lo hoy entrar toda la concentración que había reunido para mantenerme calmada se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

-me vas a contestar lo que te pregunte- solté en cuanto hoy que serró la puerta.

-no- su voz sonó fría, me voltee para ver su expresión, pero no dejaba ver nada, era tan difícil tratar con una estatua.

-entonces no veo el caso de que este aquí- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-quería explicarte las razones por la que no puedo responder esa pregunta- dijo acercándose un par de pasos.

-no quiero eso, es tan difícil responderme, es mi vida- dije exasperada.

-por eso quiero protegerte- explico.

-de que- exigí. Se quedo callado –eso tampoco me lo vas a responder- afirme mas irritada –porque es tan difícil decirme la verdad. Porque eres tan… egoísta- dije a punto de derramar una lágrima.

-perdóname- susurro, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto.

-ni si quiera se que te tengo que perdonar- en ese momento entro Leticia y yo me aleje de él.

-Adrian ya despertó y Aro pide que vayas a verlo- informo.

-no pienso ir- afirme.

-Renesmee…

-ya dije que no pienso ir- me tomo por la espalda y me arrastro hasta el armario.

-se que tienes todos los motivos para negarte, pero no solo nos irá mal a nosotros.- me quede mirándola –esto también te afectara a ti a la hermana de Jedrek y a… mi familia- me rogo

-y que tengo que hacer- inquirí

-solo tienes que aparentar que no recuerdas nada… y no dejarte tocar por Aro- explico

-de acuerdo- cogí en primer vestido que vi, era simple pero elegante, era todo lo que se necesitaba para ver a el "amo".

Mientras me cambiaba en el armario alcance a escuche la conversación que estaban teniendo Jedrek y Leticia

-_la convencí_- le informo Leti

-_que bien, aunque…_

-_tienes que comportarte, esto es muy peligroso estoy arriesgando mucho_- lo regaño Leticia

-_lo sé y te agradezco de verdad te lo agradezco-_

-no sé porque estoy arriesgando tanto?- se pregunto a si misma

-porque eres una buena persona- respondí saliendo del armario –eres buena, sincera y no eres egoísta como otros- le dirigí una mirada a Jedrek –ni mentirosa, ni ocultas cosas de la vida de los demás- trate de calmarme –y sé que esto de alguna manera va a salir bien- trate de reconfortarla, mientras ella abría la puerta y salíamos.

-Renesmee yo no te voy a responder porque no quiera sino porque no puedo- me dijo Jedrek

-no te creo- respondí

-Renesmee…

-nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- dije secamente y me adelante para quedar al lado de Leti y poder evitar cualquier conversación.

Cuando llegamos al salón solamente estaban los tres sentados en sus tronos y Adrian al lado de Cayo, de solo verlo me estremecí no quería voltear a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

-mi querida hija- con qué facilidad podía mentir; si bien sabia por lo que me había dicho Leticia que yo era su hija, no creía que a una hija la hubiera mandado a secuestrar, ni nada por el estilo, así hubiera escapado por cualquier razón, o era más fácil apartarse? –que alegría que por fin estés aquí, no puedo negar que me preocupe al no verte, aunque por lo que tu don se activó- dijo sonriendo luego miro a Jedrek –ya comenzaron los entrenamientos para que lo maneje bien?- cuestiono

-no amo, es necesario que este tranquila para que lo maneje bien- respondió

-es necesario que lo maneje muy bien para la batalla- le recordó

-si lo sé amo, puedo asegurarle que ella estará lista-

-Aro tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar- dijo Cayo

-a si ese desagradable tema, ya hable con Adrian y me aclaro lo sucedido y sus razones- la quijada de Jedrek se tenso pero Aro lo ignoro –estoy seguro que solo fue un impulso de todas maneras el te ofrecerá disculpas-

-no dejare que mi hijo se humille mas Aro, aquí la culpable es tu hija al irse con otro, el que fue humillado lo suficiente, aquí la que se vería ofrecer disculpas es tu hija-

-PERO YO NO HICE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA Y ADRIAN SI QUERÍA ABUSAR DE MÍ- grite

-cuida la forma en que me hablas- dijo parándose de su trono

-tranquilo hermano, se que para nadie es cómoda esta situación, Jedrek y Renesmee afirman que no hubo ningún tipo de contacto, y en caso de que lo haya habido que propones- le pregunto.

-lo que pida mi hijo- miro Adrian

-adelante la boda- pidió Adrian

-yo no me voy a cazar y mucho menos después de esto, veo esta ocasión perfecta para declinar esa propuesta de matrimonio- trate de mantener la voz lo más calmada posible.

-me temo mi querida hija que eso no es posible, mi palabra está dada- dijo parándose y acercándose.

-pero no quiero, además si es porque me fui un día con "otro", puedo asegurarle que Jedrek no me toco en ningún momento, el fue todo un caballero- afirme

-patrañas, de verdad vas a creer todo eso Aro- le reto Cayo.

-cálmate hermano además la verdad la podemos conseguir muy fácil- me extendió la mano –hija?- mire a Jedrek y a Leticia sus caras eran una total mascara que no dejaba ver ninguna emoción, suspire profundamente y extendí mi mano rogando un milagro para que Aro no viera nada de lo que había recordado, ni las cosas que había hablado con Jedrek y Leticia; su mirada se clavo en mi aunque por momentos parecía perdida.

-por lo visto alguien sabe respetar a las mujeres ajenas- dirigió su mirada a Jedrek y sonrió –bien ya que no hubo traición que vamos a hacer?- pregunto regresando a su trono.

-de todas formas algunos han esperado alguna oportunidad por pretenderla, lo más conveniente es que se casaran lo más pronto posible para que todo buena a la normalidad- propuso Cayo.

-entonces seria la próxima sema- dijo Aro, me desarreglé por dentro de solo imaginar ser la esposa de Adrian y mas al ser tan pronto.

-amo- intervino Leticia –por lo que se el don de Renesmee debe estar listo para atacar al aquelarre que rompió la ley- Aro asintió y Leticia prosigo –y también sé que cuando ella se siente nerviosa su don se descontrola, lo que hace más difícil que pueda controlarlo para la prontitud de este importante asunto, y tiene toda la razones para ponerse nerviosa solo con ver a Adrian así que lo más prudente seria que estuvieran separados por lo menos hasta la batalla.

-es un bien punto- pensó un momento y siguió –mi hija debe aprender a controlar si don lo más pronto posible, y después de la batalla se realizara la boda.

-pero…- la cara de Adrian reflejaba mucha rabia

-Renesmee se casara contigo, además tengo un trabajo que darte que te mantendrá ocupado, sabes perfectamente que nunca falto a mi palabra- le dirigió una seria mirada y luego nos miro a nosotros –descansa hoy, mañana debes comenzar un entrenamiento más fuerte, espero que estés lista lo más pronto posible- salimos y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a mi habitación.

-gracias- le dije a Leti cuando nos aproximábamos a la habitación.

-ventajas de una cortesana- contesto Jedrek

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

-descansa mañana comienza de nuevo la rutina- dijo Leti salió de la habitación y Jedrek la iba a seguir pero tenía que hablar con él.

-Jedrek- lo llame, el se giro y por lo que vi en si cara creyó que iba seguir discutiendo pero mis intenciones eran otras –quería disculparme por lo que dije, no es cierto.

-no te preocupes es lo que sientes- dijo seriamente.

-no yo se que tienes tu razones y no es lo que siento por favor discúlpame-

-bien, no te preocupes- se volteo para salir.

-pero…- se volvió hacia mí y se acerco.

-Renesmee… que… quieres de mi-

-me gustaría que me digieras la verdad, no ahora sino cuando quieras, y si lo que te preocupa es el don de Aro, al parecer no se entero de nada- me calle un momento –solo cuando quieras y lo creas conveniente- le dije me voltee y espere a que saliera, pero no escuche nada y volví a míralo.

-me enviaron a una misión no me rigieron en donde pero por el tiempo creo que fue a norte América, la misión consistía en traer a la arma necesaria para la batalla, no sabía que eras un hibrido cuando llegamos estabas paliando con Adrian y lo dejaste inconsciente y saliste a correr, yo comencé a perseguirte, aproveche mi don para inmovilizarte pero cuando caíste inconsciente supe lo que eras, luego aquí rigieron que eras la hija de Aro, que habías escapado para alejarte de esta vida y luego cuando despertaste sin menoría nos prohibieron decirte algo de esto pero bueno- suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a mi –te prometo que voy hacer todo lo posible porque recuperes tu vida, tus recuerdos- prometió

-porque- susurre

-para que me perdones y porque sé que aquí no eres feliz- no supe en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto, pero de nuevo sus labios se posaran en los míos pero esta vez fue diferente, eran los mismos labios fríos y alavés tiernos y suaves, entonces lo supe el cambio venia de mi, de mi interior ¿me estaba enamorando de Jedrek? -descansa- susurro en mis labios y me dio un corto beso.

No sabía si era por todas las emociones que había tenido hoy o porque la noche anterior no había dormido bien pero me dormí de inmediato en cuanto me recosté y también empecé a soñar.

_Estaba en una playa hermosa, el agua era cristalina y las rocas alrededor parecían encerrarlo, era tan hermoso, tan tranquilo; sentía como si ya hubiera estado aquí y me sentía feliz de estar aquí, me puse a jugar con las olas, el agua estaba helada pero para mí era perfecta, me sentía tan feliz, pero de pronto una risa melodiosa me distrajo, y cuando me voltee vi al hombre de tez morena, el torso moreno y bien formado, y tenía una sonrisa de esas que te quita el aliento, lo mire unos segundos pero él se adelanto y me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en siglos, cuando estuve en sus cálidos brazos, me sentí tan feliz, tan cómoda, no quería que me soltara nunca, pero recordé que era el mismo con hombre con el que había soñado, me separe un poco pero de inmediato nuestros labios se unieron, era lo más dulce que yo había probado, era en beso intenso, desesperado, pero tierno y dulce_

_-nesiee te e extrañado tanto- susurro en mis labios –donde estas-_

_yo no pude responderle solo lo bese otra vez y sin poder evitarlo susurre en sus labio -te amo- para luego volver a unir nuestros labios._

_**Hola **_

_**Yo de nuevo por aquí**_

_**Lamento la tardanza quiera tenerlo listo para el viernes pero todo se me reunió y no pude de todas formas quería desearle FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ANITA ROCIO ojala estés muy feliz y continúes así, bendiciones, que se cumpla todo lo que deseas y cumplas hasta el año sin fin.**_

_**Como ya entre al colegio lo más probable es que se demoren un poquito más lo cap pero no se preocupen no dejare la historia.**_

_**Bueno y para las que estaban rogando porque Jake apareciera el informo que el próximo capítulo será pdv Jake**_

_**Chao y nos leemos**_


	24. Somos familia no?

**Somos familia no?**

Pdv Jake

_Era la primera vez que lograba soñar en casi un mes, era un sueño extraño solo caminaba y caminaba no pensaba por donde caminaba aunque conocía el camino y sabia que llegaría a la playa que había descubierto en una de mis guardia, la playa que le había enseñado a Nessie y habíamos declarado como nuestra, pero cuando llegue no espere verla allí jugando con las olas y tan hermosa como siempre, me acerque con cuidado pero al verla tan feliz y al escuchar su melodiosa risa no pude evitar reír, ella se volteo inmediatamente, parecía asustada como si no esperara verme allí, al verla así, medio asustada, medio emocionada me adelante y la estreche fuertemente contra mi pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de volverla a tener entre mis brazos, de aspirar su dulce aroma, después de unos momentos se separo, su mirada tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar, era como curiosidad como si no me recordara pero me reconociera aunque al ver su hermosa sonrisa en sus dulces labios quise probarlos de nuevo y fue un beso intenso, desesperado, pero tierno y dulce._

_-nesiee te e extrañado tanto- susurre en sus labios –donde estas-._

_Ella solo me miro y me dio otro beso y susurro –te amo- y luego volvió a unir nuestros labios._

Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche, había dormido poca más de tres horas, eso era recod, desde que había desaparecido Nessie conciliar el sueño era tan difícil, de hecho todo era tan difícil, solo quería volverla a tener en mis brazos, disfrutar de su aroma, ver su hermosa sonrisa, besar sus labios… en fin, solo la quería a ella, y por eso habíamos recorrido casi todo el mundo en busca de Joham el padre de Nahuel, y esperar que tuviera a Ness, pero en casi un mes no habíamos ni estado cerca de saber donde estaba, aunque nos habíamos dividido, buscado en cada parte de norte América, una gran parte de Europa, partes de Asia, Egipto, y ahora nos encontrábamos en Irlanda, con mas sanguijuelas.

Decidí que ya era hora de levantarme de la cama, sino podía dormí que caso tenia quedarme allí; cuando salí advertí la presencia de Bella y de Carmen en la sala, y no note a nadie más, claro era como las tres de la mañana, era la hora en que aprovechaban para salir y buscar un poco mas sin ser descubiertos, de día era un poco más difícil, era verano y por consiguiente salir a las calle significaba ser expuesto, y lo último que quería era atraer la atención de las sanguijuelas italianas.

-vuelve a la cama, tienes que descansar- dijo Bella en cuanto llegue a la sala.

-ya no tengo sueño- respondí

-no has dormido por más de dos días debes estar cansado aun- replico Carmen

-no puedo dormir, que gracia tiene quedarme en la cama cuando puedo ayudar- me senté en una de las silla, cualquiera diría que ya debía haberme acostumbrado a la peste, pero con mas vampiros era más difícil, aunque no sentí mucha actividad en la casa –donde están?-

-lograron contactar a alguien que conocía a Joham, yo me quede con Bella, Esme está preparando algo de comer y Alex esta con Leah arriba- cierto también aviamos interrumpido la luna de miel de ellos, pero dijeron que no podían quedarse disfrutando mientras de la "familia" estaba en peligro. Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que sentimos la llegada de unos autos, Alex y Leah bajaros de inmediato y vi como entraban los demás, había algo diferente casi siempre había decepción en sus ojos pero hoy había algo más, _que pasa? _pregunte mentalmente a Edward mientras se sentaba al lado de Bella.

-Joham está muerto- dijo en un susurro, Bella y yo nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente esperando a una explicación –al parecer Adrian lo mato más o menos hace un año- explico

-sus propio hijo?- pregunto Esme con la cara horrorizada, era tan difícil verla como una sanguijuela.

-pues eso es lo que nos dijo, aunque no sentí engaño- respondió Maggie

-pero y Nessie- pregunte

-Joham no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de Ness- respondió Rosi-oxigenada como asiendo ver lo obvio

-lo que quería decir es que vamos a hacer para encontrarla-

-la verdad es que no lo sé, no conozco a Adrian como para saber a qué lugar ir- respondió Nahuel –lamento no poder ayudar mas, aunque permaneceré aquí tratare de pensar en algún lugar- prometió.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, tratando de pensar en donde podría estar, todo era total silencio, lo único que lo interrumpía era el sonido de los corazones de Nahuel, Leah y el mío hasta que de la boca de Alice salió un pequeño quejido y sus ojos se desorbitaron, Edward también se puso rígido y miraba atentamente a Alice, de hecho todos la estaban mirando esperando que digieran algo, y el ambiente se había tensado terriblemente, el don de Jasper también estaba fuera de control

-Alice- la llamo Jasper –Alice que es, que vez- volvió a llamarla

–Edward, que es- dijo Bella

-los Vulturi- pronuncio Edward. En seguida todo el mundo se tenso y se oyeron toda clase de murmullos, pero Alice seguía ida y Jasper seguía tratando de hacerla volver. Ella parpadeo y luego miro a Jasper su cara era de dolor y desesperación, de pronto consenso a sentirse todo más calmado.

-trata de buscar que produjo eso- le ordeno Edward a Alice.

-que es lo que ves?- pregunto Carlisle.

-ellos vienen pero no a dialogar, ellos solo quieres destruirnos- dijo Alice.

-trata de buscar Alice- volvió a decir Edward.

-estaba buscando a Nessie, vino de la nada- explico Alice.

-pero porque? no hemos hecho nada- dijo Emmett

-hemos sido demasiado cuidadosos, porque- dijo Rosi-oxigenada

-ellos vienes es a vengarse- dijo Alice

-Aro no sería capa de eso, el nunca ha actuado así, no atacaría sin una escusa- dejo Eleazar

-pues esta vez sí lo va a hacer- replico Edward

-que haremos, si dicen que esta vez no van a dialogar, que…- dijo Esme estaba seguro de que de haber podido llorar lo estaría haciendo en ese momento.

-pues yo no caeré sin luchar- dijo serio Emmett.

-ni aunque lográramos reunir aliados suficientes podríamos ganar, son demasiados- dijo Edward

-cuantos?- pregunto Garrett

-más de treinta vampiros, y no veo a Aro- explico Alice

-como consiguieron reunir a tanta guardia?- se pregunto Eleazar

-tenemos que pelear si no cuando terminen irán tras de Nessie- dijo Bella

-no somos suficientes nos acabaran- le replico Edward

-igual nos acabaran si no paliamos- respondió Emmett –Además tenemos a Bella.

-ocho contra treinta? Es suicida – el dijo Rosalie

-piensan dejarme fuera?- pregunto Tanya

-no permitiré que ustedes caiga por nuestra culpa- le respondió Carlisle

-somos familia no?- dijo Tanya

-y a la familia se le ayuda- intervino Alex, Leah se le quedo mirando y luego suspiro.

-en ese caso?- me pregunto Leah

-no puedes Jacob, no lo arriesgues todo- suplico Bella pero yo ya había tomada mi decisión, no solo por Leah, sabía que si Alex luchaba Leah no se iba a quedar atrás, pero también lo haría por Nessie, ella sufriría si a su familia le pasara algo, pero no podía obligar a ninguno de mis otros hermanos, era cierto esto era suicida.

-yo peleare, dejare que los otros decidan- luego mire a Leah aunque ya sabía su decisión.

-pero aun nos superan somos diez- dijo Rosalie

-crees que me quedare por fuera?- Pregunto Garrett –ya es hora del que rey caiga- Kate le sonrió abiertamente

-cuenta con nosotros- prometió Eleazar

-y con nosotras- esa fue Zafrina a lo que Nahuel asistió, aunque debía ser un momento difícil para él, se iba unir.

-pueden contar conmigo- declaro Maggei

-y nosotros te acompañaremos- le dijo Siobhan

-tendremos que buscar más ayuda- replico Jasper

-podemos preguntarles a el aquelarre egipcio estoy seguro que podemos contar con Tia y Benjamín- expresó Emmett

-y a los rumanos, se ofenderían si no los llamamos- apuntó Carmen.

-tal vez podamos contar con Peter y Charlotte- dijo Jesper

-Charles, Makenna, Randall, Mary…- nombro Garrett

-hay que buscar más nómadas, podría contar con unos cuantos, me deben un par de favores- le indico Alex.

-cuanto tiempo tenemos Alice- pregunto Edward

-no se han decidido pero unas tres semanas- respondió

…

_Estaba de nuevo en la playa y también ella esta hay en cuanto me vio sonrió y yo corrí a besarla_

_-donde estas mi Nessie, te prometo que te buscare por cielo y tierra- le dije besandola_

_-no es muy peligroso don estoy, no- suplico_

_-Nessie te amo, te necesito-_

_-yo también te amo, pero no soportaría que te pasara nada, ni a ti, ni a… quiero que estés bien- suplico y luego me beso intensamente._

Cuando desperté ya había amanecido, ayer habíamos llegado a la Push, necesitaba hablar con la manada y con Sam, esperar que se unieran, pero sabía que era una difícil elección y que debían pensarlo detenidamente. Sentí el olor de Leah y entro de golpe a la habitación, tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera la había sentido?.

-perdón pero sabía que no estabas dormido- se disculpo, pero su tono, y su semblante me preocuparon y sabia que no solo era cuestión de estar separada de Alex, el había ido a buscar nómadas, todos habíamos cogido diferentes direcciones, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible, pero esto iba más allá.

-entiendo su te quieres quedar al margen- dije tratando de adivinar

-no me quedare quieta a espera que Alex muera contra esas sanguijuelas italianas, digan lo que digan yo voy a pelear junto a él- suspiro y luego se sentó al borde de la cama –pero…-

-no tienes que hacerlo esto no es de ustedes-

-Alex no cambiara de opinión lo sé, estoy segura de mi decisión, solo venia a pedirte un favor- me miro seriamente pero a la vez suplicando –quiero que le ordenes a Seth que no participe en la batalla- sabia lo maternalista que era con Seth.

-sabes que eso no le va a gustar, estamos hablando de Seth-

-solo quiero que lo intentes, lo conozco y no quiero que le pase nada- me pidió

-hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada, voy a hablar con ellos- asistió y me dirigí hacia el bosque, por fortuna Embril, Quil y Seth estaban en fase y en cuanto me oyeron saltaron todas las preguntas, pero los calle de inmediato y les mostré lo sucedido.

-_cuenta conmigo_- dijeron emocionado Embril y Seth al mismo tiempo.

-_entienden el riesgo_- dije seriamente, no entendía como estaban emocionados.

-_claro, además me quede con ganas la vez pasada_- respondió Embril.

Yo recordé lo que me había pedido Leah y Seth bufo

-_no, yo quiero pelear, además está la ley de la manada_

-_no la aplicare para este caso, no puedo pedirles que mueran_- me fije en los pensamientos de Quil, se moría de ganas por pelear, pero también estaba pensando en Claire, sabia las consecuencias y lo estaba meditando.

-_también cuenta conmigo no voy a dejar a mis hermanos solos_- dijo al final

-_no quiero que me respondan ahora piénselo, luego me responden, tengo que hablar con Sam_- los deje y Sali corriendo hacia su casa, sali de fase y me apresure a ponerme el pantalón y llame a la puerta, me abrió Anna con una sonrisa.

-tío Jake- grito emocionada, la alce como hacia siempre y le pregunte por Sam

-está en la playa con tío Paul- respondió y salí.

-tío vas a venir mas tarde a jugar- pregunto

-no creo que pueda Anna- me izo un puchero y me dirigí corriendo hacia la playa por fortuna lo encontré pronto y ya no está con Paul.

-Jacob- dijo en forma de saludo

-Sam- respondí

-qué bueno que has vuelto, la encontraron?- pregunto

-no- me miro muy extrañado –la situación ha empeorado-

-que sucede- pregunto serio; le conté todo lo que había pasado, la decisión que había tomado Leah y las respuestas que había dado mi manada, también le dije que entendería si decidía no ayudarnos, pero en todo el rato el estuvo muy cayado meditando, miraba al mar y luego en dirección a su casa, luego a mí y repetía el proceso; cuando termine nos quedamos cayados un buen rato.

-los hermanos nunca se abandonan- dijo seriamente –hablare con la manada, el que quiera entrar entrara, pero cuentas conmigo, esto tiene que salir bien de algún modo- aseguro nos despedimos y el fue hacia su casa yo me quede mirando al mar, quiera ir a la playa que era de Nessie y mía, pero por algún motivo quería dejarla para mis sueños, sabía que no soportaría llegar y no verla ahí como en mis sueños y en este momento lo que necesitaba era estar fuerte y sabia que eso me devastaría.

_HOLA_

_BUENO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAP. POR FIN JAKE. CREÍAN QUE IBA A DEJAR A LOS CULLEN SOLITOS Y DESAMPARADOS, PUES NO, NO SE ME HACIA JUSTO, YA BASTANTE TIENEN CON LO DE NESS, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE LO MERECEN._

_Y POR OTRA PARTE LO DE SIEMPRE AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS FAVORITOS Y TODO LA DEMÁS, Y TAMBIÉN INVITARLAS A COMENTAR, PREGUNTAS, IDEAS, SALUDOS, EN BLANCOS, CORRECCIONES, INSULTOS, PATADAS, PUÑOS… LO QUE SEA LAS ACEPTARE CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y SI ES POR LOS ÚLTIMOS TRATARE DE MEJORAR PARA QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO NO ME GOLPEEN, PERO PIENSO QUE LA OPINIÓN DE CADA UNO ES TAN IMPORTANTE, Y ME LLEGAN TAN POQUITOS QUE ME PONGO TRISTE _

_BUENO ESO ERA TODO _

_UNA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA, LES GUSTARÍA QUE ALGUIEN MURIERA? ME DE TANTA TRISTEZA MATAR A ALGÚN PERSONAJE QUE ESTOY DUDANDO MUCHO._

_GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS _


	25. Casanova

_**Casanova **_

Había pasado una semana más o manos en paz, no había visto a Adrian ni una sola vez, estaba fuera del castillo por ordenes de Aro, los entrenamientos seguían siendo duros y exigentes pero no eran para nada incómodos o fastidiosos, ya sabía pelear y estaba mejorando en el manejo de mi don y para solo haber pasado una semana Jedrek estaba realmente encantado con mi progreso además de que la pasaba todo el tiempo con él, creo que eso era lo que más me agradaba, y en las noches podía dormir plácidamente, lo que permitía que despertara con mucha energía, pero lo más placentero de dormir eran los sueños que tenia, solo quería estar dormida para ver esa playa y quien estaba ahí, y a pesar de solo ser un sueño, y no saber quién era el sentía que lo amaba, pero…

Pero no sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía al despertar quería ir corriendo a entrenar solo para estar con Jedrek, pero cuando anochecía corría a mi cama para soñar con "el"; cuando estaba con Jedrek me sentía capaz de hacer todo, capaz de enfrentarme a todo lo que me pusieran al frente, pero cuando soñaba con "el" me sentía protegida, sabía que en su brazos nunca me pasaría nada, y sabia que ese era mi lugar, que nunca estaría mejor en ningún otro lado, sabia tantas cosas, pero a la vez dudaba de tantas, dudaba que "el" existiera, que solo estuviera en mis sueños, no dudaba que Jedrek me quisiera, pero si dudaba de cuánto tiempo iba a estar, era mi único rallo de luz en tanta oscuridad y temía que desapareciera y quedarme sola y no poder contar con nadie más.

Termine de alistarme y fui hacia el salón para comenzar a practicar, era el lugar en que mas pasaba tiempo y podía considerarlo como mi lugar de resguardo y tranquilidad en todo este infierno, nadie venia allí con excepción de Jedrek y Leticia así que estaba tranquila de estar allí; pero cuando llegue al salón había por lo menos quince vampiros y me quede estática; mi refugió estaba invadido y no solo eso Jedrek está demasiado cerca para mi gusto de esa vampira demasiado voluptuosa y hermosa, la tal Heidi, que llevaba puesta un conjunto deportivo muy pegado al cuerpo y el top apenas si cubría las costillas, aspire y suspire tratando de calmarme, sabía que no podía hacer un numerito y que tampoco podía reclamarle nada.

-estas bien?- Leti me sorprendió por detrás, pero yo solo seguía mirando en dirección a Jedrek y a esa vampira que me estaba sacando de quicio.

-que paso aquí?-le pregunte como respuesta.

-la gran mayoría de la guardia se está entrenando, que esperabas- _que me dejaran en paz_ pensé

-y tenían que coger el salón?- inquirí

-Jedrek es el mejor luchador de la guardia, por eso los está ayudando con sus técnicas- respondió, me gire y la fusile por la mirada, era tan evidente; me sonrió en modo de disculpa, y Jedrek por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y se dirigió hacia mi sin que antes Heidi hiciera una mueca.

-hola, que tal dormiste?- pregunto muy animado, a lo que yo respondí con una mueca, Jedrek le dirigió una mirada significativa a Leticia y ella le contesto con cara de a mi no me preguntes. –Hoy vas a practicar con Renata- asentí con la cabeza, seguramente estaría ocupado con Heidi –pero quiero que cuando vayas a poner en práctica tu don trates de separar el dolor, los recuerdos y la energía, solo descarga energía-

-y cómo quieres que haga eso?, apenas si tengo control sobre el- dije irritada.

-es tu don, se que podrás hacerlo- me sonrió y luego fue a trabajar de nuevo con Heidi corrigiendo muy delicadamente su postura, parecía una novata y Jedrek caía en su juego, yo sabía que peleaba perfectamente, debía tener muchas décadas en la guardia, sino siglos.

-bien vamos a ver qué puede hacer la nenita- me reto Renata, y también me fije en las miradas que le dedicaba a Jedrek, y como me comía con la mirada, de hecho todas las vampiras de aquí nos miraban así, derretidas por Jedrek y derritiendo a cualquiera que estuviera menos de diez centímetros de él.

Renata no era un buen oponente, la vencía cada dos por tres, prefería pelear con Demetri, Alec, o cualquier otro, no los vencía tan rápido; o con Leti ella si daba competencia de verdad, podía parecer muy amable pero a la hora de pelear no era para nada fácil vencerla, pero Renata era realmente patética, claro a beses me cogía un poco de ventaja, pero solo porque me distraía, aunque me recuperaba con facilidad y ya no estaba descargando recuerdos.

Vi como Heidi le planta un muy "inocente" beso muy cerca de los labios a Jedrek, me quede petrificada, ella no era una vampira era una zorra, pero reaccione a tiempo para esquivar a Renata y darle una patada que la envió al otro lado del salón; Heidi se rio ante como había caído su compañera y Renata se levanto con cara de fastidio.

-no debe ser muy difícil vencerla o si Renata- se burlo Heidi, yo levante una ceja y la mire en forma de desafío.

-yo no lo haría- le susurro Jedrek, pero ella le contesto con una risita.

-se mas que esa niñita- le susurro de una forma muy sensual, el alzo los hombros le dijo algo en forma de secreto que mis oídos vampíricos no alcanzaron a oír y se retiro; en cuanto empezó a atacarme vi todas las falencias que tenia y no fue tan difícil vencerla.

-te lo advertí, no es fácil de vencer- le dijo Jedrek ayudándola a levantarla

-no debe ser invencible- dijo Renata acercándose insinuantemente a Jedrek –o si, también te a vencido a ti?- se burlo

-de hecho si lo he vencido- respondí

-ese día estabas de suerte- replico él.

-a si, a mi no pareció- respondí

-de seguro que solo fue un descuido- dijo Heidi

-porque no lo comprueban- susurre fastidiada.

-si estoy segura que tu puedes bajarle los sumos- dijo Renata acariciándole la mejilla, y eso fue todo se acerco y mire con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, los conocía muy bien, pero no por eso me confiaba, el también conocía como me movía, aunque estuviera molesta no era fácil vencerlo, pero todo en un segundo cambio yo gire y luego con un solo roce que hice Jedrek cayó al suelo inconsciente.

…

Al ser mi habitación una de las únicas que tenia cama lo llevaron a allí, estaba demasiado frio hasta para ser un vampiro y también muy pálido, pasaban las horas y nada que despertaba; me sentía tan culpable, por un segundo de descontrol Jedrek había quedado inconsciente y realmente estaba aterrada de solo pensar hasta donde podría llegar mi don, lo maligno que era, y no solo para los que tocaba, para mí también era perjudicial, era la razón por la que era una de las "joyas" de la guardia, y la razón más importante por la que me mantenían secuestrada en este infierno.

Después de un rato volví a examinarlo, no había ningún cambio significativo, y la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta y estaba "vivo" o no, como descifras si alguien a quien no le late el corazón ni tiene la necesidad de respirar realmente está vivo o lo has terminado de matar; pero cuando comenzó a parpadear me despeje de toda esa angustia que tenia, no supe identificar bien lo que vi en su mirada, era un brillo especial y luego cambio a confusión.

-lo siento- musite apenada

-sabes no dormía hace más de noventa años- dijo a modo de consuelo sonriendo, pero yo segia abatida, triste e incómoda es poder no me gustaba para nada.

-no parecía que durmieras, era más bien como… si estuvieras muerto- lo ultimo lo dije muy bajito no me podía ni pensar eso, el pánico que me entraba era indescriptible.

-lo estoy… pero ya no me siento así- y volvió ese brillo en su mirada, ahora no era que no pudiera identificarlo, me daba miedo ponerle un nombre.

-Leti dijo que esto te ayudaría- dije pasándole un vaso de metal que tenía sangre, solo para desviar le conversación. Lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo bebió de un solo tirón –hay mas por si necesitas-

-tranquila ya estoy bien- me aseguro –aunque me preguntaba que hizo que tu don saliera de control- inquirió curioso.

-no lo sé- mentí, conocía muy bien la razón, _no me gustaba verlo cerca de esas insinuantes vampiras _pensé; Jedrek me sonrió burlonamente y me di cuenta que tenía mi mano atrapada entre las suyas, me zafe como pude de su agarre.

-estabas celosa?- inquirió burlonamente.

-no- conteste de manera automáticamente aunque mi cabeza gritaba un si

-no debes estarlo- me aseguro, ya no burlonamente sino con seriedad y ese brillo en la mirada –no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-ya te dije que no estaba celosa total quien soy yo para reclamarte algo?- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras me sentaba en la cama

- Jesteś tym, co kochasz najbardziej- se acerco a mí y me beso, era un beso cariñoso, dulce, pero tentador, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, acercándolo mas y sus frías manos se aferraron a mi cintura; de repente en beso cariñoso y dulce paso a ser apasionado y desesperado sus labios se movían con más fuerza contra los míos y su lengua recorría cada espacio, como si quisiera conocer cada espacio, sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a mi cintura y comenzó a subir muy despacio la camisa pero a pesar de ser cariñoso podía sentir su fuerza era como si quisiera aferrarse a mí para que yo no desapareciera; me recostó muy cuidadosamente en la cama, una de sus manos recorrió cuidadosamente mi vientre causando que sintiera mariposas pero luego volvió a aferrarse a mi cintura, y fue cortando el beso bajando la intensidad y dando un cuidadoso ultimo rose.

-descansa- susurro se levanto rápidamente y acomodo su ropa.

-no puedes besar a alguien así y luego decirle descansa como si nada- le recame

-es lo correcto- recalco

-no creo que te halla importado antes- susurre aunque me arrepentí de inmediato, me había oído y su mirada no me gustaba.

-importado antes? De que hablas- pregunto, pensé en mentirle, pero su mirada no dejaba lugar para la mentira.

-con otras, no creo que nunca te hallas detenido antes- me miraba como si no entendiera de que estaba hablando –se que eres como un… un "Casanova" y…-

-para crees que soy un Casanova?- pregunto incrédulo, pero no me dejo contestarle –como llegaste a esa concusión, nunca ha habido "otras", nunca ni de humano-

-vi como… te comportabas, como te buscan y…

-Renesmee, yo nunca, nunca seria así, no pienso que eso se deba hacer solo por un impulso, o por placer, debe ser amor, puro y completo amor- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-entonces tu nunca…- deje la pregunta en el aire

-no nunca, cuando era humano no encontré a la persona indicada y de vampiro… bueno cuando eres un vampiro eso pasa a segundo plano, hay otras necesidades mas fuertes, aunque bueno a veces salen a flote.-

-como ahora- afirme

-si, como ahora- reafirmo

-porque paraste?- inquirí pero volví a arrepentirme, estaba haciendo tantas cosas estúpidas.

-no quiero que tengamos solo una noche sexo, quiero que ágamos el amor- eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría.

-te quiero- dije sin pensar bien

-pero quiero que me ames, quiero todo tu corazón, voy a conquistar todo tu corazón- afirmo

-y quiero que lo hagas- lo anime

Hola que pena la tardanza

Sé que algunas me van a acribillar

Bueno voy a tratar de hacerlos más rápido nos quedan cinco o seis capa así que bueno ya vamos llegando al final.

Gracias por todos sus review llegaron más de los que esperaba y fueron muy inspiradores gracias

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	26. Plan

_Plan_

-estás loco si piensas que voy a pelear con ese mastodonte- me reclamo Renesmee

-Igor es solo músculos, no te pasara nada, además a peleado con toda la guardia- dije tratando de calmarla, de inmediato se mordió el labio, se veía adorable y sabía muy bien que cuando hacia eso sus nervios estaban al tope –te prometo que no te pasara nada, ni siquiera podrá tocarte-

-es que están tan… grande- dijo estremeciéndose

-pero tú eres muy buena luchando- trate de cómbensela

-no tanto como tu- replico

-claro que si; eres la única que me ha vencido- dije mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolates –eso es mucho decir- se voltio y camino hasta la mesa donde estaban las espadas.

-me da miedo, se ve…, si no puedo vencerlo?- susurro; me acerque a ella despacio y la abrace por la cintura

-si yo peleo primero con el- no pude evitar acercar mi nariz a su cuello, sentir como su piel se erizaba y disfrutar de su olor, era embriagador olía lilas, miel y sol mesclado con un toque humano muy floral pero no tentador o por lo menos no en ese se sentido –vez como pelea así será más fácil- dije muy cerca de su oído y luego bese su cuello, me encanto el suspiro que soltó.

-no deberías hacer eso- susurro

-porque no?- perpunte tratando de sonar inocente, y luego volví a posar mis labios en su cuello

-podrían vernos- respondió, la solté de inmediato aunque me costó demasiado despegarme de su calor, pero era mejor evitar problemas y mantenerla segura.

-entonces si vas a pelear con Igor?- inquirí seguro de la respuesta

-solo si peleas con el primero- respondió, le sonreí y ella solo volteo los ojos, en eso escuche unos pasos, Renesmme suspiro cansadamente, sabía que no le gustaba que hubiera más gente en esa sala pero se resignaba y hacia todo lo que le pedía, definitivamente ella era un ángel, un ángel que no debería estar aquí, una ángel que un demonio como yo había arrastrado hasta el peor de los infiernos.

Cuando entraron todos organice las parejas para que practicaran y le di instrucciones a cada uno, y luego fui donde Renesmee

-pon mucha atención a como se mueve- ella asintió con la cabeza; fui hasta donde estaba Igor y me puse en posición en verdad era realmente grande incluso más grande que feliz pero ya lo había visto pelear y solo era fuerza nada de cerebro e hizo una perfecta demostración de lo que sabía hacer cuando comenzó a atacarme pude haberlo inmovilizado en menos de dos segundos pero necesitaba que Renesmee viera que debía hacer, además que pelear era relajante para mi tenía que liberar tanta tención que había recogido en estas semanas, cuidar a Renesmee incluso con la ayuda de Leticia, que Adrian no había estado por dos semanas cerca de aquí, era complicado, habían muchos otros que la miraban como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne, cuando ella era mucho, mucho más que eso; cuando pensé que ya lo había alargado lo suficiente lo hice bolar por los aires y luego corrí para dejarlo totalmente inmovilizado.

-ya viste lo que debes hacer?- le pregunte

-si tiene muy mala técnica, y no cuida sus espaldas, ya sé por dónde atacarlo- contesto tratando de sonar segura, pero podía reconocer una nota de miedo bien ocultada pero no lo suficiente

-solo no le demuestres el miedo- susurre

-no tengo miedo- respondió, fue hacia Igor, y comenzaron a pelear; ella había paliado con toda la guardia, era realmente buena, de hecho parecía como otro de sus tantos talentos, pero me ponía nervioso no me gustaba verla en riesgo preferiría mil veces que ella no estuviera aquí o mantenerla segura entre mis brazos pero eso no era posible no por ahora, debía hacer algo para que después de la batalla ella no volviera aquí.

-el amo quiere saber qué progreso a tenido Renesmee- la voz de Jane me saco de mis pensamientos, no me gustaba el modo en que se refería hacia ella; era evidente el rencor que le tenía, no le gustaba que Aro no la tuviera como su joya preferida.

-puedes verlo por ti misma, nadie la vencería en el campo de batalla- respondí cortantemente, era otra de las que parecía desesperada por conseguir alguien que las mirara; note inmediatamente su incomodidad

-sabes perfectamente que está comprometida con Adrian; no sé qué tiene?. Todos queden derretidos con solo verla- no conteste a su provocación, aunque me moría por decirle unas cuantas cosas –sabes que es lo peor?- espero a que yo le digiera algo pero preferí ignorarla –que puedes tenar a la que quieras y pierdes tu tiempo con alguien que nunca te va a amar- la mire de reojo, parecía tan segura de lo que decía –que lastima; le amo quiere que estudies esto y crees una estrategia, lo quiere para esta noche así que ponte a trabajar- dijo dándome una carpeta y luego salió.

Vi que Renesmee recibió un golpe en un costado pero luego contra ataco y lo inmovilizo de inmediato.

-ten más cuidado, descuidas mucho los costados- le dije cuando se acerco

-si, lo intento, además reaccione de inmediato- se quejo

-pero puede que te den un golpe que no te deje responder, vuelve a practicar y fíjate en eso- le dije, vi que iba a responder algo pero con la sola mirada la calle; hiso una mueca pero se dirigió hacia Igor de nuevo.

Mientras ella practicaba comencé a leer la información que me había en la carpeta; era información sobre el aquelarre que íbamos a atacar, la gran mayoría la había escuchado, tenían un escudo, una vidente, un lector de mente, uno que manejaba las emociones y una poderosa alianza con licántropos; especificaba que la única persona que podía atravesar el escudo era Renesmee y que lo más probable sería que fuera protegida por el lector de mentes y el jefe de los licántropos. También cada una de las cualidades que tenían los licántropos, me concentre en esa parte nunca había luchado contra licántropos, ni siquiera había visto uno.

Me concentre en esa parte; no eran como los licántropos de los que uno escucha hablar normalmente, eran más bien metaformos, tan grandes y fuertes que podían matar a un vampiro, se curaban rápido, se comunicaban telepáticamente cuando estaban en forma de lobos, no podían desobedecer a su alfa, que a la vez era el más fuerte de todos ellos, la vidente no podía verlos porque su naturaleza era mista y también pasaba lo mismo con los híbridos por eso Aro no estaba preocupado por ella, pero no decían como paliaban, me concentre casi todo el día en una estrategia para vencerlos y para la noche ya casi tenía una estrategia armada, pero al no saber como paliaban aun tenia huecos, así que tenía que trabajar más en ella.

Olvide todo cuando vi a Renesmee salir del vestidor, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello mojado y esa pijama de seda negra, la hacía mas pálida pero resaltaba el rosado de sus mejillas y el short que llevaba dejaba ver sus largas y cremosas piernas, era la mujer las linda que había en el mundo, una tentación a la que no debía sucumbir.

-estoy harta de estas pijamas, no podría tener una normal?- dije, pero las darse cuenta de cómo la miraba su corazón se acelero y se sonrojo viéndose más hermosa aun. Desvié la mirada a la carpeta he intente concentrarme en la información y en la estrategia, claro eso era imposible.

-podrías decirme lo interesante que tiene esa carpeta- dijo irrita

-nada, solo debo entregar listo esto- conteste pero procure no dejar de mirar la carpeta; ella la cogió y la comenzó a ojearla

-has estado todo el día con esto en las manos- dijo como si no fiera de mucha importancia, cogí la carpeta y vi su expresión irritada.

-es importante a menos de que quieras de que un lobo te destroce debo poner especial atención en esto- le explique tratando de sonar despreocupado pero serio, aunque imaginarme que algo le pasara me desgarraba por dentro.

-porque no solo no atacan cuando no sea noche de luna llena- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-porque eso no se aplica a ellos se convierten cuando quieren y en lobos gigantes que si te pueden hacer daño- respondí

-lobo? Lobos de verdad, no hombres peludos con garras?-

-si como animales pero más grandes- respondí, se quedo viendo al aire pero luego sacudió la cabeza como tratando de borrar algo, aunque conocía esa expresión era cuando su mente comenzada a trabajar pero no conseguía el recuerdo. –que recordaste?-

-nada, solo fue como…- suspiro pesadamente, hacia eso cuando se frustraba –como siempre- respondió y se sentó en la cama –odio esto, quiero recordar, recordar mi vida- se quejo

-vas a recordar, te lo aseguro- la consolé

-mejor me voy a dormir- respondió sin aminos

-aun no tengo que entregar esto- dije sacudiendo la carpeta

-cuando crees que regrese Leti- inquirió, ella había salido a conseguir la sangre donada que tomábamos pero no podíamos pedirla siempre del mismo hospital por lo que había viajado hasta roma y por como la conocía

-tal vez esta noche o en la madrugada, espérame mientras entrego esto- le dije.

Fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la sala principal para darle eso a Aro he irme, pero cuando llegue oí la voz de Aro y Cayo

-_no sé porque tu interés en acabar con eso niños de la luna?-_ dijo Cayo

-_no pienso arriesgarme, estaba seguro cuando casi habíamos acabado con los licántropos podía derrotarlos hasta de humano, pero sé que estos metaformos son distintos_- le respondió

-_si comenzaste a matarlos por defender a Diana_- se burlo Cayo y luego se oyó un bufido de irritación de Aro; pero ese nombre, ese nombre…, estaba seguro de que no conocía a ninguna Diana, ni siguiera de humano, pero me parecía tan familiar.

-_sabes perfectamente lo que dice esa profecía y no voy a arriesgar lo que hemos construido por más de tres mil años_- respondió

_-pero si dejas pasar el tiempo ya no podrá tener hijos_- dijo Cayo

-_hay mas, además cualquiera de esos lobos podría imprimarse de otro vampiro recuerda que ya hubo otro caso, además en esa pelea conseguiremos muy buenas armas_- le respondió. Decidí entrar en ese momento.

-amo aquí tiene la información la estrategia tiene algunos huecos que cubriré pero ya está prácticamente lista- trate de decir lo más cortes posible

-bien gracias- oí otros paso y me voltee a ver quién era

-ya averigüe lo que me mando señor- dijo como saludo Adrian

-y bien?- pregunto Aro

-Es básicamente lo que usted ya sabía, heridas grabes y veneno de vampiro no hay que los pueda afectar- respondió

-no hay más?- pregunto

-no señor- respondió

-Jedrek toma en cuenta esa debilidad para la estrategia, ya puedes retirarte- me despedí y salí hacia la habitación de Renesmee, ya no estaba tan tranquilo con Adran aquí.

Estaba acostada en la cama aunque se movía demasiado.

-hace demasiada calor- se quejo

-efectos del verano respondí- aunque yo no sentía calor

-no habrá algún ventilador?- pregunto

-no lo creo- me acerque a ella y le tome la mano

-nunca te afecta la temperatura?- inquirió

-no- respondí

-no sientes ni calor ni frio? Eso debe ser bueno- dijo

-no es tan bueno, cuando era humano me gustaba la primavera porque el clima era perfecto- respondí eran borrosos los recuerdos pero algunos los conservaba intactos sobretodos los dolorosos.

-pero también el frio era malo- me reí de su comentario al recordar que morí por hipotermia. -tengo una solución para el calor- dijo sonriendo se corrió un poco y me señalo que me acostara allí lo dude por un momento pero me deje vencer y me acomode hay, se recorto en mi pecho y le acaricie la espalda.

-estas tenso- susurro.

-sigo pensando en la estrategia- dije, no quería preocuparla con la presencia de Adrian.

-piensa en otra cosa- me pidió

-como en qué?- se quedo pensando un rato y luego pregunto

-de que color eran tus ojos?- de inmediato pensé en mi madre, había heredado el color exacto de sus ojos

-azules, pero eran raros era oscuros- ella levanto su cabeza u sus ojos mostraban demasiada curiosidad –mi padre decía que era como mirar el océano, ese azul oscuro y profundo que se ve cuando no estás cerca de la orilla- le explique, se quedo mirándome y luego puso su mano en mi mejilla

-_pinza en ellos-_ escuche en mi mente hice lo que me pidió pero era más fácil recordar a mi madre que a mi reflejo de humano así que los mescle mucho.

-eren muy hermosos, aunque siguen teniendo la profundidad del océano- dijo sonriendo

-yo conozco unos ojos más bonitos- dije y le di un beso en sus labios eran el dulce mas adictivo que había probado pero con mucho pesar tuve que dejarlos y me quede mirando ese mar de chocolate en el que me perdía tan fácilmente eran profundos pero jóvenes demasiado jóvenes.

-estas conquistando mi corazón- susurro

-pero yo…- me puso el dedo en la boca

-ya sé que quieres todo mi corazón, lo estas consiguiendo te lo aseguro, solo dame un poco de tiempo- me pidió; me levante un poco y la bese, era un beso tierno pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso pasional, en un movimiento rápido la voltee procure que no soportara mi peso pero podía sentir cada una de sus curvas, sabía que no debía hacer eso que era peligroso, pero no podía controlarme cuando la besaba de esa forma.

No supe cuando quede sin camisa estaba demasiado perdido en sus labios, la deje respirar un poco pero mis labios no se despegaron de su piel e inconscientemente dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello y mis manos levantaron un coco la blusa del pijama, su piel era más suave que la seda y su respiración se agito más.

-Jake- soltó de pronto me quede estático y sentí que también se quedaba quieta –yo… lo siento… no… no se qué paso- trato de disculparse.

-tranquila- dije tratando de controlar mi voz, pero salió fría, me levante y busque la camisa.

-Jedrek- me llamo, periferia no contestarle sabía que podía alterarme más –lo siento, perdóname, de verdad lo siento- respire profundo y me acerque a ella.

-tranquila, yo sé que hay cosas que hacen que tu memoria se active-

-pero es que no recordé nada, no sé de donde vino- dijo a punto de llorar

-cálmate, solo descansa voy a ver si Leticia ya llego- le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación- me quede ahí hasta que Leticia apareció y le explique rápidamente que tenía que irme; cuando iba llegando me encontré con la persona más desagradable que hubiera conocido.

-ya te vas?, creí que te ibas a quedar toda la noche quitándome lo que es mío- dijo Adrian

-no sé a qué te refieres- conteste tratando de seguir de largo

-sabes que después de la batalla Renesmee será mía en todos los aspectos- dijo poniéndose delante mío para que me detuviera, trate de no soltar le gruñido que tenia atravesado –la someteré noche tras noche a mi cuerpo, no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar-

-ella no es tuya- no pude evitar contestarle

-no aun, pero nunca será tuya- dijo

-eso lo veremos-

-sabes que si te la llevas te mataran-

-lo haría con gusto si eso sirve para que no esté junto a ti- asegure

-de verdad morirías por alguien que nunca va a amar a nadie- afirmo

-no la conoces-

-tú la conoces menos que yo, no sabes quién es Renesmee Vultiri de verdad, no sabes como era antes de ese accidente, no le importaba nada que no fuera ella- aseguro y lo gruñí

-eso es falso- lo cogí por la garganta y lo mande por los aires

-la vez como un ángel no? Dulce y tierna pero nunca ha sido más que cualquiera de nosotros- iba a golpearlo otra vez pero escuche una vos que no esteraba

-Ya basta- ordeno Marco –Adrian, Aro no te había mandado a hacer algo?

- sí, iba de salida- contesto

-entonces vete ya- le ordeno Adrian e iba a salir detrás de el

-Jedrek- me llamo

-si- con el no tenia que mostrar ninguna formalidad, aunque era el único Vultiri que respetaba de verdad.

-quiero que tengas esto- dijo pasándome una bolsa negra –haz lo que debas hacer pero no la mantengas aquí- la cogí y salí cogí la autopista lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia mi casa; antes de entrar tumbe unos cuantos arboles y trate de calmarme.

Entre y trate de mantenerme calmado el bosque ya no aguantaría otra recortada más me senté en la cama de la habitación aun tenia impregnado el aroma de Renesmee; abrí el cajón y saque la bolsita de terciopelo negra en la que había guardado una cadena que tenia Renesmee en día que quedo inconsciente, solo la avía cogido, no la había detallado muy bien y no lo iba hacerlo, no sabía que tan peligroso seria dárselo pero quería entregársela, la metí de nuevo allí y abrí la bolsa que me había dado Marco.

Era la misma ropa que llevaba puesta Renesmee el día del ataque el día que vi su rostro por primera vez, golpeada e inconsciente había estado seguro de que no había rostro más hermoso y cuando despertó lo comprobé; pero no sabía porque Marco me había dado esa ropa, mire en su pantalón y encontré una billetera la abrí y comencé a mirar su contenido, lo primero que me sorprendió fue sus documentos en su foto estaña con el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda lo tenía más largo ahora, pero esa noche lo tenía hasta el hombro y el nombre que aparecía era Renesmee Swan no Vultiri, también tenía un porta-retrato digital lo examine, estaba muy dañado pero sorprendentemente el chip estaba intacto.

Prendí el computador y puse el chip en la ranura, abrí el programa y la primera foto que apareció era una niña de risos color cobre cargada por un muchacho que no pasaba los diecisiete, y a un lado otra mujer igual de joven, eran vampiros lo sabía por su belleza, pero sus ojos eran dorados no rojos, seguí pasando las fotos, aparecían mas vampiros de ojos dorados, y la niña se veía más grande en una de las fotos supe que era Renesmee de pequeña en una de las fotos aparecía con un humano y al detallarla supe que tenían los mismos ojos, en otras aparecía fotos con unos hombres de rasgos indígenas aunque demasiado musculosos pero aparecía mas con uno de los más altos y musculoso la miraba con demasiado amor y los ojos de ella también estaban demasiado brillantes más de lo que nunca habían brillado.

Seguí pasando las fotos y entonces se me ocurrió un plan, funcionaria solo si lograba matar a Demetri y si eso vampiros la protegían ella escaparía de aquí.

_Perdón perdón perdón_

_Sé que me demore horrores pero en que me ha pasado un millón de cosas_

_Se me perdió donde la escribo la historia_

_Sufrí un gran atoramiento _

_Y tengo demasiadas tareas pero aquí está el cap espero que les allá gustado y bueno cualquier cosa ya sabes solo dejen un comentario y contestare_

_Gracias anita de verdad me diste una gran idea y gracias a todas las que me han mandado reviews gracias_

_Y recuerden cualquier idea, pregunta o lo que quieran solo opriman el lindo y sexi botón verde_

_Bey _


	27. sin titulo ponle uno!

Confianza

En cuanto Jedrek salió de la habitación me deje caer de espaldas en la cama, fije la mirada en el techo y comencé a divagar; como podía ser tan torpe, definitivamente era la idiota más grande del universo, había arruinado un momento mágico, me sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Jedrek y a pesar de que su cuerpo era frio y duro, le era suave conmigo y llegue a sentir tanta calor que deje escapar ese maldito suspiro que arruino todo, y lo peor es que lo había lastimado a él.

No me gustaba sentirme así tan confundida, con tanto miedo, no sabía que iba a pasar, estaba asustada, sabía que en cuanto regresara de esa batalla me obligarían a casarme con adrian, me estremecía con solo pensar en su nombre, no lo quería cerca de mí y mucho menos quería casarme con él.

Lo que más le tenía miedo era al hecho de que cada vez quera mas a Jedrek, aunque… me no asustaba tanto quererlo, lo me daba miedo era no poderme enamorarme totalmente de él; me había dedicado a convencerme de que el hombre con el que soñaba no era real, que solo estaba en mi cabeza, pero a pesar de eso sentía que una gran parte de mi corazón le pertenecía, no podía estar enamorada de un sueño; pero lo estaba.

-quien eres- susurre; de verdad necesitaba saber quién era el, quien era el tal Jake, pero sobretodo saber quién era de verdad yo; mientras pensaba en todo eso sentí que mi mente se desconectaba y entraba en el mundo de los sueños, mi mundo el único lugar donde está segura, donde podía estar con él.

_Esta vez no estaba en esa playa hermosa con la que siempre soñaba, ahora estaba en un bosque, aunque se oían las olas muy cerca, todo era húmedo y estaba nublado sentía ese lugar tan cálido, como si estuviera en casa y disfrutaba deambular por el bosque, de sentir la hojas rosando las puntas de mis dedos, sentir a los animales, pero sobretodo del olor, era delicioso y relajante, estaba tan tranquila; note unos pasos, me estaban siguiendo pero no sentí miedo era como si conociera de toda la vida._

_De repente salió un enorme lobo rojizo de la espesura del bosque, era hermoso, esa no era una reacción normal, debería estar aterrada de estar viendo a un lobo gigante pero no lo estaba, quería acercarme más a él, y hundir mis manos en su espeso pelaje, parecía ser suave y cálido, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada._

_Me acerque despacio, no quería que se asustara o se fuera, pero en cuanto pude rosar su hocico soltó un aullido_

_-tranquilo no voy a hacer daño- le dije; me sentí un poco estúpida, pero parecía haberme entendido, y comprendí que había avía dicho un absurdo por la sonrisa lobuna que mostro, claro con su tamaño quien podría hacerle daño; le sonreí un poco más confiada u volvía acariciarlo era tan suave, el se sentó para que me fuera más fácil alcanzar su lomo y comenzó a emitir un zumbido desde el fondo de su garganta, me recordó al ronroneo de los gatitos cuando sus amos los consienten, y eso me causo gracia, compara a ese lobo gigantesco con un pequeño e indefenso gatito._

_De pronto giro la cabeza y me pico el ojo y señalo su lomo, parecía que quería que me montara hay, me dio un poco de miedo pero me convenció con una pequeña lamida que dio en una de mis manos, me senté con desconfianza, yo era la una persona que jugaba al caballito con un lobo gigante._

_Cuando comenzó a correr me sujete fuerte de su pelaje y cerré los ojos, solo los abrí cuando sentí que se detuvo y quede sorprendía al ver a el sitio que me había traído; como podía saber un lobo de que me fascinaba esa playa y porque me había llevado aquí me baje con cuidado, pero el lobo comenzó a alejarse._

_-no te vayas- le suplique, pero me ignoro y fue detrás de unos arbustos y de allí salió el, mi corazón latió más rápido, y como siempre en cuanto llego a mi lado nuestros labios es juntaron, cuando estaba con él mis pensamientos nunca eran coherentes, pero de pronto algo hiso clic, aunque no sabía cómo confirmarlo._

_-Jake?- trate de que sonara como si lo llamara y no como una pregunta._

_- mi Nessie- me fascino como lo dijo mi nessie._

_-te amo- dije y luego lo bese_

_-yo también te amo Ness- dijo pero en sus ojos había tristeza y eso no me gustaba para nada si el sufría yo también lo hacía –donde estas mi amor, no sabes cuánto te necesito mi niña- lo abrace y luego volvía a besarlo, quería borrar su dolor porque también me dolía, también lo extrañaba también quería estar junto a él, junto a mi Jake._

…

Cuando desperté ya era de día aunque por la intensidad de la luz no pasaban de las seis, Leticia se encontraba en el sofá leyendo pero cuando me sintió despierta serró el libro y me sonrió.

-pensé que despertarías más tarde- dijo acercándose y se sentó al borde de la cama

-y Jedrek?- pregunte

-salió, pero no creo que tarde- respondió

-ayer…-

-Tranquila- me corto –él sabe que no fue con intención además no creo que eso fuera lo que más lo altero-

-entonces que fue?- inquirí convencida de lo contrario, que podía alterar a demás de eso

-la presencia de Adrian- respondió como si nada, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente con la mención de ese nombre.

-Adrian esta aquí- dije con le poco aire que me quedaba.

-estaba- me corrigió

-y Jedrek? donde esta? está bien?-

-si tranquilízate, pelearon pero Marco lo paro todo- me explico

Me tendí de nuevo sobre la cama y de nuevo detalle el techo _por eso estaba tenso _pensé, de pronto escuche un murmullo proveniente de la plaza. Qué raro la plaza no tenia actividad desde temprano.

-que es ese ruido?- inquirí

-los gitanos llegaron a la ciudad- la mire todavía sin entender –cuando los gitanos llegan a un lugar organizan una feria, para que sus santos bendigan su estancia en ese lugar y también para que los habitantes de ese lugar sepan que vienen en paz, es una de las fiestas más lindas- sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial.

-como lo sabes?- indagué

-porque fui gitana- respondió con una gran sonrisa

-pero Jedrek dijo que eras una aristócrata, pasaste de ser gitana a noble?-

-no, fue atreves- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

-como fue que de noble pásate a ser una gitana- inquirí

-De verdad quieres saberlo?–contesto, yo afirme con la cabeza -naci hacia los finales del siglo XV- ella comenzó a relatar -papa era el conde de Cardona, mama murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y mi padre y mi tía se dedicaron a mi educación, con mi tía aprendí todo lo que se necesitaba para ser una dama, pero mi padre decidió enseñarme a leer, escribir, las matemáticas y toda clase de idiomas.

Mi tía siempre le reprochaba eso, en ese entones no era bien visto que una mujer supiera de ciencias, pero a papa no le interesaba eso, y seguía enseñándome, incluso a veces venían amigos mi cercanos de papa a enseñarme, pero cuando iba a cumplir mis quince papa callo muy enfermo y mi tía se propuso a conseguir un buen marido para mi, ella era viuda y su hijo estaba estudiando en florecía, hacia que debía haber un hombre en casa, pero mi padre no acepto a ninguno de los pretendientes que venían y cuando murió dejo una carta en la que especificaba que podía reclamar la herencia sin que me casara.

Pero mi tía hablo con los la corte y se determino que para ser la condesa de Cardona debía casarme antes y me opuse rotundamente, papa no me había criado para ser la noble esposa que se somete a su marido.

La noche en que llego mi primo, escuche como mi tía le decía que debía conquistarme, hacer que me cazara con él, para que se convirtiera en el conde, por supuesto que acepto, era un ser avaricioso, igual que mi tía y como ella era la que manejaba la dote, sabía que no tenia escapatoria; así que decidí huir.

-por eso me pediste tanto que no me comprometiera?-

-sí, no iba a permitir que arruinaras tu vida-

-y luego que paso-

-bueno, la vida de una mujer del siglo XV se reducía a ser una fiel esposa o a dedicarse a los hábitos, casi ninguna mujer estaba sola y las viudas eran muy maltratadas, y la una opción para sobrevivir era de prostituta pero me negaba a serlo por lo que cuando se me acabo el dinero fue muy duro sobrevivir.

Un día una gitana se me acerco –niña quieres que te lea la mano- me pregunto yo muy amablemente le respondí que no tenía con que pagar que antes estaba limosneando pero ella no me izo caso tomo mi mano y luego de ver mi palma me llevo hasta el campamento.

-eres una gitana de alma, se nota en la libertad que muestran las líneas de tu mano, y en el fuego de tus ojos- me explico y luego hablo con si hijo que era el patriarca de la tribu para que me dejara quedar allí, el acepto si le enseñaba a su hijo a escribir y si el aprendía luego le enseñaría a todos los de la tribu.

Yo acepte gustosa, pero le hijo del patriarca siempre me molestaba decía que era una galle se andaba burlando, no sabía mucho de gitanos por lo que le podía a doña magdalena que me enseñara las costumbres y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y cada vez me gustaba más ser gitana.

un día Manuel en una de las clases estaba muy distraído y eso me enfureció salí de la carpa y me fui, el me siguió y me agarro de un brazo y me beso, me dijo que le gustaba mucho y que había hablado con su padre y con doña magdalena, y el patriarca acepto, pero como su abuela conocía mi historia le dijo solo podíamos tener algo siempre y cuando yo lo aceptara y bueno yo también sentía cosas por el así que acepte si propuesta y cuando paso el tiempo nos casamos y éramos felices.

un día Manuel no llego con el grupo, dijeron que había habido una revuelta y él se había perdido que intentaron buscarlo pero que el ejercito de los reyes estaban allí está cazando a todo aquel que no era católico y creyeron que el turbinar de la inquisición lo había atrapado, entonces por el bien de la tribu decidieron que teníamos que irnos, yo le pedí al patriarca que espera no podía creer que él estaba muerto no quería creerlo, pero él me dijo que debía pensar en la tribu que yo no me podía quedar porque era parte de ella.

meses después caí muy enferma además de que estaba débil y cuando ya pensaba que iba a morir vi a Manuel, estaba mucho más hermoso, creí que era mi ángel que venía a llevarme aunque sus ojos eran rojos, y luego sentí que volaba, oía que discutía con alguien luego me pidió perdón y sentí una punzada horrible y comencé a arder, en lo único que podía concentrarme además de las llamas era en el dolor que veía en sus ojos, entonces comencé a cuestionarme que era lo malo que había hecho para ir al infierno, quizás el hecho de escapar de casa, de no aceptar casarme como me lo habían pedido, pero no lo consideraba tan grave como para acabar en el infierno.

pero luego el ardo bajo y desperté así, Manuel me explico lo que éramos y me presento a la mujer que lo había convertido y a su hija, Leonor y Sofía eran muy amables eran de verdad madre e hija y fueron convertidas al tiempo me acogieron muy rápido a pesar de que Leonor avía convertido a Manuel para que fuera la pareja de Sofía, y la comencé a ver como una madre y a Sofía como si fuera mi hermana menor, ella es de las persona que siempre sabe que decir y en qué momento decirlo, es muy noble y buena, no aparentaba más de quince años pero es la que nos regaña siempre.

-como terminante acá? No me puedo imaginar porque estás aquí-

-a mamá le entro esa obsesión por derrocar a los vilturis y cuando la mataron, para que Manuel y Sofía siguieran vivos tenía que pertenecer a la guardia.

-crees lo mismo que Jedrek-afirme

-mamá no era revoltosa; claro que Adrian entro a su mente- respondió

-por que son tan crueles? Porque no simplemente no dejan vivir a los vampiros tranquilos?-

-porque Aro es un coleccionista, por eso estas acá y por eso es que va a ir tras ese aquelarre, va conseguir tan buenas joyas. Eso es lo único que le interesa, que nadie pueda sacarlo del poder.-

En eso momento entro Jedrek por la puerta y corrí a abrazarlo, el también me abrazo pero esta vez lo sentí diferente.

-perdóname por favor- le pedí –haré todo lo que me digas en el entrenamiento, venceré a todo el mundo si quieres para que estés feliz pero por favor perdóname.-

-tranquila, no pasa nada, aunque si quieres entrenar todo el día no importaría- le sonrió pero no llego a los ojos, y luego me beso la frente –alístate- me dijo luego, definitivamente estaba distinto.

-sabes que hay una feria- dije tratando de despejar el ambiente

- si la vi de venida, te gustaría ir?- vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando pregunto, no puede descífralo pero lo deje pasar al fijarme de nuevo en su expresión.

-no creo que me dejen- respondí

-podemos halar para que te dejen estoy seguro que no se opondrán, ahora ve y alístate- me dijo, quede extrañada pero le hice caso.

…

Jedrek y Leticia estuvieron raros todo el día, el había estado muy pensativo y Leticia estovo casi todo el día desaparecido; me había puesto unos guantes con la escusa de que debía practicar sin mi poder, parecía casi frenético corrigiendo errores que ni existía, corregía cosas que tenia perfectas y cada vez que llegaba Leticia a hablaba con él lo hacían tan rápido y tan bajito que no entendía nada además que me observaba para que pusiera toda mi atención en el entrenamiento.

Realmente se estaban comportando muy raro y estaba un 99% segura que me estaban ocultando algo, eso me irritaba, y me irritaba demasiado-

Aunque lo Vultiri habían accedido a dejarme ir a la feria, claro no sola, pero el guardián que habían elegido era Jedrek, por lo había dejado mis pensamientos en el fondo de un sótano y serrado con candado, quería disfrutar de su compañía sin los muros de este tenebroso castillo, sin vampiros alrededor, ser solo él y yo sin más "fácil y normal" dentro de lo que cabía las posibilidades.

Me mire en el espejo por última vez, Leticia había elegido un conjunto muy lindo, un jeans negro y un top en seda de color vino tito muy oscuro se ajustaba muy buen a mi cuerpo, llevaba una balaca a juego con el top, el cabello cayendo en cascada por la espalda, no llevaba nada de maquillaje, prefería estar al natural.

-ya estas lista- pregunto Jedrek detrás de mi alcance a divisar por el espejo llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones del mismo color pero las llevaba arremangadas se veía realmente bien aunque supe identificar la máscara de tranquilidad que tenia, sus ojos me recordaba la quietud del aire antes de una tormenta, obligue a ese pensamiento a irse al sótano donde estaban el resto, iba a disfrutar de la compañía de Jedrek sin importante que sucedería después.

Asita con la cabeza y me acerque a él, le di un beso, en parte era para tranquilizarme pero también quería que él me respondiera como siempre, aunque lo sentí tan inseguro, como si dudara, aunque no sabía de qué.

-vamos tenemos poco tiempo- me dedico una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos_, que le está pasando _pensé _óvida eso_ me recordé; suspire y lo seguí antes de salir saco una cajita y vi que eran unos lentes de contacto.

-para qué son?- pregunte

-no creo que a la gente le agrede ver ojos rojos, tengo un par mas, el veneno lo destruye, por eso solo podemos estar hasta que se acaben- Me explico. Se los puso súper rápido y sus ojos quedaron en un extraño café.

Esta vez no salimos por la puerta delantera cogimos un ascensor muy lujoso y luego me condujo por un túnel frio aunque no le solté la mano, salimos a un callejón y seguimos andando hacia la plaza, la noche era cálida pero fresca y había mucha actividad, la plaza estaba llena de carpas y personas, por fortuna me había alimentado y la incomodidad era mínima.

-que quieres hacer?- me pregunto Jedrek

-no lo sé, vamos a ver que hay primero- propuse, el asistió y comenzamos a caminar, no me gustaba para nada como se le quedaban mirando, así que lo abrase y él me siguió y caminamos así por toda la plaza; habían juegos, baile, mujeres con bolas de cristal… de todo era muy lindo como lo había descrito Leti, me pregunte porque no estaba aquí, _le hubiera encantado_ pensé.

Vi una plaza de juegos y me pare en el que parecía más difícil, jedrek me miro incrédulo.

-de verdad quieres que estafemos a estas pobres personas?-

-vamos a jugar limpiamente, no?

-claro, y todos los sentidos extras no cuentan- susurro muy bajito, yo solo le sonreí y el encargado del juego se dirigió hacia nosotros

- buona notte, Sei sicuro di voler giocare la partita, quasi nessuno vince?-

- Sì, ne sono sicuro – respondio burlón

- Quindi scegliere il premio - dijo señalando los objetos que tenia detrás; no eran los premios de una feria normal, eran objetos antiguo, pero muy lindos

-escoge tu- me pidió jedrek, detalle con cuidado cada uno de los objetos.

-quiero ese-dije señalando un collar con un dije hermoso lo formaba un corazón de cristal azul –era el color exacto de los ojos de Jedrek de humano- cruzado con una media luna plateada y una especie de cinta roja uniéndolos, me pareció tan hermoso.

El gitano explico el juego y como era de esperarse Jedrek lo gano, cuando me coloco el collar tuve una sensación extraña como si no fuera para mí, como si ese collar le perteneciera a otra persona, _ya deja esos pensamientos comienzas a alucinar_ me regañe.

Me quite todos esos pensamientos dándole un beso, y seguimos caminando en el centro había una fogata y música había un par de muchachas bailando flamenco y luego comenzó a bailar un muchacho; camino por el lados de los espectadores y luego se paró a mi lado

-_ven guapa_ – digo extendiendo su mano, mire a Jedrek y me sonrió dándome apoyo

-pero no sé bailar- le susurre a Jedrek

-tranquila, Te van a enseñar- me contesto; y si las muchachas que bailaban antes me explicaron y al final termine con una rosa, luego pararon de tocar u comenzó a sonar una música de piano, Jedrek me di una vuelta y comenzamos a bailar muy lentamente, reconocí la canción Almost lover.

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Jedrek comenzó a tararearla el coro y en sus ojo vi algo que no pude identificar, pero que me dolió, de pronto me entro un miedo casi irracional, me abrase fuerte a él, sentí que nos íbamos a serpa, que en algún momento me iba a dejar, iba a abandonarme y yo no podría soportar quedarme sin él, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

No pude evitar soltar una lagrima, que Jedrek noto alce la cara e intente sonreír aunque no lo logre, pero el muy despacio se acerco a mis labios y me beso lento, era extremadamente dulce pero triste.

Termínanos el beso y seguimos caminando mas juntos que antes y nos sentamos en una banca y nos quedamos hay viendo como pasaban otras parejas.

-quédate aquí, ahora vengo- me dijo y se paro muy rápido no me dio tiempo de reprochar así que me quede sentada pero al rato comencé a caminar teniendo en cuenta de no separarme mucho del lugar.

De repente una mujer se paró de su puesto y se acerco a mí.

-vogliamo sapere che cosa il tuo destino vale per voi?-

-lo siento pero no hablo italiano- conteste

-americana?- pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió

-las cartas también se pueden hablar en ese idioma- afirmo

-pero no tengo dinero- dije tratando de ser cortes

-no te voy a cobrar es solo que tu destino se ve… interesante- afirmo, su mirada era extraña; tomo mi mano y examino la palma luego la soltó – si definitivamente es muy interesante; ven niña- la seguí muy desconfiada y me senté en donde me indico, barajo las cartas y me hizo partir la baraja y escoger un grupo.

-vamos a ver que te depara el destino- comenzó a destapar las cartas, yo me concentre en su expresión.

-el amor ha estado siempre hay- examino la carta –hay un hombre, es… como un rey… un buen líder, hay un lazo muy fuerte entre ustedes, son como una… unidad, es demasiado fuerte… siempre ha estado hay… pero hay otro hombre?-

Parecía más una pregunta retorica; parecía sorprendida, como si una ecuación fuera perfecta y no tuviera variables. –es muy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte y también está unido a ti de una manera… irremediable; vas a tener que elegir entre ellos y debes hacerlo con mucho cuidado, esa decisión no solo afectara tu vida todas las personas que conoces estarán atadas a esa decisión; sin embargo ninguno de los dos se va a separar de ti nunca.

-como así elija a uno el otro va estar sufriendo por mi?- pregunte, el destino no podía ensañarse así con una persona.

-no va a sufrí en absoluto, te seguirá amando solo que de un modo más filian. Hay muchos tipos de amor aunque uno tan fuerte siempre va hacer un amor puro puede quererte como tu amiga o tu hermana, pero ellos están irremediablemente atados a tu destino- lo su expresión me intrigaba demasiado como si hubiera cosas que no pudiera descifrar. Tiro más carta y examino durante un momento.

-vas a tener tres niños, con una energía muy parecida a la tuya… dos niños y una niña, están destinados para algo grande…- cuando tiro otra carta su cara se altero por completo –la niña va a sufrir, su destino está lleno de lagrimas aunque también hay amor, y como tu tendrá que decidir, sin embargo su verdadero amor siempre la cuidara, pero el otro… esta envuelto en muerte, el los matara, o espera su muerte en ellos… es como si eso ya hubiera pasado, pero si termina mal el circulo se repetirá hasta que le destruyan definitivamente… pero él es muy fuerte y los que tiene al alrededor también… tu, tu familia, o cualquier otro que este cerca no podrá vivir en paz, hasta que se eliminé completamente esa amenaza… y deben acabar completamente con ellos si quieren ser felices.

-Renesmee tenemos que irnos- oí la voz de Jedrek a mi espalda y vi como su brazo pasaba a un lado dejando un billete encima de la mesa, comenzamos a caminar las rápido.

-como me encontraste- pregunte

-por el olor- respondió serio –pero que hacías hay?- ahora sonaba más divertido, de encogí de hombros como respuesta –no me digas que crees en esas bobadas- dijo divertido

-no sé, tal vez si venimos con un destino- respondió

-entonces no podrías elegir y toda daría igual-

-a donde vamos? el camino hacia el palacio no es por aquí- inquirí

-quiero que conozcas la iglesia es muy hermosa- contesto

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia estaba vacía pero se sentía una paz increíble, y si era muy hermosa, las paredes estaban recubiertas en mármol blanco, y la iglesia estaba llena de esculturas de ángeles, sus rostros tenían una belleza sobre humana, pero no con ese toque que solo poseían los vampiros. Mire en un momento a Jedrek y su mirada estaba perdida, cuando sintió que lo miraba se acerco a mí. Cuando estaba muy cerca de mi clavo su mirada en mí y me produjo de nuevo ese miedo irracional que había sentido cuando bailábamos.

Suspiro y luego dijo como su fuera la pregunta más importante que había formulado en toda su existencia.

-confías en mi?

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA.**

**ME HA PASADO UN MONTÓN DE COSA PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAP**

**AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y TODAS SUS OPINIONES SON MUY VALIOSAS**

**QUE CREEN QUE VA A HACER JEDREK? **

**BUENOS MÁNDENME SU HIPÓTESIS Y LES DIGO EL PRÓXIMO CAP **

**ESPERO QUE EN ESTOS DÍAS QUE ME QUEDAN DE DESPARCHE PUEDA ESCRIBIR Y LES TENGA EN CAP LISTO PERO NO PROMETO NADA PERO ESTOY RE ASPIRADA ASÍ QUE AHORA MISMO ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR.**

**_NOTA:_**

**LO DEJO SIN TÍTULO PARA QUE LO PONGAN, NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA BUENO**

**BAY**


	28. Chapter 28

Lo primero que me fije cuando desperté fue la que ya estaba atardeciendo, eso me sorprendió no había podido dormir por dos horas seguidas en todo el camino, primero porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir y segundo porque no estaba nada cómoda en este auto, podía ser un convertible rápido, pero estaba diseñado para dos personas y la parte de atrás era sumamente estrecha y llevaba más de dieciséis horas sentada allí, además que la ropa que traía puesta me incomodaba y parecía que si hacia un mal movimiento se rompería y la capa que había utilizado de cobija me producía escalofrió .

Lo segundo que note fue que lo poco que se veía del paisaje –debido a las altas velocidades a la que iba el caro- era totalmente nuevo, ya habíamos dejado hace mucho el paisaje de la toscana, habíamos salido de Italia hacia la media noche y lo más probable es que ni estuviéramos cerca de Francia.

-ten algo para comer- dijo Leticia pasándome un sándwich.

-podrían abrir un poco la ventana- pedí.

-necesitamos llegar rápido- respondió Jedrek.

-a donde?- volvía a repetir la pregunta que había hecho como unas diez mil veces.

-tranquilízate, a donde vamos no es realidad nuestro destino- contesto Leticia.

Me recosté en el asiento y trate de calmarme, me molestaba que me trataran así, no me gustaba sentirme tan insegura de todo, no saber qué estaba pasando o que iba a pasar, pero cuando Jederk había preguntado que si confiaba en él había respondido de inmediato.

-_claro que si_- respondí con firmeza, su pregunta me había dejado atónita pero solo deje que se me notara hasta después de contestar.

-_entonces harás todo lo que te pida sin cuestionar nada_- no era una pregunta era una orden que me había dejado aun mas sorprendida.

-_que está pasando_?-

-_por favor prométeme que no cuestionaras nada de lo que te pida que hagas_- mas que pedir lo estaba suplicando, parecía un moribundo haciendo su última petición, suspire pesadamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-_promételo_- me ordeno.

-_lo prometo_- dije.

-_bien, entra allí y cámbiate con esto_- dijo pasándome la una bolsa y señalándome una portezuela.

-_qué? Para…-_

-_recuerda que lo prometiste, hazlo rápido no podemos perder tiempo_- pidió.

-_de acuerdo_- dije, dirigiéndome hacia donde me había señalado, cuando me la estaba poniendo caí en cuenta que en efluvio que tenía era de Renata. Cuando salí de allí me di cuenta que Jedrek también se había cambiado y se estaba poniendo una de las capas de la guardia aunque no era la suya era más oscura y cuando me vio me paso otra que también tenía el efluvio de Renata.

-_vámonos_- dijo, salimos por la parte trasera de la iglesia, corríamos con muy rápido aunque vigilando que ningún humano nos viera; no me di cuenta de que habíamos salido totalmente de volterra hasta que paramos en una carretera y cerca estaba un carro deportivo negro y vi a Leticia esperándonos dentro del auto.

-_Jedrek_- lo llame no sabía lo que se proponía pero me estaba dando mala espina.

-_sube_- me ordeno.

-_qué? Jedrek dime que esta…-_

-_solo hazlo_- me subí con suma desconfianza y Jedrek comenzó y vi de reojo que el marcador de velocidad sobrepasaba los 450Km/h y también note que cada vez nos alejábamos mas de volterra y no parecía tener intención de detenerse.

-_Jedrek porque nos estamos alejando de volterra?-_ pregunte.

-_porque ya no vas a pasar un solo día mas allí; se acabo tu encierro_- dijo Leticia, me quede muda por un momento.

-_están locos? Es un suicidio, si los Vilturis nos atrapan nos van a matar y no solo a nosotros, Jedrek pueden matar a tu hermana y a la familia de Leticia_- dije desesperada, y por el espejo retrovisor vi que Leticia tracio un poco la boca pero regreso a la normalidad en un segundo.

-_ya nos ocupamos de eso_- respondió Jedrek.

-_deberíamos regresar, tenemos que regresar_- susurre, pero estaba segura que me habían escuchado.

-_no podemos_- dijo Leticia.

-_si regresamos nos mataran_- declaro jedrek.

_-y cuanto tiempo crees que va a pasar antes de que se den cuenta que escapamos? Por más que vueles en este carro nos encontraran_-.

-_no se darán cuenta hasta mañana_- musito Leticia.

-_como están tan seguros?-_

_-porque creen que… están en mi casa_- mire a Jedrek por el retrovisor y entendí de inmediato lo que avía querido decir, estaba irritada nerviosa y furiosa

-_no lo puedo creer_- susurre

-_perdóname, se me ocurrió a mí, pero no debí ponerlo en esos términos_- se disculpo Leticia

-_no vamos a regresar-_ afirme – _entonces a donde vamos a ir?-_ ninguno de los dos respondió esa pregunta y a si seguimos todo el camino.

Termine de comer el sándwich y me dedique a mirar lo poco que podía divisar del paisaje, no pude reconocerlo, pero no era lo que me importaba realmente, quería saber que estaba pasando, que se proponía Jedrek y quería saberlo ya.

…

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era pero sabía que ya pasaban de la nueve de la mañana, aunque el sol no brillaba mucho y en la ventana había un paisaje mes frio, debíamos estar en la parte nórtica de Europa aunque no sabía con exactitud en donde, había sido uno de los días más aburridos de mi vida, claro de los que recordaba no habíamos pronunciado palabra, Leticia y yo mirábamos hacia la carretera en forma ausente y Jedrek parecía más concentrado que nunca, poniendo atención exclusivamente hacia la vía, note que descendía la velocidad y Jedrek se adentro por un camino abandonado, después de unos minutos el carro paro y Leticia se bajo rápido, y saco algo del baúl mientras Jedrek y yo descendíamos del vehículo y aproveche para estirar mi entumecido cuerpo.

-te llamo cuando todo esté listo- le dijo Leticia pasándole un celular y un sobre –crees que con eso te alcance?-

-si solo eran un par de cosas- respondió jedrek

-bien cómprame algo a mi también- le pidió Leticia –cuídense- nos dijo y luego salió corriendo.

-a donde va?-

-a conseguir papeles-respondió mientras avanzaba hacia el bosque –vamos hay que llegar rápido-comenzamos a corre por el bosque trataba de concéntrame en el camino por el que me llevaba Jedrek pero mi mente estaba divagando; sentí que era una situación conocida para mí, como si fuera de lo más común correr por un bosque.

Llegamos a una zona que era más poblada Jedrek se puso las únicas lentillas que le quedaban y comenzamos a caminar a velocidad normal, luego paro un taxi y le dijo algo en un idioma extraño y el carro paro en una calle en la que habían numerosas tiendas y era demasiado concurrida, entramos a una de esas tiendas y odie como la vendedora se quedo mirando a Jedrek.

-escoge algo- me ordeno, fu hacia la parte de la ropa femenina y escogí unos jeans, un top de color claro y un saco de del mismo color; fui al vestiré y por fortuna había escogido era de mi talla y cuando salí jedrek también llevaba otra ropa además estaba pidiendo otras prendas además de unos guantes y gafas de sol, pago rápido y salimos de allí.

-supongo que quieres comer algo- dijo colocándose las gafas de sol; me quede un momento embobada viéndolo y pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera contestar algo con coherencia.

-no, estoy bien- mentí, aunque estaba en ayunas no creía que pudiera caberme algo en el estomago, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer algo lo único que quería era saber que iba a pasar.

Caminamos unas calles, encontramos una plaza y me senté en una de las banquetas, me quede mirando al cielo sentí que Jedrek se alejaba pero eso no me distrajo de mis cavilaciones y aloque jedrek no tuvo el poder de distraerme, una risa si lo tuvo, gire automáticamente la cabeza hacia el lugar que provenía el sondo, divise a una niña que no tendría más de seis años que corría de un lado para otro y era perseguida por sus padres, le agarraron y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, suspire pesadamente _que habría pasado de haber crecido con mi familia_- pensé

Tal vez sería muy feliz y no estaría aquí, pero sabía que no me merecía eso, mi mama había muerto por mi culpa y merecida estar alejada de ellos, si mi padre lo había dispuesto así tal vez era lo mejor aunque no pude reprimir las lagrimas que vinieron con ese pensamiento, me acurruque en la silla y unid la cara en medio de las piernas muy segura que nadie poseía más problemas que yo, no se por cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo supe que Jedrek se había sentado cerca y se había quedado callado, no entendía que le pasaba pero me estaba desesperando de esta situación, de no recordar nada, del miedo que sentía y no era miedo solo porque nos encontraran y nos mataran, había algo mas…, más profundo, algo que me oprimía el corazón, algo que atormentaba mi cabeza, pero no podía llegar hasta la razón de eso, estaba más allá, escondido en mis recueros, recuerdos a los que no podía acceder pero de todas formas está presente y me afligía.

-toma- alce la cara y mire lo que Jedrek me ofrecía, cogí el panecillo aunque no lo probé

-que vamos a hacer? No vamos a poder escapar de los vulturis tan fácilmente- murmure

-podemos defendernos- afirmo

–puede que seas el mejor luchando, que yo sepa defenderme y que Leti también sea buena, pero no vamos a poder derrotar a toda la guardia-dije un poco mas fuerte

-eres un arma mortal, luchas muy bien y tu don…; aunque tú no vas a correr peligro, no vas a luchar contra ellos- asevero

-entonces esperas que me quede viendo mientras los matan?- le pregunte irónicamente, suspiro pesadamente

-no vas a intervenir; vas a estar protegida-

-por quien? No creo que alguien quiera meterse con la realeza vampírica- afirme

-te voy a llevar con tu familia, es un aquelarre grande, se que te pueden defenderte además…- me estaba sintiendo mareada, me faltaba el aire y sentía que me zumbaban los oídos.

-_si alguna vez tuviste otra familia te odiaron- _recordé y también pasaron por mi mente todos esos ojos con los que había sollado que reflejaban tanto odio

-no puedes; no creo que ni siquiera deje que me acerque, no creo que ni siquiera me quiera ver, yo…-

-no creo que la historia sea así- contradijo

-sé lo que soy, se que matea a mi mama, y estoy segura que si a ti te pasara algo así tu ni siquiera quisieras ver a la persona que te alejo definitivamente de la razón de tu vida- conteste

-y si ella no murió, si los Vulturis solo te alejaros de ellos-

- se que no es así- afirme –no quiero ir; Jedrek no lo soportaría- roge no pude evitar que se me escurrieran las lagrimas.

-sé lo que estoy asiendo, confía en mí- me miro intensamente a los ojos, de nuevo vi algo raro, tantos sentimientos maclados.

-por favor- susurre. En ese momento sonó su celular, Jedrek contesto de inmediato, tuvo el celular unos cuantos segundos en su oreja y luego lo guardo.

-ya está todo listo- anuncio

HOLA!

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA EN VERDAD HE TENIDO UNA AGENDA SÚPER APRETADA ENTRE EL COLEGIO, LAS TAREAS, LAS PRACTICAS LABÓRALE, EL ICFES, EL PREICFES Y LOS SIMULACROS….. SOLO HE PODIDO DORMIR COMO DOS HORAS DIARIAS.

SÉ QUE NO HAY EXCUSAS PERO…. BUENO MÁTENME SI QUIEREN; Y EL PRÓXIMO CAP LA VERDAD NO SÉ CUANDO SE LOS DEJE PERO VOY A TRATAR DE HACER TODO LO QUE ESTÉ EN MIS MANOS ADEMÁS DE QUE DESDE MAÑANA ME QUEDO SIN INTERNET ASÍ QUE… POR ESO NO VOY A PODER RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS NO ES QUE ME OLVIDE SOLO QUE ME VA A QUEDAR MÁS DIFÍCIL.

YA ME HE QUEJADO MUCHO…. LO BUENO ES QUE ME PUSE A DIVAGAR Y YA TENGO CONTINUACIÓN… SOLO QUE UN POCO ENREDADA… PERO ESTÁ COGIENDO CUERPO POR LO QUE ESTO TODAVÍA NO SE ACABA Y POR ULTIMO LUEGO LE PONGO TITULO PORQUE VOY A APROVECHAR PARA DORMIR DECENTEMENTE.

BEY


	29. Chapter 29

Aleje la bandeja fastidiada, definitivamente la comida humana no era mi favorita, aunque era mil veces mejor que el incomodo ardor que sentí en el avión, a pesar que lo había podido distraer con más facilidad de lo que había sido para Jedrek y Leticia, a veces parecía que ya estuviera acostumbrada a manejarlo, pero había visto claramente reflejada en sus caras la incomodidad y tención causada por la sed. Además que al llegar a Londres tuvieron que ocultarse de los rayos de sol a pesar que teníamos que buscar un vuelo que nos llevara hasta América.

Mire de nuevo hacia la venta, parecía que el tiempo cada vez pasaba más despacio y que el sol se resistía a ocultarse, o solo era mi ansiedad por ponernos en movimiento, estaba segura que los vultiri no dejarían esta tema así ni mas, y también estaba segura que de encontrarnos no nos perdonarían la vida, sobre todo a Jedrek y está segura que el primero en ir tras él seria Adrian; mire mi mano izquierda y me encontré con el aniño de compromiso que tenía en el dedo anular había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera me acordaba que aun lo tenía puesto, en ese momento sentí unos pasos demasiados suaves para que un humano lo sintiera y más en tanto ruido pero yo los escuchaba con demasiada claridad.

-que hacen aquí?- pregunte en cuanto se sentaron.

-tranquilízate estamos bien protegidos contra los rayos, aunque claro el atuendo no es acorde para verano pero no llamamos tanto la atención- respondió tranquilamente Leticia

-debería terminarte eso no as comido nada bien- dijo Jedrek acercándome la bandeja, la mire por encima y la volví a alejar

- no tengo hambre- murmure –entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunte intentando cambiar al tema

-tomaremos un vuelo hasta los Ángeles- respondió Jedrek

-los Ángeles?-

-vamos a llegar antes de que amanezca y tenemos que apresurarnos va a salir pronto.- Dijo Leti mirando el reloj, nos paramos y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, pero me di cuenta que no íbamos hacia las salas de espera, sino que salimos por una parte conde decía "prohibido el paso"

-hacia dónde vamos?- pregunte

-a tomar el avión- respondió Leticia, la mire con la duda en la cara

–es más fácil controlar nuestra sed cuando hay menos humanos a nuestro alrededor – respondió Jedrek

-y con un viaje tan largo, es mejor evitar problemas, aunque no nos pueden ver- me advirtio

…

_Sabía que estaba en un bosque porque aunque la noche era serrada y se veía muy poco el olor del bosque me inundaba y mis manos rosaban las ramas de los arboles, de repente en toda esa negrura pude ver a Jedrek sus ojos solo expresaban preocupación, y terror._

_-tenemos que irnos de aquí- me dijo mientras me cogía y comenzaba acorrer por el bosque, aunque no pude ignorar el tono de su voz y que cada vez Coria más rápido._

_De repente el aullido de un lobo cortó el aire y comencé a oír bramidos y golpes, me intente zafar de Jedrek para ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero el trataba de correr más rápido y de mantenerme junto a le pero paro sin previo aviso y vi porque se avía detenido, una fila de capas oscuras estaban delante de nosotros, pero no pude dejar de fijarme en tres figuras que no tenían capas, había soñado antes con ellos y los tenía muy presente y no sabía porque pero los quería demasiado, ellos forcejeaban con los otros, pero no lograban soltarse, y no pude evitar soltar las lagrimas._

_-entréganosla- Jane le ordeno Jedrek en ese momento se escullaron barios bramidos procedentes de Jedrek, del vampiro de pelo cobrizo y de un gran lobo que había sustituido al otro chico._

_-Saben que no pueden hacer nada sino morirá más rápido- le advirtió Alec_

-despierta- una voz me había traído y difuminado las imágenes, abrí los ojos lentamente y suspire aliviada al ver que todo era un sueño. Seguía en el pequeño cuarto que Jedrek había cuadrado para mí para que pidiera descansar, a pesar de que tenia los nervios de punta no pude resistir el cansancio y una cama más o menos cómoda por lo que había podido dormir, aunque no me agradaba tener esas horribles pesadillas.

–estabas gritando, parecías aterrada, con que soñabas?- me pregunto Jedrek, tarde en contestarle.

-lo que pasa es que tengo miedo, tal vez por eso tenía esa pesadilla- conteste no quería alterar a más gente con mis locos sueños además que al parecer siempre tenía ese tipo de sueños.

-no deberías tener miedo muy pronto vas a estar segura- trato de consolarme aunque seguía tan seco como lo había sido desde volterra.

-pero…- deje la frase en el aire, no debía pensar así –no quiero que te pase nada malo- afirme tratando de calmarme

-no va pasar, además lo único que importa es que tú estés segura- dijo con un poco mas de amabilidad

-pero de todas manera te vas a ir en cuanto me dejes segura- trate de que sonara como una pregunta pero salió mas como una afirmación; estaba tan lejos de mí y eso no me gustaba tenia que buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Los vulturis van a seguir maloreando por ahí pero si no te pueden encontrar no pasara nada- respondió

-pero tienen a Demetri y…- una chispa de entendimiento se encendió en mi cabeza –no puedes, si regresas a…; no puedes…, si te enfrentas a alguien de la guardia te mataran a ti primero.

-nadie sabrá que fui yo, después de todo en una guerra siembre hay perdidas- afirmo

-a que te refieres?-

-ellos quieren arreglar cuentas con un aquelarre de vampiros, pues iré hasta el lugar de la batalla mato a Demeri y me voy de allí nadie me verá si se me disfrazar-

-y si te encuentran primero? Has pensado en el riesgo? Te pueden matar-

-pero por lo menos vas a estar segura-

-pero lejos de mi- solté con un susurro, me recosté de nuevo en la cama y oculte la lagrima que se me había escapado, sentí que se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-veras que cuando estés con tu familia apenas vas a tener tiento para acordarte de mí- afirmo, a pesar de que lo había disfrazado pude notar la tristeza que tenia, me senté en la cama y lo mire fijamente a los ojos. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta era ahora o nunca que arreglaría las cosas con él.

-no es cierto, tu eres muy importante para mí, yo…- me callo con su dedo índice

-no recuerdas nada, como puedes saber si no querías a al quien mas- vi una chispa de ira cuando formulo esa posibilidad.

-Pero ahora te quiero a ti, quiero estar junto a ti, no quiero que te separes de mí- respondí

–si tu memoria volviera y descubrieras que amas realmente a al quién, que es más importante, que darías todo por el, me dejarías a un lado, ni si quera te acordarías de esto y tus palabra…-

-tú te has ganado un lugar muy grande en mi corazón, y a pesar de que hubiera alguien mas lo que siento por ti siempre estaría hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar y lo que siento por ti es una de esas cosas, puede que no recuerde nada pero el corazón nunca nos miente-

-pero que arias?- su mirada se clavo en mi

-no lo sé- conteste con sinceridad –pero siempre te quería, no dejaría que te fuera de mi vida porque… te necesito.

-no sé como lograste meterte tan dentro, creí que eso no era posible para alguien como yo- lo mire desconcertada –aunque no me arrepiento conocerte a sido una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-para mí también ha sido muy especial conocerte- afirme, el tomo una de mis manos y vi una bolsa de terciopelo negro que había dejado en mi mano.

-qué es?

-quiero que lo abras solo cuando estés segura con tu familia- susurro –creo que es algo muy especial para ti pero loso puedes verlo cuando ya estés segura.- no me gusto la forma en la que me lo dijo.

-porque hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo?

-no sabemos que pueda pasar en el futuro y esto te pertenece, aunque me gustaría dejarte algo mío para que siempre me recordaras.

-no te despidas, por favor- roge, estaba a punto de llorar, no quería imaginar que sería estar sin él así que trate de controlar mi expresión y tome su mano y el devolví la bolsita, calme el nudo que había en mi garganta y respire profundo antes de hablar –si dices que es algo muy importante para mí, sea lo que sea lo quiero de vuelta, pero cuando todo esto este arreglado y puedas quedarte conmigo definitivamente.

aunque no lo tenía planeado sentí sus labios encima de los míos, volvían a ser tiernos, sin miedos ni preocupaciones, volvía a ser el de antes y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba realmente , y que así recuperara mis recuerdo nada volvería a ser igual.

-te amo- susurro cuando nos separamos se paro y se dirijo hacia la puerta – ya vamos a aterrizar-

-Jedrek- lo llame antes de que saliera, suspire pesadamente y lo mire directo a los ojos –yo también te amo- cogí rápidamente mi chaqueta y agarre su mano para ir a reunimos con Leticia.

Nos bajamos de la misma forma en la que nos habíamos subido, esperando que los pocos humanos que había allí se distrajeran y pudiéramos bajarnos tan rápido como podía un vampiro, me di cuenta que Leticia había tenido la razón, apenas se veía un tenue azul en el cielo lo que hacía que ellos se pudieran mover sin peligro de que brillaran. Cuando nos debíamos por un callejón me di cuenta de que Leticia ya no estaba con nosotros.

-donde esta leti?

-Consiguiendo un trasporte- respondió distraídamente –porque aun traes puesto ese anillo?- pregunto un poco tenso.

-con todo esto ni me había fijado de que aun lo traía puesto- respondí

-no me gusta para nada ese anillo, ni lo que significa- dijo

-no creo que lo odies más que yo- confesé

-me permites?- tomo mi mano y saco cuidadosamente el anillo de mi dedo y vi como el anillo y la joya de tenia se convertía en un fino polvo –ya estas libre- me dedico una sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír con él, aunque el momento se estropeo por el chillido de las llantas de un auto que se había estacionado al frente del callejón.

Vi a Leticia con una expresión de frustración al ver que no nos movíamos así que nos movimos en hacia el deportivo, nos subimos rápido aunque de nuevo me toco en la parte trasera y Jedrek de nuevo tomo el volante y condujo otra vez a la máxima velocidad que permitía el auto; me di cuenta de que olía a una fragancia peculiar era como si se hubieran echado todo el tarro de colonia.

-robaste este auto?- el pregunte a Leticia

-no podemos dejar pistas de donde estamos, además a esta hora no hay abierto un lugar donde te alquilen un auto- respondió Jedrek

-y entonces a donde nos dirigimos esta ves?

-no estoy seguro- respondió

-como?

-vamos a dirigirnos hacia donde te secuestraron- respondió Leti -el problema es que no sabemos con exactitud donde es…

-cuando vine no me dijeron donde estábamos pero estoy tratando de seguir coordenadas mentales- siguió Jedrek –el problema es la exactitud…

-aunque si siguen allí debe haber algún efluvio – repuso Leti, mirando atenta hacia un teléfono concentrada en un mapa

-tienes que conducir muy rápido para poder llegar a Portland antes de que oscurezca

-cursar EEUU lleva por lo menos unos cuatro días-

-no cuando viajas con vampiros- respondió Jedrek

…

Para las cuando oscureció ya habíamos cruzado Portland y ahora estábamos en el estado de Washington y habíamos recorrido gran parte de él, bajándonos del auto cada poco, cuando pregunte por qué hacíamos eso me respondieron

_-debe haber un efluvio fresco si tu familia aun esta hay-_ torcí un poco el gesto, no es que no quisiera verlos, pero tenía miedo de la reacción que tendrían si me veían allí, además de que me separaría de Jedrek, y lo más probable si luchas contra los Vultiri es que no quedes con vida.

Recosté la cabeza contra el vidrio tenia sueño pero estaba los bastante ansiosa para poder conciliar el sueño, me dedique a observar el lindo paisaje, hasta en una noche serrada como esta se veía tan verde y tan húmedo de pronto en ese paisaje apareció un aviso en madera que decía "BIENVENIDOS A FORKS" de pronto comenzaron a sonar voces en mi cabeza y solo pude distinguir dos.

_-no te acuerdas del camino-_

_-tengo memoria de vampiro, me acuerdo de todo desde el vientre de mi mama-_

_-entonces porque paramos-_

_-porque necesito un beso de ti ahora, sí no te lo voy a poder dar frente al abuelo_

_-cierto-_ de pronto un olor a madera y bosque inundo mi cabeza me removí incomoda y presione la cara contra el asiento para aspirar el penetrante olor del cuero, me quede así hasta que el caro se detuvo y abrieron las puertas y un olor que me pareció conocido me penetro la nariz.

-Renesmee- me llamo Jedrek, lo mire y baje del auto –te encuentra bien?-

-si es solo que estoy cansada- respondí, me cogió la mano y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque.

-aquí hay un olor- dijo Leti, fuimos hacia donde ella estaba –que es ese horrible olor a perro mojado- Jedrek me soltó y comenzó a olfatear

-es muy extraño no creo que lo haya olido antes- respondió, trate de captar el mal olor al que se refería pero solo captaba el olor que había inundado mis recuerdos.

-Jedrek hay tantos olores distintos, por lo menos unos vente vampiros están cerca- dijo Leti, eso me asusto según sabía los vampiros preferían andar solos, o máximo en pares y la única reunión tan grande de vampiros de la que tenía conocimiento eran los viltiris; comencé a sentirme mareada y Jedrek lo noto porque en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba junto a mí.

-Renesmee- lo mire

-los vultiris?- pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila pero se me quebró la voz al pronunciar ese nombre.

-no, no lo creo que alla captado esos olores nunca Renesmee- contesto Leticia tratando de calmarme.

-aunque lo más prudente seria que tú volvieras al auto mientras averiguamos que está pasando- dijo Jedek aunque parecía más una orden.

-no me voy alejar de ti- dije firmemente

-confía en mí- me pidió –regresaremos pronto- comenzamos a caminar hacia el carro.

-Jedrek, no quiero quedarme sola, no me va a pasar nada por favor- roge, aunque no tuve mucho éxito pues ni siquiera se detuvo –por favor- volví a pedir cuando llegamos

-vamos a regresar pronto- me tomo con cuidado la cara y me dio el más dulce de los besos que había recibido de él, aunque un presentimiento comenzó a crecer en mi interior, sentía que algo no iba a salir bien, y sentí que ese beso tan dulce era una despedía lo que izo que soltara unas lagrimas.

-regresa- le pedí en un susurro.

-cloro que si, te amo-

-también te amo-no pude evitar contestarle, entre al auto y vi como salían como una flecha a seguir los efluvios.

…

Ya estaba desesperada habían tardado demasiado hasta para un humano, y cada segundo que pasaba crecía ese mal presentimiento en mi interior, cuando sentí que ya no podía mas con la desesperación salir del auto y comencé a buscarlos.

Segur su olor era fácil, la marca estaba fresca, seguí el camino marcado por su olor, pero me di cuenta que se mesclaba con otros olor, olores que conocía y no supe si era por lo ansiosa que estaba o porque ya me estaba volviendo paranoica, pero una sensación de deya bu me invadió y oí unos pasos que también conocía.

Mi cuerpo no tardo ni un cuarto de segundo en reaccionar y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero al sentir sus pasos supe que no tendría escapatoria y que lo único que quedaba era enfrentarlo, así que di una voltereta por los aires y caí detrás, se giro rápidamente y confirme mis sospechas, aunque controle mi expresión no quería verme sorprendida o débil ante él.

Adrian me miraba fijamente, sus ojos grises era como dos linternas, pero recordé su don y como actuaba así queme fije en su expresión, y hoy más que nunca parecía un felino, y su posición lo hacía parecer que estada de casa, pero hoy yo no sería su presa; llevaba puesto una capa gris oscuro casi negra, como las de Jane y Alec.

-de verdad son tan ingenuos como para creer que pueden escapar de nosotros?- su tono de burla me irritaba bastante

-que haces aquí?-

-vine por mi prometida y por oras joyas que quiere mi padre, no sé porque tanto interés en ellos, si sus dones serian útiles pero también tienen fayas, como la pequeña adivina no puede vernos, no pudo ver nada de lo que planeo Aro y no pudo protegerte- a pesar de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho la ira me inundo, pero trate de controlar mi expresión.

-donde están Jedrek y Leticia-

-no deberías preocuparte más por ellos, recibirán lo que merecen los traidores- se burlo, y aunque me estremecí por dentro mi expresión no se altero

-donde están?- repetí

-con Alec- respondió –él y Jane se encargan de ellos mientras que yo hacía lo propio contigo-

-entonces piensas matearme?- me sorprendió lo fría que salió mi voz, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo y preocupación por ellos.

-no, sería un completo desperdicio, el plan seguirá su curso, te casaras conmigo en cuanto volvamos a volterra, después de la batalla, aunque no tendré que esperar para hacerte mía- la chispa que se produjo en sus ojos me dio tanto asco que quería vomitar.

-nunca me casare contigo- afirme

-vamos a ver quién gana- vi como se volvía un borrón y lo esquive con agilidad.

-nunca podrás atraparme-

-pudiste haber aprendido, pero nunca me suspiraras- presumió

-no te han dicho que aprendo rápido- dije, me agarro rápidamente del cuello pero logre zafarme y mandarlo a volar varios metros haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, pero en ese momento sentí que una corriente me atravesó el cuerpo haciendo que mis venas ardieran y cayera al suelo.

-te dije que era mía- escuche a adrian reclamándole a jane, mientras yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no quejarme.

-te estabas tardando demasiado, la batalla ya ha empezado-

-primero hay que dejar a Isabela libre antes de ponerla en acción-

-ya se están encargando de eso, ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer- sentí como adrian se acercaba, roge para que alguien viniera a mi rescate y pudiera liberarme de esta tortura.

-Jedrek- dije con voz entrecortada aunque no fue más que un susurro, sabía que no podría salir de esto con Jane y su oscuro don dentro, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara y nadie podía hacerlo mejor que él.

-que lastima él ya no podrá ayudarte- Jane dijo en un tono de falso consuelo y se oyó una carcajada, comprendí lo que haba dicho sentí más dolor aun, no por el don de jane sino porque lo había perdido, había perdido todo lo que tenia, todo lo que quería y era real y no estaba en mis sueños; quería dejar de luchar pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que si tenía algo mas porque luchar sentí como las manos de adrian agarrándome por los brazos.

-abre los ojos- ordeno, obedecí de inmediato, como su no pudiera resistirme, en cuanto los abrí me choque con sus ojos que parecían una cárcel; me sentía destrozada, sabía que nadie podía ayudarme, y mientras caía en la cárcel de sus ojos solo rogaba porque alguien me salvara, porque mi interior tuviera la razón y si hubiera algo por que luchar y no siguiera rota por dentro.

Hola

Perdón se que tarde demasiado pero hasta hoy tuve tiempo de sentarme en el computador y darle forma a todos la ideas que estaban flotando en mi cabeza.

Pobre Ness no todo puede ser color de rosa en esta vida hay que poner un poco de tragedia, creo que hice que odiaran un poco más a Adrian y a los vultiri pero me escribieron un comentario y no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza, quiero a Jedrek y a Leticia no crean lo contrario.

Pregunto quieren un pdv de Jake antes de la batalla o prefieren entra de una vez a ella, no se los cogieron de sorpresa, varios días antes… así que decidan

También decidan quien muere y quien vive no me gustaría matar a ningún Cullen ni a sus aliados pero…

Bueno eso era todo no se cuanto tarde pero no va a ser tanto lo prometo.

Espero lo hallan disfrutado y ya saben para lo que quieran espero sus comentarios


	30. Chapter 30

Me levante de la cama, estaba arto de estar dando vueltas como perro encerrado, Bella podía decir lo que quisiera pero de que me serbia estar acostado si no podía dormir?, además no pasaban de las once y podía dedicarme a algo más, había demasiado que hacer para perder tiempo.

Me puse la primera ropa que vi en el armario y salí de la habitación, vi a papa, Rachel y Paul en la sala; Paul tenia una de sus manos entrelazada con la de Rachel y la otra la tenía sobre su vientre me dio una punzada horrible verlos juntos, me sentía feliz por ellos, pero… no, no podía pensar así tenía que encontrarla.

-te enviaron aquí para descansar y no creo que en dos horas lo hayas hecho- me reclamo Rachel.

-no puedo dormir- conteste secamente, note la mirada que Paul me dirigió pero le reste importancia tome las llaves de la moto y me dirigí hacia el garaje

-así seas el alfa no puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana- escuche la voz de Leah desde la entrada del garaje pero a pesar del tono que uso no me detuvo –no es sano lo que haces- su tono cambio un poco.

-quien está haciendo la guardia?- pregunte para no tener que aguantarme su sermón.

-mi hermano y Quil están allá, también Jared y Collin- respondió con resignación mientras me subía a la moto –pretendes escucharme alguna vez- dijo exasperada.

-infórmame si pasa algo- dije mientras arrancaba la moto y a lo lejos escuche su gruñido conduje hacia la casa de los Cullen lo más rápido posible, no tenía ganas de convertirme y aguantar más regaños de el resto de la manada, aunque seguramente cuando llegara Bella me mandaría nuevamente a la casa pero allí podía practicar y descargarme contra alguna de las sanguijuelas que estaban por estos días en la casa Cullen.

Cuando me aproximaba a la casa vi a Bella sentada en el porche y maldije haber venido en moto, como no se me había ocurrido que me podía escuchar?.

-que no entiendes de "ve a descansar"- me dijo como saludo.

-ya te he dicho mil veces que me siento mejor en movimiento- respondí

-pues mala suerte no han vuelto de cacería-trate de no torcer el gento, ni estremecerme al pensar en la forma de alimentarse de las sanguijuelas que habían venido a ayudarnos -y ni Alex, ni Emmett están para que luchen contigo, están con Tia y Benjamín en el claro- me informo, aunque por la mirada que me dedico bella supe que avía fayado en mi intento de no reaccionar de alguna manera a la forma de alimentarse de los aliados de la familia cullen

-son buenos chicos y nos van a ayudar- me recordó Bella

-si todo eso lo sé- respondí tratando de quitare la imagen de la mente.

-no seas idiota, ve a descansar- me repitió Bella.

-no puedo, no quiero soñar de nuevo con ella y despertar con la sensación que nunca voy a verla de nuevo-

-no sabes lo que yo daría por poder soñar con ella, la extraño tanto, Jake yo quisiera soñar con ella, al menos verla, no sabes cuánto te envidio-

-te arrepientes?

-claro que no, pero… solo la extraño demasiado.

-yo también la extraño- dije, nos quedamos un rato viendo al cielo, en total silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo nada forzado o que tuviera que rellenarse.

-entonces la se sabe la fecha?- inquirí después de mucho tiempo en silencio

-Alice no los está viendo con claridad, todo lo que pueda decirnos no está confirmado- respondió

-nos sobrepasan en número- dijo después de un tiempo –y están más preparados que nosotros… –

-hemos practicado bastante, hasta pienso que he mejorado- trate de darle ánimos

-eres un bueno Jake, pero los pequeños? Ellos nunca han tenido un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro, están arriesgando todo por nosotros.

-somos familia, no podemos abandonarlos así nomas- respondí ella soltó un suspiro de inconformidad

- tienen poderes, Aro se dedico a reclutar cuento vampiro veía, Alice dijo que hay más de sesenta vampiros en Volterra, por lo menos unos cuarenta vendrán tras nosotros.

-pero nosotros contamos con el gran escudo de Bella cullen, eso tiene peso- le dije

-Aro no es idiota no paliaría sin estar preparado, no sé si el escudo pueda tener algún hueco, si encontró a alguien que pueda pasarlo, si pueda cubrir a todos en movimiento.

-eres fuerte, tu podrás- trate de darle ánimos, intento de dedicarme una sonrisa pero salió mas como una mueca rara.

-Jacob eres mi mejor amigo- dijo con un tono de melancolía

-y tu mi mejor amiga- le recordé

-no quiero que te pase nada-

-vamos a salir de esto, lo veras-

-pero si no lo hago tu si, tu tienes que sobrevivir- dijo, no había entendido sus últimas palabras pero sabía que había un significado detrás de esto

-que pretendes- inquirí

-prométeme que si ves que ya no hay nada que hacer huiras-

-nunca te prometería eso, no soy un cobarde luchare hasta el final

-tienes que hacerlo, tienes que buscar a Nessie, se que la amas más que a nadie en este mundo y solo contigo ella podrá estar bien, tú podrías protegerla-

-crees que ellos irán tras ella-

-quieren acabar con los Cullen, claro que irán tras ella después y solo tú la puedes mantener segura; prométemelo quieres?-pidió

-solo si veo que ya no hay más oportunidades que todo estar perdido, me iré y la encontrare- prometí, aunque Bella no quedo satisfecha, de repente escuchamos un grito proveniente de la sala y corrimos hacia allí.

Toda los que se encontraban en casa ya se hallaban rodeando a Alice, Jasper la tenia cogida por los hombros ella parecía en uno de seso transes que le daban cuando tenía visiones desagradables, y Edward estaba tanto o mas pasmado que ella.

El ambiente en la sala era demasiado tenso, no solo por la situación sino que Jasper había perdido el control de su don y nos estaba trasmitiendo toda la tención que sentía él.

-Alice que ves?- trato de que su voz sonara serena pero no fusiono mucho.

-Emmett- susurro aun con los ojos desenfocados, la barbie reacciono de inmediato incluso quito a Jasper de su lugar.

-Alice que está pasando?, él está bien?- exigió saber mientras la zarandeaba, pero Alice seguía fuera de este mundo y al no tener una respuesta rápida de Alice se dirigió hacia Edward.

-está luchando contra alguien, pero no… no lo reconozco- mientras Edward contestaba un aullido corto el aire, era un llamado, un llamado a guerra, que provenía del claro donde según Alice iban a llegar las sanguijuelas italianas.

No supe cuanto tarde en reaccionar solo fui consciente que me había convertido y que estaba corriendo hacia allí cuando los pensamientos de la manada interrumpieron el hilo de los míos.

-_rayos son demasiados_-

-_apúrense_ – pidió Quil

-_Alex_- era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de leah

-_Jacob que sucede?_- exigió saber Sam

-_son ellos_- respondí y le deje ver los pensamientos de Seth y Quil, otro aullido sonó mas lejos debía ser Sam llamando al resto.

Cuando llegue al claro vi que varios vampiros estaban atacando a Emmett, Alex y tia, benjamín estaba luchando a su modo aunque realmente no era mucho lo mue se podía defender, Seth y Quil estaban luchando contra otro par de sanguijueleras y al fondo del claro una gran fila de capaz grises; de donde rayos habían sacado a tantos chupasangres?

Cuando hoy el aullido de Quil fui hacia una de las sanguijuelas que estaba de espalda y pude atacarla fácilmente, poco a poco fueron llegando más aliados al claro y todos estábamos paliando contra alguien, todos menos Bella que mantenía la concentración para protegernos con su escudo.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la fogata para echar al fuego la cabeza de una de ellos, no supe de donde vino aquel golpe que me dejo por un microsegundo aturdido cuando me pare busque a mi agresor, debajo de su capa gris lo único que pude ver eran sus ojos negros como carbón, parecía que no hubiera tomado sangre desde hace mucho y la sed lo estuviera quemando por dentro; cuando volvió a atacar yo estuve preparado y comenzamos a luchar; los movimientos de esa sanguijuela eran rápidos además de que sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros, era hábil pero yo también lo era y cada movimiento era muy rápido incuso para una pelea entre creaturas míticas de repente se quedo tan quieto como una estatua y sus ojos pasaron a ser rojos.

Fue en ese instante que el viento trajo un olor inconfundible, uno que no sentía hace tanto, fresias, miel, césped y luz con un toque humano que lo hacia el olor más maravilloso que hubiera podido sentir; era el olor de ella, de nessie?, comencé a buscarla pero no la divisaba por ningún lado, definitivamente ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Mire rápidamente hacia donde estaba la sanguijuela pero se había ido, así que fui por otro vampiro, uno un poco menos musculoso que Emmett, mientras acababa con el vi como dos figuras con capaz se peleaban pude identificar a uno de ellos por sus rápidos movimientos era la sanguijuela con la que estaba luchando, la otra por su tamaño pude deducir que era una vampira pero era más rápida u luchaba mejor que la otra de pronto la sanguijuela con la que estaba peleando salió volando y ella comenzó a acercare rápidamente, su objetivo era claro iba a atacar a Bella y Edward estaba enfrascado en otra pelea con otra vampira; deje al semi-destruido chupasangre y me interpuse entre esa vampira y Bella, pues de ella dependía que siguiéramos vivos, pero la chupasangre freno su avance pero no porque yo me hubiera interpuesto era como si no pudiera moverse, como su un lazo invisible la atara porque parecía que forcejeara con algo la otra sanguijuela se acerco por atrás y la agarro fuerte, mientras su capota caía y yo me chocaba con sus ojos cafés tierra que se volvieron un mar de chocolate mientras se producía una chispa de reconocimiento que luego se volvió sorpresa y confusión.

HOLA HOLA

BUENO ESTA VEZ YA NO ME TARDE TANTO PERO LO HABÍA PROMETIDO PARA LA SEMANA PASADA ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO.

LA VERDAD ES QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTO PORQUE NO ME HABÍA PODIDO IMAGINAR CÓMO PELEA UN LOBO CON UN VAMPIRO Y BUEN SI ME PUEDEN DAR RECOMENDACIONES PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP SE LAS AGRADECERÍA PORQUE ME QUEDO DE PARA ARRIBA DESCRIBIR LA PELEA.

Y TAMBIÉN DÍGANME QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE BUEN ESO ES TODO_ CHAO_


	31. Chapter 31

Una sensación muy rara me invadió, no sabía con precisión cuando habíamos llegado a ese claro, de hecho me sentía muy desorientada como si hubiera estado sumergida en un profundo sueño y acabara de despertar sin siquiera saber donde había despertado, de lo único que era consiente fue de esa sensación que me había hecho avivarme un poco.

Tenía la leve impresión de ya haber estado aquí o en una situación parecida, intente acceder a mis recuerdos pero era como si una neblina me invadiera como muro blanco y lechoso, más fuerte y duro que yo, impenetrable, los retenía, escondía de mi, quise luchar en contra de esa sensación pero un dolor agudo me atravesó he siso que dejara de luchar.

Para mi amo eso no paso inadvertido y en cuanto sintió mi inquietud y se volvió hacia mí, me miro por un segundo y sus preciosos ojos grises me atraparon de nuevo haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y dejándome totalmente en blanco, acerco su rostro a mi oído y susurro muy despacio:

-tráeme a Isabella Cullen, déjala inconsciente y tráemela, esta al fondo y muchos intentaran que no te acerques a ella, solo son distracciones, esquívalos y tráemela- asistí con la cabeza pues no tenía otra opción, ahora lo único que ocupaba mi mente era traerle a mi amo a Isabella Cullen, esa orden había quedado grabada en mi subconsciente, sabía que traerla haría feliz a mi señor y eso era todo lo que yo quería.

Mi amo se alejo y mire la escena buscando el mejor camino, la mejor maniobra para cumplir con mi tarea, todos estaban combatiendo con alguien y se veía claramente quien iba ganando, pues en muchos casos dos o tres de los nuestros se estaban encargándose de uno de esos traidores, era poco honroso pero no había que darles ninguna oportunidad, además que claramente se veía la superioridad, aunque unos cuantos luchaban bien y sus mascotas les daban cierta ventaja. Tendría que cuidarme de ellos su tamaño, sus garras y sus dientes, fuertes y afiladas daban un poco de miedo, sin embargo yo sabía que era mejor, mucho mejor que todos ellos.

Comencé a avanzar pero mi amo puso su mano en mi hombro y detuvo mi avance.

-espera- me ordeno, miraba fijamente hacia donde se encontraba ella y sus protectores que ahora se encontraban luchando con unos de los nuestros; me quede mirando así allí también cuando mi amo me soltó sentí que los conocía y de nuevo sentí ese dolor agudo, mi señor tomo mi mano y quede en blanco, de nuevo.

- ve ahora- dijo cuando los vio suma mente distraídos –se sigilosas no dejes que te vean o te reconozcan- asiste y cuadre mi capota.

Avance con cuidado aunque rápidamente no ponía mucha atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor solo un par de veces me quede intrigada al ver sus formas y como luchaban; uno de ellos era ágil, rápido y otro era enorme aunque contra quien combatía también era grande parecía una lucha entre osos.

_-tráeme a Isabella Cullen, déjala inconsciente y tráemela- _recordar la orden de mi amo izo que pronto volviera a concentrarme en mi tarea, ella estaba totalmente desprotegida, su cara reflejaba la concentración y tención de quien está jugando una partida de ajedrez, aunque no entendía porque, no se estaba enfrentando a nadie, no entendía porque el interés en ella, no parecía un peligro, sin embargo yo no estaba aquí para entender sino para actuar.

Seguí avanzando hacia ella, sus ojos daban rápidos vistazos por aquí y por allá y a pesar de sus constantes requisas al campo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, no notaba que un vampiro la asechaba, los más cercanos a ella, el lobo más grande y de pelambre rojizo y un vampiro desgarbado y de cabello castaño, seguían enfrascados contra dos de los nuestro, ellos eran agiles, rápidos, letales, tal vez los mejores de todo el ejercito, y si seguían luchando contra ellos y no me notaban, no me darían problemas.

Seguí avanzando, Ella estaba desprotegida, nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para una reacción rápida, no faltaba mucho para llegar a ella, estaba lista, sabia por donde atacar para no darle oportunidad, solo faltaba unos cincuenta metros cuando se interpuso, por la capa no pude ver su cara, pero la reconocería luego y le daría a ese traidor su merecido, sonreí con sorna cundo corrió hacia mí y con un rápido movimiento lo esquive, lo tome por uno de los brazos con tal fuerza que dio un par de giros, aunque aterrizo bien e intento agarrarme de nuevo vi que si me movía muy rápido y el la posición en la que estaba de un tajo le arrancaría la cabeza, _muchos intentaran que no te acerques a ella, solo son distracciones, esquívalos y tráemela, _la orden impacto en mí, lo primordial era ella, rápidamente lo agarre del cuello y lo mande por los aires.

Tenía que moverme si él me había visto cualquiera lo haría ahora y eso retrasaría mi trabajo, y estaba segura que eso no sería de agrado de mi señor, así que comencé a moverme mas rápido.

Pasaron muchas cosas a la vez aunque no supe cual fue la primera porque de repente todo me abrumo, una fuerza invisible me aprisionaba mientras que el lobo de pelambre rojizo se interpuso entre ella y yo, intente zafarme de ese lazo invisible que luego se volvieron unos brazos fuertes como hiero haciendo que mi capota cayera.

Todo paso a segundo plano cuando me encontré con los ojos del lobo, en mi mente el muro que no me permitía recordar y que antes parecía tan fuerte cayo, se derritió como si fuera algodón de azúcar en contacto con el agua, y de pronto me vi abrumada por los recuerdos mi familia, la manada, los vultiris…

Todo me abrumo, aunque unos recuerdos quedaron más tiempo y pegaron con mas fuerza; yo muy pequeña aunque demasiado grande para donde estaba, ese lugar cálido desde donde me llegaban todas aquellas voces que amaba; rodeada de una gran cantidad de sangre y unos ojos dorados mirándome con adoración a pesar que su mirada también tenía sufrimiento y agonía y sus ojos sus preciosos ojos, esos que ahora me miraban como siempre, como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz de sol con todo el amor que contiene el planeta un amor que yo también sentía, no había pasado más de un segundo pero quería estar a su lado más que nada en este mundo, cuando intente moverme pero los brazos de él que me estaba reteniendo me aprisionaron con más fuerza aunque intentando no hacerme daño.

-son tu familia- susurro a mi oído, reconocí su voz al instante, Jedrek estaba bien, estaba aquí, me había salvado de hacerle daño a mi familia.

-lo sé- respondí con un susurro, jedrek aflojo su agarre aunque no me soltó del todo, parecía que tuviera miedo que me dominara de nuevo ese frenesí, sin embargo agradecí que no me soltara, me sentía bien es sus brazos.

Afloro un sentimiento de culpabilidad hacia menos de un segundo que quería correr para estar con Jacob y ahora me sentía cómoda en los brazos de Jedrek, sentí como si un cuchillo me atravesara y partiera mi corazón, provocándome un estremecimiento y causando que Jedrek volviera a apretar su agarre, lo que fue bueno ya que de no haber estado en sus brazos hubiera desfallecido de inmediato.

Pero fue un sonido externo lo que me regreso a la realidad, un aullido demasiado fuerte, que me hiso recordar en donde estábamos y también todos y cada unos de los sueños que había tenido, aunque no sabía qué hacer me sentía confundida, rota, desesperada; no quería que se cumplieran mis sueños, no lo soportaría.

Otro bramido me saco de mis cavilaciones, mire hacia el origen del sonido, y descubrí a papa peleando contra… contra Leticia?.

-cúbrela- grito papa a mama, de inmediato Leticia se quedo quieta, y luego lentamente giro la cara hacia donde estábamos.

-son su familia- le explico Jedrek a Leti, aunque ella seguía anonadada –adrian- expreso mientras me soltaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-caímos en sus redes- se lamento Leticia

No puse mas atención a su conversación, yo miraba atentamente a mama que me ofrecía una gran sonrisa, di un paso temerosa pero mama se apresuro un me abrazo también sentí los brazos de papa, y vi lo mal que la habían pasado durante todo ese tiempo

No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que estaba llorando y que ofrecía disculpas frenéticamente, me sentía casi completa, casi por dos razones, tenía miedo de perderlos y también me hacía falta abrazar a jake, quise voltear a donde estaba pero tuve tanto miedo de lo que encontraría en su mirada, sabía que se había dado cuenta, sino ya hubiera corrido a mi lado, eso me izo llorar con más fuerza.

Intente calmarme sabia que ese no era el momento que si no actuaba terminaríamos todos muertos.

-vienen por mama, también por tía Alice, y otros aunque Aro está más interesado en ellas que en cualquier otro- dije entrecortadamente, tratando de que papa entendiera entre mis sollozos.

-no te preocupes- respondió papa dándome un beso en la frente

-demetri- alcance a oír a Jedrek; papa nos soltó de inmediato, aunque pude notar como lo taladraba con la mirada.

-yo me encargo del; nessie quédate junto a tu madre no quiero que te veas envuelta en esto-

-papa no puedes pedirme eso, también es mi familia- proteste –se luchar-

-Renesmee – me ordeno mientras se alejaba y mama me cogía el brazo con fuerza, me sentía indignada, todavía era una niña para ellos y nunca, nunca verían que había crecido.

- voy a cobrar unas cuentas pendientes- dijo Leti con voz macabra y salió hacia el campo de batalla, un aullido izo que Jacob se fuera y Jedrek también estaba fijando su objetivo, se giro hacia mi y su mirada lo dijo todo.

-cuídate- le pedí, el se acerco y limpio una de mis lagrimas con su pulgar y aproximo sus labios a mi oído.

-si llegas a luchar no dejes que te sientan- me susurro, por el tono de su voz sabia que él tampoco quería que yo entrara a la lucha, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo; escuche un aullido pero este era diferente, era de dolor, no de guerra, lo que me hiso soltar otra lagrima.

Mama volvió a dirigir su mirada al campo, por lo menos ella estaba haciendo algo, ella era lo que nos permitiría a seguir con vida, no como yo que tenía que quedarme aquí viendo como mi familia luchaba contra los vultiris.

De lo que podía observar, por el momento mi familia estaba bien y también la gran mayoría de lobos, Zafrina había dejado a varios ciegos mientras kachiri y senna los descabezaban

Benjamín incendiaba a todo el que se le acercaba y también a todo el que se intentaba acercarse a tia aunque ella mantenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y supe que si en intentaba incendiar a ese terminaría dañando a tia también.

Alex estaba luchando contra otros dos y comenzó a tener problemas, otro aullido sonó, leah se había desconcentrado, Igor y Santiago cogieron ventaja de ello, los tenia enzima y a una pisca de despedazarla, mire a mama desesperada.

-mama- suplique, sentí el pavor que tenia aunque me soltó y salí corriendo hacia ellos, cogí a Igor por la espalda y toque directamente su cara, no tenía tiempo de ponerme a tratar de que no me sintiera por lo que soltó un gruñido demasiado alto, que alerto a Santiago y se vino hacia mí lo esquive y le di una buena patada, vi como leah lo cogió del cuello y no lo solto hasta dejarle el cuello totalmente destrozado mientras yo me ocupaba de Igor, como me había dicho alguna ves Jedrek solo era una gran masa de músculos y fuerza, que yo había cogido, nada de cerebro, por lo que no duro mucho el combate y en cuanto le quite la cabeza la mande hacia una de las fogatas, me gire hacia Leah que tenía una pata recogida.

-te encuentra bien?- le pregunte, pero me respondió con un gruñido que me hiso pensar que me atacaría, resoplo frustrada y se giro hacia donde estaba su hermano, que también estaba muy cerca de Rose y parecía que estuvieran acorralados corrí hacia allí e inicie otro pelea, acabe con el muy pronto y le quite de encima uno a Seth que siguió luchando con otro, leah luchaba con mucha dificultad contra Corin le quita la cabeza al que le quite de encima a Seth cuando estivo lo suficientemente cerca.

Tía rose ya había acabado con otro vampiro y mientras yo y mi tía arrojamos las a cabezas a otra fogata, Corin estrello a Leah contra un árbol, que se tambaleo y cayó hacia leah, mientras corin caminaba hacia ella; Rosalie y yo corrimos hacia corin y luchamos contra él, leah volvió a aullar así que me apresure y absorbí tova la energía posible de Corin y tía rosalie le quitaba los brazos y luego la cabeza, rápidamente corrimos el árbol y cubrí a laeh con la capa cuando cambio de forma, intente localizar a mi abuelo para que la atendiera.

Mientra buscaba a mi abuelo me fije que en uno de los extremos de el claro estaba Jene y Alec, era el mismo extremo por el que había entrado yo y hasta hace poco adrian también estaba allí, comencé a buscarlo frenéticamente, si el entraba a la lucha no había muchas posibilidades, era tan bueno como Jedrek y yo, cuando lo vi tenía un extraño objeto, como una daga dorada de inmediato entendí i cual era su objetivo.

Jacob estaba luchando junto a Sam y Vladimir contra cayo, era el único de los antiguos que había venido, y por supuesto los rumanos no iban a desaprovechar tal oportunidad; cayo luchaba demasiado bien, supuse que milenios de experiencia, por lo que no había muchas posibilidades si gritaba adrian se apresuraría y también haría que no solo Jacob perdiera la concentración.

-tía cuida de Leah- me apresure a decirle mientras me levantaba

-Nessie- A pesar del llamado de mi tía corrí directo hacia Adrian y me arroje hacia el caímos los dos al piso pero nos pusimos en posición.

-cuantas veces más vamos a tener que luchar- dijo en sorna

-ninguna mas porque esta noche acabo contigo-

-que te hace pensar eso, la última vez que luchamos tu ter minaste el volterra-

-pero tú caíste inconsciente mucho antes-

-cierto uno de tus amorcitos te secuestro y el otro se quedo aullando de dolor- se burlo, de mi garganta surgió un gruñido que no pude ni quise reprimir cori hacia el y lo estrelle contra uno de los arboles él se giro rápidamente haciendo que yo también recibiera un golpe, la sonrisa que tenia me hiso caer en cuenta que ese golpe no era lo único que había recibido, se alejo y jalo con fuerza el cuchillo ahora ensangrentado y haciendo que sintiera una punzada en el estomago, pero el dolor no me detuvo le mande una patada u volvimos a caer al piso le pegue un par de puños y mientras escuche como la daga rompía varias de mis costillas Jacob lo quito de encima mío y comenzaron a luchar

Fue la segunda vez en la noche que quede aturdida, no solo por el dolor de las heridas sino porque tenia una fuerte sospecha de cómo iba a terminar esa pelea.

El aullido de Jacob confirmo mis sospechas, jake callo al prado ya en su forma de hombre y adrian salió corriendo hacia el bosque, me quite la daga reprimiendo el quejido y corrí hacia su lado.

-Jake que tienes?- pregunte mientras me inclinaba a su lado y agarraba una de sus manos esa posición hacia que me doliera demasiado respirar.

-estas herida- pronuncio con voz débil, y vi como una mancha negra se extendía por su cuello, adrian lo había mordido, vi como papa y el abuelo se acercaban

-papa, has algo- le suplique, el miro a el abuelo y rápidamente se inclino y comenzó a chupar la sangre de Jake.

-seta limpia- dijo cuando se retiro aunque estaba muy débil sus latidos eran mucho mas lentos y estaba inconsciente.

-papa?- el miro de nuevo hacia el abuelo y este respondió

-no se que mas hacer- respondió.

Pero yo si sabía que hacer solté su mano y coloque cada una en sus mejillas, rogaba por que esto funcionara y pudiera salvarlo cerré los ojos y me concentre.

Supe que estaba funcionando cuando sentí un fuente dolor y su respiración y en latido de su corazón se normalizo pero no sabía como para la trasmisión me sentía demasiado débil, me costaba respirar, me estaba ahogando y sentí que algo me unida hacia una espesura negra en la que deje de sentir dolor, y de hecho había dejado de sentir todo.

**HOLA!**

**BUENO POR FIN PUDE HACER EL CAPITULO, NO TENGO NINGUNA DISCULPA VALIOSA PERO CONFIÓ QUE USTEDES ME PERDONEN**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS MENSAJES Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA QUE ESPERO QUE NO SEA TAN LEJANA**

**BEY**


	32. Chapter 32

Oscuridad

…

Vacio

…

Nada

…

Donde estoy

…

Porque ni siquiera me siento

…

No me encuentro

…

Dolor

…

Ahora por lo menos se que no estoy muerta

…

Nessie, mi amor, por favor no me deje de nuevo… te amo…

Yo también te amo…

…

Renesmee… ren… reacciona no te vayas…. Te necesito…

Yo también te necesito…

…

Y ahora qué hago?

…

Aun no sabía si estaba entre la conciencia o la inconsciencia, sentía que alguien me miraba, oía un pitido cada poco tiempo y un goteo permanente aunque solo una parte de mi atendía a eso, de lo que mayormente fui consiente era del terrible dolor e incomodidad que sentía, intente alzar mi mano para tocarme la cara para reconocer y apartarlo que fuera que tuviera en la allí, pero con solo intentarlo el dolor me hiso gemir y la persona que estaba mirándome se acerco hasta que sentí su gélido tacto.

-renesmee?-dijo una voz suave pero ansiosa, cuando respire de nuevo logre reconocer su aroma; intente abrir los parpados pero era como si pesaran un planeta entero cada uno y solo una fina y suave luz grisácea se colaba por mis parpados cuando intente abrirlos, no recordaba cuanto había dormido y aun así me sentía cansaba y débil, pero a pesar de sentirme así me encontraba tranquila reconocía esa luz, estaba en mi adorado Forks, por lo menos estaba en casa y segura. Aunque esa sensación de tranquilidad duro solo unos pocos segundos y se acabo cuando recordé porque me dolía tanto el cuerpo, y comencé a respirar con mucho ardor y me di cuenta que lo que tenía en el rostro era un respirador.

-mama- mi voz sonó terriblemente pastosa en mi intento por hablar, sin contar el fuerte dolor que suponía respirar.

-hay, mi niña…- sentí el suave y gélido toque de las manos de mama sobre mi cabello –como te sientes?

-débil- logre responder con mucho esfuerzo

-es normal, con toda la sangre que perdiste y con lo que hiciste por jake…

-como esta?- el dolor que me produjo hablar tan rápido no fue mayor que el que sentí al recordar a Jacob tirado en el prado.

-sedado, después de que tu padre y Carlisle te atendieran fueron a la push- y como si leyera mi mente completo –tiene varios huesos rotos, y tuvieron que hacerle muchas transfusiones, pero esta estable- _estable, no bien_

-y…

-ness, tienes que descansar, en cuanto venga Carlisle le diré que ya despertaste para que te examine pero por ahora no te preocupes por nada.

-mama…-

-mama nada, descansa, habrá tiempo después, pero si te tranquiliza, todos estamos bien- antes de que mama terminara me fui durmiendo pero en mi mente quedo la inquietud de que incluía todos, sabía que el abuelo y papa estaban bien, por ende mi abuela y mis tíos estaban bien porque de haber perdido algún miembro, nuestra familia nunca será la misma y todos estarían devastados, pero ese "todos" también incluiría a las manadas? Y los amigos? y Los aliados? Leti? Y Jedrek?

Con esas ideas flotando el mi cabeza me dormí pero mis sueño no fue tranquilo y pesado como lo hubiera deseado y me traslade a un bosque, fio y oscuro, que nunca en mi vida había visto y aunque al principio estaba sola, logre divisar a una muchacha deambulando y a pesar de que no podía verle la cara sabia que era hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco que resaltaba la palidez de su piel además de cabello negro y ondulado que sobrepasaban su cintura; iba descalza, y se notaba que estaba triste y perdida, el silencio fue rasgado por un aullido triste y desesperado y ella salió corriendo rápido como un vampiro y ahora la que estaba perdida era yo.

…

Un leve murmullo que luego fue tomando forma y que reconocí como mi nana fue lo primero que escuche al despertar; mis parpados ya no pesaban tanto y cuando los abrí papa y mama estaban ahí, mama tenía una de mis manos entre las de ella y papa acaricio mi mejilla.

"Los extrañe" pensé para que me escucharan

-nosotros mas mi niña- dijo papa suavemente, de pronto vi en mi mente a mama, tan triste que no pude evitar derramar una lagrima que papa rápidamente seco.

-lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa- dije con voz entrecortada, a lo que mis padres rápidamente negaron con la cabeza.

-nada de esto es tu culpa, yo de vi…- comenzó a decir papa

-ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, Aro y su ansia por mantener el poder fue lo que produjo todo esto- dijo mama. En ese instante entro el abuelo con un vaso de sangre y mi garganta empezó a arde, lo bueno fue que me la entregaron de inmediatamente y me apresure a beber, con solo toma el primer sorbo ya me sentía más fuerte.

-gracias- dije cuando termine.

-necesito saber cómo están esas heridas- de inmediato papa me ayudo a levantarme y luego el abuelo me examino detenidamente cada una de mis heridas y ya pasado unos minutos me ayudo a recostarme.

-todo anda bien, las costillas son lo que más tardaran en sanar, pero si eres juiciosa y te quedas quieta, en unos días estarás como nueva, después de todo no te curas tan rápido como un lobo- me dio una sonrisa torcida, aunque yo no pude evitar soltar una lagrima.

-como están- pregunte entrecortadamente aunque realmente quería preguntar como estaba mi… como estaba jake, cuanto le había herido.

-casi todos ya están recuperados, hasta leah ya se mueve…- dio un suspiro y prosiguió –jake se demorara un poco mas pero lo que hiciste fue de mucha ayuda; y hablando de eso quiero hablar contigo sobre eso, aunque lo que he oído decir a jedrek- papa no pudo reprimir un gruñido- me da un poco de claridad pero sigue siendo fascinante, por ahora solo descansa y trata de no moverte mucho- dijo murándome muy seriamente, como todo un doctor pero luego me sonrió y paso a ser mi abuelo cuando me dio un beso en la frente – descansa- dijo antes de salir seguido por papa.

Mama dio un fuerte suspiro – a tu padre no le cae muy bien y creo que nunca lo hará- dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-cree que el es culpable- afirme –pero… se porto también conmigo-.

-no solo por eso le cae mal; es tu padre y cualquiera que intente acercarse a ti le caerá mal-

-yo…

-no digas nada y descansa; ya verás como todo comienza a tomar su lugar, y también veras como tu padre va acoplándose, pensábamos que… bueno nadie debió adelantarse a nada y tienes todo el derecho de elegir lo que quieras, y si lo que quieres es a jedrek nosotros te apoyáremos-

-mama, yo no sé qué hacer, quiero demasiado a jedrek pero… Jacob también es dueño de mi corazón y…-

-y no sabes como es posible que sientas algo tan intenso por dos personas que son tan diferentes como el fuego y el hielo al tiempo, pero ya te dije todo va tomando su lugar no te preocupes.

…

La horas fueron pasando, físicamente me sentía mejor, pero estar tanto tiempo recostada me tenia inquieta, tenía que arreglar tantas cosas, aunque lo cierto es que ni si quiera sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía qué hacer, mi mente era un revuelo de pensamientos que no me dejaban en paz.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta.

-alex- dije con sorpresa cando dirigí mi mirada hacia él; -que estás haciendo aquí?

-solo vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste por leah- parecía acongojado

-no tienes que agradecer nada, son… mi familia – suspire pesadamente – aunque claro ahora no debe estar en su lista de personas favoritas…-

-le salvaste la vida a muchos, lo que dices no es verdad- contesto alex a mi afirmación

- yo fui quien los puso en peligro-

-si, pero ellos te consideran parte de la familia, es obvio que iban a pelear- replico. Suspire pesadamente me pregunte si aun era parte de la "familia", y supe de inmediato que algunos miembros de la manada me tomarían como un chupasangre normal si me llegaba acercar a la push, al pensar en eso no pude evitar soltar una lagrima.

-ness, te duele algo- pregunto Alex preocupado

-no- me apresure a contestar –solo estoy un poco cansada, no te preocupes-

-bien te dejo para que puedas descansar Carlisle me advirtió- se despidió con un recupérate y se dispuso a salir, antes de cerrar la puerta por completo dijo –espero verte por la push pronto- me hico un giño y se fue.

La tarde paso entre entradas y salidas de varios vampiros, casi todos deseaban verme, los únicos que se habían ido de inmediato fueron los rumanos, aunque por lo que me contaron e habían ido muy felices habían matado a unos de los antiguos, pero para mí solo significaba que Aro nos guardaría mas rencor.

Los que más se quedaron fueron los del clan de denali aunque también partieron diciendo que ya habían dejado por demasiado tiempo su hogar, note a Eleazar decaído, aunque no supe su fue porque tuvo que enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros o porque se sentía decepcionado de ellos, me inquine por la segunda.

Luego recibí la llamada de Charlie, el abuelo no era muy efusivo pero por teléfono pude detectar los matices de su voz, donde el factor más predominante fue la preocupación, también avía confusión y tristeza, no pude dejar de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas y al final me hiso prometerle que lo visitaría en la maña de lo contrario el vendría paraca, mama dijo que se alas arreglaría, pero yo moría de ganas por ver al abuelo por lo que a pesar de que a papa y a tía Rose no les gusto mucho la idea (porque aun seguía convaleciente) iríamos mama y yo.

La otra que se quedo acompañándome fue zafira, ella me arrullo con sus imágenes la verdad preferí eso y el sueño pesado que luego provoco a mas pesadillas merodeando por mi cabeza.

Cuando desperté en la mañana era Alice quien me cuidaba y me informo que mis papas avían salido a cazar pues no lo hacían hace mucho.

También se disculpo por no a verme venido a visitar antes pues había estado al pendiente de de jane y alec que eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido, y aro aun no estaba informado.

-tía tú crees que se puede producir otro enfrentamiento?

-si- suspiro y me miro a los ojos- pero no pronto, a aro no le gusta perder pero estoy segura que se va a preparar además los vampiros no van a permitir que sus vidas sean dominadas de tal modo, su credibilidad baja y si quiere mantener el poder no podrá atacar pronto, estamos seguros… por ahora- me explicó –ahora tienes que prepárate para ver a Charlie y no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Me di una ducha larga no pude vitar mirar las dos heridas que había en mi torso y luego de que tía Alice pusiera nuevos vendajes me puse un conjunto de ropa interior sencillo de algodón una blusa blanca y un jeans, de nuevo me sentía yo, no mas trajes complicados, ni ropa negra, en ese momento llego mama y me ayudo a bajar con mucho cuidado.

En la sala estaba sentada rosalie hablando alegremente con Leticia, jedrek solo estaba mirando al aire hasta que sintió mi presencia y nuestras miradas se conectaron, se acerco lentamente peo seguro.

-creí que aun estabas débil- dijo cogiendo mi mano que aun tenía una temperatura menor a la que yo siempre poseía.

-tengo que ir donde mi abuelo… es humano- explique –pero me estoy recuperando bien.

-tenía miedo de… que no sobrevivieras-

-soy fuerte recuerdas, además he salido de peores- me arrepentí de decir lo ultimo pues vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

-lo siento.

-Nessie, cariño tienen que irse ya, veo a Charlie saliendo para acá si no llegan en menos de quince minutos, no creo que sea prudente que venga- dijo tía Alice, mirando a jedrek y detecte el mismo desagrado que le tenía papa.

-ve nos vemos luego- me dijo –cuídate- me despedí con la mano y fui hacia el garaje, me monte en el auto y salimos hacia la casa del abuelo.

Me quede mirando hacia el bosque y se me escapo una lagrima me estaba volviendo una chillona.

-no es cierto- dijo mama no había notada que me tenia cogida de una mano – es solo que es una situación difícil para todos- me dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-tu parece estar bien- le respondí, aunque luego recordé las imágenes que había descargado.

- te tengo aquí eso basta para mí, pero no deja de preocuparme las consecuencias que va a traer esto; aunque algo me dice que todo va a estar bien.

-no veo como.

-es porque no te has enfrentado a la muerte tantas veces como yo- dijo en tono de burla – tranquila ya te lo dije todo va a ir tomando su lugar- torcí el gesto -tranquila.

-a ti que te gustaría?

-que seas feliz, no importa con quien.

-y a papa?

- nena no puedes guiarte por lo que quieran los otros, tú tienes que vivir tu vida, tomar tus decisiones, y afrontar las consecuencias de ellas- dijo seriamente

-lo sé, es solo que note la incomodidad de papa y Alice- me quede un rato callada –entiendo que papa se comporte así pero no a tía Alice- proteste

- a ella no le gusta no poder ver, la conoces.

-como no lo puede ver.

-sí y no, en este instante no, el está demasiado apegado a ti, lo que lo hace borroso, y le hubiera podido evitar todo esto- volví a mirar por la ventana cuando mama paro el auto, el abuelo estaba en el porche y en cuando nos vio se echo a correr hacia nosotras, mama bajo del auto y saludo al abuelo luego abrió la puerta y me baje con cuidado y me abraso con demasiada fuerza no pude evitar quejarme.

Te encuentras buen- dijo soltándome, -estas demasiado pálida, no te habrán…

-papa, nessie está bien solo fue una herida, nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos- contesto mama

-bien sigan, te extrañado demasiado- me dijo, yo le ofrecí una sonrisa

-También te extrañe- y luego entre abrasada a él.

Pase casi todo el día en la casa del abuelo, mama lo había permitido porque le dije que no aguantaba el ambiente de la casa y mama lo entendió perfectamente; el abuelo se puso a ver algún partido y supuse que me quede dormida en algún momento, el olor a una deliciosa sopa fue lo que me despertó.

-hasta que por fin despiertas.

-zeth, que alegría verte- lo abrace rápido y este me dio una abrazo de lobo.

-ho, lo siento, no te recuperas tan rápido-

-como estas?

-buen ni un rasguño, son fuerte-

-y leah?

-ella la casi tele todos los huesos soldados, no entiendo porque ese chupasangre se ensaño contra ella- entonces recordé la historia que me había contado jedrek

"_es que hay una profecía o algo así que dice que de una mescla entre rasas vendrá la que lo derrocaría; recibiría ayuda de todos, vampiros, humanos, hasta habla de niños de la luna._

_-que son los niños de la luna?._

_-lobos, pero ella sería más poderosa que todos, porque tendría la fuerza de las tres Razas."_

-ella está imprimada de un vampiro- dije muy bajito

-y eso que, rompo alguna regla o que- me quede pensando, ella alguna vez me había dicho que por su condición no podía tener hijos, así que eso no era posible.

-es solo que los vulturi creen en babosadas- le conteste.

Luego de eso pasamos a almorzar, Sue no me miraba de mala manera, seguramente leah aun no le había contado nada. Cuando terminamos salimos al patio trasero y comenzamos a caminar en silencio por el bosque.

-y que piensas hacer?

- sobre que?-

-jacob y …

-yo…, todavía estoy muy confidida, siempre pensé que, bueno nunca me plantee una situación como esta.

-pero sabes que tienes que elegir-

-lo sé, pero... no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, no quiero perderlos

-las cosas no pueden ser así, si escoges a uno, pierdes al orto, no hay otra forma-

-Pero es que…

-nessi es mejor un corazón roto y no tres, no quiero apurarte pero entre más tiempo habrá más dolor y la verdad, no me gustaría verlos sufriendo, los aprecio.

-como esta?

-carlisle lo mantiene sedado, pero ya recupero la sangre que perdió, hubo campaña de donación, y bueno los huesos se soldad más despacio sigue débil, la última vez que hable con el doc, dijo que en un día mas o dos ya estaría como nuevo.

-me gustaría verlo- le confesé

-pues vamos

-que a la push

-si porque no?, yo te llevo- y entonces se retiro y apareció en su forma de lobo, me parecía imprudente montarme en un lobo con dos costillas rotas, pero el impulso y la necedad de verlo era tan grande que no me impórtame subí en el lobo y comenzó a correr en dirección a lo push.

_HOLA_

_ME EXTRAÑARON? YO LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHO._

_BUENO RAZÓN DE LA DEMORA (DE CÓMO SEIS MESE, ENSERIÓ DISCÚLPENME) TOTAL FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, PERO COMO HOY… BUENO AYER ERA DOMINGO DE RESURRECCIÓN, RESUCITO._

_ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A MORIR, NO LES PROMETO FECHA DEL SIGUIENTE PERO ENTRE MÁS PRESIÓN MEJOR._

_GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES GUSTE. _


End file.
